


El éxtasis de Armie - Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet

by Justme_charmie, LovingNathee



Series: El infierno de Armie (CHARMIE ADAPTACIÓN) [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Crush, Gay, Género fluído, M/M, Masturbación, Mpreg, Multi, Profesor/ estudiante, Roles de género no definidos, Sexo, Teacher Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, sexo anal, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 109,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_charmie/pseuds/Justme_charmie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingNathee/pseuds/LovingNathee
Summary: DANTE ALIGHIERI, Purgatorio,Canto 1.004-1.006Y ahora mi canto se referirá al segundo reino.Aquel donde el espíritu humano se purgapara ser digno de entrar en el reino de los cielos.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: El infierno de Armie (CHARMIE ADAPTACIÓN) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815037
Comments: 161
Kudos: 79





	1. Prólogo & I No tienes de qué preocuparte

Prólogo

Florencia, 1290 

El poeta soltó la nota con mano temblorosa.  
Permaneció sentado en silencio durante varios minutos, quieto como una estatua. De repente, apretó los dientes y se levantó. Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, ignorando los muebles y los objetos frágiles que se interponían en su camino; sin hacer caso a los otros habitantes de la casa.  
Sólo había una persona a la que deseara ver.  
Recorrió las calles de la ciudad rápidamente, casi a la carrera, hasta llegar al río.  
Se asomó al puente, su puente, y escrutó las orillas esperando encontrar algún rastro de su amada.  
Pero no estaba en ninguna parte.  
No iba a volver.  
Su amada Beatriz se había ido.  
_________________

El profesor Armie Hammer estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo, leyendo La Nazione, el periódico de Florencia. Se había despertado temprano en la suite del ático del Palazzo Vecchio del Gallery Hotel Art y había pedido desayuno al servicio de habitaciones, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de volver a la cama para ver dormir al joven que estaba en ella.  
Estaba tumbado de lado, de cara a él, y respiraba suavemente. Afuera, ni el sol brillaba tanto como sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor de la estancia, bañado por la luz del sol que entraba por los altos ventanales. Las sábanas estaban deliciosamente revueltas y olían a sándalo y a sexo. Los ojos de Armie se iluminaron mientras recorrían sin prisa la piel desnuda y el cabello de Timmy. Cuando volvió a la lectura del periódico, el se movió y gimió. Preocupado, dejó el diario a un lado. Timmy se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazó, enroscándose. Murmuraba algo que él no logró descifrar a pesar de inclinarse hacia él. Tensándose de repente, Timmy soltó un grito desgarrador y los brazos se le enredaron con las sábanas, lo que lo alteró aún más. 

—¿Timothée? —Armie le apoyó la mano en el hombro, pero él se encogió ante su contacto. Luego empezó a murmurar su nombre, cada vez más asustado. —Timmy estoy aquí —dijo él, levantando la voz. 

Cuando iba a volver a tocarlo, se sentó en la cama de un brinco, tratando de recobrar el aliento. 

—¿Estás bien? —Armie se acercó, resistiendo el impulso de tocarlo. Timmy respiraba entrecortadamente. Al ver que lo estaba observando, se cubrió la cara con la mano. —¿Timmy? —Tras un tenso minuto, Armie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Armie, frunciendo el cejo. 

Timmy tragó saliva con dificultad. 

—Una pesadilla. 

—¿Sobre qué? 

—Estaba en el bosque, detrás de la casa de tus padres, en Selinsgrove. 

Las cejas de Armie se unieron, formando una línea detrás de las gafas negras. 

—¿Y por qué soñabas con eso? 

Él inspiró hondo y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla. La tela, blanca y tupida, se tragó su menuda figura antes de extenderse como una nube por toda la cama. A Armie le recordó a una estatua ateniense. Acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, insistió: 

—Timothée, háblame. 

Él se removió bajo su penetrante mirada azul, pero Armie no se dejó conmover. 

—El sueño empezaba muy bien. Hacíamos el amor bajo las estrellas y me dormía entre tus brazos. Pero cuando me despertaba, te habías ido. 

—¿Has soñado que te hacía el amor y te abandonaba? —preguntó él, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad. 

—Una vez me desperté en el huerto sin ti —le reprochó suavemente. 

El fuego que ardía en las entrañas de Armie se apagó bruscamente. Pensó en aquella mágica noche, seis años atrás, cuando acababan de conocerse. Habían hablado y se habían abrazado. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él había ido a dar un paseo, dejando a un Timmy adolescente durmiendo solo en el bosque. La ansiedad de él era comprensible, y muy lamentable. Le soltó los dedos con que apretaba la sábana con fuerza y se los besó uno por uno, arrepentido. 

—Te quiero y no voy a abandonarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

—Si me dejaras ahora, me dolería mucho más. 

Armie le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acercándolo a su pecho. Infinidad de  
recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente. Lo había visto desnudo por primera vez y lo había iniciado en la intimidad de dos personas que hacían el amor. Timmy le había entregado su cuerpo y Armie creía que lo había hecho feliz. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Reflexionó unos instantes. 

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche? 

—No. Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido el primero. Lo he deseado desde que te conocí. 

Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. 

—Me siento honrado de haberlo sido. —Se inclinó hacia él, mirándolo fijamente—. Pero lo que de verdad quiero es ser el último. 

Timmy sonrió y levantó la cara para unir sus labios con los de él. Antes de que Armie pudiera abrazarlo, las campanadas del Big Ben resonaron en la habitación. 

—Ignóralo —le susurró Armie al oído, empujándolo para acostarse sobre él. Timmy buscó con la mirada su iPhone, que estaba sobre un escritorio. 

—Pensaba que no te llamaría más. 

—No voy a responder, así que no tiene importancia. —Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, tiró de la sábana—. En esta cama sólo estamos tú y yo. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos mientras Armie se pegaba a su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, apartó la cara. 

—No me he lavado los dientes. 

—No me importa. —Armie lo besó en el cuello, deteniéndose para notar cómo el pulso se le aceleraba. 

—Me gustaría arreglarme un poco antes. 

Él resopló, frustrado, y se apoyó en un codo. 

—No permitas que Paulina nos estropee el día. 

—No pienso permitirlo. —Timmy rodó hasta el extremo de la cama y se levantó, tratando de llevarse la sábana con él para cubrirse, pero Armie se lo impidió, agarrándola con fuerza. 

—Necesito la sábana para hacer la cama —bromeó, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. 

Timmy sujetaba el otro extremo de la sábana y a Armie le recordó a una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Se volvió buscando la ropa, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. 

—¿Qué problema hay? —Él apenas podía contener la risa. 

Timmy se ruborizó y sujetó la sábana con más fuerza. Echándose a reír, Armie finalmente la soltó y lo abrazó. 

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Eres precioso. Si de mí dependiera, nunca volverías a llevar ropa. 

Le besó dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Con un último beso, lo soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Timmy aprovechó para meterse corriendo en el baño. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Armie pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de su precioso trasero cuando soltó la sábana. 

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, Timmy pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Hacer el amor con Armie había sido una experiencia muy emocional. Todavía sentía las réplicas en el corazón... Y más abajo. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su historia en común. Timmy estaba enamorado de él desde que habían compartido una casta noche en un huerto de manzanos, cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él había desaparecido. Confuso por las drogas y el alcohol, Armie lo había olvidado.  
Pasaron seis años hasta su siguiente encuentro y ni siquiera entonces lo reconoció. Cuando Timmy volvió a verlo, el primer día de su curso de doctorado, en la Universidad de Toronto, le había parecido atractivo pero frío, como una estrella lejana. En aquel momento, no había creído posible que pudieran ser amantes. No le cabía en la cabeza que el temperamental y arrogante «Profesor» pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos. Había tantas cosas que no sabía al principio. El sexo era un magnífico medio para aprender mucho sobre otra persona. Y cuanto más descubría de Armie, más lo martirizaban los celos. La idea de él haciendo lo que le había hecho con otra persona —en su caso, con muchas personas— le encogía el corazón.  
Sabía que las anteriores relaciones de Armie habían sido distintas. Sabía que sólo habían sido encuentros casuales, en los que los sentimientos y el afecto no jugaban un papel importante. Pero también sabía que había desnudado a esas personas, que las había visto desnudas y había penetrado en sus cuerpos. ¿Cuántas de esas personas se habrían quedado con ganas de repetir la experiencia? Paulina era una. Armie y ella habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años, tras concebir y perder a una hija en común. La nueva visión que tenía del sexo había cambiado un poco la percepción del pasado de él y lo volvía algo más comprensivo con la situación de Paulina. Y mucho más cauto ante el peligro de perderlo, con esa o cualquier otra persona.  
Se agarró al lavabo al sentirse sacudido por una oleada de inseguridad. Armie lo amaba, él no lo dudaba. Pero también era un caballero y si no se hubiera quedado satisfecho con su encuentro, nunca se lo diría. ¿Habría estado a la altura? Timmy le había hecho preguntas y no había dejado de hablar en todo el rato, cuando la mayoría de sus amantes probablemente debían de guardar silencio. Casi no había hecho nada para complacerlo y, cuando lo había intentado, él se lo había impedido.  
Las palabras de su ex novio le volvieron a la mente para martirizarlo. 

«Eres frío y tonto. Vas a ser un desastre en la cama.» 

Apartó la vista del espejo mientras se planteaba lo que podía pasar si Armie no quedaba satisfecho en la cama. El espectro de la traición levantó la cabeza, trayendo consigo visiones de Simon acostándose con su mejor amiga. Enderezó los hombros. Si pudiera convencer a Armie de que tuviera paciencia con él y lo instruyera, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de complacerlo. Él lo amaba. Le daría una oportunidad. Y Timmy le pertenecía. Estaba grabado en su ser de tal modo que era como si lo hubiera marcado a fuego. 

Al volver al dormitorio, lo vio a través de la puerta abierta de la terraza. Al dirigirse hacia allá, le llamó la atención un jarrón lleno de lirios de color lila intenso, mezclados con otros más pálidos. Otros amantes le habrían regalado rosas rojas, pero Armie no.  
Abrió el sobre medio oculto entre las flores. 

“Queridísimo Timmy: 

Gracias por tu regalo, de valor incalculable.  
Lo único valioso que tengo para darte a cambio es mi corazón.  
Es tuyo,  
Armie”.

Timmy leyó la nota dos veces, sintiéndose lleno de amor y alivio. Esas palabras no  
parecían escritas por un hombre insatisfecho. Aparentemente, Armie no compartía sus preocupaciones.  
Él estaba tomando el sol en el futón de la terraza. Se había quitado las gafas y tenía el pecho gloriosamente expuesto. Al ver su cuerpo musculado, Timmy tuvo la sensación de que Apolo en persona había ido a visitarlo.  
Al notar su presencia, Armie abrió los ojos y se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo. Cuando Timmy se sentó, él lo abrazó y besó apasionadamente. 

—Hola, hola —murmuró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y mirándolo con atención—. ¿Qué te pasa? 

—Nada. Gracias por las flores. Son preciosas. 

Él le rozó los labios con un suave beso. 

—De nada. Pero se te ve preocupado. ¿Es por Paulina? 

—Me preocupa que te llame, pero no, no es eso. —La expresión de Timmy se iluminó de repente—. Gracias por la nota. Era justo lo que necesitaba. 

—Me alegro. —Armie lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Pero cuéntame qué te preocupa. 

Timmy jugueteó con el cinturón del albornoz hasta que él le cubrió la mano con la suya. 

—Anoche... ¿fue todo como lo habías imaginado? —Timmy levantó la vista. Armie soltó el aire bruscamente. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. 

—Qué pregunta tan rara. 

—Sé que para ti tiene que haber sido distinto que para mí. No estuve demasiado... activo. 

—¿Activo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? 

—No hice nada para complacerte —respondió Timmy, ruborizándose. 

Él le acarició la sonrosada piel con la punta del dedo. 

—Me complaciste muchísimo. Sé que estabas nervioso, pero disfruté tremendamente.Ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te preocupe? 

—Te exigí que cambiáramos de postura, aunque tú preferías que yo estuviera encima. 

—No me lo exigiste, me lo pediste. Sinceramente, amor, me encantaría que me exigieras cosas de vez en cuando. Me gustará saber que me deseas con tanta desesperación como yo te deseo a ti. —Más relajado, Armie le dibujó círculos con el dedo alrededor del pecho—. Llevabas tiempo soñando con tu primera vez y querías que fuera de una determinada manera. Yo no quería quitarte la ilusión, pero me preocupaba hacerte daño. Lo de anoche también fue una experiencia nueva para mí. 

Soltándolo, le sirvió leche y café de dos jarras distintas y colocó una bandeja con el desayuno en el banco entre los dos. Había fruta y dulces, tostadas y Nutella, huevos duros y queso. Y algunos Baci Perugina, que Armie había conseguido dándole una generosa propina a un empleado para que fuera a la calle a comprarlos, junto con el ramo de lirios del Giardino dell’Iris. 

Timmy empezó comiéndose uno de los Baci, con los ojos cerrados de puro placer. 

—Has encargado un banquete. 

—Me he despertado con una hambre de lobo esta mañana. Te habría esperado, pero...—Se disculpó negando con la cabeza y, eligiendo una uva, miró a Timmy con los ojos brillantes—. Abre la boca. —Cuando lo hizo, Armie le metió la uva en la boca, acariciándole el labio inferior al retirar los dedos. —Y tienes que beber esto... por favor. —Le alcanzó una copa llena de jugo de durazno.

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Eres exageradamente protector. 

Él negó con la cabeza. 

—No, así es como se comporta un hombre enamorado que quiere que su amante esté en plenas condiciones físicas para resistir todo el sexo que planea practicar con él.—Le guiñó un ojo. 

—No voy a preguntarte de dónde sacas ese tipo de comportamiento. Dame el jugo. 

Y arrebatándole la copa de la mano, se lo bebió de golpe sin apartar la vista de él. Armie se echó a reír. 

—Eres adorable. 

Timmy le sacó la lengua y se preparó un plato para desayunar. 

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —le preguntó él, abandonando el tono de broma. 

—Bien —respondió, después de tragar un trozo de queso Fontina. 

Armie apretó los labios, como si no fuera esa la respuesta que había esperado. 

—Hacer el amor cambia las cosas entre un dos hombres —insistió. 

—¿No estás contento con... bueno... lo que hicimos? —Timmy había palidecido bruscamente. 

—Por supuesto que estoy contento. Lo que trato de averiguar es si tú lo estás. Y empiezo a temerme mucho que no es así. 

Timmy bajó la vista y volvió a juguetear con el cinturón del albornoz. 

—Cuando estaba en la facultad, mis compañeros de planta se reunían y hablaban de sus parejas. Una noche, contaron su primera vez. —Se mordisqueó una uña—. Sólo unos cuantos dijeron cosas buenas. Las demás historias eran horribles. Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la primera vez había sido incómoda o los había dejado frustrados. El único recuerdo que tenían era el de su pareja gruñendo y acabando rápidamente. Pensé que si eso era a lo máximo que podía aspirar, más me valía seguir siendo virgen. 

—Qué horror. 

Timmy se quedó mirando la bandeja del desayuno. 

—Quería ser amado. Me pareció preferible tener una relación casta a través de cartas. Una conexión de la mente y el corazón en vez de una relación sexual. No estaba nada convencido de que fuera a encontrar a alguien que pudiera darme las dos cosas. Simon, desde luego, no me amaba. Y ahora que estoy teniendo una relación satisfactoria con un dios del sexo, no soy capaz de devolverle el placer que me da. 

Armie alzó las cejas. 

—¿Dios del sexo? Ya es la segunda vez que lo dices. Te aseguro que no... 

Timmy lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente. 

—Enséñame. Estoy seguro de que anoche no fue tan satisfactorio para ti como otras veces. Te prometo que si tienes paciencia conmigo, aprenderé.  
—Ven aquí. —Alargando la mano, lo atrajo hacia él y lo sentó sobre su regazo. 

Armie guardó silencio un instante mientras lo abrazaba y suspiró antes de decir:

—Das por sentado que mis anteriores relaciones fueron satisfactorias, pero te equivocas. Tú me diste algo que nadie me había dado antes: sexo y amor al mismo tiempo. Eres él único de mis parejas que ha sido mi amante en el auténtico sentido de la palabra. 

Le dio un beso muy dulce, una confirmación solemne y silenciosa de sus palabras. Y después continuó: 

—El deseo previo y el atractivo son cruciales para disfrutar de la experiencia. Y puedo afirmar que tu atractivo y el deseo que sentía por ti fueron muy superiores a cualquiera de mis experiencias anteriores. Añade a eso que era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a una persona en el auténtico sentido del término... No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí. —Timmy asintió, pero algo en su actitud lo inquietó. —Te prometo que no lo estoy diciendo para tranquilizarte. —Se detuvo como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente—. A riesgo de parecer un neanderthal, tengo que reconocer que tu inocencia me resulta tremendamente erótica. Pensar que yo soy la persona que has elegido para que te instruya en los secretos del sexo... Pensar que alguien tan decente como tú puede ser al mismo tiempo tan apasionado... —Dejó la frase a medias y lo miró fijamente—. Puedes aprender técnicas y posturas que te harán ser más hábil sexualmente, pero es imposible que me resultes más atractivo ni que nuestras relaciones sean más plenas. 

Timmy se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. 

—Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí anoche—susurró, ruborizándose. 

—Y respecto a Paulina, ya me ocuparé de ella. Por favor, no te preocupes. 

Timmy volvió a centrarse en el desayuno, resistiéndose a la urgencia que sentía de discutir. 

—¿Me contarás cómo fue tu primera vez?—dijo. 

—Preferiría no hacerlo. 

Timmy buscó un tema de conversación más seguro. Sólo se le ocurrió hablar de las dificultades económicas por las que atravesaba Europa. Armie se frotó los ojos con las dos manos. Podría mentirle, pero después de todo lo que señor Chalamet le había dado, se merecía conocer sus secretos. 

—¿Recuerdas a Jamie Roberts? 

—Por supuesto. 

Armie se apartó las manos de los ojos. 

—Perdí la virginidad con ella. —Timmy alzó mucho las cejas. Jamie y su dominante madre nunca habían sido muy amables con él y no le caían demasiado bien. No tenía ni idea de que la agente Roberts, que lo había interrogado tras el asalto de Simon el mes anterior, hubiese sido la primera mujer para Armie. —No fue una gran experiencia —dijo él en voz baja—. Podría definirse más bien como una experiencia traumática. No la amaba. Me sentía un poco atraído por ella, pero no había afecto entre nosotros. Fuimos al instituto juntos. Un año se sentó a mi lado en historia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Después de clase, nos veíamos y tonteábamos y al final... Jamie era virgen, pero me mintió y dijo que no lo era. No fui nada atento con ella. Fui egoísta y estúpido. —Maldijo—. Luego dijo que no le había dolido mucho, pero había bastante sangre. Me sentí como un animal y siempre me he arrepentido. 

Parecía avergonzado y Timmy sintió la culpabilidad irradiando por todos los poros de su piel. La explicación de Armie lo había hecho sentir mal, pero ahora entendía mejor su actitud de la noche anterior. 

—Lo siento, es horrible. —Timmy le apretó la mano—. ¿Por eso estabas tan preocupado anoche? 

Él asintió. 

—Pero ella te engañó. 

—Eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento. Ni antes ni después. — Carraspeó—. Ella dio por sentado que estábamos saliendo, pero yo no estaba interesado en ella. Eso empeoró las cosas, claro. Pasé de ser un animal a ser un animal y un idiota. Cuando la vi en Acción de Gracias, le pedí que me perdonara. Llevaba años sin verla. Fue muy comprensiva. Siempre me he sentido culpable por tratarla mal. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a acostarme con una persona virgen. —Carraspeó de nuevo—. Hasta anoche. Se supone que la primera vez es dulce, pero rara vez es así. Mientras a ti te preocupaba no complacerme, yo estaba preocupado por no hacerte daño. Tal vez fui demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado protector, pero no podía soportar la idea de causarte dolor. 

Olvidándose del desayuno una vez más, Timmy le acarició la cara. 

—Fuiste delicado y generoso. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Percibí tu sentimiento. Noté que me estabas haciendo el amor no solo con tu cuerpo. Gracias. 

Como si quisiera demostrarle que no estaba equivocado, Armie lo besó apasionadamente. Timmy gimió cuando él hundió las manos en su pelo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Armie bajó las manos y le abrió un poco el albornoz, mirándolo inseguro a los ojos. 

Timmy asintió. 

Él le recorrió el cuello con suaves besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. 

—¿Cómo estás? —quiso saber, dándole un mordisquito. 

—Muy bien —susurró, mientras Armie volvía a recorrerle el cuello con los labios. 

Él se apartó un poco para verle la cara mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el trasero. 

—¿Te duele? 

—Un poco. 

—Entonces deberíamos esperar. 

—¡No! 

Armie se echó a reír. 

—¿Decías en serio lo de hacer el amor aquí fuera? —le preguntó, con su característica sonrisa seductora. 

Timmy se estremeció, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndolo hacia él. Armie le abrió el albornoz y siguió sus curvas con ambas manos antes de besarle el pecho. 

—Al despertarte estabas muy tímido —le hizo notar, dándole un beso sobre el corazón—. ¿Qué ha cambiado? 

Timmy le acarició una pequeña hendidura que tenía en la barbilla. 

—Supongo que nunca me sentiré cómodo del todo estando desnudo. Pero te deseo. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que me amas mientras entras en mi cuerpo. Lo recordaré mientras viva. 

—Y si se te olvida, yo te lo recordaré —susurró él. —Tras quitarle el albornoz, lo acostó de espaldas. —Tienes frío. 

—No si me abrazas —murmuró, sonriendo—. ¿No quieres que me ponga encima? Me gustaría probarlo. 

Él se quitó el albornoz y los bóxers y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cara. 

—Alguien podría verte, amor. Y no pienso permitirlo. Este precioso cuerpo es solo para mis ojos. Aunque tal vez los vecinos y los que pasen por la calle puedan... oírte durante la próxima hora. 

Armie se echó a reír cuando Timmy contuvo el aliento al oír su dulce amenaza, mientras un escalofrío lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Apartándole el pelo de la cara, lo besó. 

—Mi objetivo de esta mañana es ver cuántas veces soy capaz de darte placer antes de que no pueda contenerme más. 

Timmy sonrió. 

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. 

—A mí también. Déjame oírte. 

El cielo azul se volvió rosado, mientras el sol de Florencia brillaba, calentando a los amantes a pesar de la brisa. A su lado, el café con leche de Timmy se enfrió y se enfurruñó por haber sido ignorado. 

Tras una corta siesta, Timmy usó el MacBook de Armie para enviarle un correo a su padre y vio que tenía dos mensajes importantes en la bandeja de entrada. El primero era de Rachel. 

“¡Timmy!  
¿Cómo estás? ¿Se está comportando mi hermano? ¿Ya se acostaron? Sí, ya sé que es una pregunta ABSOLUTAMENTE impertinente, pero ¡Vamos! , si estuvieras saliendo con cualquier otro hombre ya me lo habrías contado. No pienso darte ningún consejo. La verdad, trato de no pensar en ello. Sólo quiero saber si eres feliz y si te trata bien. Aaron te envía recuerdos.  
Te quiero,  
Rachel  
Posdata: Scott tiene novia. Lo llevaban en secreto, así que no sé cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos. Le he dado la paliza para que me la presente, pero de momento no hay manera. Tal vez sea profesora”.

Timmy se echó a reír y se alegró de que Armie se estuviera duchando y no pudiera leer por encima de su hombro. Sabía que le molestaría que su hermana hiciera preguntas tan personales. Se tomó unos momentos para pensar la respuesta antes de empezar a teclear. 

“Hola, Rachel:  
El hotel es precioso. Armie ha sido encantador y me ha regalado el prendedor de tu madre. ¿Lo sabías? Me siento culpable así que, por favor, si no te parece bien que me lo haya dado, dímelo.  
Respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí, me trata muy bien y soy MUY feliz.  
Saluda a Aaron de mi parte. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue Navidad.  
Todo mi cariño,  
Timmy  
Posdata: Espero que la novia de Scott no sea profesora. Armie se burlaría de él sin piedad”.

El segundo correo era de Paul. Aunque él seguía deseando que entre ellos hubiera habido algo más, estaba contento de haber podido salvar su amistad. Estaba dispuesto a mantener sus anhelos a raya, porque no quería perderlo definitivamente. Aunque a Paul le doliera, tenía que admitir que desde que Timmy “había vuelto a verse con su novio, Douglas” estaba radiante. 

“Hola, Timmy:  
Siento no haberme podido despedir de ti personalmente. Te deseo unas felices Navidades. Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Podrías darme tu dirección en Pensilvania para enviártelo?  
Estoy en la granja, tratando de sacar tiempo para avanzar en el proyecto, entre reuniones familiares y ayudar a mi padre. Podría decirse que mi rutina diaria está llena de estiércol...  
¿Quieres que te lleve algo de Vermont?  
¿Una vaca frisona?  
Feliz Navidad,  
Paul  
Posdata: ¿Sabías que Hammer acabó admitiendo el proyecto de Christa Peterson? Al final va a resultar que los milagros de Navidad existen”.

Timmy se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber cómo interpretar la posdata de Paul. ¿Podría ser que Armie hubiera admitido el proyecto de Christa porque esta lo hubiera amenazado?  
No quería hablar de ese tema tan desagradable durante el viaje, pero estaba preocupado. Tras responderle a Paul dándole su dirección, le escribió un breve correo a su padre asegurándole que Armie lo estaba tratando como a un príncipe. Luego cerró el portátil y suspiró. 

—Ese suspiro no ha sonado muy feliz —comentó Armie a su espalda. 

—Creo que no voy a volver a revisar el correo en todo el viaje. 

—Buena idea. 

Al volverse, Timmy lo vio mojado de la ducha, con el pelo alborotado y con solo una toalla blanca alrededor de las caderas. 

—Eres hermoso —dijo sin pensar. 

Él se echó a reír y lo ayudó a levantarse para poder abrazarlo. 

—¿Tiene debilidad por los hombres y las toallas, señor Chalamet? 

—Sólo por uno en concreto. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, mirándolo con preocupación y una expresión hambrienta. 

—Tengo alguna molestia, pero ha valido la pena. 

Timmy entornó los ojos. 

—Si te hago daño, quiero que me lo digas. No me escondas nada, Timothée. 

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. 

—No me duele nada. Es una molestia, pero nada grave. No me he dado cuenta antes porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Me distraes, Armie. 

Él sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en el cuello. 

—Tienes que dejar que empiece a distraerte en la ducha. Estoy harto de ducharme solo. 

—Eso no suena mal. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

Armie fingió reflexionar 

—Deja que piense. Sexo apasionado y ruidoso con mi amado en la habitación y al aire libre... Sí, estoy muy bien. —Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que el albornoz de Timmy absorbió algunas gotas de su torso. —Las molestias no durarán mucho. Pronto tu cuerpo me reconocerá. 

—Ya te reconoce. Y te echa de menos —susurró. 

Él le abrió el albornoz para besarle el hombro. Tras apretarle cariñosamente la cintura, se dirigió a la cama, cogió un bote de ibuprofeno de la mesilla de noche y se lo dio. 

—Tengo que acercarme a los Uffizi para una reunión. —Lo miró preocupado—. ¿Te importaría ir solo a recoger nuestros trajes? Te acompañaría, pero temo que la reunión se alargue. 

—En absoluto. 

—Si estás listo en media hora, podemos salir juntos. 

Timmy siguió a Armie al baño, olvidándose de Paul y de Christa. 

Después de ducharse, se secó el pelo mientras, a su lado, Armie se preparaba para vestirse. Rindiéndose a su atractivo, Timmy se olvidó de su pelo y se quedó observándolo descaradamente.  
Seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba y la toalla le cubría lo justo. Tenía los ojos entornados detrás de las gafas y el cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás.  
Timmy se aguantó la risa ante su evidente búsqueda de la perfección. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Armie, al darse cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. 

—Te quiero. 

Él lo miró con cariño. 

—Yo también te quiero, amor. Te hice el amor al aire libre y estoy fantaseando con enseñarte alguna de mis posturas favoritas del Kama Sutra —añadió, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero soy un cabrón engreído y vivir conmigo no es fácil. Vas a tener que domesticarme. 

—¿Cómo se hace eso, profesor Hammer? 

—No dejándome nunca —respondió con un murmullo, volviéndose hacia él. 

—Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es perderte. 

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda en edición: Lovingnathee


	2. II Hipnotizado por su ritmo

Nervioso, Timmy se acercó a Armie, que lo esperaba en la sala de estar de la suite. 

Él se había ocupado de que los atendieran en la tienda Prada de la ciudad y Timmy no se había hecho de rogar. Había elegido un elegante traje hecho a medida color verde. Le sentaba estupendamente.  
Se detuvo ante él, con el pelo perfecto ondulado y los ojos brillantes. Se había puesto el prendedor Cartier en la solapa del traje.

Armie estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo unos retoques de última hora a las notas de la conferencia. Al verlo, se quitó las gafas y se levantó. 

—Estás impresionante. —Lo besó en la mejilla y le hizo dar una vuelta para verlo bien

—¡Me encanta este traje! Gracias, Armie. Sé que cuesta una fortuna. —Los ojos de Armie descendieron hasta los nuevos zapatos de cuero. —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Timmy, parpadeando, la viva imagen de la inocencia. 

Armie carraspeó sin apartar la vista de sus pies. 

—Esos zapatos... son... 

—Bonitos. Sí, lo sé —se burló, disimulando la risa. 

—Decir bonitos es quedarse corto —replicó él, con la voz ronca. 

—Bueno, profesor Hammer, si me gusta la conferencia, tal vez pueda verlos de cerca… cuando volvamos. 

Armie se enderezó la corbata y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. 

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ya me aseguraré de que le guste la conferencia, señor Chalamet. Aunque tenga que repetirla especialmente para usted, entre las sábanas. —Al ver que se ruborizaba, lo abrazó. —Tenemos que irnos —dijo, dándole un beso en la coronilla. 

—Espera. Tengo un regalo para ti. 

Timmy desapareció y regresó con una cajita con la marca de Prada en la tapa. Él pareció francamente sorprendido. 

—¡No me di cuenta que conseguiste algo para mí! No tenías que traerme nada. 

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. 

Armie sonrió mientras la destapaba. Al retirar el papel de seda, vio una corbata de color verde esmeralda. 

—Es preciosa, gracias —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

—Hace juego con mis ojos… y mi traje.

—Todo el mundo sabrá que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. 

Se quitó la corbata azul que llevaba y empezó a ponerse la que él le había regalado. 

Armie llevaba el traje nuevo que le había encargado a su sastre favorito de la ciudad. Era negro, con solapas sencillas y dos cortes en la parte de atrás. Timmy quedó admirando el traje, pero lo cierto era que prefería admirar al hombre que iba dentro. 

«No hay nada más sexy que un hombre poniéndose la corbata», pensó. 

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció, al ver que a Armie le costaba sin la ayuda de un espejo. 

Él asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándole las manos en la cintura. Timmy le ajustó el nudo y le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa. Al acabar, le deslizó las manos por las mangas hasta llegar a los gemelos que le sujetaban los puños.  
Armie se lo quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada. 

—Me pusiste bien la corbata cuando te llevé a cenar, esa vez. Estábamos en el coche. 

—Lo recuerdo. 

—No hay nada más sexy que ver al hombre que amas arreglarte la corbata. —Le tomó las manos—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día. 

Timmy se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

Armie le susurró al oído: 

—No sé cómo voy a mantener a los florentinos alejados de ti esta noche. Vas a tener que permanecer pegado a mí todo el rato. 

Timmy soltó un grito cuando él lo levantó y lo besó con ardor, lo que hizo que tuviera que acomodarse el cabello y que ambos tuvieran que asegurarse de que estaban presentables antes de salir de la habitación. 

Armie no le soltó la mano durante el breve paseo hasta los Uffizi y tampoco cuando entraron. Un caballero bastante rechoncho, con una corbata estampada, los guió hasta la segunda planta tras presentarse como Lorenzo, el ayudante del dottore Vitali. 

—Professore, me temo que lo necesitamos —dijo Lorenzo, mirando las manos entrelazadas de Armie y Timmy. 

Él lo sujetó con más fuerza. 

—Es por... ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Lo de la pantalla? ¿PowerPoint? —Lorenzo señaló hacia la sala, que empezaba a llenarse de gente. 

—El señor Chalamet tiene un asiento reservado —dijo Armie, irritado con Lorenzo por su manera de ignorar a Timmy. 

—Sí, professore, me encargaré personalmente de acompañar a su fidanzato a su sitio. —Y saludó a Timmy respetuosamente con una inclinación de cabeza. 

Timmy abrió la boca para sacarlo de su error, pero en ese momento Armie le besó el dorso de la mano, murmurando una promesa contra su piel. Un instante después, había desaparecido y Lorenzo lo acompañó a su lugar de honor en la primera fila. Una vez sentado, se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor. Se fijó en lo que parecían ser miembros de la jet set florentina, mezclados con académicos y autoridades locales. Los invitados, que iban muy arreglados, estaban rodeados por una nube de fotógrafos. Timmy se alegró de haberse comprado traje. No quería que Armie tuviera que avergonzarse de él en un acto tan importante. 

La conferencia iba a tener lugar en la sala Botticelli, dedicada a las principales obras del autor. De hecho, el atril estaba situado entre El nacimiento de Venus y La Virgen de la granada, mientras que La primavera quedaba a la derecha del auditorio. El cuadro que debería haber ocupado la parte izquierda había sido retirado y en su lugar habían colocado una gran pantalla, donde se proyectarían las imágenes del PowerPoint de Armie. 

Timmy, consciente del honor que suponía dar una conferencia en un lugar tan especial, rezó una breve plegaria de agradecimiento. Durante su viaje de estudios a Florencia, había visitado aquella sala al menos una vez por semana. Las obras de Botticelli lo inspiraban y relajaban al mismo tiempo. 

El tímido estudiante que era en aquella época no se habría podido imaginar que dos años más tarde acompañaría a un renombrado especialista en Dante a aquel mismo lugar.  
Se sentía como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. No, era mil veces mejor que eso.  
Más de un centenar de personas abarrotaban la sala y algunas tuvieron que quedarse de pie en la parte de atrás. Timmy contempló a Armie mientras le presentaban a varios invitados con aspecto de ser importantes. 

Armie era un hombre muy atractivo, alto y guapo, con una belleza de facciones delicadas. Las gafas de montura negra y el traje oscuro le sentaban muy bien. 

Cuando otras personas se ponían delante y le impedían contemplarlo, Timmy se concentraba en su voz. Dedicaba un comentario amable a todo el mundo y no parecía tener ninguna dificultad en pasar del italiano al francés o al alemán (incluso su alemán era sexy). 

Le subió la temperatura al recordar su cuerpo debajo del traje. Lo rememoró desnudo y en tensión sobre él y se preguntó si Armie tendría recuerdos parecidos cuando lo observaba.  
Justo en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y él le guiñó un ojo. El brillo travieso de sus ojos le hizo pensar en el episodio de aquella mañana en la terraza. Un agradable estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. 

Armie permaneció sentado educadamente, mientras el dottore Vitali lo presentaba. Durante un cuarto de hora, el hombre detalló los logros académicos del profesor Hammer. Si uno no se fijaba mucho, Armie aparentaba estar relajado, casi aburrido, pero a Timmy no se le escapaba su nerviosismo. Lo delataba el modo compulsivo en que ordenaba las notas, que no eran más que un esquema para su charla. 

Armie había hecho algunos cambios de última hora. No podía hablar de musas, de amor y de belleza sin hacer alguna referencia al dios de ojos verdes que se había entregado a él con tanta valentía la noche anterior. Timmy era su inspiración. Lo había sido desde que tenía diecisiete años. Su hermosura serena, su generosidad y su bondad le habían llegado al corazón. Había llevado su recuerdo como un talismán contra los demonios de la adicción.  
Timmy lo era todo para él y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera. 

Tras muchos halagos y aplausos, Armie ocupó su lugar tras el atril y se dirigió al público en un italiano fluido. 

—Mi conferencia de esta noche será poco ortodoxa. A pesar de no ser experto en historia del arte, hablaré de la musa de Sandro Botticelli, La bella Simonetta. —Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, buscó a Timmy con la mirada. Él sonrió, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Conocía la historia de Botticelli y Simonetta Vespucci. Simonetta era conocida como la Reina de la Belleza en la corte florentina, antes de morir a la temprana edad de veintidós años. Que Armie lo comparara con ella y con su historia era un halago muy grande. —Desde un punto de vista histórico, se ha debatido mucho sobre el grado de intimidad entre Simonetta y Botticelli y sobre hasta qué punto ella era la verdadera fuente de inspiración de sus obras. Me gustaría pasar por alto esas discusiones para que nos centráramos en una comparación formal de varios de los personajes representados. En las tres primeras imágenes, reconocerán las ilustraciones a tinta de Dante y Beatriz en el Paraíso. 

Armie no pudo evitar admirarlas también, transportándose a la primera visita de Timmy a su casa. Fue la noche en que se dio cuenta de que quería complacerlo, porque cuando era feliz era todavía más hermoso.  
Mientras contemplaba la serenidad de la expresión de Beatriz, la comparaba con la de Timmy que, totalmente concentrado, admiraba el trabajo de Botticelli con la cabeza ladeada. Armie quería que se volviera hacia él. 

—Fíjense en el rostro de Beatriz —dijo, bajando la voz mientras miraba a su amado a los ojos—. El rostro más hermoso... 

Empecemos con la musa de Dante y la figura de Beatriz. Aunque estoy seguro de que no es necesario, permítanme recordarles que Beatriz simboliza el amor cortés, la inspiración poética, la fe, la esperanza y la caridad. Es el ideal de perfección femenina, inteligente, compasiva, vibrante, con ese amor entregado que sólo puede venir de Dios. Ella inspira a Dante a ser mejor persona.—Deteniéndose un momento, se pasó la mano por la corbata. Aunque la tenía recta, fingió enderezársela. Timmy parpadeó para que él supiera que había recibido su mensaje. 

—Ahora, fíjense en el rostro de la diosa Venus. 

Todos los ojos en la sala, excepto los de Armie, se centraron en El nacimiento de Venus. Él echó un rápido vistazo a sus notas mientras los presentes disfrutaban de una de las obras más importantes de Botticelli. 

—Parece que Venus tiene la cara de Beatriz. Repito que no estoy interesado en hacer un análisis histórico de las modelos. Sólo les pido que se fijen en las similitudes entre las figuras. Representan a dos musas, a dos tipos ideales, uno teológico, otro terrenal. Beatriz es la amante del alma; Venus es la amante del cuerpo. La bella Simonetta de Botticelli tiene dos caras. Una es el amor que se sacrifica o ágape; la otra es el amor sexual o eros. 

La voz de Armie se volvió más ronca y Timmy sintió que a le subía la temperatura. 

—En el retrato de Venus, el énfasis se pone en la belleza física. A pesar de que representa el amor sexual, mantiene una evidente modestia, cubriéndose con el cabello. Fíjense en su expresión recatada y en cómo se cubre el pecho con la mano. Su timidez, en vez de disminuir el erotismo del retrato, lo aumenta. —Se quitó las gafas para dar más fuerza a sus palabras y miró a Timmy fijamente—. Mucha gente no se da cuenta de que la modestia y la dulzura de carácter tienen un gran potencial erótico. 

Timmy no podía resistir el impulso de removerse en la silla. Armie volvió a ponerse las gafas. 

—El eros no es igual que la lujuria, según Dante. La lujuria es uno de los siete pecados capitales. El amor erótico puede incluir el sexo, pero no se limita a éste. El eros es el fuego del enamoramiento y del afecto; lo que se conoce como «estar enamorado». Y créanme cuando les digo que eros es muy superior a sus rivales en todos los aspectos. 

Timmy se fijó en el desprecio con que pronunciaba la palabra «rivales», desprecio que subrayó con un movimiento de la mano. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba descartando a todos sus anteriores amantes con un simple gesto, mientras sus ojos azules seguían clavados en él. 

—Cualquier persona que haya estado enamorada conoce la diferencia entre el eros y la lujuria. No hay comparación. La segunda es una sombra del primero, una sombra vacía y frustrante. 

Por supuesto, podría objetarse que es imposible que una sola persona sea a la vez la representación del ideal, tanto del eros como del ágape. Pero permítanme que les diga que esa afirmación es una forma de misoginia, ya que sólo un misógino puede decir que las mujeres tienen que ser santas o seductoras, vírgenes o putas. Por supuesto que una mujer, o un hombre, puede ser ambas cosas. La musa puede ser la amante tanto del cuerpo como del alma. 

Una vez más, los ojos de los asistentes se volvieron hacia otra de las pinturas de Botticelli. Armie vio con satisfacción que Timmy se tocaba su delicado cuello como si quisiera comunicarle que entendía sus palabras y que las recibía con gusto. Como si comprendiera que él le estaba revelando su amor por medio del arte. Sintió que el corazón se le henchía de satisfacción. 

—Volvemos a ver la misma cara repetida en la figura de la Madonna. Beatriz, Venus y María, una trinidad de mujeres ideales, las tres con el mismo rostro. Ágape, eros y castidad, una combinación embriagadora que haría que el hombre más duro se desmoronara, si tuviera la suerte de encontrar a una persona que encarnara los tres tipos de amor. 

Una tos que sonó sospechosamente burlona resonó en la sala. Molesto por la interrupción, Armie fulminó con la mirada a alguien en la segunda fila, sentado detrás de Timmy. El autor de la tos repitió su ofensa, lo que dio pie a que se entablara una lucha cargada de testosterona entre Armie y el italiano ofendido.  
Consciente de que tenía un micrófono delante, Armie reprimió el impulso de maldecir. Con una última mirada amenazadora a su detractor, siguió con su conferencia. 

—Hay personas que afirman que Eva fue tentada con una granada y no con una manzana. Respecto a la obra de Botticelli, son muchos los que ven en la granada un símbolo de la sangre de Cristo durante su martirio y de la nueva vida que surge tras la resurrección.  
Para mí, la granada simboliza el fruto del Edén. La Virgen es una segunda Eva, y el niño, un segundo Adán. Con la Madonna, Botticelli se remonta a la primera mujer, el arquetipo de la feminidad, de la belleza y de la compañera. Eva era la única compañía de Adán y, por tanto, simboliza también el ideal de la compañera, es decir, la filia, el amor que surge de la amistad. Es la clase de amor que se profesaban María y José. 

Le falló la voz y se tomó un momento para beber agua antes de continuar. Al comparar a Eva y a Timmy se había sentido vulnerable, desnudo. Se había remontado a la noche en que le había dado una manzana y había dormido abrazado a él.  
El público empezó a murmurar, preguntándose por qué la breve pausa para beber se estaba alargando tanto. Armie alzó la vista hacia su amado. Necesitaba desesperadamente que él lo entendiera.

Los labios de Timmy, rojos como el rubí, le sonrieron y Armie soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. 

—La musa de Botticelli es santa, amante y amiga a la vez. No es un cromo ni una fantasía adolescente. Es real, complicada y fascinante. Una mujer digna de ser adorada.  
Tras carraspear, sonrió al auditorio. 

—Por último, fíjense en el cuadro a mi izquierda, La primavera. No nos extrañará encontrar los rasgos de la musa en el personaje central, pero al fijarnos en Flora, a la derecha, vemos que de nuevo es muy parecida a Beatriz, a Venus y a la Madonna. Lo más curioso es que Flora aparece dos veces en la obra. Si desplazamos la vista hacia la derecha, la vemos embarazada de Céfiro, el viento de poniente, representado a la derecha de la imagen, cerniéndose sobre la segunda aparición de Flora, que aquí es una ninfa del bosque. Su expresión denota miedo. Está tratando de huir de su posible amante, mirándolo aterrorizada. En cambio, cuando estaba embarazada, su expresión es serena. Su miedo ha sido reemplazado por satisfacción. 

Timmy se ruborizó al recordar la amabilidad con que lo había tratado Armie la noche anterior. Había sido tierno y dulce y en sus brazos se había sentido adorado. Al pensar en el mito de Céfiro y Flora se estremeció y deseó que todos los amantes fueran tan delicados con sus amados como Armie lo había sido con él. 

—Flora representa la consumación del amor físico y la maternidad. Es el ideal de afecto, de amor familiar, el tipo de amor que siente una madre por su hijo, o entre amantes comprometidos, los que tienen una relación que no se basa sólo en el sexo o el placer. La relación clásica de un matrimonio de muchos años. 

Sólo Timmy se dio cuenta de que Armie se agarraba al estrado con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Igual que sólo él se fijó en que la voz le temblaba ligeramente al pronunciar las palabras «embarazada» o «maternidad». Miró sus notas con el cejo fruncido y reconoció su vulnerabilidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ir a abrazarlo. Impaciente, empezó a mover la punta de uno de sus zapatos. 

Armie vio el movimiento y tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando. 

—En textos muy antiguos sobre La primavera, se afirmaba que Flora era La bella Simonetta, la musa de Botticelli. Si eso es cierto, una simple ojeada nos dice que Simonetta es también la inspiración para Beatriz, Venus y la Virgen María, ya que las cuatro tienen los mismos rasgos. Por lo tanto, tenemos a iconos de amor incondicional, amor erótico, amor familiar y amistad, todos con la misma cara, la de Simonetta. Para expresarlo de otra manera, podría decirse que Botticelli ve en su amada musa los cuatro tipos de amor; los cuatro ideales de la feminidad: santa, amante, amiga y esposa. Para acabar, debo regresar al punto de partida, Beatriz. No es casualidad que la musa que hay detrás de una de las obras cumbre de la literatura italiana tenga las facciones de Simonetta. Cuando un hombre se encuentra con una persona como ella, con su belleza y su bondad, es imposible que no quiera quedarse a su lado para siempre. 

Armie recorrió el auditorio con una mirada solemne. 

—Citando al poeta: «Aquí aparece mi bendición». Gracias. 

Mientras Armie acababa la conferencia y el público aplaudía con entusiasmo, Timmy parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, emocionado. El dottore Vitali retomó su lugar en el estrado, agradeciendo al profesor Hammer su iluminador discurso, y un pequeño grupo de políticos locales le ofrecieron varios obsequios, entre ellos un medallón con un grabado de la ciudad de Florencia.  
Timmy permaneció en su asiento, esperando a que Armie fuera a buscarlo, pero varios especialistas en historia del arte se abalanzaron sobre él para hacerle preguntas. (consideraban muy atrevido que un profesor de literatura se atreviera a analizar las joyas de la colección de los Uffizi.)  
A regañadientes, finalmente se levantó y siguió a Armie y al séquito de periodistas que se había agolpado a su alrededor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le dedicó una sonrisa tensa antes de posar para los fotógrafos. 

Frustrado, él recorrió varias de las salas adyacentes, admirando los cuadros, hasta que llegó a uno de sus favoritos, La Anunciación de Leonardo da Vinci.  
Estaba cerca del cuadro, demasiado cerca de hecho, admirando los detalles del pilar de mármol, cuando una voz en italiano le dijo al oído: 

—¿Le gusta esta obra? 

Al volverse, Timmy se encontró con los ojos de un hombre de pelo negro y piel muy bronceada. Era más alto que él, pero no demasiado y tenía un cuerpo atlético.  
Llevaba un traje negro, caro, con una rosa en la solapa. Lo reconoció como uno de los asistentes a la conferencia, en la que se había sentado detrás de él, en la segunda fila. 

—Sí, mucho —respondió en italiano. 

—Siempre he admirado la profundidad que Da Vinci da a sus obras. Me encanta el sombreado y los detalles del pilar. 

Sonriendo, Timmy se volvió hacia el cuadro. 

—Eso es exactamente lo que estaba mirando. Eso y las alas del ángel. Son increíbles. 

Él hizo una reverencia. 

—Permítame que me presente. Soy Giuseppe Pacciani. 

Timmy dudó unos instantes al reconocer el apellido de uno de los más famosos asesinos en serie de Florencia. Pero el hombre seguía esperando una respuesta, así que reprimió las ganas de salir corriendo. 

—Timothée Chalamet —dijo, tendiéndole la mano. 

Él lo sorprendió sujetándosela entre las suyas y llevándosela a los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía. 

—Encantado. Y permítame decirle que rivaliza en belleza con La bella Simonetta. Especialmente después de haber escuchado la conferencia de esta noche. 

Timmy apartó la mano y la mirada. 

—¿Le apetece una copa? —le ofreció él, haciéndole un gesto a un camarero que se acercaba con una bandeja. 

Pacciani brindó con él haciendo chocar las copas y le deseó salud. Timmy bebió el spumante Ferrari con agradecimiento, ya que le daba una excusa para apartar la vista de su interlocutor. Era encantador, pero no se fiaba de él. Y su apellido no ayudaba. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa depredadora. 

—Soy profesor de literatura. ¿y usted? 

—Yo estudio a Dante. 

—Ah, il Poeta. Yo también estoy especializado en Dante. ¿Dónde estudia? En Florencia seguro que no —dijo adulador, recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba abajo y deteniéndose unos instantes en sus zapatos antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara. 

Timmy dio un paso atrás. 

—En la Universidad de Toronto. 

—Ah, canadiense. Una de mis antiguas alumnas está estudiando allí en estos momentos. Tal vez la conozca —dijo Giuseppe Pacciani, dando otro paso hacia él. Sin corregirlo sobre su nacionalidad, Timmy dio un nuevo paso atrás. 

—No creo. La de Toronto es una universidad muy grande. 

Él sonrió, lo que dejó al descubierto unos dientes muy blancos, que brillaban de un modo extraño a la luz del museo. 

—¿Ha visto ya la Liberación de Andrómeda, de Piero di Cosimo? —preguntó, señalando una de las pinturas cercanas. Timmy asintió. —Hay elementos flamencos en su obra, ¿no cree? Fíjese en las figuras de este grupo —añadió, señalando un grupo a la derecha del cuadro. Timmy se desplazó hasta allí para verlo más de cerca. El hombre se acercó también y lo contempló observar el cuadro, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Timmy. —¿Le gusta? 

—Sí, pero prefiero a Botticelli. 

Mantuvo la vista clavada en el cuadro, esperando que él se cansara y se alejara. 

—¿Es alumno del profesor Hammer? 

Timmy tragó saliva con dificultad. 

—No. Yo... estudio con otros profesores. 

—Tiene fama de ser muy buen docente, por eso lo han invitado, pero claro, los baremos de las universidades americanas son distintos de las europeas. La conferencia de esta noche ha sido una vergüenza. ¿Cómo descubrió usted a Dante? 

Timmy estaba a punto de discutirle su opinión sobre la conferencia cuando Pacciani levantó la mano y le tocó el cabello. Él se encogió y se apartó bruscamente, pero el italiano tenía brazos largos y su mano lo siguió. Timmy abrió la boca para protestar, pero un gruñido cercano lo interrumpió. Tanto Timmy como el hombre se volvieron hacia el sonido y vieron a Armie, que lanzaba fuego por sus ojos azules. Tenía los brazos en jarras, lo que hizo que la americana se le abriera como las plumas de un pavo real enfadado. 

Dio un paso adelante, amenazador. 

—Veo que ha conocido a mi novio. Le sugiero que se meta las manos en los bolsillos si no quiere perderlas. 

Pacciani frunció el cejo, pero en seguida sonrió educadamente. 

—Es curioso. Llevamos varios minutos hablando y no le ha mencionado ni una sola vez. 

Timmy no quería que Armie le arrancara al hombre los brazos de los hombros. Sería una lástima que los impecables suelos de la galería de los Uffizi se mancharan de sangre. Para impedirlo, se interpuso entre los dos y apoyó una mano en el pecho de Armie. 

—Armie, te presento al profesor Pacciani. Es especialista en Dante, como tú. 

Cuando los dos se fulminaron con la mirada, Timmy supo que Pacciani era la persona que había tosido tan groseramente durante la conferencia. 

El italiano alzó las manos, fingiendo rendirse. 

—Mil disculpas. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que era suyo por cómo lo miraba durante la... charla. Disculpe... —añadió, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Al notar su sarcasmo, Armie dio un paso hacia él con los puños apretados. 

—Amor, tengo que buscar un sitio donde dejar la copa. —Timmy lo sacudió ante sus ojos, tratando de distraerlo. 

Armie se la arrebató de la mano y se la entregó a Pacciani. 

—Estoy seguro de que sabrá dónde... ponerla. 

Y agarrándolo de la mano se lo llevó de allí. Los invitados se abrían a su paso como el mar Rojo, mientras atravesaban la sala Botticelli. Timmy vio que todo el mundo los miraba y se ruborizó. 

—¿Adónde vamos? 

Armie lo guió hasta una galería lateral y luego hasta el otro extremo de la misma, lejos de oídos indiscretos. Empujándolo hacia un rincón oscuro, lo colocó entre dos grandes estatuas de mármol de altos pedestales. Al lado de las gigantescas figuras, a él se lo veía muy pequeño. 

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con él? —Sus ojos ardían, igual que sus mejillas, lo que no era habitual en él. 

—Estábamos charlando de nada en particular... 

Armie lo agarró entonces por los hombros y lo besó apasionadamente, enredándole una mano en el pelo y acariciándolo por encima del saco del traje con la otra mano. La fuerza de su contacto lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que notó el frío de la pared de la galería contra la piel de las manos. El firme cuerpo de él lo apretó contra la pared. 

—No quiero volver a ver las manos de ningún hombre tocándote. —Separándole los labios, le penetró la boca con la lengua, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con fuerza. 

Timmy se dio cuenta de que Armie había dejado de contenerse. Hasta ese momento había sido muy cuidadoso con él. Pero ahora no lo estaba siendo en absoluto. Parte de él se inflamó, desesperada por seguir hasta el final. Otra parte se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él si le pidiera que se detuviera. Levantándole una pierna, Armie se la enlazó detrás de la cadera y apretó, tratando de clavarse en él. Timmy lo sintió a través de la fina tela del pantalón de traje. Era evidente que también quería más. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas mío? —gruñó, con la boca pegada a la de Timmy. 

—Soy tuyo. 

—No lo suficiente, al parecer. —Armie le succionó el labio inferior y se lo metió en la boca, mordisqueándoselo—. ¿No has entendido lo que trataba de decirte en la conferencia? Cada palabra, cada cuadro iba dirigido a ti. —Lo acarició por debajo del pantalón, metiéndole la mano por la cintura hasta llegar a un delicado elástico que le cruzaba la cadera. 

Se apartó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. 

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tirando del elástico suave. 

—Bragas —murmuró Timmy, sonrojado.

Los ojos de Armie brillaron en la penumbra. 

—¿Qué tipo de bragas? 

—Una tanga... una tanga para… chicos.

La sonrisa de Armie estaba llena de sensualidad. 

—¿Y te la has puesto para mí? —le susurró al oído. 

—Sólo para ti. Siempre. 

Sin previo aviso, Armie lo levantó del suelo y lo apoyó contra la fría pared. Con los labios pegados a su cuello, empujó con las caderas.

—Te deseo. Ahora. —Con una mano, tiró de la tanga hasta correrla. Para compensar el movimiento, Timmy se apoyó más en él, con lo que le clavó los zapatos en las nalgas con tanta fuerza que Armie hizo una mueca de dolor. —¿Es que no sabes lo que me ha costado controlarme después de la conferencia? Al acabar quería tomarte en brazos y salir corriendo. Tener que charlar con la gente ha sido una tortura. Ojalá pudieras ver lo sexy que estás, pegado a esta pared y rodeándome con las piernas. Así es exactamente como quiero verte. No. También quiero que digas mi nombre entre jadeos. 

Cuando le pasó la lengua por la base de la garganta, Timmy cerró los ojos. Sus pasiones luchaban con su mente, que le decía que le diera un empujón para apartarlo y reflexionara un momento. En ese estado, Armie era peligroso.  
De pronto, oyeron voces que se acercaban por la galería y Timmy abrió los ojos alarmado. El sonido de pasos y risas se acercó. Armie le dijo al oído: 

—No hagas ruido. 

Timmy sintió que sus labios, pegados a su piel, se curvaban en una sonrisa.  
Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros de distancia. Eran dos hombres que hablaban en italiano. Timmy se esforzó por escuchar cualquier nuevo movimiento por encima de los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Armie seguía acariciándolo suavemente, ahogando con su boca cualquier ruido que Timmy pudiera hacer. De vez en cuando, le susurraba al oído frases que lo ruborizaban. Uno de los hombres se echó a reír con ganas. Timmy levantó la cabeza sorprendido y Armie aprovechó para besarle el cuello, mordisqueándole la delicada piel. 

—Por favor, no me muerdas. 

Las voces resonaban a su alrededor y las palabras de Timmy tardaron unos segundos en atravesar la nebulosa en la que su excitación lo había sumido. Le apartó la cara del cuello.  
Estaban tan juntos que Armie notaba el latido de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, como hipnotizado por su ritmo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el fuego había desaparecido de su mirada casi por completo. Timmy había disimulado la marca del mordisco de Simon con maquillaje, pero Armie la encontró y la siguió suavemente con el dedo antes de besársela. Negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba el aire muy lentamente. 

—Eres la primera persona que me ha dicho que no. 

—No te estoy diciendo que no. 

Al mirar por encima del hombro, Armie vio a dos caballeros de cierta edad, uno de ellos el dottore Vitali, absortos en su conversación. Estaban tan cerca, que si miraban en su dirección los verían.  
Volviéndose hacia Timmy, sonrió con pesar. 

—Te mereces algo mejor que un amante celoso tomándote contra la pared. Y no me gustaría que nuestro anfitrión nos encuentre así. Perdóname. 

Lo besó y le recorrió el labio inferior con el pulgar, limpiándole la saliva que había manchado la blanca piel de su barbilla. 

—No pienso perder la confianza que vi ayer en tus ojos. Cuando recupere el juicio y tengamos el museo para nosotros solos... —Los ojos de Armie se oscurecieron de deseo mientras fantaseaba—. Tal vez otro día. 

Apartándose zapatos de la espalda, lo dejó en el suelo, inclinándose para colocarle bien el traje. La tela susurró al sentir sus manos y luego se quedó en silencio. Por suerte, el dottore Vitali y su acompañante eligieron ese momento para marcharse. Sus pasos sonaban cada vez más débiles mientras se alejaban. 

—El banquete no tardará en empezar. Si nos marcháramos ahora sería un insulto, pero ya verás cuando lleguemos a la habitación. —Lo miró fijamente—. La primera parada será contra la pared de la entrada. 

Timmy asintió, aliviado al ver que ya no estaba enfadado... Ni caliente. Aunque se sentía un poco nervioso, reconocía que la perspectiva de un polvo contra la pared lo excitaba. Armie se puso bien los pantalones y se abrochó la chaqueta, intentando calmarse. Trató de peinarse con los dedos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que pareciera aún más que acababa de arrastrar a su amante a un rincón oscuro para un asalto de sexo museístico. 

(El sexo museístico es una afición muy característica de ciertos académicos, pero nadie debería despreciarlo sin haberlo probado alguna vez.) 

Timmy le arregló un poco el pelo y la corbata y se aseguró de que no tuviera saliva en el cuello de la camisa ni en la cara. Cuando acabó, Armie le dió un beso.  
Timmy dio un paso adelante, inseguro, pero la sensación de estar terriblemente duro, raramente le resultó agradable y liberadora. 

—Podría beberte como si fueras champán —susurró Armie. 

Timmy se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla. 

—A ver si me enseñas tus trucos de seducción. 

—Sólo si tú me enseñas a amar. 

Lo acompañó hasta la sala de la planta baja donde el banquete estaba a punto de empezar. 

El profesor Pacciani llegó tambaleándose al edificio de los apartamentos cercano al palacio Pitti a altas horas de la madrugada, lo que no era del todo infrecuente. Buscó las llaves, maldiciendo cuando se le cayeron al suelo y luego entró en el piso. Antes de dirigirse hasta su estudio, arrastrando los pies, entró un momento en la habitación donde dormían sus hijos gemelos de cuatro años y les dio un beso en la cabeza. 

Mientras esperaba a que el ordenador se encendiera y se cargara el correo, se fumó un cigarrillo. Sin mirar los mensajes de la bandeja de entrada, redactó un breve mensaje para una antigua alumna y amante. Desde su graduación, habían perdido el contacto.  
En el correo mencionó que había conocido al profesor Hammer y a su jovencísimo fidanzato canadiense. Comentó que, aunque le había gustado la monografía que Hammer había publicado en la Oxford University Press, la conferencia había pecado de una pseudointelectualidad que estaba fuera de lugar en un ámbito académico. 

Uno debía decidir si quería ser un intelectual y un académico o si quería hacer carrera entreteniendo al público. No se podían hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Pacciani le preguntó también con bastante grosería si aquello era lo que se consideraba excelencia en las universidades norteamericanas. 

Acabó el correo electrónico con una explícita y detallada descripción de lo que podía ser su próximo encuentro sexual, en primavera, si a ella le fuera bien. Tras apagar el cigarrillo, se reunió con su esposa en el lecho conyugal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda en edición: Lovingnathee


	3. III Armiorgasmos

*Salto temporal al pasado*

Christa Peterson había tenido una infancia privilegiada. No había nada que justificara su maldad. Sus padres tenían un matrimonio feliz. Se amaban y querían con locura a su única hija. Su padre era un respetado oncólogo de Toronto. Su madre, bibliotecaria, trabajaba en Havergal College, un colegio privado femenino al que Christa había ido desde pequeña hasta terminar su educación primaria.  
Christa también había asistido a catequesis. Fue confirmada en la Iglesia anglicana y estudió el Libro de Oración Común de Thomas Cranmer, pero ninguna de esas cosas las hizo con el corazón. A los quince años, descubrió el enorme poder de la sexualidad. Y, desde entonces, convirtió la suya no sólo en moneda de cambio habitual, sino en su arma favorita.  
Su mejor amiga, Lisa Malcolm, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Brent. Brent era guapo. No muy distinto de muchos otros estudiantes del Upper Canada College, un colegio privado masculino al que acudían los hijos de las buenas familias canadienses. Era alto, fuerte, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Remaba en el equipo de la Universidad de Toronto y podría haber aparecido en un anuncio. Christa lo admiraba en secreto, ya que los cuatro años que se llevaban la hacían invisible para él. Hasta que una noche en que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Lisa, se lo encontró cuando iba al lavabo. Brent se quedó impresionado por la larga melena oscura de Christa, sus enormes ojos castaños y sus incipientes curvas.  
La besó con delicadeza en el pasillo y le acarició un pecho. Luego le dio la mano y la invitó a su habitación.  
Tras media hora de tocarse por encima de la ropa, Brent estaba más que listo para llevar las cosas más lejos. Christa dudaba, así que él empezó a hacerle promesas: regalos, citas románticas y, finalmente, un reloj de acero inoxidable Baume & Mercier que le habían regalado sus padres al cumplir los dieciocho años. Ella ya se había fijado en su reloj y sabía que para Brent era como un tesoro. De hecho, casi le apetecía más conseguir el reloj que conseguirlo a él.  
Brent le puso el reloj en la muñeca y ella se lo quedó mirando, maravillada por la frialdad del acero contra su piel y por la facilidad con que se deslizaba por su esbelto antebrazo. Era un símbolo, una muestra de que él la deseaba con tanta intensidad que era capaz de desprenderse de una de sus posesiones más preciadas.  
La hacía sentir deseada. Y poderosa. 

—Eres preciosa —susurró Brent—. No te haré daño, pero te necesito ahora. Te prometo que te gustará. 

Christa sonrió y dejó que la tumbara sobre su estrecha cama como si fuera la víctima de algún sacrificio inca. En ese altar sacrificó su virginidad a cambio de un reloj de tres mil dólares.  
Brent cumplió su palabra. Fue delicado. Se tomó su tiempo. La besó y le exploró la boca con suavidad. Rindió homenaje a sus pechos. La preparó con los dedos y comprobó que estuviera lista. Al penetrarla también fue cuidadoso. No hubo sangre. Sus grandes manos le acariciaron las caderas mientras le susurraba al oído que se relajara, hasta que acabó logrando que la incomodidad desapareciera por completo.  
A Christa le gustó. Se sintió hermosa y especial. Y, al acabar, Brent la abrazó toda la noche ya que, aunque se dejaba llevar por sus apetitos carnales, no era mala persona.  
A lo largo de los tres años siguientes, repetirían la experiencia muchas veces, a pesar de que ambos tenían otras relaciones. Antes de estar con ella, Brent siempre le hacía un regalo.  
Luego llegó el señor Woolworth, el profesor de matemáticas de primero de bachillerato. Los encuentros con Brent le habían enseñado a Christa mucho sobre los deseos y necesidades de los hombres. Sabía cómo jugar con ellos, cómo provocarlos y conseguir lo que quería. Provocó sin piedad al señor Woolworth hasta que éste se derrumbó y le rogó que se reuniera con él en un hotel después de clase. A Christa le gustaba que los hombres le rogaran. En su sencilla habitación de hotel, el profesor la sorprendió regalándole un collar de plata de Tiffany.  
Tras ponerle la joya alrededor del cuello, la besó suavemente. Christa permitió que explorara su cuerpo durante horas, hasta que se durmió exhausto y saciado.  
No era tan atractivo como Brent, pero era un amante más experto. Por cada nuevo regalo, Christa permitía que la tocara de maneras nuevas y viejas. Cuando ella se mudó a Quebec para estudiar en la Bishop’s University, tenía una buena cantidad de joyas y de experiencia en relaciones sexuales. Además, era muy consciente de que el papel de devoradora de hombres se le adaptaba como un guante.  
Cuando viajó a Europa para hacer un máster en estudios renacentistas en la Università degli Studi di Firenze, su patrón de conducta estaba muy afianzado. Prefería a hombres mayores que ella y que ocuparan una posición de poder. Las aventuras clandestinas la excitaban, cuanto más imposibles, mejor.  
Durante dos años, había tratado de seducir a un sacerdote de la catedral de Florencia y, justo antes de graduarse, lo había logrado. El religioso la tomó en la humilde cama de su diminuto apartamento, pero antes le entregó un pequeño icono pintado por Giotto. Su valor era incalculable, pero como dijo Christa, también lo era el de ella.  
Christa no tenía inconveniente en permitir que los hombres poseyeran su cuerpo, pero esa posesión tenía un precio. Y siempre había logrado a los hombres que había querido.  
Hasta aquel momento.  
Durante su primer año de cursos de doctorado en la Universidad de Toronto, había conocido al profesor Armie D. Hammer. Era sin duda el hombre más sensual y atractivo que había visto nunca. Y exudaba sexualidad por todos sus poros. Christa casi podía olerla.  
Lo había observado mientras iba «de caza» a su local favorito. Se había fijado en cómo vigilaba sigilosamente a sus presas, en cómo se acercaba a ellas y en cómo éstas respondían. Lo había estudiado con el mismo empeño con que había estudiado italiano. Y, tras sacar sus conclusiones, pasó a la acción. Pero él la había rechazado. Nunca le miraba el cuerpo, sólo la miraba a los ojos con frialdad, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando con una mujer.  
Christa empezó a vestirse de manera más provocativa, pero tampoco le sirvió de nada. Seguía sin mirarla por debajo del cuello. Trató de ser dulce y modesta y él reaccionó con impaciencia. Le preparó galletas y le dejó fiambreras con manjares en su casillero del departamento, fiambreras que permanecieron allí durante semanas, hasta que la señora Jenkins, la secretaria del departamento, las tiró a la basura, preocupada por el olor.  
Cuanto más la rechazaba el profesor Hammer, más lo deseaba ella. Y cuanto más se obsesionaba con conseguirlo, menos se acordaba de los regalos. Se habría entregado a él gratuitamente si la hubiera mirado con deseo una sola vez.  
Pero no lo hizo.  
Así que, en el otoño de 2009, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de quedar con él en un Starbucks para hablar sobre su proyecto de tesis, estaba decidida a conseguir que la reunión se alargara y se transformara en una cena y, más tarde, en una visita al Lobby, la discoteca. Se comportaría como una auténtica señorita, pero sin olvidarse de su aspecto físico. La combinación no podía fallar.  
Se preparó para la reunión gastándose seiscientos dólares en una combinación negra Bordelle, su marca de lencería favorita, con medias negras y liguero a juego. No le gustaban las medias enteras, tipo panty. Prefería llevar medias hasta el muslo, sujetas con liguero. Cada vez que cruzaba las piernas y notaba la caricia de éste, se excitaba. Se preguntó qué sentiría cuando el profesor se lo soltara, preferiblemente con los dientes.  
Por desgracia para Christa, Paul y Timmy habían decidido ir también al Starbucks ese mismo día. A Christa no le cupo duda de que si se pasaba de la raya, sus compañeros tomarían nota de todo. Y de que el profesor se comportaría de un modo más profesional al verlos.  
Por eso se enfrentó a ellos, furiosa. Quería que se sintieran tan incómodos que decidieran marcharse antes de que llegara Hammer. Hizo todo lo posible, pero su intento de intimidar a sus compañeros le salió muy mal. Por otra parte, el profesor llegó antes de lo esperado y la oyó. 

—Señorita Peterson. —Armie señaló una mesa vacía en el otro extremo del local e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. 

—Profesor Hammer, le he comprado un café con leche grande, con la leche desnatada. —Trató de dárselo, pero él lo rechazó con un gesto impaciente de la mano. 

—Sólo los bárbaros toman café con leche después del desayuno. ¿No ha estado nunca en Italia? Además, señorita Peterson, la leche desnatada es para estúpidos. 

Dándole la espalda, se dirigió al mostrador para pedirse un café, mientras Christa trataba de disimular la rabia y la humillación. 

«Maldito seas, Timothée. Todo es culpa tuya. Tuya y de ese idiota que tienes como amigo.» 

Se sentó en la silla que el profesor le había señalado, sintiéndose casi derrotada antes de empezar. Casi. Desde su nueva posición tenía una vista privilegiada del culo del profesor Hammer, cubierto por unos pantalones grises de franela. Sus nalgas… Quería darles un mordisco.  
Por fin, él regresó con su maldito café. Se sentó tan lejos de ella como pudo y le dirigió una mirada severa. 

—Tenemos que hablar de su comportamiento, pero antes me gustaría dejar una cosa muy clara. Si he accedido a reunirme aquí con usted ha sido porque quería tomar café. En el futuro, cualquier tema que tengamos que tratar, lo haremos en el departamento, como siempre. Sus transparentes intentos de transformar las reuniones en citas no tendrán ningún éxito. ¿Queda claro? 

—Sí, señor. 

—Una palabra mía y se encontrará teniendo que buscar un nuevo director de tesis. —Carraspeó—. En el futuro, diríjase a mí como profesor Hammer, incluso cuando hable de mí en tercera persona. ¿Entendido? 

—Sí, profesor Hammer. 

«Oh, profesor Hammer, no se imagina las ganas que tengo de decir su nombre. De gritar su nombre para ser más exactos. ¡Profesor, profesor, profesor!» 

—Además, se abstendrá de hacer comentarios sobre los demás alumnos, en especial, sobre el señor Chalamet. ¿Está claro? 

—Muy claro. 

Christa estaba empezando a enfadarse en serio, pero se guardó sus emociones. La culpa de todo era de Timmy. Tenía que echarlo del seminario como fuera, pero no sabía cómo. Todavía. 

—Por último, si alguna vez me oye hacer algún comentario sobre algún compañero o alguna persona ligada al programa de doctorado, los considerará estrictamente confidenciales y no los repetirá delante de nadie. En caso contrario, ya puede irse buscando otro director de tesis. ¿Cree que es lo bastante inteligente como para cumplir estas sencillas instrucciones? 

—Sí, profesor. 

Christa se irritó ante la condescendencia de su tono, pero lo cierto era que su brusquedad le resultaba excitante. Quería provocarlo hasta acabar con su mal humor. Seducirlo para que le hiciera cosas que no se podían decir en voz alta... 

—Si vuelve a dirigirse a un alumno en esos términos, tendré que hablar con el profesor Martin, el jefe del departamento. Supongo que está al corriente de las normas que regulan el comportamiento de los estudiantes. Y no hace falta que le recuerde la prohibición de hacer estupideces, ¿me equivoco? 

—No le estaba haciendo ninguna broma a Timmy. Sólo... 

—Nada de excusas. Y dudo que el señor Chalamet le haya dado permiso para que use su nombre de pila. Diríjase a él con el debido respeto o no lo nombre. 

Christa agachó la cabeza. Ese tipo de amenazas no tenían nada de sexy. Había trabajado duro para entrar en el programa de doctorado de la Universidad de Toronto y no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de acabar sus estudios de manera brillante. Y menos por culpa de un patético putito que tenía un rollo con el ayudante del profesor. 

Armie se dio cuenta de su reacción, pero no dijo nada mientras bebía su expreso a pequeños sorbos. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimientos y se estaba preguntando qué más podría decirle para hacerla llorar. 

—Estoy seguro de que está al corriente de las políticas de la universidad relativas al acoso. Es una política que funciona en las dos direcciones. Si un profesor se siente acosado por un alumno o alumna, puede interponer una denuncia contra este. Si se pasa de la raya una vez más, señorita Peterson, la llevaré a rastras a la oficina del decano. ¿Me he explicado bien? 

Christa alzó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y asustados. 

—Pero yo... pensaba que nosotros... 

—Pero ¡nada! —exclamó Armie—. A menos que esté mal de la cabeza, se dará cuenta de que ese «nosotros» no existe. No voy a repetirlo. Ya sabe qué terreno pisa. —Armie echó un vistazo en dirección a Timmy y Paul. —Y ahora que ya nos hemos sacado de encima la charla de cortesía, me gustaría darle mi opinión sobre su última propuesta de proyecto de tesis. Es un chiste. En primer lugar, el tema está muy trillado. En segundo, no hay ni una sola reseña que sea literariamente adecuada. Si no puede solucionar estos temas, le recomiendo que se busque otro director de tesis. Si prefiere entregarme una versión revisada, deberá hacerlo antes de dos semanas. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una reunión con alguien digno de mi tiempo. Buenas tardes. 

Y se marchó del Starbucks bruscamente, dejando a Christa conmocionada, mirando al vacío. Había escuchado sus palabras, pero su mente había seguido trabajando, centrada en otras cosas. Vengarse de Timmy era una prioridad. No sabía qué iba a hacer para conseguirlo, ni cuándo, pero metafóricamente hablando, iba a clavarle un cuchillo a ese zorro e iba a cortarlo en cachitos (también metafóricamente).  
En segundo lugar, iba a tener que reescribir la propuesta de tesis y que ganarse la aprobación académica del profesor Hammer.  
Y, en tercer lugar, iba a tener que redoblar sus esfuerzos de seducción. Ahora que había visto al profesor Hammer enfadado, no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciera más que verlo enfadado con ella... pero desnudo. Iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Iba a derribar sus barreras. Un día lo vería de rodillas, rogándole, y entonces...  
Evidentemente, los tacones y la lencería de Bordelle no eran suficiente. Christa iba a tener que hacer una visita a Holt Renfrew para comprarse un vestido nuevo. Algo europeo. Muy sexy. Algo de Versace. Luego iría al Lobby y pondría su tercer plan en marcha. 

*Vuelta al presente*

En el ático de un hotel de lujo de Florencia, había ropa desplegada por el salón, como un camino de migas de pan que iba desde la puerta hasta una pared que hasta entonces estaba desnuda, pero que en esos momentos estaba ocupada por dos personas apoyadas en ella.  
Gemidos y sonidos delatadores flotaban en la habitación y podían verse dos pares de zapatos masculinos hechos a mano, dos trajes hechos a medida, dejados de cualquier manera sobre una mesita auxiliar, y una tanga masculina rosa pálido descansaba finamente en el piso...  
El aire estaba cargado de aromas: flor de azahar y Aramis, mezclado con el olor almizcleño del sudor y la carne desnuda. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana alcanzaban la pared donde los dos cuerpos desnudos se aferraban el uno al otro. Armie sujetaba el peso de Timmy, que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. 

—Abre los ojos. —El ruego de Armie fue acompañado por una cacofonía de sonidos: piel deslizándose sobre piel, gemidos desesperados, ahogados por labios y carne, rápidas bocanadas de aire y el ligero golpear de la espalda de Timmy contra la pared. 

Éste oía gruñir a Armie con cada embestida, pero su capacidad de hablar había desaparecido, mientras se concentraba en una sensación sencilla pero potente: el placer. Cada movimiento de su amante le causaba un enorme gozo, incluso el roce de su pecho y el tacto de sus fuertes manos sujetándolo. Estaba al borde del clímax, sin aliento, consciente de que el próximo movimiento podría ser el que la lanzara al vacío. Cada... vez... más... cerca... 

Armie respiraba con dificultad. Soltó un suspiro, cuando Timmy le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Este echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo algunas palabras sin sentido antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Unas potentes oleadas lo sacudieron, desde donde estaban unidos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que cada una de sus células vibró. Al notarlo, Armie no tardó en seguirlo. Con dos fuertes embestidas más, se sacudió espasmódicamente, mientras gritaba el nombre de Timmy contra su cuello. 

—Estaba preocupado —susurró Armie poco después. 

Estaba acostado de espaldas en el centro de la gran cama, con su amado acurrucado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el tatuaje. 

—¿Por qué? 

—No abrías los ojos. No decías nada. Estaba preocupado por si estaba siendo demasiado brusco. 

Timmy le acarició el abdomen, recorriéndole lentamente el suave vello que tenía debajo del ombligo. 

—No me hiciste daño. Ha sido... distinto. Más intenso. Cada vez que te movías... tenía unas sensaciones increíbles. No podía abrir los ojos. 

Armie sonrió aliviado y le besó la frente. 

—En esa postura se llega más profundo. Y no te olvides de los preliminares en el museo. Ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado mantener las manos quietas durante la cena. 

—Porque sabías que soy tuyo. 

—Porque te deseo. Siempre. 

—Cada vez que estamos juntos es mejor que la vez anterior —susurró Timmy. 

—Pero nunca dices mi nombre —le hizo notar él, melancólico. 

—Digo tu nombre constantemente. Me extraña que no me hayas pedido que te llame Armz o Dante o Profesor. 

—No me refería a eso. Lo que quería decir es que nunca dices mi nombre... cuando tienes un orgasmo. 

Timmy lo miró a la cara, sorprendido. Su expresión armonizaba con su tono de voz,  
algo melancólico. La máscara de confianza había desaparecido. 

—Para mí, tu nombre es sinónimo de orgasmos. Voy a empezar a llamarlos Armiorgasmos. 

Él se echó a reír con ganas. La risa le resonaba en el pecho y hacía que la cabeza de Timmy rebotara con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sentarse. Se echó a reír también, contagiado por su buen humor, aliviado de que el momento melancólico hubiera pasado. 

—Tiene sentido del humor, señor Chalamet. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? —Le levantó la barbilla para besar sus labios una vez más antes de relajarse y quedarse dormido. 

Timmy permaneció despierto un poco más, contemplando al niño inseguro que asomaba desde el interior de Armie en los momentos más inesperados. 

A la mañana siguiente, él lo invitó a tomar su desayuno favorito en el Café Perseo, una elegante heladería de la piazza Signoria. Se sentaron dentro, porque se había acabado la tregua y había regresado el tiempo habitual para diciembre, frío y húmedo. Uno podría pasarse los días sentado en aquella terraza sin hacer nada más que ver la vida pasar. Los edificios de la plaza eran antiguos. Los Uffizi estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Había una fuente impresionante y estatuas preciosas, entre ellas una copia del David de Miguel Ángel y un Perseo sosteniendo la cabeza de Medusa frente a una preciosa loggia. Mientras se tomaba el helado, Timmy evitaba mirar hacia esa estatua y Armie evitaba mirar a los preciosos florentinos que pasaban, para observar a su amado con voracidad. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probarlo? La frambuesa y el limón combinan de maravilla. —Timmy le ofreció una cucharada con los dos sabores mezclados. 

—Por supuesto que quiero probarlo. Pero no el helado. Preferiría algo más... exótico —añadió, con los ojos brillantes. Apartó su taza de café para poder darle la mano—. Gracias por esta noche... y por esta mañana. 

—Creo que soy yo el que debería darte las gracias, profesor. —Le apretó la mano y siguió desayunando—. Me sorprende que mi cuerpo no haya quedado marcado al vapor en la pared —bromeó a continuación, ofreciéndole otra cucharada de helado. 

Armie dejó que lo alimentara. Cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios, Timmy sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Una bandada de recuerdos de aquella misma mañana cruzaron por su mente y uno de ellos se quedó. 

«Oh, dioses de los novios, dioses del sexo que disfrutan dando placer a sus amantes, gracias por esta mañana.» 

Timmy tragó saliva. 

—Ha sido mi primera vez. 

—No será la última. Te lo prometo. 

Armie se pasó la lengua por los labios provocativamente, para ponerlo nervioso. 

Timmy se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero atrapándolo por la nuca, Armie lo acercó a sus labios. La boca de Timmy sabía a helado y a su sabor único y personal. Al soltarlo, gruñó, deseando volver al hotel para una segunda parte de la noche anterior. ¿O tal vez podrían volver al museo? 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Timmy, concentrándose en el helado para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Claro. 

—¿Por qué dijiste que era tu prometido? 

—”Fidanzato” tiene varios significados. 

—Pero el principal es prometido. 

—Presentarte como mi “ragazzo” no habría hecho justicia a mi grado de compromiso. 

Armie meneó los dedos de los pies. Los zapatos nuevos le apretaban un poco. Cerró la boca con fuerza involuntariamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si decía algo más o guardaba silencio. Finalmente no dijo nada. Sólo se removió incómodo en el asiento. Timmy pensó que le dolía la espalda. 

—Siento lo de mis uñas. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Te he visto las marcas esta mañana, mientras te vestías. No quería hacerte daño. 

Él sonrió travieso. 

—Son los riesgos que corremos los dioses del sexo... Llevo mis cicatrices con dignidad. 

—La próxima vez tendré más cuidado. 

—Por encima de mi cadáver. 

Timmy abrió mucho los ojos al ver el fogonazo de pasión en sus ojos.  
Armie le atrapó los labios con los suyos antes de susurrarle al oído promesas románticas y sexuales. 

Mientras paseaban por el Ponte Vecchio bajo un paraguas compartido, Armie insistió en entrar en un montón de tiendas, tentándolo con cosas extravagantes: reproducciones etruscas, monedas romanas, collares de oro, etc. La aparente falta de apego por los bienes materiales de Timmy era un acicate para Armie, que cada vez tenía más ganas de cubrirlo de regalos. 

Al llegar al centro del puente, Timmy le tiró del brazo para que se acercaran a la baranda a mirar el Arno. 

—Hay una cosa que no me importaría que me pagaras, Armie. 

Él lo miró con curiosidad. El fresco aire florentino había puesto color en sus mejillas. Era bueno, hermoso, cálido y dulce. Pero tremendamente terco. 

—Lo que sea. 

Timmy pasó la mano por la barandilla que los separaba del río. 

—Quiero quitarme la cicatriz del mordisco. —Armie no se sorprendió demasiado. Aquella mañana lo había descubierto aplicándose maquillaje en el cuello y, al preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, se había echado a llorar. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, siguió diciendo. —No me gusta tener que verla constantemente. Y no soporto que tengas que verla tú. Quiero que me la quiten. 

—Podríamos buscar un cirujano plástico en Filadelfia, cuando vayamos por Navidad. 

—Es que pasamos tan poco tiempo en casa... No quiero hacerle eso a mi padre. Ni a Rachel. 

Armie se cambió el paraguas de mano y lo abrazó. Fue descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a la marca. 

—Por supuesto. Estaré encantado de hacer eso por ti y cualquier otra cosa que me pidas. Sólo tienes que decirlo. Pero quiero que tú hagas algo por mí. 

—¿Qué? 

—Me gustaría que hablaras con alguien sobre lo que pasó. 

Timmy bajó la vista. 

—Ya lo hablo contigo. 

—Me quedaría más tranquilo si lo hicieras con alguien que no sea un asno. Encontrar a un médico que te haga desaparecer la cicatriz de la piel es fácil. Son las cicatrices que no se ven las que más cuesta de tratar. Es importante que lo entiendas. No quiero que luego te lleves una decepción. 

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Y deja de llamarte asno. No me gusta. 

Él asintió con la cabeza. 

—Creo que te iría bien poder hablar con alguien. Sobre tus padres, sobre él y sobre mí. —Lo miró con solemnidad—. Soy un hombre complicado. Creo que sería bueno para ti tener a alguien con quien hablar. 

Timmy cerró los ojos. 

—Lo haré, pero solo si tú me prometes que harás lo mismo. —Armie se puso tenso. Timmy abrió los ojos y empezó a hablar rápidamente. —Sé que no te gusta y, créeme, lo entiendo. Pero si yo voy, tú también tienes que ir. Ayer noche te enojaste demasiado. Y aunque sé que no estabas enojado conmigo, fui yo quien acabó pagándolo. 

—Intenté compensártelo luego —dijo él, apretando los dientes. 

—Y lo lograste. —Timmy le acarició la mandíbula, tratando de que se relajara—. Pero me preocupa que te alteres tanto porque un extraño se haya tomado algunas mínimas libertades no deseadas. Igual que me preocupa que pienses que el sexo pueda ser un remedio para la ira. Y que pienses que marcarme como tuyo pueda ser una buena idea. 

Armie lo miró sorprendido. La idea ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. 

—Yo nunca te haría daño. —Le apretó la mano. 

—Lo sé. 

Parecía disgustado y asustado. Ni siquiera cuando Timmy le acarició la cabeza, el pánico desapareció completamente de sus ojos. 

—Grandiosa pareja hacemos. Estamos cargados de cicatrices, historias y problemas. Supongo que el nuestro es un romance trágico —comentó Timmy sonriendo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. 

—La única tragedia sería perderte —replicó Armie, con un suave beso. 

—Solo me perderás si dejas de amarme. 

—Soy un hombre afortunado entonces. Podré estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días. 

Volvió a besarlo y lo rodeó con los brazos. 

Luego dijo: —En rehabilitación hice terapia. Y, cuando salí, seguí yendo un año más o menos al psiquiatra, además de a las reuniones de los grupos de ayuda. 

Timmy frunció el cejo. 

—Pero ahora no vas a ninguna parte. Y sigues bebiendo. No te he dicho nada hasta ahora, pero me parece un problema muy serio. 

—Era adicto a la cocaína, pero no alcohólico. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos. Era como si hubiera llegado al extremo de un antiguo mapa medieval, de esos que tenían escritas en el borde las palabras «Más allá hay monstruos». 

—Ambos sabemos que Narcóticos Anónimos recomienda a los adictos no beber alcohol. —Timmy suspiró—. Yo trataré de ayudarte, pero hay cosas que me superan. Además, por mucho que me guste el sexo contigo, no quiero convertirme en tu próxima droga. Yo no soy la solución para todo. 

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que uso el sexo para arreglar las cosas? —La mirada de Armie era tan honesta que Timmy se guardó el sarcasmo. 

—Creo que llevas muchos años haciéndolo. Me lo contaste, ¿no te acuerdas? Me dijiste que solías usar el sexo para combatir la soledad. O para castigarte. 

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de él. 

—Contigo es distinto. 

—Pero cuando una persona está mal, recupera los viejos patrones de conducta. A mí también me pasa, pero mi manera de enfrentarme a los problemas es distinta. — Lo besó lentamente. Con suavidad, pero el tiempo suficiente para permitir que se calmara y le devolviera el beso. 

Luego siguieron abrazados largo rato, hasta que Timmy rompió el silencio. —Tu conferencia de anoche me recordó una cosa. —Se sacó el móvil del bolso y buscó entre las fotografías hasta encontrar la que buscaba—. Mira. 

Armie cogió el teléfono y miró la foto del exquisito cuadro. En él aparecía santa Francisca Romana con un niño pequeño, ayudada por la Virgen María, mientras un ángel los observaba. 

—Es precioso —afirmó, devolviéndole el teléfono. 

—Armie —insistió —. Míralo bien. —Al hacerlo, notó una sensación extraña. —Siempre me ha encantado este cuadro —dijo Timmy en voz baja—. Pensaba que era por las similitudes entre Gentileschi y Caravaggio, pero es más que eso. Santa Francisca perdió a varios de sus hijos por culpa de la peste. Se supone que este cuadro retrata una de las visiones que tuvo de esos niños. —Lo miró a los ojos para ver si entendía lo que intentaba decirle, pero él le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión. —Cuando miro este cuadro, me acuerdo de tu bebé, de Maia. Grace la sostiene en brazos y los ángeles las rodean. —Señaló los personajes que aparecían en la pintura—. ¿Lo ves? El bebé está a salvo y es feliz. El paraíso es así. No tienes que preocuparte por ella. —Al volver a mirarlo a la cara, vio que Armie tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su precioso rostro estaba contraído de dolor. —Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Trataba de consolarte —dijo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretando con fuerza. 

Al cabo de unos momentos, Armie se secó los ojos y ocultó la cabeza en los rizos de Timmy, agradecido y aliviado. 

La tarde del día siguiente por fin dejó de llover, así que tomaron un taxi hasta el piazzale Michelangelo, desde donde había una vista espléndida de la ciudad. Podían haber ido en autobús, como todo el mundo, pero Armie no era como todo el mundo. 

(Pocos especialistas en Dante lo son.) 

—¿Qué te contaba Rachel en su correo? —le preguntó a Timmy, admirando la cúpula cubierta de tejas del Duomo. 

Él se miró las uñas. 

—Aaron y ella te mandan saludos. Quería saber si éramos felices. 

Armie entornó los ojos. 

—¿Eso es todo? 

—Eh.... no. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada. —Timmy se encogió de hombros—. Sólo que, al parecer, Scott tiene novia. 

Armie se echó a reír. 

—Bien hecho, Scott. ¿Algo más? 

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

Él ladeó la cabeza. 

—Porque es obvio que me estás ocultando algo —respondió, acariciándole la cintura, arriba y abajo, en un lugar donde sabía que tenía cosquillas. 

—Ah, no. En público no. 

—Ah, sí. En público sí. —Armie intensificó su ataque. 

Timmy se echó a reír, tratando sin éxito de soltarse de él. 

—Vamos, Timothée, cuéntamelo. 

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas —le suplicó— y te lo contaré. 

Armie se detuvo y él respiró hondo. 

—Quería saber si nos habíamos... bueno... acostado. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Él sonrió—. ¿Y qué respondiste? 

—La verdad. 

Armie lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Algo más? 

—Decía que esperaba que te estuvieras comportando y que yo fuera feliz. Y le respondí que sí. A ambas cosas. 

Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si merecía la pena mencionar que había recibido también un correo de cierto joven granjero de Vermont. 

—Pero hay algo más. Adelante —lo animó él con una indulgente sonrisa. 

—Paul también me escribió. 

—¿Qué? —La sonrisa desapareció de repente del rostro de Armie—. ¿Cuándo? 

—El día de la conferencia. 

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora? 

—Porque sabía que te pondrías así. Sabía que te enojarías y no quería que te alteraras antes de hablar en público. 

—¿Qué quería? 

—Me comentaba que habías aprobado la propuesta de trabajo de Christa. 

—¿Y qué más? 

—Me deseaba Feliz Navidad y decía que me enviaría un regalito a Selinsgrove. 

A Armie se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz. 

—¿Y por qué te tiene que enviar nada? 

—Porque es mi amigo. Supongo que será un frasco de sirope de arce, que estaré encantado de regalarle a mi padre. Paul sabe que tengo un novio que me hace muy feliz. Te reenviaré su correo electrónico si quieres. 

—No será necesario —replicó él, con los dientes apretados. 

Timmy se cruzó de brazos. 

—Cuando la profesora Dolor estaba cerca, bien que me animaste a acercarme a Paul. 

—Las circunstancias eran distintas. Y no quiero hablar de ella nunca más. 

—Es muy fácil para ti decir eso. Tú no te vas encontrando por ahí con personas con las que me he acostado... —Armie lo fulminó con la mirada. Timmy se cubrió la boca con la mano. —Lo siento. Eso ha sido innecesario. 

—Además, como recordarás, yo sí me he encontrado con al menos una persona con la que has tenido una relación sexual. 

Volviéndose, Armie se acercó al extremo del mirador. Timmy le dio unos instantes para que se calmara y luego se acercó también. Cuando estuvo a su lado, enlazó el meñique con el suyo. 

—Lo siento. —Armie guardó silencio. —Gracias por rescatarme de Simon. 

Él frunció el cejo y le espetó: 

—Sabes que tengo un pasado. ¿Piensas sacarlo a relucir a cada momento? 

Timmy se miró los zapatos. 

—No. 

—Ese comentario no ha sido digno de ti. 

—Lo siento. —Armie permaneció con la mirada fija en la ciudad a sus pies. Los tejados de tejas rojas brillaban al sol, mientras que la cúpula de Brunelleschi dominaba la escena. Timmy optó por cambiar de tema. —Christa se comportó de un modo muy extraño durante tu último seminario. Parecía resentida. ¿Crees que sabe algo? 

—Estaba enfadada porque había rechazado todos sus descarados intentos de seducción. Pero entregó la propuesta a tiempo. Y era aceptable. 

—¿No... no te está chantajeando? 

—No todas las mujeres y hombres de planeta son tus rivales, Timmy —respondió él, soltándole el dedo bruscamente. 

—Ese comentario no ha sido digno de ti. 

Tras unos instantes, Armie se calmó. Él lo notó por el modo en que se le hundieron los hombros. 

—Perdóname. 

—No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo, por favor. 

—Estoy de acuerdo. Reconozco que no me gusta que Paul te escriba, pero supongo que podrías ser amigo de tipos mucho peores. —Armie sonaba aún más remilgado que de costumbre. 

Timmy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

—Éste es el profesor Hammer que conozco y del que me enamoré. 

Armie se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para hacerle una foto con la ciudad al fondo. Al ver que Timmy reía y se divertía, siguió haciéndole fotos hasta que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. Las poco discretas campanadas del Big Ben no eran fáciles de ignorar. Timmy lo miró desafiante.  
Con una mueca, Armie le atrapó la cara entre las manos y le dio un apasionado beso. Tras separarle los labios con decisión, le deslizó la lengua en la boca. Timmy le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo por la cintura para acercarlo más, mientras el Big Ben no dejaba de sonar. 

—¿No vas a responder? —le preguntó, cuando pudo hablar. 

—No. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No voy a hablar con Paulina. 

Armie le dio un beso rápido. 

—Me da pena. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque tuvo una vida contigo. Porque todavía te quiere, pero te perdió. Si yo te perdiera, estaría destrozado. 

Él resopló con impaciencia. 

—No vas a perderme. Deja de decir eso. 

Timmy sonrió débilmente. 

—Armie, hay algo que debo decir. 

Él dio un paso atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Ten en cuenta que te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti —añadió, mirándolo muy serio—. Es verdad que Paulina me da pena, pero es evidente que lleva años tratando de manipularte con lo que pasó, para mantenerte en su vida. Me pregunto si no se mete en tantos líos para que la rescates. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que establezca un vínculo emocional con otra persona. Con alguien de quien pueda enamorarse. 

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, tenso. 

—¿Y si no puede ser feliz porque no te ha soltado? Tú rompiste la relación y me encontraste a mí. ¿No crees que si ella hace lo mismo será mucho más fácil que pueda ser feliz con otra persona? 

Armie asintió y lo besó en la frente, pero se negó a seguir hablando del tema.  
El resto de su estancia en Florencia fue tan feliz que pareció más una luna de miel que unas vacaciones. Durante el día visitaban museos o iglesias y luego regresaban al hotel, donde pasaban horas haciendo el amor, a veces despacio, a veces con locura. Cada noche, Armie elegía un restaurante distinto donde cenar. Después de la cena, volvían al hotel dando un paseo, deteniéndose en alguno de los puentes para besarse como adolescentes, bajo el frío cielo invernal. 

En su última noche en Florencia, Armie llevó a Timmy al Caffé Concerto, uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, situado en una de las orillas del Arno. Pasaron varias horas degustando el menú, que consistía en numerosos platos. Mientras tanto, hablaban de las vacaciones y de su floreciente vida sexual. Ambos reconocieron que aquella semana había supuesto una especie de despertar sexual para ambos. Para Timmy había sido una introducción en los misterios de eros. Para Armie, un acceso a la realidad de los cuatro tipos de amor unidos.  
En un momento de la conversación, él le confesó la sorpresa que había estado guardando: había reservado una casa en la región de Umbría para su segunda semana de vacaciones. Le prometió que irían a Roma y Venecia en otro viaje, probablemente el verano después de visitar Oxford. 

Tras la cena, Armie lo llevó bajo el Duomo una vez más. 

—Tengo que besarte —susurró, pegándolo a su cuerpo. 

Timmy estaba a punto de responderle, pidiéndole que lo llevara al hotel y lo marcara de un modo más profundo, cuando una voz lo interrumpió: 

—¡Precioso joven! —dijo una voz en italiano desde los escalones de la catedral—. Una limosna para un anciano. 

Sin pensar, Timmy se apartó para ver quién hablaba. El hombre siguió pidiéndole dinero para comprarse algo de comer. Armie lo agarró del brazo cuando vio que se acercaba a los escalones. 

—Vámonos, amor. 

—Pero hace frío. Y tiene hambre. 

—La policía no tardará en llevárselo. No les gusta que haya vagabundos en el centro de la ciudad. 

—La gente tiene derecho a refugiarse en los escalones de las iglesias. Es su derecho a santuario —murmuró. 

—El concepto medieval de santuario ya no existe. Los gobiernos occidentales lo abolieron, Inglaterra antes que nadie, en el siglo diecisiete —explicó y refunfuñó al ver que abría el bolso y le daba al hombre un billete de veinte euros. 

—¿Tanto? —Frunció el cejo. 

—Es todo lo que tengo. Y mira, Armie —añadió, señalando las muletas. 

—Buen truco. 

Timmy lo miró decepcionado. 

—Sé lo que es pasar hambre. 

Dio un paso en dirección al mendigo, pero Armie lo detuvo. 

—Se gastará el dinero en vino o en drogas. No lo ayudarás dándole ese dinero. 

—Incluso un drogadicto merece un poco de amabilidad. 

Él se encogió. Mirando hacia el hombre, Timmy añadió: 

—San Francisco de Asís era caritativo con todos por igual. Su caridad no era condicional. Daba a todos los que pedían. 

Armie puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una discusión con él si invocaba a san Francisco. Nadie podía oponerse a ese tipo de argumentos. 

Timmy continuó: 

—Si le doy algo, sabrá que alguien se ha preocupado por él. Y haga lo que haga con el dinero, eso es bueno. No me prives de esta oportunidad de dar. 

Trató de rodear a Armie una vez más, pero él se lo impidió de nuevo. Le arrebató el billete de la mano, añadió algo más de su bolsillo y se lo alargó todo al mendigo. Los dos hombres intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en italiano. El pobre le lanzó besos a Timmy y trató de darle la mano a Armie, pero este no la aceptó.  
Agarrando a Timmy del brazo, lo apartó de allí. 

—¿Qué te ha dicho? 

—Le ha dado las gracias al ángel por su misericordia. 

Timmy se detuvo y lo besó entre los ojos hasta que él dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió. 

—Gracias. 

—Yo no soy el ángel al que se refería, eres tú.—gruñó Armie, besándolo apasionadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda en edición: Lovingnathee


	4. IV Un regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas y todos por leer.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto adaptando esta bella historia. 
> 
> Por motivos personales, decidí que continuaré editado esta historia sola, sin la valiosa y excelente ayuda de Lovingnathee. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por tu inmensa e invaluable ayuda en el primer libro y en los primeros 7 capitulos de éste, (Del I al VII) Lovingnathee.
> 
> A partir del capítulo VIII comenzaré sola, pero quería avisarlo ahora. Espero que me tengan paciencia con mis errores, intentaré que sean los mínimos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias.  
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Justme_charmie

A la mañana siguiente, una limusina fue a buscar a la feliz pareja a la estación de tren de Perugia. El chofer los condujo por una carretera de curvas hasta una finca cercana a Todi, un pueblo medieval. 

—¿Es aquí? ¿Es esta la casa? —preguntó Timmy, maravillado, mientras recorrían el sendero privado que llevaba a una mansión situada en lo alto de una colina. 

Era una construcción de piedra de tres plantas, rodeada por varios acres de tierra salpicada por cipreses y olivos.  
Mientras avanzaban, Armie le señaló un huerto de árboles frutales que, cuando llegara el verano, proporcionaría a los habitantes de la casa higos, melocotones y granadas. A un lado había una piscina llena, casi un estanque sin bordes que parecía fundirse con el horizonte. La piscina estaba rodeada por arbustos de lavanda. Timmy casi podía oler su aroma desde el interior del coche. Se dijo que iría a buscar unas ramitas para perfumar las sábanas. 

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Armie, esperando su aprobación con ansiedad. 

—Me encanta. Cuando dijiste que habías alquilado una casa, no pensaba que fuera a ser tan magnífica. 

—Espera a ver el interior. Hay una chimenea y un jacuzzi en la terraza. 

—No he traído traje de baño.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que nos vaya a hacer falta traje de baño? —Armie movió las cejas insinuante y Timmy se echó a reír. 

Un Mercedes negro los aguardaba aparcado frente a la casa, para que pudieran ir a visitar los pueblos cercanos, incluido Asís, un lugar que a Timmy le interesaba particularmente. 

La encargada de la casa se había ocupado de llenar la cocina de comida y vino, por si llegaban con hambre. Timmy puso los ojos en blanco al descubrir varias botellas de jugo de duraznos en la despensa. 

«El profesor Armie Hammer, también conocido como el Sobreprotector, ataca de nuevo.» 

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Armie, abrazándolo por la cintura en el centro de la gran cocina, totalmente equipada. 

—Es perfecta. 

—Me preocupaba que no te apeteciera venir a Umbría, pero pensé que nos vendrían bien unos días de calma y aislamiento. 

Timmy alzó una ceja. 

—Nuestros días de aislamiento no son especialmente calmados, profesor. 

—Eso es porque me vuelves loco de deseo. —Armie lo besó apasionadamente—. Quedémonos en casa esta noche. Podemos preparar algo juntos, si quieres, y relajarnos ante el fuego. 

—Suena bien. —Timmy le devolvió el beso. 

—Llevaré el equipaje al piso de arriba mientras exploras la casa. El jacuzzi está en la terraza del dormitorio principal. Nos vemos allí dentro de un cuarto de hora. 

Timmy aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa. 

—Ah, y... ¿Señor Chalamet? 

—¿Sí? 

—Nada de ropa durante el resto de la velada. 

Con un grito excitado, Timmy echó a correr escaleras arriba. 

La casa estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito. Las paredes estaban pintadas en varios tonos de blanco y crema, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el dormitorio principal y su romántica cama con dosel. No pudo resistir la tentación de probarla un momento antes de entrar en el baño con un pequeño neceser. 

Sacó sus productos de cuidado personal, dejó su jabón y su champú en la gran ducha abierta, se quitó la ropa, envolviéndose en una toalla grande de color marfil. Nunca se había bañado desnudo al aire libre, pero quería probarlo.  
Mientras doblaba la ropa, oyó música procedente del dormitorio. Reconoció la canción. Era Don’t Know Why, de Nora Jones. Armie no dejaba nada al azar.  
Él mismo se lo confirmó desde el otro lado de la puerta:  
—He subido unos antipasti y una botella de vino por si tienes hambre. Te espero fuera. 

—Salgo en un minuto —respondió.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación y las mejillas con un saludable tono rosado. Estaba enamorado. Era feliz. Y estaba a punto (o eso creía) de estrenar el jacuzzi con su amado bajo el sol del crepúsculo italiano.  
De camino a la terraza, vio la ropa de Armie tirada sobre una silla. La fría brisa del atardecer se colaba por la puerta abierta, despeinándolo y aumentando el rojo de sus mejillas. Armie lo estaba esperando... desnudo.  
Salió a la terraza y esperó hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia. Solo entonces dejó caer la toalla. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de Burlington, Vermont, Paul Virgil Norris estaba envolviendo regalos de Navidad en la mesa de la cocina de sus padres. Había regalos para su familia, para su hermana y para el hombre por el que latía su corazón.  
Era una escena curiosa, la de aquel jugador de rugby de noventa kilos rodeado de rollos de papel de regalo y cinta adhesiva, tomando medidas con precisión antes de usar las tijeras. En la mesa había una botella de sirope de arce, una vaca Holstein de peluche y dos figuritas. Estas últimas eran una curiosidad. Las había encontrado en una tienda de cómics antiguos de Toronto. Se suponía que una de ellas representaba a Dante, vestido de cruzado con la cruz de san Jorge en la cota de malla. La otra era una anacrónica Beatriz vestida de princesa medieval, con una larga melena rubia y los ojos azules.  
Por desgracia, la empresa de juguetes se había olvidado de hacer una figurita de Virgilio. (Al parecer, Virgilio no cumplía los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en una figura de acción.) Paul no estaba de acuerdo. Él estaba más que preparado para un poco de acción. Por eso decidió escribir a la empresa de juguetes y alertarlos de su lamentable descuido.  
Tras envolver cada regalo cuidadosamente, los colocó en una caja de cartón y los cubrió con papel protector de burbujas. Le escribió a Timmy cuatro palabras en una postal, tratando desesperadamente de sonar desenfadado, para disimular sus sentimientos cada vez más intensos; cerró la caja con cinta adhesiva ancha y la dirigió al señor Timothée Chalamet.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Tras un rato muy agradable en el jacuzzi, Armie preparó una cena típica de Umbría. Bruschetta con pomodoro y basilico, tagliatelle con aceite de oliva y trufas de la propia finca, pan y varios quesos artesanos de la región. Comieron hasta hartarse, riendo y bebiendo un vino blanco muy bueno de Orvieto a la luz de las velas. Después de cenar, Armie hizo un nido con mantas y almohadones en el suelo, frente a la chimenea.  
Conectó el iPhone al sistema de sonido para seguir disfrutando de su lista de reproducción «Amando a Timmy».

Sentados en el suelo, Armie lo rodeó con sus brazos y siguieron bebiendo hasta acabarse el vino, mientras a su alrededor sonaba música medieval. Estaban desnudos, envueltos en mantas, sin sentir ninguna vergüenza. 

—La música es preciosa. ¿Qué es? —Timmy cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las voces femeninas que cantaban a cappella. 

—Gaudete, de The Mediaeval Baebes. Es una canción navideña. 

—¡Qué buen nombre para un grupo musical! 

—Son muy buenas. Las vi en directo la última vez que actuaron en Toronto. 

—¿Ah, sí? 

Él sonrió. 

—¿Está celoso, señor Chalamet? 

—¿Debería estarlo? 

—No. Tengo las manos llenas. Literalmente. 

Con las voces celestiales de fondo, los amantes dejaron de hablar y empezaron a besarse. Pronto les sobraron las mantas, a medida que sus cuerpos se acaloraban frente al fuego. 

A la luz de las llamas anaranjadas, Timmy empujó a Armie hasta que quedó acostado y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, que sonrió cediéndole el control, encantado con la confianza que estaba adquiriendo. 

—Estar encima no es tan terrorífico, ¿no? 

—No, sobre todo ahora que ya me siento más cómodo. Creo que el sexo contra la pared me liberó de todas las inhibiciones. 

Armie se preguntó de qué otras inhibiciones podría librarlo gracias a otras posturas y otros escenarios... como, por ejemplo, la ducha. O el santo grial del sexo doméstico: la mesa de la cocina.  
La voz de Timmy lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

—Quiero darte placer. 

—Ya lo haces. No te imaginas cuánto. 

Timmy echó un brazo hacia atrás y le acarició la ingle. 

—Con la boca… quiero decir. Me siento mal por no haberte devuelto el favor. Eres tan generoso conmigo... 

El cuerpo de Armie reaccionó ante sus palabras susurradas y su mano insegura. 

—Timothée, aquí no hay quid pro quo. Hago lo que hago porque tengo ganas de hacerlo. —Esbozó una media sonrisa—. Pero ya que te ofreces tan amablemente… El sexo compartido siempre es mejor. Al lado de un orgasmo de dos, todo lo demás palidece. Podría decirse que es un aperitivo o, como dirían ustedes los franceses, un amuse bouche —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y apretándole la cadera. 

—¿En esta postura te gusta? ¿O prefieres...? 

—Es perfecto —lo interrumpió él, con los ojos brillantes. 

—Supongo que prefieres esto a que me ponga de rodillas. —Timmy observó su reacción con el rabillo del ojo. 

—Exacto. Aunque yo estoy encantado de arrodillarme ante mi príncipe Timmy para darle placer. Como ya te he demostrado. 

Él se echó a reír, pero de pronto la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. 

—Tengo que decirte una cosa. 

Él lo miró expectante. 

—A veces, me vienen arcadas. 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—Es normal, no serías humano si no fuera así. 

Timmy evitó mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Las mías son especialmente fuertes. 

Él le agarró la mano. 

—Ya verás como no tendrás ningún problema, amor. Te lo prometo —añadió, apretándole los dedos. 

Timmy descendió un poco por su cuerpo y Armie enredó los dedos en su pelo. Timmy se quedó quieto.  
Durante unos segundos, Armie no fue consciente de ello y siguió jugando con su sus suaves rizos. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no se movía. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Por favor, no me sujetes la cabeza. 

—No pensaba hacerlo —replicó él, preocupado. 

Él permaneció inmóvil. ¿A qué estaba esperando? Armie le alzó la barbilla para mirarle los ojos. 

—¿Bebé? 

—Es que... noquierovomitarteencima. 

—¿Cómo? No te he entendido. 

Timmy bajó la cabeza. 

—No sería la primera vez que vomito. 

Armie lo miró incrédulo. 

—No lo entiendo. ¿Después? 

—No... 

Lo miró entornando los ojos. 

—¿Vomitaste porque ese hijo de puta te agarró la cabeza? 

Timmy se encogió, pero asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Armie maldijo furioso. Se sentó y se frotó la cara con las manos. En el pasado, no siempre había sido delicado con sus conquistas, pero se enorgullecía de haber observado unas mínimas reglas de educación. Cuando estaba colocado menos. 

Pero a pesar de haber participado en bacanales que habrían rivalizado con las decadentes fiestas romanas, nunca —¡nunca! — le había agarrado la cabeza a una persona contra su voluntad hasta hacerla vomitar. ¿Quién hacía algo así? Ni siquiera los cocainómanos ni los traficantes con los que había ido de fiesta hacían algo así y no es que fueran tipos con demasiados remilgos. Sólo alguien increíblemente retorcido, un estúpido enfermo, podía excitarse humillando a una persona de esa manera. 

¿Cómo podía nadie hacerle algo así a una criatura tan dulce como Timothée, con sus ojos amables y su preciosa alma? Una criatura tímida que se avergonzaba de vomitar.  
El hijo del senador tenía suerte de estar en arresto domiciliario en la casa de sus padres, en Georgetown, sino Armie se habría plantado en su puerta para seguir con su altercado. Y esa vez habría habido algo más que cuatro puñetazos. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esos fieros pensamientos, se levantó, ayudó a Timmy a hacerlo también y lo cubrió con una manta. 

—Vamos arriba. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque no puedo quedarme aquí después de lo que me has contado. —Timmy se ruborizó, avergonzado, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. —¡Eh! —Armie lo besó en la frente—. No es culpa tuya. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú no has hecho nada malo. 

Timmy trató de sonreír, pero estaba claro que no se lo creía. Él lo guió al piso de arriba y lo llevó hasta el baño del dormitorio. 

—¿Qué haces? 

—Algo agradable, espero —respondió, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. 

Luego abrió el agua de la ducha y comprobó la temperatura hasta que quedó satisfecho. A continuación colocó el chorro en la modalidad lluvia tropical y ajustó la intensidad. Tras ayudar a Timmy a quitarse la manta, le sostuvo la puerta de la ducha abierta para que entrara antes que él. 

—¿Armie?—Timmy lo miró confuso.

—Quiero demostrarte que te quiero. Sin necesidad de llevarte a la cama. 

—Llévame a la cama —le rogó sin embargo—. Así no habré estropeado del todo la velada. 

—La velada no se ha estropeado en absoluto —le rebatió él con firmeza—, pero te juro que nadie va a volver a hacerte daño. 

Le acarició el cabello con ambas manos, metiendo los dedos entre sus mechones. 

—¿Me encuentras sucio?

—En absoluto. —Cogiéndole una mano, se la puso sobre el tatuaje—. Eres lo más parecido a un ángel que voy a tocar en toda mi vida. —Lo miró sin pestañear—. Pero creo que los dos tenemos un pasado que limpiar. 

Echándole el pelo a un lado, le besó el cuello. Luego se puso una generosa cantidad de champú de vainilla en la mano y le enjabonó el pelo, frotándole el cuero cabelludo lentamente. Era muy cuidadoso, como si con cada movimiento y cada acto quisiera demostrarle que su amor por él iba mucho más allá del mero deseo.  
Cuando Timmy se empezó a relajar, se acordó de uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de su madre. Era pequeño y ella le lavaba el pelo en la bañera. Los dos se reían. Recordó la sonrisa de su madre.  
Pero que Armie le lavara el pelo era mucho más agradable. Era una experiencia muy íntima, cargada de simbolismo. Estaba desnudo ante él, que lo limpiaba hasta hacer que desapareciera la vergüenza.  
Armie también estaba desnudo, pero se esforzaba en no apabullarlo, procurando que su discreta erección no lo rozara. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Se trataba de que se sintiera amado. 

—Lamento haberme dejado arrastrar por las emociones —murmuró Timmy. 

—Es muy difícil separar el sexo de los sentimientos. No debes esconderlos cuando estés conmigo. —Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo—. Yo también tengo sentimientos muy intensos sobre nosotros. Estos últimos días han sido los más felices de mi vida. —Le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro—. Recuerdo que a los diecisiete años eras tímido, pero no me pareció que estuvieras tan herido. 

—Debí librarme de él la primera vez que me trató con crueldad —admitió con voz temblorosa—. Pero no lo hice. No me defendí y las cosas cada vez fueron a peor. 

—No fue culpa tuya. 

Timmy se encogió de hombros. 

—Permanecí a su lado. Me aferré a los momentos en que se mostraba encantador y considerado, esperando que los malos momentos pasaran. Sé que lo que te he contado te puso mal, pero te aseguro que nadie se siente tan asqueado conmigo como yo mismo.

Armie gruñó. 

—Timmy —dijo, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos—, no me das ningún asco. No me importa lo que hicieras. Nadie se merece que lo traten así. ¿Lo entiendes? — preguntó, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. 

—Quería hacer algo por ti, pero ni siquiera he sido capaz de eso. —Timmy ocultó la cara entre las manos.

Él lo agarró de las muñecas y se las apartó de la cara. 

—Escúchame. Nos amamos y, ya solo por eso, todo lo que sucede entre nosotros, incluido el sexo, es un regalo. No un derecho, ni un privilegio, ni una transacción. Es un regalo. Ahora estás conmigo. Sácalo de tu vida. 

—Sigo oyendo sus palabras en mi mente. —confesó, secándose una lágrima. 

Armie negó con la cabeza y movió un poco a Timmy para que volviera a quedar bajo el chorro del agua. El agua caliente se deslizó sobre los dos. 

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije en la conferencia sobre La primavera de Botticelli? —Timmy asintió. —Algunas personas consideran que el cuadro es una representación del despertar sexual. Que parte del mismo es una alegoría de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Al principio, Flora es virgen y está asustada. Luego, ya embarazada, se la ve serena. 

—Pensaba que Céfiro la había violado. 

Armie apretó los dientes. 

—Así es. Pero luego se enamoró y se casó con ella, transformándola en la diosa de las flores. 

—No es una gran alegoría del matrimonio. 

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Lo que trato de decirte es que, aunque hayas tenido algunas experiencias traumáticas, nada impide que puedas tener una vida sexual plena a partir de ahora. Quiero que sepas que conmigo estás a salvo. No quiero que hagas nada que no te apetezca y eso incluye el sexo oral. —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y contempló el agua que se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. —Solo llevamos una semana acostándonos. Tenemos toda la vida por delante para amarnos de todas las maneras que queramos. 

Guardó silencio mientras le enjabonaba cariñosamente la nuca y los hombros con una esponja. Luego se la pasó cuidadosamente por cada vértebra, deteniéndose para besarlo cada vez que enjuagaba el jabón. Le enjabonó también la parte baja de la espalda, prestando especial atención a los hoyuelos que marcaban la frontera con el culo. Sin dudarlo, le pasó la esponja por las nalgas y le masajeó la parte de atrás de los muslos. Incluso le lavó los pies, poniendo la mano de él sobre su hombro para que no resbalara. 

Timmy nunca se había sentido tan cuidado y protegido. 

Luego, Armie le dio la vuelta y le lavó la parte delantera del cuello y los hombros. Dejando la esponja a un lado, le enjabonó y acarició el pecho con las manos, antes de besarlo. A continuación lo acarició entre las piernas, no de un modo sexual, sino respetuoso, para quitar el jabón que se le había acumulado allí. También de esa zona se despidió con un beso.  
Cuando se dio por satisfecho, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso sencillo y casto, como el de un adolescente tímido. 

—Tú me estás enseñando a amar y supongo que yo también te estoy enseñando a hacerlo, a mi manera —dijo y se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. No somos perfectos, pero eso no tiene por qué impedirnos ser felices, ¿no crees? 

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró Timmy, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

Armie lo estrechó contra su pecho y Timmy escondió la cara en su hombro, mientras el agua caía sobre los dos. Emocionalmente exhausto, Timmy durmió hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. 

Armie había sido amable y considerado y había renunciado a lo que él siempre había pensado que era la necesidad sexual básica de todo hombre: el sexo oral. A cambio, le había ofrecido lo que podía considerarse una limpieza de la vergüenza. Su amor y su aceptación habían logrado su objetivo. 

Al abrir los ojos, Timmy se sintió más ligero, más fuerte, más feliz. Guardarse el secreto de la humillación a la que Simon lo había sometido era una carga muy pesada. Una vez liberado del peso de la culpabilidad, se sentía una persona nueva. 

En sus veintitrés años de vida, Timmy no se había dado cuenta de lo omnipresente que era la gracia. Era curioso pensar que Armie, que se consideraba un gran pecador, podía ser el conducto de él. Todo formaba parte de la comedia divina. El sentido del humor de Dios afianzaba el funcionamiento del universo. Los pecadores jugaban un papel en la redención de otros pecadores. La fe, la esperanza y la caridad triunfaban sobre la incredulidad, la desesperación y el odio, mientras Él observaba y sonreía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda en edición: Lovingnathee


	5. V Nunca me has avergonzado

Armie se despertó en mitad de la noche. Era su última noche en Umbría.   
Adormilado, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba solo. Alargando el brazo, comprobó que las sábanas estaban frías.   
Bajó los pies al suelo, estremeciéndose al notar la piedra helada. Tras ponerse unos bóxers, bajó la escalera, rascándose la cabeza. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, pero Timmy no estaba allí. Junto a un vaso medio vacío de jugo de melocotón, había restos de pan y de queso. Parecía como si un ratón hubiese decidido darse un festín nocturno, pero hubiera salido huyendo al verse descubierto. 

Al entrar en el salón, vio la cabeza de Timmy apoyada en el brazo de una butaca, al lado de la chimenea. Dormido parecía aún más joven y muy relajado. Aunque estaba pálido, sus labios y sus mejillas tenían un saludable tono rosado.   
Armie sintió el impulso de componerle un poema a su boca y se dijo que un día lo haría. De hecho, todo él le recordaba al poema de Frederick Leighton Flaming June. 

Estaba desnudo a salvo del elegante y pequeño short azul. Su piel pálida, delicada y suave lo llamaba. Sin poder resistirse, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le besó el hombro, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. 

Timmy abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerlo y sonreír. Su sonrisa, dulce y serena, encendió el corazón de Armie como si fuera una hoguera. La respiración se le aceleró. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra persona.   
La intensidad de los sentimientos que Timmy le despertaba no dejaba de sorprenderlo. 

—Hola —susurró, apartándole el pelo de la cara—. ¿Estás bien? 

—Por supuesto. 

—Al no encontrarte en la cama me preocupé.. 

—He bajado a comer algo. 

—¿Aún tienes hambre? —preguntó Armie, frunciendo el ceño y apoyándole la mano suavemente en la cabeza. 

—No de comida. 

—No te lo había visto puesto —dijo él, siguiendo el elástico del short con un dedo y rozándole la parte inferior del estómago. 

—Lo compré para la primera noche que pasamos juntos. 

—Es precioso. ¿Por qué no te lo habías puesto hasta ahora? 

—Porque me he estado poniendo todas las cosas que me compraste en Florencia. Tu gusto en cuanto a ropa sexy masculina es extremadamente pasado de moda, profesor Hammer. Si me descuido, acabarás regalándome corsés. 

Armie se echó a reír y lo besó. 

—No entiendo cómo es que aún no te he comprado uno. Tienes razón. Me gusta verte con prendas que dejan lugar a la imaginación. Así es mucho más agradable «desenvolverte». Aunque admito que me gustas con cualquier cosa que te pongas. O que no te pongas. 

Alargando la mano, Timmy lo agarró por la nuca y lo acercó para besarlo apasionadamente. 

Recorriéndole la mandíbula con los labios, le susurró al oído: 

—Ven a la cama. 

Cogiéndolo de la mano, lo guió hacia el dormitorio. Al pasar por delante de la mesa de la cocina, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras hacer que Armie se sentara en el borde de la cama, Timmy se quedó de pie ante él. 

Lentamente, se bajó el delicado short que cayó al suelo, dejándolo desnudo. 

En la penumbra de la habitación, él lo contempló con avidez. 

—Eres un argumento que demuestra la existencia de Dios —murmuró. 

—¿Qué? 

—Tu rostro, tu pecho, tu preciosa espalda... Santo Tomás de Aquino te habría añadido como sexta vía para demostrar la existencia de Dios si hubiera tenido el privilegio de conocerte. Es evidente que alguien te ha diseñado, no se ha limitado a crearte. —Bajando la vista, Timmy se ruborizó. Armie sonrió. —¿Aún te ruborizas, a estas alturas? 

Como respuesta, Timmy dio un paso adelante y, cogiéndole una mano, se cubrió su erección con ella. 

Él apretó suavemente, con los ojos brillantes.

—Acuéstate a mi lado y te abrazaré. 

—No quiero que me abraces. Quiero que me hagas el amor. 

Armie se quitó los bóxers rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio. Volviendo a acariciarle el miembro, lo besó dulcemente, enredando la lengua con la suya. 

—Te respiro —susurró—. Eres mi aire. Lo eres todo. 

Le acarició el miembro con los dedos y le besó el cuello con besos ligeros como plumas, mientras Timmy lo animaba con atrevidas caricias, luego lo empujó hasta que Armie quedó acostado de espaldas y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él le besó el pecho y comenzó a lamer su pezón izquierdo mientras con una mano comenzó a acariciar su agujero. 

Timmy empujaba sus caderas para conseguir los dedos de Armie. Deteniéndose, negó con la cabeza. 

—No estás listo. 

—Pero te deseo. 

—Yo también te deseo. Pero antes quiero encender tu cuerpo y prepararte.

El deseo sexual de Timmy encontró una barrera en el compromiso que Armie había asumido consigo mismo. Se había jurado asegurarse de que todos sus encuentros resultaran igual de placenteros para ambos. No le importaba hacer esperar a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que el de Timmy estaba loco de deseo antes de recibirlo en su interior. 

Armie consiguió el frasco de lubricante y se colocó una cantidad generosa sobre los dedos, lo preparó suavemente, obligando a Timmy a relajarse. Cuando sintió que estaba suficientemente abierto para recibir su miembro, lo penetró. Timmy lo miró fijamente. Armie tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Timmy se movía sobre su cuerpo con una lentitud desesperante, cerró los ojos un instante para disfrutar de las sensaciones, pero enseguida volvió a abrirlos. Su conexión era tan intensa... 

Los azules ojos de Armie, cargados de emoción, no se apartaban de los enormes ojos verdes de él. Cada movimiento, cada deseo, se reflejaba en la mirada de los amantes. 

—Te quiero. 

Armie le acarició la nariz con la suya, mientras Timmy incrementaba el ritmo gradualmente. 

—Yo también te quie... —Las palabras de Timmy quedaron interrumpidas por una catarata de gemidos.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y capturó la boca de Armie. Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras se exploraban, una exploración que se interrumpía de vez en cuando con gemidos y alguna que otra confesión. Él le acarició la cintura y las costillas y, agarrándole el culo, lo levantó ligeramente para poder llegar más adentro. 

Timmy se había vuelto adicto a aquello, a él. Adoraba su manera de mirarlo en los momentos más íntimos y cómo el resto del mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Le gustaba sentirlo moviéndose en su interior cuando le hacía el amor, porque siempre lo hacía sentir hermoso. Los orgasmos eran casi un regalo adicional, porque lo más valioso era lo que sentía cuando estaban unidos. 

Hacer el amor, igual que la música, o el respirar, o el latido del corazón, eran cosas que se basaban en un ritmo primordial y Armie había aprendido a leer el cuerpo de Timmy; a conocer su ritmo, como el guante que encaja a la perfección en la mano de una dama. Era un conocimiento primario pero muy personal, el tipo de conocimiento al que se referían los traductores de la Biblia del rey Jacobo cuando decían que Adán había conocido a su esposa. El conocimiento misterioso y sagrado que un amante tiene de su amado, conocimiento que quedaba pervertido y difamado en encuentros sexuales menos sagrados. Un conocimiento propio de un matrimonio auténtico, no sólo de nombre. 

Timmy hizo buen uso de sus nuevos conocimientos, deleitando a Armie con su cuerpo una y otra vez. Cuando estaba dentro de él, para Armie todo era cálido, excitante, tropical… perfecto. 

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio que le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Cada vez que Timmy se movía, Armie hacía el mismo movimiento. La cadencia conjunta de ambos les proporcionaban un gran placer a los dos.   
Mientras se miraban, un gemido brotó de la garganta de Timmy, que de repente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre. Fue algo glorioso de ver y oír. Por fin había gritado su nombre. 

Armie no tardó en seguirlo. Su cuerpo se tensó con un gruñido y luego se relajó. Las venas de su frente y cuello empezaron a deshincharse. Una vez más, su encuentro había sido tierno y alegre. 

Timmy no quería apartarse. No quería sentir cómo abandonaba su cuerpo. Por eso se dejó caer sobre él, mirándolo fijamente. 

—¿Siempre será así? 

Armie le besó la punta de la nariz. 

—No lo sé. Pero si tomamos a Grace y a Richard como ejemplo, con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán. Yo veré nuestras vivencias compartidas reflejadas en tus ojos y tú verás la felicidad reflejada en los míos. La experiencia hará que nuestros encuentros sean cada vez más profundos y mejores. 

Sonriendo, Timmy asintió, pero al cabo de unos instantes, su expresión se ensombreció. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Estoy preocupado. No sé qué pasará el año que viene. 

—¿Por qué? 

—¿Y si no me aceptan para el programa de doctorado en Toronto? 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—No sabía que hubieras presentado una solicitud. 

—No quiero separarme de ti. 

—Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Timothée, pero no creo que la Universidad de Toronto sea la más adecuada para ti. Yo no podré supervisar tu tesis y dudo que Katherine quiera comprometerse durante más de un año. 

El rostro de Timmy se ensombreció aún más. Armie le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. 

—Pensaba que querías ir a Harvard. 

—Pero es que está tan lejos. 

—A pocas horas de vuelo. —Lo miró pensativo—. Podemos vernos los fines de semana y los festivos. Pediré un año sabático. Podría mudarme a Harvard contigo durante el primer año. 

—Pasaré allí por lo menos seis años. Si no más. 

Estaba a punto de llorar y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, a Armie se le encogió el corazón. 

—Haremos que funcione —le aseguró, con la voz ronca—. Ahora mismo hemos de disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda juntos. Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe del futuro. Me aseguraré de que no nos separen. —Timmy abrió la boca para protestar, pero Armie se lo impidió besándolo. —La ventaja de salir con un hombre mayor y establecido es que te permite centrarte en tu carrera. Ya encontraré la manera de conseguir que mi trabajo se ajuste al tuyo. 

—Pero no es justo. 

—Lo que sería injusto sería esperar que tú renunciaras a tu sueño de ser profesor universitario.O permitir que te inscribieras en una universidad por debajo de tus capacidades. No dejaré que sacrifiques tus sueños por mí. —Sonrió—. Ahora bésame para que vea que confías en mí. 

—Confío en ti. 

Armie lo abrazó, suspirando cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. 

_________

Christa Peterson estaba en casa de sus padres, al norte de Toronto, revisando su correo electrónico unos días antes de Navidad. Llevaba una semana sin mirarlo. 

Una relación que había ido cultivando paralelamente a su intento de seducción del profesor Hammer había llegado a su fin, lo que significaba que no iría a esquiar a Whistler, en la Columbia británica, con su examante durante las vacaciones. 

El banquero en cuestión había roto con ella con un mensaje de texto, lo que demostraba una falta de gusto evidente, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Estaba convencida de que, como una bomba de relojería, en la bandeja de entrada la estaría esperando un correo electrónico de gusto aún más dudoso. 

Se había dado ánimos con un par de copas de champán Bollinger añejo, que había comprado como regalo de Navidad para el imbécil que se suponía que iba a llevarla a esquiar. Y, efectivamente, en la bandeja de entrada había una bomba, aunque no era la que había estado esperando. 

Decir que el contenido del mensaje del profesor Pacciani la sorprendió sería quedarse muy corto. Sería más acertado decir que sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. 

La única persona canadiense por la que el profesor Hammer había mostrado algún interés era la profesora Ann Singer. Christa lo había visto en Lobby con varias mujeres, pero nunca repetía con ninguna. Tenía una relación cordial con varios miembros femeninos del profesorado y del personal no docente de la universidad, pero era una relación estrictamente profesional, como demostraban los firmes apretones de mano con que las saludaba. En cambio, a la profesora Singer siempre la saludaba con dos besos, como en su última conferencia. 

A Christa no le apetecía nada retomar su relación con el profesor Pacciani. Estaba tristemente poco dotado en el aspecto físico, así que qué interés podía tener ella en repetir unos encuentros físicos que la dejaban siempre frustrada. Cualquier hombre que no estuviera como mínimo a la altura de su consolador, no merecía la pena. (Y no le importaba decirlo en público.) 

Pero quería obtener más información sobre la pareja del profesor, así que fingió estar interesada en la cita de primavera con el profesor Pacciani y trató de ser lo más sutil posible al preguntarle el nombre de la persona acompañante de Hammer. Luego bajó a la cocina y se acabó el resto del champán. 

…….

La víspera de Navidad, Timmy estaba en la barra del restaurante Kinfolks, en Selinsgrove, comiendo con su padre. Armie estaba haciendo unas compras de última hora con Richard, mientras Rachel y Aaron habían ido a buscar el pavo y Scott estaba en Filadelfia con su novia. 

Tom acababa de darle el regalo de Paul. Timmy lo había dejado a sus pies y, desde allí, el paquete lo miraba, reclamando su atención como un cachorrito. 

Timmy pensó que sería mejor que lo abriera allí, delante de su padre, en vez de más tarde, delante de su novio. Con una sonrisa, le regaló la botella de sirope de arce a Tom. Al ver la vaca de peluche, se echó a reír y le dio un beso, pero al ver las figuras de Dante y Beatriz palideció. 

¿Sabía Paul más de lo que Timmy creía? No, era imposible que supiera que Armie y él eran Dante y Beatriz en la intimidad. 

Mientras Tom se comía su plato combinado a base de pavo, mezcla de relleno y puré de patatas, Timmy abrió la felicitación navideña. Mostraba una típica estampa de niños en medio de una guerra de bolas de nieve, sobre los que se leían las palabras: «Feliz Navidad». Pero fueron las palabras de Paul las que le pusieron un nudo en la garganta:

“Feliz Navidad, Conejito.   
Sé que este primer semestre no ha sido fácil y siento no haberte ayudado más cuando lo necesitabas. Estoy orgulloso de que no abandonaras. Un abrazo fuerte de tu amigo de Vermont.  
Paul

Posdata: No sé si conoces la canción de Sarah McLachlan "Wintersong", pero un trozo de esa canción me hizo pensar en ti”. 

Timmy no sabía a qué canción se refería, así que las estrofas que había omitido en la carta no resonaron en su cabeza mientras examinaba la postal más detenidamente. En el centro de la guerra de bolas de nieve había una niña pequeña con el pelo largo y oscuro y un abrigo rojo, riendo contenta. 

La canción, el dibujo, el texto de la postal, el regalo... Paul trataba de ocultar sus auténticos sentimientos, pero no lo conseguía. La imagen de la niña riendo y la letra de la canción, que escucharía más tarde, lo delataban. 

Suspirando, lo guardó todo en la caja y volvió a dejarla a sus pies. 

—Entonces —dijo su padre, entre bocado y bocado de pavo—, ¿Armie te está tratando bien? 

—Me quiere, papá. Es muy bueno conmigo. 

Tom negó con la cabeza, pensando en el contraste entre Simon —que había aparentado ser bueno para él— y Armie —que era bueno sin aparentarlo— y en cómo su padre había podido dejarse engañar por las apariencias. 

—Si deja de serlo en algún momento, dímelo en seguida —dijo, probando el puré de patata. Casi puso los ojos en blanco. Era un poco tarde para jugar a ser un padre protector, pero suponía que era mejor tarde que nunca.

—Esta mañana hemos pasado por delante de la casa. He visto el cartel en el césped. 

Él se limpió con la servilleta. 

—La puse en venta hará un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué? 

—No puedo vivir en un sitio donde mi hijo no se siente seguro. 

—Pero tú creciste en esa casa. ¿Qué opina Deb? 

Tom se encogió de hombros y escondió la cara tras la taza de café. 

—Hemos terminado. 

Timmy ahogó una exclamación.

—No lo sabía. Lo siento. 

Él bebió el café estoicamente. 

—Tuvimos algunas diferencias. Además, sus hijos no me aprecian. 

Timmy jugueteó con los cubiertos, igualándolos. 

—¿Deb se puso del lado de Natalie y Simon? 

Su padre volvió a encogerse de hombros. 

—Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. La verdad es que me he quitado un peso de encima. Me gusta sentirme libre de nuevo. —Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Estoy buscando una casa más pequeña. Me gustaría usar parte del dinero que obtenga de la venta para colaborar en tu educación. 

Timmy se sorprendió, pero pronto la sorpresa dejó paso al enfado. Su relación con Simon les había costado demasiado. Unos antecedentes penales y una sentencia de trabajos comunitarios no compensaban lo que su padre y él habían perdido por su culpa. Timmy tenía el alma llena de cicatrices y su padre había perdido su pareja y su casa de toda la vida. 

—Papá, deberías guardar el dinero para la jubilación. 

—Estoy seguro de que llegará para todo. Si no quieres usarlo en tu educación, gástatelo en cerveza. Desde ahora, lo importante somos tú y yo —concluyó, alargando la mano para revolverle el pelo, su gesto cariñoso preferido. 

Cuando Tom fue un momento al servicio, Timmy se quedó contemplando su hamburguesa de queso a medio comer y pensando en su transformado padre. 

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, acariciando el borde del vaso de ginger ale, cuando alguien ocupó el taburete vecino. 

—Hola, Tim. 

Sorprendido, Timmy se volvió hacia la voz y se encontró con su antigua compañera de habitación, Natalie Lundy. 

Hubo un tiempo en que Timmy llamaba a su amiga “Jolene”, ya que sus rasgos hermosos y su cuerpo voluptuoso encajaban a la perfección con la mujer descrita en la canción del mismo nombre. Pero eso fue antes de que ella lo traicionara. Ahora su belleza le parecía dura y fría. 

Al mirarla con más atención, algo le llamó la atención en su modo de vestir. El abrigo de estilo vintage tenía las mangas gastadas y sus botas parecían caras, pero de segunda mano. A primera vista, parecía ir bien vestida, pero si uno se fijaba, tras la ropa veía a una chica de pueblo que quería dejar atrás sus orígenes humildes.

—Feliz Navidad, Natalie. ¿Qué te traigo? —preguntó Diane, la camarera, inclinándose sobre la barra. 

Timmy observó cómo se trasformaba su antigua amiga. De fría y dura, pasó a ser alegre y chispeante. Hasta el acento le cambió. 

—Feliz Navidad, Diane. Sólo café. No puedo quedarme mucho rato. 

Sonriendo, la camarera le llenó el vaso y luego se acercó a un grupo de bomberos voluntarios amigos de Tom. En cuanto se hubo alejado, la actitud de Natalie cambió de nuevo bruscamente. Miró a Timmy con ojos llenos de odio y continuó:

—Tengo que hablar contigo. 

—Nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa. 

Trató de levantarse, pero Natalie se lo impidió sujetándolo por la muñeca. 

—Siéntate y escucha o montaré un show —lo amenazó en voz baja, casi susurrando, mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa. 

Nadie que las mirase podría adivinar que lo estaba amenazando. Timmy tragó saliva y se sentó. Natalie le soltó el brazo, no sin antes castigarlo con un apretón. Continuó:

—Tenemos que hablar de Simon. 

Él miró hacia los servicios, esperando que su padre apareciera pronto. 

—Quiero creer que tu reciente malentendido con él no fue intencionado. Estabas disgustado. Simon dijo cosas que no debió decir y llamaste a la policía. Pero por culpa de esa llamada, ahora tiene antecedentes penales. Supongo que entenderás que deberás retirar la denuncia antes de que sean las elecciones para el Senado. Tienes que aclarar el malentendido. Hoy mismo. 

Y dicho esto, sonrió y le puso su mano por encima del hombro, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación entre amigos. 

—No puedo hacer nada —murmuró —. Ya se ha declarado culpable. 

Natalie bebió un sorbo de café. 

—No me trates como si fuera idiota, Tim. Ya lo sé. Obviamente, tienes que decirle al fiscal del distrito que mentiste. Explícale que no fue más que una pelea de enamorados. Que ya conseguiste lo que querías, que era vengarte de él, y que ahora te arrepientes de habértelo inventado todo. —Se rió exageradamente—. Aunque, francamente, no entiendo qué ve Simon en ti. Mírate, por el amor de Dios. Tienes un aspecto espantoso. 

Timmy se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que opinaba. El silencio le pareció lo más prudente. 

Natalie se inclinó y le apartó un poco el cuello alto del jersey con dedos helados. 

—Ya no te quedan marcas. Muéstrale el cuello al fiscal y dile que te lo inventaste todo. 

—No. 

Timmy se apartó, resistiendo la tentación de enseñarle la cicatriz, que llevaba cubierta con maquillaje. Se subió el cuello del jersey aún más arriba, llevándose una mano al lugar donde Simon lo había mordido. Sabía que era un dolor fantasma, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentir sus dientes desgarrándole la piel. 

Natalie bajó la voz todavía más. 

—No te equivoques. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. —Abrió su enorme bolso y sacó su BlackBerry, que dejó en la barra, entre las dos—. Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas elección. Tengo fotos tuyas, fotos que te sacó Simon. Son muy... explícitas. 

Él miró el teléfono con desconfianza. Trató de tragar saliva, pero se le había secado la boca. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, procurando que la mano no le temblara. 

Natalie sonrió, disfrutando de la reacción de su antiguo amigo y ahora rival. 

Cogió el teléfono y empezó a pasar las fotos. 

—No entiendo cómo pudo tomarlas sin que te enteraras. O tal vez lo sabías y no te importaba. —Lo miró ladeando la cabeza y entornando los ojos—. ¿Te gustaría que las viera todo Selinsgrove? 

Timmy miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie hubiera oído su amenaza. Al menos, nadie los estaba mirando. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo y esconderse, pero esa estrategia no le había dado buenos resultados en el pasado. Su madre siempre lo encontraba. Y Simon lo habría alcanzado si Armie no lo hubiera impedido enfrentándose a él. 

Y además estaba harto de esconderse. Sintió que la espalda se le enderezaba. 

—Que Simon tenga antecedentes es culpa tuya. Vino a verme buscando esas fotos, pero las tenías tú. 

Natalie sonrió con dulzura, sin molestarse en negar sus acusaciones. 

—Y ahora quieres que yo te saque las castañas de fuego. Pues no pienso hacerlo —añadió Timmy. 

La otra se echó a reír. 

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo harás. —Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, acercándosela a los ojos exageradamente—. ¡Dios, qué pene tan pequeño tienes! 

—¿Sabías que el senador Talbot quiere presentarse a la presidencia del país? — contraatacó Timmy. 

Natalie se echó el pelo hacia atrás. 

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Voy a colaborar en su campaña. 

—Claro, ahora lo entiendo. La denuncia contra Simon supondrá un borrón en el expediente del senador, así que ahora quieres hacerla desaparecer. Pues la has jodido bien. 

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si cuelgas esas fotos en Internet, Simon te dejará tan rápidamente que ni lo verás alejarse. Y con él se irá tu oportunidad de salir de este pueblo. 

Natalie le quitó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de la mano. 

—No me dejará. Y el senador nunca se enterará. 

A Timmy se le aceleró el corazón. 

—Si yo salgo en esas fotos, Simon tiene que salir también. ¿Qué crees que opinará su padre? 

—¿No has oído hablar del Photoshop? Puedo borrar a Simon y poner la cara de otra persona. Pero no va a hacer falta, porque te vas a portar como un niño bueno y vas a hacer lo correcto. ¿No es cierto, Timmy? 

Con una sonrisa condescendiente, Natalie se guardó el teléfono en el bolso y se levantó para irse. 

—Nunca te presentará a su familia —le advirtió Timmy—. Me lo dijo él mismo. No pierdas el tiempo siendo el secreto sucio de Simon. Puedes aspirar a algo mejor. 

Natalie pareció dudar, pero en seguida se recuperó. 

—No sabes lo que dices —exclamó—. Simon va a hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga. Igual que tú. Si no arreglas esto hoy mismo, subiré las fotos. Que tengas felices fiestas. 

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—¡Espera! —la llamó Timmy. 

Natalie se volvió y lo miró sin disimular su desprecio. Él respiró hondo y le pidió que se acercara. 

—Dile a Simon que se asegure de que el senador tiene al día su suscripción de The Washington Post. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque si subes esas fotos a Internet, llamaré a Andrew Sampson, del Post. ¿Te acuerdas de él? El año pasado escribió un artículo sobre la detención de Simon por conducir borracho y la posterior intervención del senador. 

Natalie negó con la cabeza. 

—No te creo. 

Timmy apretó los puños con decisión. 

—Si subes las fotos, no tendré nada que perder. Contaré al periódico la historia completa del asalto de Simon, sin olvidarme de que luego mandó a su chica a chantajearme. 

Su antigua amiga abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego volvió a cerrarlos tanto que se le convirtieron en dos rendijas. 

—No te atreverías —musitó con los dientes apretados. 

—Ponme a prueba. 

La otra lo miró con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa. 

—La gente lleva años pisoteándote y no has movido un dedo para defenderte. No me creo que vayas a llamar a un periodista para contarle tus intimidades. 

Timmy levantó la barbilla. 

—Tal vez me he hartado de que me pisoteen —Se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en que no le temblara la voz—. Tú eliges. Si cuelgas las fotos, nunca trabajarás para el senador. Sólo formarás parte de un escándalo que se apresurarán a esconder debajo de la alfombra. 

La piel de Natalie pasó de su tono marfileño habitual a un rojo encendido. Timmy aprovechó su silencio para seguir hablando. 

—Si me dejas en paz, me olvidaré de ustedes. Pero nunca mentiré sobre lo que me hizo Simon. Ya he mentido demasiadas veces para cubrir sus errores. No pienso hacerlo nunca más. 

—Estás furioso porque él me eligió a mí —exclamó Natalie, olvidándose de hablar en voz baja—. ¡No eres más que un niño débil y patético, que ni siquiera sabe hacer una mamada en condiciones! 

El profundo silencio que se hizo en el restaurante les indicó que los demás clientes habían oído esas últimas palabras.   
Al mirar a su alrededor y ver que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, Timmy se sintió profundamente humillado. Todos los presentes habían oído la acusación de Natalie, incluida la esposa del pastor baptista, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en un rincón, tomando un té con su hija adolescente.

Natalie continuó:

—Ya no te sientes tan seguro, ¿no? 

Antes de que Timmy pudiera responder, Diane apareció a su lado. 

—Natalie, vete a casa. No puedes hablar así en mi restaurante. 

La chica se alejó no sin antes mascullar unas cuantas maldiciones. 

—Esto no quedará así. 

—Si sabes lo que te conviene —contestó Timmy levantando la barbilla—, así es exactamente como quedará. Eres demasiado inteligente como para arriesgar tu futuro por una estupidez. Vuelve con él y déjame en paz. 

Natalie lo fulminó una última vez con la mirada antes de salir del local dando un portazo. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su padre, a su espalda—. ¿Tim? ¿Qué ha pasado?—Diane respondió por él, ofreciéndole a Tom una versión algo cambiada de lo sucedido. 

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hijo. —¿Estás bien? 

Él asintió débilmente antes de desaparecer en el baño. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a la cara a la gente del pueblo después de lo que Natalie había dicho. Se agarró al lavabo con ambas manos para contener las náuseas. 

Diane lo siguió. Mojó una toalla en agua fría y se la dio. 

—Lo siento, Timmy. Le tendría que haber dado una bofetada. No me puedo creer lo que ha dicho. —Él se mojó la cara con la toalla, en silencio.—Cariño, nadie más que yo la ha oído. Estaban todos muy ocupados comentando que el Papá Noel del centro comercial se emborrachó ayer a la hora de la comida y trató de meterle mano a uno de los elfos. —¿Quieres que te prepare una infusión? 

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. 

Él negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo. 

«Si hay algún dios por aquí cerca, por favor, que toda la gente que está en el restaurante sufra de amnesia temporal. Con los últimos quince minutos me sirve.» 

Poco después, volvió a sentarse junto a su padre a la barra. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con nadie. Era demasiado fácil imaginárselos a todos comentando sus pecados y juzgándolo. 

—Lo siento, papá —dijo en voz muy baja. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Tom pidió más café y un donuts relleno de mermelada. 

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó malhumorado. 

Tras llenar la taza de Tom, Diane le apretó el brazo a Timmy para darle ánimos, antes de irse a servir las mesas para que ellos dos pudieran hablar tranquilos. 

—Todo es culpa mía. Lo de Deb, lo de Natalie, lo de la casa... —No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Te he avergonzado delante de todo el pueblo. 

Tom se inclinó hacia él. 

—Eh, no quiero oírte decir esas tonterías. Nunca me has avergonzado. Al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —La voz se le quebró un poco y carraspeó para disimular—. Protegerte era mi responsabilidad y no lo hice. 

Timmy se secó una lágrima. 

—Pero te he estropeado la vida. 

Él resopló. 

—Tampoco es que mi vida fuera gran cosa. Prefiero perder la casa y perder a Deb que perderte a ti. —Empujó el donuts hasta que quedó frente a Timmy y aguardó hasta que él le dio un mordisco. —Cuando conocí a tu madre, fui muy feliz. Pasamos unos cuantos años muy buenos juntos. Pero el mejor día de todos fue cuando tú naciste. Yo siempre había querido tener una familia. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie vuelva a separarme de ti. Te doy mi palabra. —Cuando sonrió, Tom se inclinó hacia él y le revolvió el pelo. —Me gustaría pasar un momento por casa de Deb para contarle lo que ha pasado. Tiene que enseñar a su hija a comportarse en público. ¿Por qué no llamas a ese novio tuyo para que venga a buscarte? Nos vemos en casa de Richard dentro de un rato. 

Secándose las lágrimas, Timmy asintió. No quería que Armie se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando. 

—Te quiero, papá. 

Él se aclaró la garganta, con la cabeza baja. 

—Yo también. Y ahora, acábate el donuts antes de que Diane empiece a cobrarnos alquiler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda en edición: Lovingnathee


	6. VI Feliz Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por los comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz, realmente. Entonces... ¡¡¡Capítulo doble!!!  
> Disfruten

Armie estuvo encantado de poder interrumpir las compras navideñas. Cuando Richard y él llegaron al restaurante, se acercaron a la barra a reunirse con los Chalamet.  
Timmy se levantó y Armie lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has llorado? 

—Sólo es la melancolía de la Navidad. —Timmy vio que varios clientes los estaban mirando. 

—¿Qué melancolía? 

—Luego te lo cuento —respondió, tirando de él hacia la puerta. 

Mientras Richard hablaba con Tom, Armie le apartó a Timmy el pelo de la cara para susurrarle algo al oído, mientras le acariciaba un brillante que se veía en la solapa de la camisa, abajo de la americana y Richard vio que llevaba el prendedor de Grace. Evidentemente, había subestimado el grado de compromiso de su hijo en su nueva relación. Sabía que su esposa estaría encantada de que Armie le hubiera regalado el broche a Timmy. Grace lo quería como a un hijo y siempre lo consideró una más de la familia. Tal vez algún día Armie lo convirtiera en miembro oficial. 

Tras despedirse educadamente de Tom, Armie cogió el regalo de Paul. En su favor hay que decir que llevó la caja hasta el coche en silencio, resistiendo la tentación de hacer comentarios sarcásticos. 

Mientras, junto con Richard, Timmy y él se acercaban a la puerta, la agente Roberts entró en el local, vestida de uniforme. 

—Hola, Jamie —la saludó Armie con una sonrisa algo tensa. 

—Hola, Armie. ¿Has venido a casa a pasar la Navidad? 

—Así es. 

Jamie saludó también a Timmy y a Richard, observando que Timmy iba agarrado del brazo de Armie. 

—Tienes buen aspecto. Se te ve feliz. 

—Gracias. Lo soy. —Esa vez, la sonrisa que él le dirigió fue mucho más sincera. 

Jamie asintió. 

—Me alegro por ti. Feliz Navidad. 

Los tres le dieron las gracias y salieron del restaurante. Armie pensó que pedir perdón aligeraba muchas cargas. 

Al entrar en casa de los Clark, Armie se puso de acuerdo con Richard para disfrutar juntos de un whisky escocés y un buen puro en el porche. 

Timmy aún estaba un poco alterado por el altercado con Natalie, pero se sentía tan aliviado por estar al fin en casa, que trató de olvidarlo. Mientras Richard y Armie colgaban sus abrigos, desapareció en el salón. 

—Amor, ¿te guardo el abrigo? —le preguntó Armie, pero al ver que no respondía, lo siguió al salón. 

Su siguiente pregunta se le quedó atascada en la garganta. Su querido Timothée estaba inmóvil como una estatua, con la vista clavada en una mujer sentada en el sofá, junto a Rachel y a Aaron. Instintivamente, Armie agarró a Timmy por la cintura y lo acercó a él. 

La mujer se levantó del sofá con elegancia y se dirigió hacia ellos, como si flotara. Sus movimientos eran propios de una bailarina o de una princesa y un sutil aire aristocrático la rodeaba como si se tratara de una nube de perfume. 

Era casi tan alta como Armie. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso, y unos grandes ojos azules, fríos como el hielo. Su piel era perfecta y tenía el cuerpo escuálido de una modelo profesional, excepto por los pechos, que eran generosos y perfectos. Llevaba unas botas altas de tacón de terciopelo negro, una falda tubo negra y un jersey de cachemira azul claro, que le dejaba un hombro, blanco como el alabastro, al descubierto.  
Era preciosa. Y altiva. Al ver que Armie protegía a Timmy con el brazo, arqueó la espalda como un gato furioso. 

—¡Armie, querido, te he echado tanto de menos! —exclamó, con una voz clara y rica, con una pizca de acento británico. 

Lo abrazó con fuerza. 

Timmy se apartó de ellos. No quería formar parte de un abrazo de grupo. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Mil emociones cruzaron los ojos de él mientras la mujer le daba un beso en la mejilla con sus labios pintados de rosa. Lo hizo lentamente, rezumando sensualidad. Para empeorar las cosas, se recreó luego limpiándole el rouge de la mejilla y riendo como si eso fuera una broma entre ellos. 

Armie buscó a Timmy con la mirada y él lo miró decepcionado.

Antes de que Armie pudiera decir nada, Richard carraspeó y entró en el salón. Rechazando la mano que este le ofrecía, la mujer le dio un abrazo.

—Richard, es un placer saludarte, como siempre. Sentí mucho lo de Grace. 

Tras aceptar el abrazo con amabilidad, el hombre se dirigió a Timmy y lo ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Tras colgarlo, llamó a Aaron y a Rachel, privando así a Paulina del público que a ella tanto le gustaba tener. 

—No sabía que tuvieras dos hermanos —dijo esta, dirigiéndole a Timmy una sonrisa glacial. 

Era mucho más alta que él. Al lado de Paulina, se sentía pequeño y sin estilo. 

—Sólo tengo un hermano y lo sabes perfectamente —la cortó Armie. ¿Para qué has venido? 

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Timmy le ofreció la mano a Paulina antes de que Armie montara una escena. 

—Soy Timmy. Hablamos por teléfono. 

La mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo de contención, pero a Timmy no se le escapó el rencor que se reflejó en su mirada. 

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, riendo afectadamente—. ¿No pretenderás que me acuerde de todas las personas que han respondido al teléfono de Armie a lo largo de los años? A menos que seas uno de los chicos a los que interrumpí mientras estaban en medio de un ménage. ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Armie? 

Timmy retiró la mano como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. 

—Estoy esperando que respondas a mi pregunta. —La voz de él era fría como el hielo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Timmy trató de marcharse. Las imágenes que Paulina había inoculado en su cerebro le resultaban repulsivas y no estaba seguro de querer oír su respuesta. Pero Armie lo agarró del brazo y le suplicó con los ojos que no lo abandonara. 

—He venido a verte, por supuesto. No respondías a mis llamadas y Carson me dijo que pasarías la Navidad con tu familia —contestó Paulina, irritada. 

—¿Vas camino de Minnesota? 

—Sabes de sobra que mis padres no me dirigen la palabra. He venido para hablar contigo. —Con una mirada venenosa en dirección a Timmy, añadió—: A solas. 

Consciente de que desde la cocina se oía todo lo que decían, Armie se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja: 

—Te recuerdo que eres una invitada en esta casa. No toleraré que le faltes el respeto a nadie, especialmente a Timothée. ¿Queda claro? 

—No me tratabas como a una invitada cuando me metías la polla en la boca — murmuró Paulina, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Timmy ahogó un grito y sintió náuseas. Si el encuentro se hubiera producido unas semanas atrás, solo habría sido incómodo. Pero ahora, después de haber compartido cama con Armie, era muy doloroso. Paulina lo conocía íntimamente. Sabía cómo era en la cama. Los sonidos que hacía, cómo olía, la expresión de su cara justo antes del orgasmo. 

Era más alta que él, más sofisticada y muy guapa. Y era evidente que, a diferencia de Timmy, no tenía reparos en practicar sexo oral. Para agravar las cosas, Paulina había creado una nueva vida con Armie, algo que este no podría volver a hacer con nadie más.

Soltándose de la mano de él, Timmy dio la espalda a los antiguos amantes. Sabía que era preferible que Armie y él mantuvieran un frente unido. Y también sabía que sería mucho más inteligente defender su territorio que dejarle el campo libre a su rival. Pero acababa de sufrir una agresión moral en el restaurante y no le quedaban fuerzas para un nuevo asalto.  
Emocionalmente exhausto, se dirigió a la escalera arrastrando los pies, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás. 

Al ver que se iba, a Armie se le cayó el alma a los pies. Quería ir tras él, pero no pensaba dejar a Paulina a solas con su padre y su hermana. Excusándose un momento, se dirigió a la cocina y le pidió a Rachel que se asegurara de que Timmy estaba bien.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, la joven se encontró a Timmy saliendo del baño. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—No, voy a acostarme un rato. 

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Armie, él negó con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación de invitados. Su amiga lo observó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba al lado de la cama. 

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Una aspirina? 

—No, gracias, sólo necesito descansar. 

—¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y qué hace aquí? 

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu hermano.

Rachel agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza. 

—Lo haré. Pero el hecho de que no sepa quién es me dice algo. No puede haber sido muy importante en su vida si nunca nos la presentó. —Desde el pasillo, añadió—: Tenlo en cuenta. 

Timmy se tumbó en la cama y rezó para dormirse pronto. 

Cuando Armie entró en la cocina, tres horas más tarde, encontró a Aaron y a Rachel discutiendo sobre la manera correcta de preparar el famoso pollo a la Kiev de Grace. 

—Te digo que hay que congelar la mantequilla antes. Tu madre lo hacía así. — Aaron parecía exasperado. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Rachel señaló la receta—. Aquí no dice nada de congelarla. 

—Grace siempre congelaba la mantequilla —terció Armie, frunciendo el ceño—. Debía de suponer que todo el mundo haría lo mismo. ¿Dónde está Timmy? 

Su hermana se volvió hacia él, blandiendo un gran batidor. 

—¿Dónde estabas? 

—Fuera —respondió él, apretando los dientes—. ¿Dónde está? 

—Arriba. A menos que haya decidido volver a casa de su padre. 

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? 

Rachel le dio la espalda y siguió batiendo huevos. 

—Oh, pues no sé. ¿Tal vez porque has estado por ahí con una de tus ex novias durante tres horas? Espero que Timmy te patee el culo como te mereces. 

—Cariño... —Aaron trató de calmarla, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

—Ni cariño ni nada. —Rachel le apartó la mano, enfadada—. Armie, tienes suerte de que Scott no esté aquí, porque si no ya te habría sacado de casa para darte una paliza. 

Aaron frunció el cejo. 

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿No podría sacarlo yo si quisiera? 

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. 

—No, por supuesto que no. Además, ahora mismo necesito que congeles la jodida mantequilla. 

Murmurando entre dientes, Armie salió de la cocina. Subió la escalera despacio, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa que no fuera un insulto a la inteligencia. 

(Aunque eso iba a ser imposible, a pesar de su pico de oro.) 

Permaneció unos instantes ante la puerta de su habitación, respirando hondo antes de entrar. Pero la cama estaba vacía. Sorprendido, registró la habitación. No había ni rastro de Timmy. De vuelta en el pasillo, se preguntó si se habría refugiado en la habitación de Scott, pero no estaba allí. Tras mirar en el cuarto de baño, probó en la habitación de invitados. 

Él estaba tumbado en el centro de la cama, profundamente dormido. Se planteó dejarlo dormir, pero luego rechazó la idea. Tenían que hablar, a solas, y en esos momentos su familia estaba ocupada. 

En silencio, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama con él, abrazándolo por detrás. Su piel estaba muy suave, pero fría. Lo estrechó contra su cuerpo para darle calor. 

—¿Armie? —Timmy parpadeó, adormilado—. ¿Qué hora es? 

—Las seis y media. 

—¿Por qué no me ha despertado nadie? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos. 

—Me estaban esperando. 

—¿Esperando para qué? 

—Esperando a que volviera. Y cuando he llegado a casa, Richard me pidió que entrase en su despacho para hablar conmigo. 

—¿Dónde estabas? 

Él apartó la vista, culpable. 

—¿Estabas con ella? 

—Le han quitado el carnet por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol. La he llevado a su hotel. 

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver? 

Armie lo miró con expresión torturada. 

—Hemos estado hablando. 

—¿Hablando? ¿En el hotel? 

—Está preocupada por el giro que ha dado su vida. Que se haya presentado aquí de esta manera demuestra lo desesperada que está. —Timmy se llevó las rodillas al pecho, haciéndose un ovillo. —No, no, no —dijo él, tirándole de los brazos para evitar que adoptara esa postura defensiva—. Ya se ha ido y no volverá. Le he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti.  
Puede usar mi dinero y mis abogados, pero ahí se acaba la cosa. 

—Nunca se conformará con eso. Te quiere a ti. Le da igual que estés conmigo. 

Armie volvió a rodearlo con los brazos. 

—No me importa lo que ella quiera. Estoy enamorado de ti. Tú eres mi futuro. 

—Pero Paulina es preciosa. Y sexy. 

—Es malvada. Y mezquina. No he visto nada bonito en ella esta tarde. 

—Coincibieron una hija juntos. 

Armie se encogió. 

—No voluntariamente. 

—Odio tener que compartirte. 

Él frunció el ceño. 

—No vas a tener que compartirme. 

—Tengo que compartirte con tu pasado. Con Paulina, con la profesora Singer, con Jamie Roberts... y con un montón de mujeres y personas con las que voy a cruzarme por las calles de Toronto. 

Armie apretó los dientes.

—Trataré de protegerte de ese tipo de encuentros incómodos en el futuro. 

—Son muy dolorosos

—Lo siento —susurró él—. Si pudiera cambiar mi pasado, lo haría. Pero no puedo, Timothée, por mucho que lo intente. 

—Ella te dio lo que yo no puedo darte. 

Armie se inclinó hacia él y apoyó una mano cerca de su cadera. 

—Si tuvieras sed y alguien te ofreciera agua de mar, ¿te la beberías? 

—Claro que no. 

—¿Por qué no?

Él se estremeció. 

—Porque está salada y sucia.

—Si te dieran a elegir entre agua de mar o agua Perrier, ¿qué elegirías? 

—El agua Perrier, por supuesto. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con ella. 

Él entornó los ojos. 

—¿Ah, no? 

Se colocó entonces sobre él, hasta que sus pechos y caderas quedaron en contacto. 

—¿No entiendes la comparación? Tú eres mi agua Perrier. —Se dejó caer un poco más sobre el —. Hacer el amor contigo es lo único que sacia mi sed. ¿Por qué iba a cambiarlo por toda el agua del mar? —Armie le presionó las caderas con las suyas—. Ella no puede ofrecerme nada que me interese. —Bajó la cara hasta que sus narices se rozaron—. Y tú eres precioso. Cada parte de tu cuerpo es una obra de arte, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Eres la Venus y la Beatriz de Botticelli. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te adoro? Te adueñaste de mi corazón la primera vez que te vi, a los diecisiete años. 

El cuerpo de Timmy se iba relajando bajo el influjo de su contacto y de sus palabras. 

—¿Cómo han quedado las cosas entre ustedes? 

—Le he dicho que estoy muy disgustado por lo que ha hecho y que no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo nunca más. Se lo ha tomado todo lo bien que cabía esperar. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiéndolo. 

—¡Adelante! 

Armie se echó a un lado justo cuando Rachel abría la puerta. 

—La cena está en la mesa y Tom y Scott han llegado ya. ¿Bajan o tengo que enviar a Scott a buscarlos? —preguntó, mirándolos a los dos. 

—No hará falta —respondió Timmy—. ¿Ha traído a su novia? 

—No. Pasará la Navidad con sus padres. Le dije que la invitara, pero me dio mil excusas. —Rachel parecía molesta—. ¿Crees que se avergüenza de nosotros? 

—Lo más probable es que se avergüence de ella —contestó Armie—. Quizá sea una stripper. 

—Los profesores que viven en una torre de marfil no deberían tirar la primera piedra —replicó Rachel y, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada, salió de la habitación. 

Timmy lo miró sorprendido. 

—¿A qué ha venido eso? 

La expresión de él se ensombreció. 

—Mi querida hermana no está muy contenta con Paulina... ni conmigo. 

________

Fue una Navidad muy distinta para todos. La ausencia de Grace fue dolorosa, sobre todo para su marido y sus hijos. Aaron habría deseado estar ya casado y Rachel que el pollo a la Kiev le hubiese quedado la mitad de bueno que a su madre, con mantequilla congelada o sin ella.  
Después de cenar, Armie, Tom y Richard se fueron al porche a fumar puros y beber whisky, mientras el resto de la familia tomaba café en la cocina. 

—¿Qué tal por Italia? —le preguntó Aaron a Timmy, mientras se servían una segunda taza. 

—Genial. Hizo muy buen tiempo y lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Y los planes de boda? 

—Avanzando. Aunque cuando Rachel propuso alquilar cien palomas y soltarlas tras la ceremonia, tuve que pararle los pies. Me imaginé a algunos de mis parientes disparándoles a los pobres bichos —añadió, guiñándole un ojo. 

—¿Cómo están tus padres? 

—Bien. Rachel le consulta muchas cosas de la boda a mi madre y ella está encantada. ¿Cómo va todo con Armie? 

Timmy escondió la cara en la nevera, mientras buscaba la crema de leche. 

—Bien. 

—Excepto cuando su ex se presenta por sorpresa. 

Él se volvió hacia Aaron, que lo estaba mirando comprensivo. 

—No quiero hablar de ello. 

Él jugueteó con la cucharita. 

—Armie es distinto cuando está contigo. —Dejó la cucharita en la encimera y se frotó la barbilla—. Parece feliz. 

—Y él me hace feliz a mí. 

—Un Armie feliz es tan difícil de ver como un hobbit. Estamos encantados de que esté así. Y respecto a la ex, bueno, no creo que fueran muy en serio, la verdad. No tanto como contigo. 

—Gracias, Aaron. 

Los dos se dieron un rápido abrazo. 

Más tarde, Armie y Timmy se retiraron a la habitación que habían alquilado en un hotel cercano. Mientras Timmy se estaba lavando la cara en el cuarto de baño, le llegaron los acordes de Lying in the Hands of God desde el dormitorio. 

Armie apareció tras él, con sólo unos bóxers de seda azul marino y una sonrisa. 

—No es Barry White, pero es nuestra canción. —Lo miró con deseo y le apartó el pelo del cuello para recorrérselo con los labios—. Te deseo —susurró—. Ahora. 

Deslizándole las manos por debajo de la camiseta, le dejó el vientre al descubierto por encima de los pantalones de chándal. 

—¿Por qué no te pones una de esas cosas bonitas que te compraste en Toronto? ¿O el corsé azul atado por delante? Sabes que es mi favorito. —Su voz se volvió más grave a medida que su boca iba avanzando hacia su hombro. 

—No puedo. 

Él sonrió con picardía. 

—No quiero decir aquí mismo, mi amor. No estoy seguro de que estés preparado para hacerlo delante de un espejo. Aunque a mí no me importaría. 

Cuando empezó a quitarle la camiseta, Timmy se apartó bruscamente. 

—Esta noche, no. 

Armie bajó los brazos y lo observó en silencio. 

Evitando su mirada, Timmy volvió a lavarse la cara. 

Frunciendo el ceño, él volvió al dormitorio y apagó la música. Aparte de en la galería de los Uffizi, nunca lo había rechazado. Claro que sólo llevaban juntos un par de semanas, pero aun así...  
El profesor Hammer no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran. Aunque era evidente que Timmy tenía buenas razones. O por lo menos una razón llamada Paulina.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Era comprensible que estuviera disgustado por la súbita aparición de su ex y no le extrañaba que no quisiera pensar en el sexo en esos momentos. Aparte de que, por lo visto, le había pasado algo desagradable en el restaurante esa misma tarde. 

Pero cuando lo rechazaba, Armie lo deseaba aún más. El aroma de su pelo, el tacto de su piel satinada, su manera de cerrar los ojos justo antes del clímax. Sentirlo moviéndose debajo de su cuerpo, junto con él... 

Necesitaba hacerle el amor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien entre ellos dos. 

Sí, hacer el amor con Timmy era lo que más le gustaba y necesitaba demostrarle sin palabras que lo amaba, que lo adoraba, que haría cualquier cosa por él. Y tenía que saber si él lo deseaba; necesitaba oírlo susurrar su nombre. 

Pero al parecer Timmy no necesitaba lo mismo. Al menos no esa noche. 

Armie siguió sumido en sus pensamientos negativos hasta que se metió en la cama. Se tumbó de lado, contemplándolo, pero él lo ignoró, limitándose a apagar la luz de la mesita de noche. 

En la oscuridad, guardaron silencio mientras una barrera fría e invisible se alzaba entre los dos. 

—¿Armie? 

—Sí. 

—Tengo que decirte una cosa. 

Él soltó el aire muy lentamente. 

—No hace falta. Lo entiendo, Timothée. Buenas noches. 

Aunque trató de que su voz sonara relajada, fracasó estrepitosamente. Se volvió, dándole la espalda. 

Timmy hizo una mueca de dolor. La barrera invisible se había convertido en un muro infranqueable. 

«Los hombres como Armie tienen el ego más frágil que una cáscara de huevo.» 

Timmy quería hablarle de lo sucedido, pero si se ofendía con tanta facilidad, sería mejor esperar a la mañana siguiente. O a otro día. Dándose también la vuelta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando olvidarse de aquel horrible día. Aunque tenía ganas de llorar, las reprimió. No le gustaba nada que Armie lo descubriera llorando. 

Sorbió por la nariz varias veces y entonces él se volvió y lo abrazó por detrás. 

—Lo siento —le susurró al oído. 

Timmy asintió, sorbiendo con más fuerza. 

—Por favor, no llores. 

—No estoy llorando. 

—No quería comportarme como un asno. —Apoyándose en un codo, añadió—: Mírame. —Y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora para hacerse perdonar—. Me has malacostumbrado durante estas dos semanas, pero sé que no siempre querrás hacer el amor. Te prometo no frustrarme… demasiado. 

Timmy sonrió y le besó el labio inferior. 

—¿Quieres contarme por qué has llorado esta tarde en el restaurante? — preguntó Armie, secándole las lágrimas. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Por favor... 

—Estoy muy cansado.

Él lo acarició hasta que notó que se relajaba. 

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? 

—No necesito nada. 

—¿Un baño caliente? ¿Un masaje? —Su cara le recordó a Timmy la de un niño pequeño que quiere complacer—. Deja que te acaricie. Te sentirás mejor. 

—Armie, casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. 

—Quería hacer algo por ti. 

—Puedes abrazarme. 

—Eso pensaba hacerlo igual. —Lo besó y volvió a abrazarlo por detrás. 

—Feliz Navidad, Armie. 

—Feliz Navidad. 

_____

Unas pocas horas antes, una mujer sola subía a un taxi frente al hotel Comfort Inn. Estaba llorando. 

El taxista ignoró sus lágrimas educadamente y subió el volumen de la radio para darle un poco de intimidad durante el largo trayecto hasta Harrisburg. Sonó una canción pegadiza, tan pegadiza que pronto los dos estaban tarareándola. 

Mientras Paulina tarareaba, pensaba en el paquete que le había entregado al recepcionista del turno de noche, Will. Le había dado cinco billetes de veinte dólares a cambio de que lo entregara en una determinada dirección de Selinsgrove a la mañana siguiente. La mañana de Navidad. 

Cuando el joven le había comentado que conocía esa casa (lo que no era raro, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la localidad) y que había estudiado con el hermano de Armie, Scott, ella aprovechó para obtener información sobre el nuevo novio de Armie. 

Will le contó todo lo que sabía, ya que su familia y la de Tom Chalamet se conocían de toda la vida. De hecho —le dijo—, Tom había presumido recientemente de lo bien que le iban a su hijo los estudios en la Universidad de Toronto. 

En cuanto obtuvo esa valiosa información, Paulina decidió marcharse de Selinsgrove inmediatamente. Mientras observaba las nevadas copas de los árboles, se preguntaba cómo podía descubrir si Timothée era estudiante de Armie en el momento en que iniciaron su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda en edición: Lovingnathee


	7. VII  El amor y el perdón sustituyen a las lágrimas y el sufrimiento

La mañana de Navidad, muy temprano, Armie —ataviado con unos bóxers y las gafas— se debatía entre despertar a Timothée o dejarlo dormir un poco más.

Podría haberse ido a la zona de estar de la suite, donde había estado jugando a ser Papá Noel, pero prefería estar con él, aunque fuera a oscuras. La conversación que había mantenido con Richard el día anterior lo atormentaba. Cuando su padre adoptivo le había preguntado por Paulina, él le había contado una versión resumida, haciendo hincapié en que ella era su pasado y Timmy su futuro. Richard, que era un hombre comprensivo, insistió en que Paulina fuera a terapia como condición para seguir teniendo acceso a su fondo de inversiones, pues era evidente que necesitaba ayuda. 

Cuando Armie le dio la razón, Richard cambió de tema, preguntándole si estaba enamorado de Timmy. Cuando él respondió sin dudar, su padre sacó a colación una palabra empezada con erre: «responsabilidad». 

—Estoy actuando con responsabilidad. 

—Timmy está estudiando. ¿Y si se queda embarazado? 

La expresión de Armie se endureció. 

—Eso no va a pasar. 

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —replicó Richard sonriendo—. Y entonces nació Scott. 

—Ya he demostrado más de una vez que soy responsable de mis actos —insistió Armie en tono glacial. 

Richard se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró. 

—Timmy se parece a Grace en algunas cosas. Una de ellas es su voluntad de sacrificarse por aquellos a los que ama. 

—No permitiré que sacrifique sus sueños por mí, si es eso lo que te preocupa. 

Su padre volvió la vista hacia la foto de su esposa, que lo miraba desde la mesa del despacho, una mujer sonriente, de ojos amables. 

—¿Cómo ha reaccionado Timmy al ver a esa joven? 

—Todavía no lo hemos hablado. 

—Si abandonas a Timmy, tendrás un problema con tus hermanos y conmigo, ¿lo sabes? 

Armie frunció el ceño y respondió solemne:

—No lo abandonaré nunca. No podría vivir sin él. 

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? 

—Porque sólo llevamos dos semanas juntos.

Richard alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero prefirió no preguntarle sobre la ambigüedad de la expresión «estar juntos».

—Ya conoces mi opinión al respecto. Deberías casarte con él. Si no, cualquiera que los vea pensará que lo que tienen no es más que una aventura sexual, cuando tus intenciones son mucho más serias. 

Él se ofendió. 

—Timothée no es mi amante. 

—Pero no quieres comprometerte con él.

—Estoy comprometido con él. No hay nadie más en mi vida. 

—Pero Paulina aparece de pronto y monta una escena delante de Timmy y de tu familia. 

—¡No puedo evitarlo! 

—¿Ah, no? —Richard frunció los labios—. Me parece que Paulina es una mujer inteligente y si estuviera convencida de que no iba a conseguir nada, te dejaría en paz. —Armie frunció el ceño, pero no se lo discutió. —¿Por qué no te comprometes con Timmy? Estoy seguro de que está angustiado por el futuro. El matrimonio fue creado en buena medida para proteger a las personas de la explotación sexual. Si le niegas esa protección, él no deja de ser algo muy parecido a tu amante, lo llames como lo llames. Viendo lo que le ha pasado a Paulina, tiene que estar preocupado.

—Las situaciones de ellos dos no tienen nada que ver. 

—Pero ¿cómo puede saberlo Timmy? —Richard tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—. El matrimonio es más que un trozo de papel. Es un misterio. De hecho, hay un texto judío que sugiere que se establece en el cielo, entre dos almas gemelas. ¿No quieres estar con él para siempre? 

—Lo que yo quiera no es importante. No voy a presionarlo para que tome una decisión que le va a cambiar la vida en pleno curso académico —respondió Armie, frotándose los ojos—. Es demasiado pronto. 

—Espero que no esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde —replicó Richard, mirando a Grace con tristeza. 

Con esas palabras resonando en sus oídos, Armie contemplaba dormir a su alma gemela durante la mañana de Navidad. 

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Timmy se desperezó, preso de una extraña angustia. Al volverse hacia Armie, rozó la seda de los bóxers. En la oscuridad de la habitación, él parecía una gárgola: una figura gris, inmóvil, que lo observaba en silencio tras las gafas.

Tardó unos instantes en preguntarle: 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Nada. Vuélvete a dormir. 

Timmy frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Pero estás sentado a oscuras, medio desnudo. 

Él trató de sonreír. 

—Estoy esperando a que te despiertes. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Para abrir los regalos. Pero aún es temprano. Duérmete. 

Timmy se acercó a él y le buscó la mano. Tras besársela, se la llevó al corazón. Armie sonrió y dejó la mano quieta, sintiendo sus latidos. 

—Perdóname por lo de anoche —dijo, recuperando la solemnidad—. No quiero que pienses que sólo me interesa el sexo. No es verdad. 

—Ya lo sé. 

Él le acarició las cejas con los dedos. 

—Te deseo, eso es innegable. Me cuesta mucho no tocarte, no poder estar lo más cerca posible de ti. —Su mano descendió hasta su mejilla y se quedó allí—. Pero te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo porque te apetezca, no porque te sientas obligado. 

Timmy apoyó la cara en su mano. 

—No me siento obligado. Ha habido un montón de veces en que podrías haberme presionado, como la noche que pasamos en tu cuarto, cuando me quité el top. Pero no lo hiciste. Fuiste muy paciente. Y la primera vez estuviste maravilloso. Tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi amante. —Le dirigió una sonrisa soñolienta—. ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien descansar. 

Armie se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó cerca de su amado. Cuando la respiración de Timmy se hizo más profunda, indicándole que se había dormido, le susurró promesas en italiano.   
Cuando Timmy se volvió a despertar, él le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Y luego no paró hasta que se levantó y lo acompañó a la sala. Estaba tan nervioso que casi daba saltos. (De un modo muy digno, propio de un profesor universitario, por descontado, a pesar de que no se había puesto la camisa.) 

Armie había cogido «prestado» del recibidor del hotel un pequeño árbol de Navidad y lo había colocado en el centro de la sala. Debajo había varios paquetes envueltos en papel brillante de diversos colores. Dos grandes calcetines con sus nombres bordados colgaban de los dos extremos del sofá. 

—Feliz Navidad —le deseó Armie, besándole la frente. 

Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y no podía ocultarlo. 

—Es mi primer calcetín. Nunca había tenido uno —dijo Timmy. 

Él lo acompañó hasta el sofá. Cuando estuvo sentado, le colocó el calcetín en el regazo. Estaba lleno de caramelos con motivos navideños. Y en la punta, había un lápiz de memoria que contenía las imágenes de un tango contra la pared en el Royal Ontario Museum. 

—¿Por qué no te habían regalado nunca un calcetín navideño? 

Timmy se encogió de hombros. 

—Sharon solía olvidarse de que era Navidad y a mi padre nunca se le ocurrió.

Armie negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco había tenido calcetines antes de ir a vivir con los Clark. 

Timmy señaló un par de paquetes envueltos con papel rojo y verde. 

—¿Por qué no abres primero tus regalos? 

Con una sonrisa radiante, Armie se sentó junto al arbolito, con las piernas cruzadas. Eligió una caja pequeña y rompió el papel con entusiasmo. 

Timmy se echó a reír al ver al correcto profesor vestido sólo con ropa interior y gafas, atacando sus regalos como si fuera un niño de cuatro años. 

Al abrir la caja, se quedó muy sorprendido al encontrar un par de gemelos de plata sobre un fondo de seda de color crema. Pero no eran unos gemelos cualquiera. Llevaban grabado el escudo de la ciudad de Florencia. Armie los miró boquiabierto. 

—¿Te gustan? 

—Me encantan, Timothée. Pero ¿cómo...? 

—Mientras estabas en una de las reuniones, me acerqué al Ponte Vecchio a comprarlos. Pensé que quedarían bien con tus camisas. —Mirando al suelo, añadió—: Me temo que me gasté parte del dinero de la beca. En realidad, te los has regalado tú mismo. 

Poniéndose de rodillas, él avanzó hasta él y lo besó agradecido. 

—Ese dinero es tuyo. Te lo has ganado. Y los gemelos son perfectos. Muchas gracias.

Timmy sonrió al verlo allí arrodillado.

—Tienes otro regalo. 

Sonriendo, Armie abrió el segundo paquete. Dentro del papel de seda, encontró una reproducción de veinte por veinticinco centímetros del cuadro de Marc Chagall, "Amantes a la luz de la luna". En la tarjeta que acompañaba la lámina, Timmy había escrito unas líneas declarándole su amor y dando gracias por haberlo encontrado. También añadió otro obsequio, aún más valioso.

"Me gustaría posar para ti.   
Con todo mi amor,   
Tu Timmy"

Armie se había quedado sin palabras. Lo miró sin creérselo. 

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que cuelgues fotos nuestras en tu dormitorio. Me gusta hacer eso por ti. Si te parece bien. 

Él se sentó a su lado en el sofá y lo besó apasionadamente. 

—Gracias. El cuadro es precioso, pero tú eres mucho más precioso que cualquier obra de arte. —Sonrió antes de añadir—: Creo que podemos inspirarnos en Chagall para la sesión fotográfica, pero tendremos que practicar antes las posturas. 

Moviendo insinuante las cejas, se inclinó hacia Timmy y le mordió el labio inferior. 

—Tú eres el regalo más grande —murmuró.

Al notar que Timmy sonreía bajo su boca, alargó un brazo para hacerse con uno de los regalos que había colocado bajo el arbolito. Le dirigió una mirada ilusionada mientras él lo abría. Era un CD que Armie le había grabado, llamado «Amando a Timmy». 

—Es la lista que escuchábamos en Florencia. 

—Gracias. Tenía pensado pedírtela. Esas canciones me traerán recuerdos muy felices. 

Dentro de la funda, encontró varios vales para tratamientos de belleza en el Hotel Windsor Arms, de Toronto y una nota:

“He hablado con un cirujano plástico de Toronto, que ha prometido visitarte en cuanto regresemos. Por la información que le di, está convencido de que podrá hacer desaparecer la cicatriz por completo. No tendrás que preocuparte por ella nunca más.  
Armie"

Al ver que Timmy se ponía tenso, Armie le arrebató la nota de los dedos, disculpándose con una sonrisa. 

—No debí incluir esto en la caja. Lo siento.

Pero él le agarró la mano. 

—Gracias. Pensaba que iba a tener que esperar más. Es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme. 

Armie soltó el aire, relajándose, y le besó la coronilla. 

—Te lo mereces —le dijo, con los ojos brillantes. 

Sonriendo, Timmy miró por encima del hombro de él y vio que había otra caja junto al árbol. 

—Hay otro regalo. ¿Es para mí? 

Armie asintió. 

—¿Puedo abrirlo? 

—Preferiría que esperaras. 

Timmy frunció el cejo. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo llevemos a casa de Richard? ¿Prefieres que lo abra delante de tu familia? 

—¡No, por Dios! 

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, sonrió irónicamente. 

—Perdona, es que es... bueno... bastante personal. ¿Puedes esperar hasta esta noche para abrirlo? ¿Por favor? 

Timmy miró el regalo con curiosidad. 

—A juzgar por el tamaño de la caja, no es un gatito. 

—No, no lo es, aunque si quieres una mascota, te la compraré —contestó él, mirando hacia la caja que el día anterior había dejado junto a la puerta—. ¿Qué había en el regalo de Paul? 

Timmy se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. 

—Una botella de sirope de arce, que ya le di a mi padre, y un par de juguetes. 

—¿Juguetes? ¿Qué clase de juguetes? 

Timmy lo miró escandalizado.

—Juguetes infantiles, ¿qué van a ser? 

—¿No te regaló ya un conejito de peluche hace unos meses? Creo que ese chico tiene una fijación con los conejitos. «Follaángeles.» 

—Dijo la sartén al cazo. Armie, tú tienes una fijación con los zapatos de cuero. ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarlo? 

—Nunca he negado mi aprecio estético por el calzado masculino fino. Al fin y al cabo, hay zapatos que son auténticas obras de arte —añadió dignamente—. Sobre todo cuando los lleva un hombre como tú. 

Timmy no pudo evitar sonreír. 

—Me ha regalado una vaca Holstein de peluche y unas figuritas de Dante y Beatriz. 

Él lo miró perplejo. 

—¿Figuritas? —Sonrió con ironía—. ¿Quieres decir como soldaditos de plomo? 

—Figuritas, soldaditos... ¿qué más da?

—¿Son anatómicamente completos? 

—Armie, ¿no estás siendo un poco infantil? 

Él le acarició la mejilla. 

—Sólo me preguntaba en qué clase de acción podrían participar Dante y Beatriz. En privado, por supuesto. 

—Dante debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba. 

—Podemos recrear eso enterrando la figura de Dante en el patio de atrás. Pero me gustaría quedarme con Beatriz. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—Eres incorregible. Gracias por los regalos. Y gracias por llevarme a Italia. Ese fue el mejor regalo de todos. 

—De nada. —Sujetándole la cara entre las manos, lo miró a los ojos antes de unir sus labios. 

Lo que empezó como un suave beso con la boca cerrada, pronto se convirtió en un beso arrebatado, enfebrecido, con manos que agarraban y tiraban el uno del otro. 

Timmy se puso de puntillas, frotándose contra su pecho desnudo y Armie gruñó, frustrado, y dio un paso atrás. Quitándose las gafas, se frotó los ojos. 

—Me encantaría seguir con lo que estamos haciendo, pero Richard quiere que vayamos a la iglesia. 

—Bien. 

Volvió a ponerse las gafas. 

—¿Un chico judío como tú no preferiría ir a una ceremonia judía? 

—Dios es el mismo para todos. No es la primera vez que acompaño a tu familia a la iglesia. —Timmy lo miró con atención—. ¿No quieres que vaya? 

—No me siento muy cómodo en las iglesias. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Hace años que no voy. Siempre siento que me juzgan. 

—Todos somos pecadores —dijo Timmy, solemne—. Si sólo fueran a la iglesia los que no pecan, los templos estarían siempre vacíos. Y no creo que los feligreses de la congregación de Richard te juzguen. Los episcopalianos son muy acogedores. 

Tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, Timmy volvió al dormitorio para arreglarse. Armie lo siguió y se tumbó en la cama, observándolo rebuscar entre la ropa colgada en el armario. 

—¿Por qué sigues creyendo en Dios? ¿No estás enfadado con Él por todas las cosas malas que te han pasado? 

Timmy interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia él. Armie parecía muy infeliz. 

—A todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo distinto a los demás? 

—Porque eres bueno. 

Timmy se miró las manos. 

—El universo no se basa en la magia. No hay unas reglas para las personas buenas y otras para las personas malas. Todo el mundo sufre en un momento u otro. Lo importante es lo que haces con tu dolor, ¿no crees? 

Él lo miró impasible. 

—Tal vez el mundo sería un lugar mucho peor si Dios no existiera —insistió él.

Armie maldijo en voz baja, pero no discutió. Timmy se sentó a su lado en la cama. 

—¿Has leído "Los hermanos Karamazov"? 

—Es uno de mis libros favoritos. 

—Entonces recordarás la conversación entre Aliosha, el cura, y su hermano Iván. 

Él sonrió, divertido por el rumbo de los pensamientos de Timmy. 

—Supongo que yo soy el rebelde librepensador y tú el muchacho religioso.

Timmy no le hizo caso. 

—Iván le da a Aliosha una lista de razones por las que o Dios no existe o, si existe, es un monstruo. Es una discusión muy apasionada. He pensado en ella bastantes veces. Recuerda que Iván acaba la discusión diciendo que rechaza la creación de Dios, este mundo. Y, sin embargo, hay algo en este mundo que encuentra sorprendentemente hermoso: las pequeñas hojas que brotan de los árboles en primavera. Le encantan, a pesar de que odia el mundo al que llegan. Esas pequeñas hojas no representan la fe ni la salvación. Son lo que queda de su esperanza. Mantienen a raya su desesperación demostrándole que, a pesar de la maldad que ha presenciado, en el mundo queda al menos una cosa pura y hermosa. 

Cambiando de postura para mirarlo mejor, Timmy le sujetó la cara entre las manos. 

—Armie, ¿has encontrado tus hojitas? 

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Tanto, que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto, mirando al precioso hombre que tenía delante. En momentos como ése, recordaba qué lo había llevado a pensar que era un ángel. Timmy albergaba mucha más compasión de lo que era normal encontrar en un ser humano. Al menos, según su experiencia. 

—No lo sé. Nunca me lo he planteado. 

—La mía era Grace. Y tú —admitió, con una tímida sonrisa—. Y, antes, aquellos voluntarios del Ejército de Salvación que fueron amables conmigo cuando mi madre no lo fue. Me dieron una razón para seguir creyendo. 

—Pero ¿cómo se puede justificar el sufrimiento de los inocentes? ¿De los niños? —La voz de Armie era apenas un susurro—. ¿De los bebés? 

—No sé por qué mueren los bebés. Ojalá no sucediera —respondió Timmy muy serio—. Pero ¿qué me dices de nosotros, Armie? ¿Por qué permitimos que la gente trate mal a sus propios hijos? ¿Por qué no defendemos a los débiles y a los enfermos? ¿Por qué dejamos que los soldados saquen de sus casas a nuestros vecinos, les cosan una estrella en la ropa y los metan en trenes? No es Dios quien es malo. Somos nosotros. Todo el mundo quiere saber de dónde viene el mal y por qué puede campar a sus anchas por el mundo. ¿Por qué nadie se pregunta de dónde viene el bien? Los seres humanos tienen una gran capacidad para ser crueles. ¿Por qué existe la bondad en el mundo? ¿Por qué existen personas como Richard y Grace? Porque existe Dios, que no ha permitido que la Tierra se corrompa del todo. Si buscas, siempre encuentras pequeñas hojas. Y cuando aprendes a reconocerlas, notas su presencia a tu alrededor. 

Armie cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto al mismo tiempo que de sus palabras. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que acababa de escuchar una verdad muy profunda. Por mucho que lo intentara, nunca había podido dejar de creer del todo. Ni siquiera en sus días más negros, la luz había desaparecido por completo. Había tenido la guía de Grace y, providencialmente, al morir ella, Timmy había reaparecido en su vida y había seguido mostrándole el camino. 

Tras darle un casto beso, Timmy fue a ducharse. Mientras lo miraba alejarse, Armie se maravillaba de su brillantez. Era mucho más inteligente que él, ya que su intelecto poseía una originalidad creativa que él nunca tendría. Y a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida, no había perdido la fe, la esperanza ni la caridad. 

«No es mi igual; es mucho mejor que yo. Es mi hojita.» 

Una hora más tarde, Timmy y Armie se dirigieron en coche hasta la Iglesia Episcopal de Todos los Santos. Él llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, con los gemelos nuevos en los puños. 

«Un mar de incomodidad.» Con esas palabras habría descrito Armie el ambiente general, mientras se sentaba junto a Timmy al final del banco de la familia. De todos modos, agradeció la liturgia, el orden y el modo de usar las Escrituras y la música en el servicio religioso. Durante la ceremonia, se distrajo varias veces pensando en su vida y en los distintos pasos que lo habían llevado hasta el hermoso hombre que le daba la mano. 

La Navidad era la celebración del nacimiento, de un nacimiento en concreto. A su alrededor vio muchos niños y bebés. En la parte delantera de la iglesia habían colocado un pesebre. También había niños en las imágenes, en las vidrieras, y vio asimismo a una radiante mujer embarazada sentada al otro lado del pasillo. 

Por un instante, Armie lamentó haberse esterilizado. No por él, no por no ser   
capaz de tener un hijo, sino por no poder dárselo a Timothée. Se imaginó tumbado en la cama, junto a él embarazado, apoyando la mano en su vientre para notar las patadas del hijo de los dos. Se imaginó sosteniendo a ese niño en brazos, sorprendido por la gran cantidad de pelo moreno que tenía. 

Esas imágenes lo tomaron por sorpresa. Suponían un cambio muy brusco en su carácter y sus prioridades y alejaban la culpabilidad y el egoísmo que lo habían acompañado durante tantos años. Eran un giro hacia la permanencia y el compromiso con un hombre con el que quería crear una familia, con el que quería tener un hijo. Su amor por Timothée lo había cambiado de muchas maneras. No se había dado cuenta de lo profundos que eran esos cambios hasta que se sorprendió mirando a la desconocida embarazada con una mezcla de melancolía y envidia.   
Esos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente mientras le daba la mano a Timmy. Y cuando llegó el momento de la eucaristía, Armie fue el único miembro de su familia que no se levantó para participar.   
A pesar de que algo en la atmósfera de la iglesia le resultaba reconfortante, durante la homilía se sintió juzgado, como casi siempre. Las palabras del pastor solían recordarle que había malgastado buena parte de su vida, un tiempo que nunca volvería. No había podido decirle a Grace las cosas que le habría gustado decirle antes de que muriera. No había tratado a Paulina y a Timothée con el respeto que se merecían. En realidad, no había tratado con respeto a ninguna de las personas con las que se había involucrado.   
Al recordar a Paulina, apartó la mirada de su hermoso Timmy y agachó la cabeza, rezando casi sin darse cuenta; pidiendo perdón y orientación. Sentía que estaba en la cuerda floja, suspendido entre la necesidad de responsabilizarse de las indiscreciones cometidas en su etapa anterior y la de borrar a Paulina de su vida. Rezó pidiendo que ésta encontrara a alguien a quien amar, alguien que la ayudara a olvidar el pasado. 

Estaba tan concentrado en sus oraciones, que no se dio cuenta de que su familia había vuelto a sentarse en el banco, ni de que Timmy lo estaba agarrando del brazo. Tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que su padre rompía a llorar en silencio, ni de cuando Rachel lo consoló, rodeándolo con el brazo y apoyando su rubia cabeza en su hombro. 

«El Reino de los Cielos es como una familia —pensó Timmy, al ver a Rachel abrazar a su padre—. Donde el amor y el perdón sustituyen a las lágrimas y el sufrimiento.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda en edición: Lovingnathee


	8. VIII Corsé

Después de comer, Rachel tomó el mando y organizó a todo el mundo para que ayudaran a preparar el gran pavo de la cena. Timmy habló con Tom por teléfono y éste le prometió que llegaría hacia las tres para el intercambio de regalos. Luego, Rachel y él se metieron en la cocina para pelar manzanas y hacer un par de tartas.   
Rachel había hecho trampas comprando la masa preparada, pero la había sacado de su envoltorio y la había guardado envuelta en papel transparente en la nevera para que nadie se diera cuenta. 

—Hola, guapos —los saludó Scott con una enorme sonrisa, mientras buscaba algo en la nevera. 

—¿Qué te tiene tan contento? —le preguntó su hermana, sin dejar de pelar manzanas. 

—La Navidad —respondió Scott y se echó a reír cuando Rachel le sacó la lengua. 

—He oído que has conocido a alguien —intervino Timmy. 

Él se sirvió un plato de sobras, sin molestarse en responder.   
Rachel estaba a punto de reprenderlo por sus malos modales, cuando sonó el teléfono. Al responder y ver que se trataba de su futura suegra, la joven desapareció en el comedor con el teléfono.   
Scott se volvió entonces hacia Timmy, disculpándose con la mirada. 

—Se llama Sammy. Pero es demasiado pronto para traerla y someterla al tercer grado de mi familia. 

—Te entiendo. —Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Timmy volvió a centrarse en las manzanas. 

—Tiene un niño —añadió Scott bruscamente y, apoyándose en la encimera, se cruzó de brazos. 

—Oh —exclamó, bajando el cuchillo. 

—Tiene tres meses. Viven en casa de los padres de Sammy y no ha podido venir porque le da el pecho —le contó él en una voz tan baja que le costaba oírlo, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta por si entraba alguien. 

—Cuando la traigas a casa, que traiga al niño también. Tu familia los recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ya lo verás. 

—No estoy tan seguro. —Scott parecía muy incómodo. 

—Estarán encantados de tener un bebé en casa. Rachel y yo nos pelearemos por cuidar de él. 

—¿Qué pensarías si tu hijo viniera a casa con una mujer que es madre soltera? ¿Y si el niño fuera de otro hombre? 

—Tus padres adoptaron a Armie. No creo que Richard tenga nada que objetar. —Timmy ladeó la cabeza—. A no ser que tu novia esté casada. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! Su ex novio la abandonó cuando se quedó embarazada. Somos amigos desde hace unos meses. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo hasta que casi se le quedó de punta—. Me preocupa que mi padre no lo apruebe. 

Timmy señaló hacia el pesebre que habían colocado bajo el árbol de Navidad, en la   
habitación de al lado. 

—A José y María les pasó algo parecido. 

Scott lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Luego, echándose a reír, acabó de prepararse un bocadillo relleno de las sobras de la comida. 

—Bien visto, Tim. Lo tendré en cuenta. 

Esa misma tarde, la familia se reunió alrededor del árbol para intercambiar regalos. Los Clark eran una familia generosa y había montones de obsequios, algunos serios, otros de broma. Timmy y su padre recibieron también su ración.   
Cuando todo el mundo estaba mirando sus cosas y bebiendo ponche de huevo, Rachel lanzó un último regalo al regazo de Armie. 

—Éste ha llegado para ti esta mañana. 

—¿Quién lo envía? —preguntó él, sorprendido. 

—No lo sé. 

Entonces miró a Timmy ilusionado, pero éste negó con la cabeza. 

Ansioso por resolver el misterio, empezó a romper el envoltorio. Abrió la caja blanca que había debajo y apartó varias capas de papel de seda. 

Antes de que nadie pudiera ver qué había dentro, lanzó la caja a un lado y se levantó de un salto. Sin decir nada, salió por la puerta trasera y cerró de un portazo. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —la voz de Scott rompió el silencio. 

Aaron, que había presenciado lo sucedido desde el pasillo, entró en el salón. 

—Apuesto a que lo ha enviado su ex. Me juego lo que sea. 

Timmy se dirigió dando traspiés hasta la cocina y siguió a Armie fuera. 

—¿Armie? ¡Armie! Espera. 

Estaba nevando. Los copos de nieve, grandes y pesados, empezaban a cubrir la hierba y los árboles con un manto blanco y helado. Timmy se estremeció. 

—¡Armie! 

Pero él desapareció en el bosque sin mirar atrás. 

Timmy aceleró el paso. Si lo perdía de vista tendría que regresar a la casa. No podía arriesgarse a perderse en el bosque sin abrigo. Ni sin mapa.   
Empezó a sentir pánico al recordar su pesadilla recurrente en la que se perdía en el bosque, solo.

—¡Armie! ¡Espérame! 

Adentrándose entre los árboles, lo vio. Se había detenido junto a un pino, pero le daba la espalda. 

—Vuelve a casa —le ordenó él, con la voz tan fría como los copos de nieve. 

—No pienso dejarte solo. 

Dio varios pasos acercándose. Al oírlo, Armie se volvió. Iba vestido con traje y corbata y llevaba unos zapatos italianos que no sobrevivirían a la experiencia.   
Timmy tropezó cuando uno de sus zapatos se enganchó en una raíz, pero evitó la caída agarrándose al tronco de un árbol. 

En un instante, él estaba a su lado. 

—Vuelve a casa antes de que te hagas daño.

—No. 

Con el pelo largo rizándosele sobre las orejas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a causa del frío y la nieve empezando a cubrirle la cabeza y el suéter color ciruela, Timmy parecía un ángel. Un ángel como los que uno ve en los cuentos de hadas o en las bolas de nieve de decoración. Los copos lo rodeaban, saludándolo como si fueran   
sus amigos. 

Armie recordó cuando lo había sorprendido en su despacho privado de la biblioteca y un montón de papeles habían volado por los aires a su alrededor. 

—Precioso. 

La visión de su belleza lo distrajo momentáneamente y una nube de vapor salió de su boca al hablar. 

Timmy le ofreció la mano. 

—Vuelve conmigo. 

—Ella nunca va a dejarme en paz. 

—¿Quién? 

—Paulina. 

—Tiene que empezar una nueva vida, pero necesita ayuda. 

—¿Ayuda? ¿Quieres que la ayude después de que se arrodillara en el suelo y tratara de bajarme los pantalones?

—¿Qué has dicho?

Armie apretó los dientes y se maldijo en silencio.

—Nada. 

—¡No me mientas! 

—Fue el último intento de una mujer desesperada. 

—¿Te negaste? 

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Sus ojos azules brillaban como hielo azulado. 

—¿Te sorprendió? 

—No —admitió él, tenso. 

Timmy apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas. 

—¿Por qué? —Armie, que no tenía ningunas ganas de responder a esa pregunta, miró a su alrededor como buscando una vía de escape. —¿Por qué no te sorprendió? —quiso saber él, subiendo el tono de voz. 

—Porque eso es lo que hace habitualmente. 

—¿Lo que hace o lo que hacía? 

—¿Qué diferencia hay? 

—Si tengo que explicártela es que la cosa está peor de lo que pensaba —respondió Timmy, entornando los ojos. 

Él no quería responder. Su reticencia estaba escrita en sus ojos, en su cara, en su   
postura... 

Sin amilanarse, él le sostuvo la mirada.   
Los ojos de Armie se clavaron en un punto lejano por encima del hombro de Timmy antes de volver a mirarlo.

—A veces se presentaba en casa y... 

Timmy sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y cerró los ojos con fuerza. 

—Cuando te pregunté si Paulina era tu amante, me contestaste que no. 

—Nunca fue mi amante. 

Timmy abrió los ojos bruscamente. 

—¡No me vengas con jueguecitos de palabras! Sobre todo con tus amiguitas. 

Él apretó los dientes. 

—No te rebajes, Timmy. 

Timmy se echó a reír sin ganas. 

—Claro, si te digo la verdad me estoy rebajando. Pero tú puedes mentir tranquilamente sin que pase nada. 

—Nunca te he mentido sobre Paulina. 

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste. No me extraña que te enfadaras tanto cuando la llamé tu amiguita durante el seminario sobre Dante. Tenía razón.—Lo miró dolido—. ¿Estuviste   
con ella en tu cama? ¿En la cama que compartimos? —Armie bajó la vista. Timmy empezó a retroceder. —Estoy tan furioso contigo que no sé qué decir. 

—Lo siento. 

—No es suficiente. —Siguió alejándose—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con ella? —Él lo siguió, alargando la mano para sujetarlo, por miedo a que se cayera de espaldas. —¡No me toques! —exclamó Timmy, mientras tropezaba. 

Armie lo agarró antes de que se cayera. 

—Espera un momento, por favor. Dame al menos la oportunidad de explicarme. —Cuando vio que había recuperado el equilibrio, lo soltó. —Cuando te conocí, en setiembre, entre Paulina y yo todo había terminado. No la había visto desde el mes de diciembre anterior, cuando fui a visitarla para decirle que teníamos que dejar de vernos definitivamente. 

—Me hiciste creer que tu historia con ella había acabado en Harvard. ¿Tienes idea del daño que me estás haciendo? ¿Tienes idea de lo idiota que me siento? Se planta en el salón de tus padres como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí, como si yo no fuese nadie. ¡No me extraña! Lleva años acostándose contigo. 

Él movió los pies, incómodo. 

—Sólo trataba de protegerte. 

—Ve con cuidado, Armie. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices. 

Él se quedó de piedra. Nunca lo había oído usar ese tono de voz. De repente, la posibilidad de perderlo le pareció muy real. Era una idea aterradora y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad: 

—Sólo nos veíamos una o dos veces al año. Como te he dicho, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos no la veía desde el diciembre anterior. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo—. ¿Esperabas que te hiciera un inventario de cada encuentro sexual que había tenido? Ya te dije que tenía un pasado. —Sosteniéndole la mirada, le tendió la mano   
con cautela—. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te hablé de Maia? 

—Sí. 

—Me dijiste que merecía ser perdonado. Quería creerte, pero pensé que si te decía que de vez en cuando aún me veía con Paulina, te perdería.   
—Se aclaró la garganta—: No quería hacerte daño. 

—¿Me estás mintiendo ahora? 

—No. 

Timmy lo miró, escéptico.

—¿La amas? 

—Por supuesto que no. 

Armie dio un paso hacia él, pero Timmy levantó una mano. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que después de concebir una hija juntos y de acostarte con ella durante años no la quieres? 

—No —respondió él, apretando los labios. 

Vio que los ojos deTimmy se llenaban de lágrimas y que él se esforzaba por contenerlas. Su precioso rostro se contrajo de dolor y tristeza. Se le acercó un poco más y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros. 

—Pillarás una pulmonía. Tienes que volver a la casa. 

Agarrando la chaqueta por las solapas, Timmy se la subió hasta la barbilla. 

—Ella era la madre de Maia —susurró— y mira cómo la has tratado. 

Armie se puso tenso. 

«La madre de Maia.» 

Los dos permanecieron quietos, en silencio. La nieve había dejado de caer. 

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? 

Él dudó. El corazón le latía desbocado. No sabía lo que iba a responder hasta que hubo pronunciado las palabras. 

—No pensaba hacerlo. 

Él se volvió y echó a andar en la dirección donde le parecía que estaba la casa. 

—¡Timmy, espera! —Armie lo siguió y lo agarró del brazo. 

—¡Te he dicho que no me toques! —Retiró el brazo, furioso. 

—Me dijiste que no querías que te contara los detalles de cómo era antes de que nos conociéramos. Dijiste que me perdonabas. 

—Y lo hice.

—Sabías que me dejaba llevar por la lujuria. 

—No pensaba que hasta ese punto. 

Él dio un paso atrás, herido. 

—Supongo que me merezco tu desprecio —dijo, con un tono de voz tan frío como la temperatura—. Debí haber sido más claro. 

—¿El regalo era de Paulina?

—Sí. 

—¿Qué era? 

—Una ecografía —respondió Armie, abatido. 

Timmy inspiró hondo y el gélido aire invernal silbó al llenarle los pulmones. 

—¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así? 

—Ella da por hecho que nadie conoce la historia.  
Cree que la he mantenido en secreto tanto ante mi familia como ante ti. Ha sido su manera de vengarse. 

—La utilizaste —dijo Timmy, cuyos dientes habían empezado a castañetear—. No   
me extraña que no pueda pasar página. Le has dado migajas de afecto, como si fuera un   
perro. ¿Y a mí también me tratarás así? 

—No. Nunca. Soy consciente de que la he tratado muy mal, pero eso no le da derecho a atacarte. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa. 

—Me ocultaste información. 

—Es cierto. ¿Podrás perdonarme? 

Timmy se frotó las manos en silencio. 

—¿Alguna vez le has pedido a Paulina que te perdone? 

Él negó con la cabeza. 

—Jugaste con sus sentimientos. Sé lo que se siente. Y eso me hace sentir compasión por ella. 

—Te conocí a ti primero —susurró Armie. 

—Eso no es excusa para tratarla con crueldad.—Timmy tosió un poco. El aire   
helado le quemaba la garganta.   
Él le apoyó una mano en el hombro. 

—Por favor. Regresa a casa. Te estás enfriando. 

Cuando se volvió para irse, él lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la mano.

—Sentí algo por ella, pero no era amor. Culpabilidad, lujuria, afecto, pero nunca fue amor. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? 

Armie le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo acercó a él. 

—Resistiré el impulso de reaccionar inmediatamente a su provocación y me esforzaré al máximo para compensártelo. Tú eres la única persona que me importa. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. 

—Tal vez cambies de opinión.

Armie lo abrazó con más fuerza y lo miró con firmeza. 

—Tú eres la única persona a la que he amado. 

Al ver que Timmy no respondía, echó a andar con él de regreso a casa.

—Nunca te seré infiel, te lo juro. Y respecto a lo que Paulina trató de hacer ayer... —Le apretó la cintura—. En otro tiempo tal vez me habría sentido tentado, pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida bebiendo de tu amor que vaciando todos los océanos del mundo.

—Tus promesas pierden valor cuando no van acompañadas de honestidad. Te pregunté si era tu amante y te fuiste por las ramas.

Él hizo una mueca. 

—Tienes razón, pero no volverá a pasar. 

—Algún día te cansarás de mí. Y, cuando lo hagas, volverás a tus viejas costumbres.

Armie se detuvo y lo miró de frente. 

—Paulina y yo tenemos una historia en común, pero nunca hemos sido compatibles. No nos convenimos el uno al otro. 

Timmy le devolvió la mirada, sin creer en sus palabras. 

—Eché a andar en la oscuridad buscando algo mejor, algo real. Y te encontré a ti. No pienso perderte por nada del mundo. 

Timmy apartó la vista, mirando hacia donde creía que estaba el huerto de manzanos. 

—Los hombres se cansan de todo enseguida. 

—Sólo si son idiotas. 

Armie lo estaba mirando con el cejo fruncido y los ojos entornados de preocupación.

—¿Crees que Richard engañó a Grace alguna vez? —preguntó. 

—Por supuesto que no. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Porque es un buen hombre. Y porque la amaba. 

—Yo no pretendo que creas que soy un buen hombre, pero te amo, Timmy, y nunca te seré infiel. 

Timmy guardó silencio unos momentos. 

—Te lo advierto. Si vuelves a mentirme, será la última vez. 

—No te mentiré. Te lo prometo. 

Timmy abrió los puños y respiró hondo. 

—No volveré a dormir contigo en la cama que compartiste con ella. 

—Cambiaré toda la habitación antes de que volvamos a Toronto. Venderé el jodido apartamento si eso es lo que quieres. 

Timmy hizo una mueca. 

—No te he pedido que vendas el apartamento. 

—Perdóname —susurró Armie—. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. 

Él titubeó. 

Armie aprovechó su indecisión para abrazarlo y Timmy aceptó su abrazo a regañadientes. Permanecieron inmóviles bajo el cielo invernal, mientras oscurecía rápidamente.   
_______

Esa noche, Armie y Timmy estaban sentados en el suelo de su habitación, junto al arbolito de Navidad del hotel. Se habían puesto el pijama y él lo había animado a mostrarle lo que le había mandado Paulina, para que no hubiera secretos entre los dos. 

Aunque Armie prefería no hacerlo, lo hizo por Timmy. 

Con una mueca, sacó la ecografía de la caja y la sostuvo en la mano. Cuando Timmy quiso verla, se la dio, suspirando. 

—Esta imagen no puede hacerte daño. Si Rachel y Scott se enteraran, se pondrían de tu lado —dijo él, trazando el contorno de la cabecita con un dedo—. Puedes guardarla en algún sitio privado si lo prefieres, pero no creo que deba estar escondida en una caja. Tenía nombre. Se merece ser recordada. 

Armie dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. 

—¿No crees que sería morboso? 

—No creo que haya nada morboso en un bebé. Maia era tu hija. Paulina te ha enviado esta imagen para castigarte, pero a mí me parece que deberías considerarla un regalo. Deberías conservarla en un lugar de honor. Eres su padre.

Él estaba demasiado emocionado para decir nada. Se levantó y recorrió la habitación, pensativo. Se apoyó en la puerta con la mirada perdida. 

Timmy lo siguió. 

—Ya tengo ganas de estrenar eso —dijo, señalando el corsé negro, que habían dejado dentro de la caja abierta, debajo del arbolito. 

—¿De verdad? 

—Tendré que soltarme un discurso mientras me lo pongo para darme ánimos, pero me parece muy bonito y delicado. Gracias. 

Armie se relajó un poco. Quería pedirle que se lo probara ya. Quería verlo con el corsé puesto —tal vez sentado en la encimera del lavabo, con él entre sus piernas—, pero se guardó sus deseos por el momento. 

—Tengo que decirte algo. —Timmy le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos—. No voy a poder ponérmelo esta noche. 

—Con todo lo que ha pasado, entiendo que no te apetezca. 

Armie le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. 

—Pasarán unos días antes de que pueda ponérmelo. 

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. —Trató de soltarle la mano. 

—Intenté explicártelo anoche, pero no me dejaste acabar. 

Él aguardó en tensión. 

—Es que… no me siento bien.

Armie se quedó con la boca abierta, aunque en seguida la cerró y le dio un sentido abrazo. 

—No era ésta la reacción que esperaba. —La voz de Timmy llegaba apagada por el abrazo—. ¿Me has oído bien? 

—Entonces, anoche... ¿no era que no me desearas? 

Timmy se separó y lo miró sorprendido. 

—Aún estoy disgustado por lo que ha pasado, pero por supuesto que te deseo. Siempre que hacemos el amor me haces sentir especial. Pero ahora no quiero entrar en... quiero decir, no quiero que tú entres... Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir —se interrumpió, ruborizándose. 

Con un suspiro de alivio, Armie lo besó en la frente. 

—Tengo otros planes para ti. 

La llevó de la mano hasta el espacioso cuarto de baño, deteniéndose un instante para encender el equipo de música. Las notas del tema de Sting "Until" llenaron la habitación. 

______

Paulina estaba sentada en una cama desconocida, en Toronto, cubierta de sudor frío. No importaba cuántas veces la tuviera, la pesadilla no variaba nunca. Ni el vodka   
ni las pastillas servían para eliminar el dolor del corazón ni las lágrimas de los ojos. Al alargar la mano hacia la botella que tenía en la mesilla de noche, tiró el reloj al suelo. Tras varios tragos y varias pastillas, la oscuridad se la llevaría a su reino y podría por fin dormir. 

No encontraba consuelo. Otras mujeres podían tener otro hijo que las ayudara a superar el dolor de la pérdida del primero. Pero ella nunca volvería a tener hijos. Y el padre de su bebé perdido no la quería. 

Él era el único hombre al que había amado de verdad. Lo había amado de cerca y en la distancia, pero Armie nunca había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Siempre se lo había dejado claro. Pero era demasiado noble para echarla de su vida de una patada.   
La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras lloraba con la cara enterrada en la almohada, lamentando su doble pérdida.   
La de Maia.   
Y la de Armie.

La prolongada ausencia del profesor Hammer se remontaba a la noche en que ella había tratado de seducirlo. Por tanto, razonó, la relación con su prometido debió de empezar en esa época. Antes de entonces, él no había tenido tantos miramientos sobre con quién se enrollaba.


	9. IX Ella odia a los románticos

El profesor Giuseppe Pacciani no era un hombre virtuoso, pero era listo. No creyó a Christa Peterson cuando ésta le dijo que estaría encantada de verse con él para algo más que palabras. Y para asegurarse de que el encuentro acababa produciéndose de manera satisfactoria, se guardó el nombre del fidanzato canadiense del profesor Hammer, prometiendo revelárselo cuando se vieran en Madrid, en febrero. 

Christa, que no quería acostarse con él ni tener que esperar tanto para obtener la información, no le respondió. Cambiando de táctica, buscó otra manera de lograr su objetivo. 

Era evidente que estaba celosa y que los celos eran la razón que la impulsaba a buscar el nombre de la persona que había triunfado donde ella había fracasado, logrando el interés del profesor. 

Hacía tiempo que sospechaba de un chico de ojos grandes y mirada inocente, concretamente desde que el profesor Hammer había discutido a gritos con él en mitad de un seminario, por culpa de una amante llamada Paulina. Aunque también sentía una gran curiosidad por saber si los rumores que a Hammer lo vinculaban con la profesora Singer y sus secretos no tan secretos eran ciertos. Cuando él le había dado dos besos a la profesora al acabar la conferencia, muchas lenguas se habían puesto en movimiento, la de Christa entre ellas. 

Tal vez Giuseppe se equivocaba. Tal vez lo que Armie Hammer tenía no era una pareja, tenía una amante.

Tratando de resolver ese misterio tan jugoso, Christa se puso en contacto con un antiguo amor de Florencia que escribía en el periódico La Nazione, pidiéndole cualquier tipo de información sobre la vida personal del profesor. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, se centraría en una fuente de información más cercana. En Lobby todos los secretos dejaban de serlo tarde o temprano.   
Tal vez ya había tenido encuentros esporádicos con su novio o novia antes de esa fatídica noche. Era muy posible que la relación no fuera tan monógama como Christa creía y que el profesor la alternara con otras relaciones. Aunque suponía que si una de éstas fuera oficial, le habrían llegado más rumores. (Al fin y al cabo, Toronto no dejaba de ser una ciudad pequeña en muchos aspectos.) 

El camino que seguir estaba claro. Era muy probable que el profesor Hammer y su pareja hubieran ido alguna noche a Lobby durante el semestre anterior, ya que el local era el lugar favorito de él. Sólo tenía que encontrar a alguien que trabajara allí e interrogarlo hasta obtener la información que necesitaba. 

Un sábado por la noche, a última hora, Christa se dedicó a acosar al personal de Lobby, en busca del eslabón más débil. Sentada en el bar, ignoró por completo a la alta y rubia americana que tenía al lado, sin saber que ésta acababa de llegar de Harrisburg con el mismo objetivo que ella. 

Christa hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la mujer sacó su iPhone del bolso y empezó a hablar a gritos con un maître llamado Antonio.   
A medida que avanzaba la noche, fue descartando candidatos. Ethan tenía novia formal, más de un barman era gay y casi todas las camareras eran mujeres. Sólo le quedaba Lucas. 

Éste era un informático un poco friki (dicho sin ánimo de ofender) que ayudaba a Ethan con la seguridad del club. Tenía acceso a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y estuvo encantado de quedar con ella a una hora en que el club estaba cerrado para revisar los CD desde setiembre de 2009. 

Ésa fue la razón de que Christa se encontrara un domingo por la mañana en el servicio de mujeres, con Lucas embistiendo entre sus piernas, en vez de estar en la iglesia. 

_______

Armie y Timmy regresaron a Toronto el 1 de enero, bastante más tarde de lo planeado. Pasaron por el apartamento de Timmy para dejar algunas cosas y coger algo de ropa. O eso al menos era lo que pensaba Armie mientras el taxi los esperaba a la puerta del edificio y él aguardaba en el frío y poco acogedor apartamento a que él preparara su bolsa. 

Pero no lo hizo. 

—Ésta es mi casa, Armie. Llevo tres semanas fuera. Tengo que poner lavadoras y empezar a trabajar en la tesis. Las clases empiezan el lunes.

La expresión de él se ensombreció rápidamente. 

—Sí, soy muy consciente de cuándo empiezan las clases —replicó secamente—, pero este apartamento está helado. No tienes nada de comer y no quiero dormir sin ti. Ven a casa conmigo y vuelve mañana por la mañana. 

—No quiero ir a casa contigo. 

—Te dije que haría cambiar los muebles del dormitorio y lo he hecho. No sólo la cama, todos los muebles son nuevos. —Haciendo una mueca, añadió—: Incluso he hecho pintar las paredes. 

—No estoy preparado. —Y dándole la espalda, empezó a deshacer la maleta. 

Al ver que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, él se marchó del apartamento dando un portazo. 

Timmy suspiró. 

Sabía que Armie lo intentaba, pero los secretos que había descubierto recientemente habían erosionado mucho su autoestima. Una autoestima que había empezado a recuperar en Italia.   
Timmy era consciente de que la culpa de que tuviera tanto miedo a perderlo era del divorcio de sus padres y de la traición de Simon. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que dejara de afectarlo. Por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de creer que Armie no se cansaría de él con el tiempo.   
Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta con llave, cuando él regresó, maleta en mano. 

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él.

—Darte calor. 

Y dejando la maleta en el suelo, se encerró en el baño. Minutos más tarde, volvió a salir, con la camisa desabrochada y fuera de los pantalones, refunfuñando algo sobre que había arreglado el jodido calefactor. 

—¿Por qué has vuelto? 

—Ya sabes que me cuesta dormir sin ti. De hecho, estoy tentado de vender el maldito piso y todos los muebles y comprar uno nuevo. 

Negando con la cabeza, se quitó la ropa sin ceremonias. 

Mientras Timmy usaba el baño, él se entretuvo mirando algunas de las cosas que Timmy había dejado en la mesita auxiliar: el álbum con las reproducciones de Botticelli que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, una vela grande, una caja de cerillas y las fotos que él le había hecho.  
Mientras las miraba, se excitó.

Timmy le había dicho que quería posar para él.   
Deseaba que lo fotografiara. Un mes atrás, eso le habría parecido imposible. Se había mostrado tan tímido, tan nervioso... 

Recordó su expresión cuando lo había llevado a su casa después de aquella horrible discusión en la universidad. Pensar en sus ojos, grandes y aterrorizados, y en cómo había temblado bajo sus manos, hizo disminuir su erección. No se la merecía. Y lo sabía. Era sólo la baja autoestima de Timmy lo que le impedía darse cuenta de la verdad. 

Siguió mirando las fotos hasta llegar a una de Timothée de perfil. Armie le apoyaba una mano en el hombro, mientras le retiraba algunos rulos del cuello con la otra para darle un suave beso.   
Timmy no sabía que él tenía una copia ampliada de esa foto guardada en el armario del dormitorio. No se había atrevido a colgarla antes por miedo a su reacción. Cuando volviera a casa, sería lo primero que haría.   
Esa idea alimentó de nuevo su deseo. Encendió la vela y apagó la luz. Un resplandor romántico se extendió por la habitación justo cuando Timmy salía del baño. 

Armie se sentó en la cama, completamente desnudo. Él, en cambio, llevaba en la mano un pijama de franela con patitos de goma estampados. 

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él, sin disimular su disgusto. 

—Me preparo para dormir. 

—Ven aquí. —Lo atrapó con la mirada. 

Timmy se acercó a él lentamente. 

Arrebatándole el pijama de las manos, lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación. 

—No necesitas pijama. No necesitas ponerte nada. 

Timmy se desnudó lentamente, dejando la ropa sobre una silla plegable. Cuando se acercó a la cama, Armie lo detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza, casi como si lo estuviera bendiciendo. Entonces empezó a acariciarlo desde el pelo, pasando por las cejas y los pómulos, encendiendo su deseo con la intensidad de su mirada. 

Había algo del antiguo profesor Hammer tras aquellos ojos, algo primario y sexual. Cuando Timmy cerró los suyos un instante, las manos de Armie, que ya le habían bajado hasta el cuello, le sujetaron la cara. 

—Abre los ojos. 

Al obedecer, se asustó un poco al ver el hambre en su mirada. Era un león seduciendo a su presa, ansioso por alimentarse. Sabía que no quería asustarlo, pero se sintió hermosamente indefenso ante su propio deseo de él. 

—¿Has echado de menos tocarme así? —le preguntó Armie, con un ardiente susurro. 

Timmy respondió que sí con la voz ronca de excitación. El pecho de él se hinchó de orgullo. 

Recorrió el camino desde su cara hasta sus rodillas lentamente, pero Armie parecía disfrutar de cada centímetro, deteniéndose en varios puntos. Su tacto era ligero, pero lleno de ardor. A pesar del frío de la habitación, Timmy sentía calor por donde pasaban sus manos. Pero en cuanto se acordó de lo fría que estaba la habitación, se estremeció. 

Armie se interrumpió inmediatamente y se echó a un lado para que se metiera en la cama, del lado de la pared. Presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Timmy y los cubrió a los dos con el edredón lila. 

—He echado mucho de menos hacerte el amor.   
Era como si me faltara algo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Armie sonrió aliviado. 

—Me alegro mucho de oírte decir eso. Ha sido una tortura pasar días sin poderte tocar así. 

—Ha sido una tortura pasar unos días sin tocarnos así.

El deseo que oyó en su voz le encendió la sangre, y lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

—Los abrazos y los mimos también forman parte de hacer el amor. 

—Nunca me habría imaginado que fuera usted un mimoso, profesor Hammer.

Él le mordisqueó el cuello, succionándolo muy ligeramente. 

—Me he convertido en un montón de cosas desde que me aceptaste como tu amante. —Acercando la cara a su pelo, aspiró su aroma a vainilla—. A veces me pregunto si te das cuenta de lo mucho que me has hecho cambiar. Es casi milagroso. 

—Yo no hago milagros. Pero te quiero. 

—Y yo te quiero a ti. 

Entonces, Armie permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, lo que sorprendió a Timmy, que había esperado que empezara a hacerle el amor inmediatamente. 

—Al final no me contaste lo que pasó en el restaurante Kinfolks la víspera de Navidad —dijo él, tratando de sonar despreocupado. No quería que pensara que se lo estaba reprochando.

Con la esperanza de acabar pronto la conversación y poder pasar a otras actividades más placenteras, Timmy le contó el altercado con Natalie, obviando la parte en que ésta se había burlado de sus habilidades sexuales delante de todo el mundo. Armie lo tumbó de espaldas para verle la cara. 

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Ya no podías hacer nada. 

—Te quiero, quiero ayudarte ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? 

—Cuando entramos en casa, Paulina te estaba esperando. 

Él frunció el cejo, pero se calmó. 

—De acuerdo. Así que amenazaste a tu antigua compañera de habitación con llevar el tema a la prensa. 

—¿Crees que te tomó en serio? 

—Quiere salir de Selinsgrove más que nada en el mundo. Quiere ser la novia oficial de Simon y acudir a actos políticos cogida de su brazo. No hará nada que ponga en peligro sus posibilidades de conseguirlo. 

—¿No ha logrado todo eso todavía? 

—No. Llevan su relación en secreto por deseo de Simon. Por eso tardé tanto en darme cuenta de que se la estaba cogiendo. 

Armie se estremeció. Timmy no solía hablar así. Cuando lo hacía, era que estaba más disgustado de lo que parecía. 

—Mírame —le dijo él, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de sus hombros. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos y Armie le devolvió una mirada preocupada. 

—Siento que Simon te hiciera daño. Y siento no haberle pegado más fuerte cuando tuve la ocasión. Pero no puedo decir que sienta que se metiera con tu compañera. De no haberlo hecho, ahora no estarías conmigo. —Lo besó, acariciándole el cuello hasta que Timmy suspiró, satisfecho, en su boca. —Eres mi hojita. Mi preciosa y triste hojita y yo quiero verte fuerte y feliz. Siento mucho las lágrimas que has derramado por mi culpa. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. 

Timmy lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó la cara en su hombro. Luego lo exploró con sus manos hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. El silencio del diminuto estudio se llenó con el sonido de los apagados jadeos de ambos y con los gemidos de Timmy, que iban aumentando de intensidad. 

Era un lenguaje sutil, el lenguaje de los amantes. Los suspiros se respondían con más suspiros o con gruñidos. La excitación de uno crecía y se alimentaba de la excitación del otro hasta que los gruñidos se convertían en gritos y, más adelante, otra vez en suspiros. El cuerpo de Armie lo cubría por completo, llenándolo de las sensaciones que adoraba y de su peso, su sudor y su piel desnuda. 

Ése era el gozo que todo el mundo perseguía: sagrado y pagano a la vez. La unión de dos seres en un solo ser: una unión perfecta, sin costuras. Un retrato de amor y satisfacción profunda. Un breve vistazo de la visión beatífica. 

Antes de salir de su interior, Armie le dio un último beso en la mejilla. 

Después de un largo pero tierno periodo de recuperación, Armie habló:

—¿Lo harás?

—¿El qué? 

—Perdonarme por lo de Paulina. Por no habértelo contado todo y por tratarla tan mal.

—No puedo perdonarte en su nombre. Eso sólo puede hacerlo ella. —Timmy se mordió el labio inferior—. Ahora más que nunca tienes que asegurarte de que reciba ayuda para que pueda seguir adelante con su vida. Se lo debes.—Él quería decir algo, pero la fuerza de su bondad se lo impidió. —Hoy ha sido un día duro —dijo. Sonaba cansado. 

_______

A medida que el semestre avanzaba, la presión para completar el proyecto de tesis fue en aumento. Katherine Picton le pidió que le entregara los capítulos más rápidamente. Cuanto antes tuviera capítulos completos, más fácil le sería hablarle a Greg Matthews, el catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard, en caso de que éste se interesara por su solicitud. 

Pero Timmy no podía concentrarse en su trabajo cuando Armie estaba cerca. 

Cuando le explicó que sus ojos azules, combinados con la pirotecnia sexual y con la química que vibraba entre ellos, le impedían concentrarse en temas académicos, él se sintió muy halagado. 

Así que la feliz pareja llegó a un compromiso. Se llamarían por teléfono, se enviarían mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, pero aparte de una comida o una cena entre semana, Timmy viviría en su apartamento. Los viernes por la noche, se trasladaría a casa de Armie para pasar el fin de semana juntos. 

Un miércoles por la noche de mediados de enero, Timmy lo llamó por teléfono una vez hubo acabado el trabajo. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? 

—La profesora Picton me ha hecho repetir tres cuartas partes de un capítulo, porque la ha parecido que estaba ofreciendo una visión demasiado romántica de Dante.

—¡Uf! 

—Ella odia a los románticos, así que ya te puedes imaginar cómo se ha puesto. Me ha soltado un sermón larguísimo. Me he sentido muy idiota. 

—Tú no tienes nada de idiota —lo animó Gabriel, riéndose—. A veces, la profesora Picton me hace sentir idiota a mí también. 

—Me cuesta de creer. 

—Deberías haberme visto la primera vez que fui a su casa. Estaba más nervioso que el día que leí la tesis. Casi me olvidé de ponerme los pantalones. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—Me imagino que si hubieras llegado sin pantalones habría estado encantada. 

—Por suerte, no tuve que averiguarlo. 

—Me ha dicho que mi fuerte ética del trabajo suple mis ocasionales carencias de razonamiento. 

—Eso es un gran halago, viniendo de ella. Para Katherine, casi nadie es capaz de razonar correctamente. Cuando habla del mundo actual, lo define como una sociedad de monos vestidos con ropa. 

Gruñendo, Timmy se tumbó en la cama. 

—¿Sería mucho pedir que de vez en cuando me dijera que le gusta mi proyecto? ¿O que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo? 

—Katherine nunca te dirá que le gusta tu trabajo. Cree que ese tipo de comentarios son condescendientes. Los viejos y presumidos profesores formados en Oxford son así. No hay nada que hacer. 

—Tú no eres así, profesor Hammer. 

Armie sintió que el miembro se le ponía alerta al oír el cambio en su tono de voz. 

—Oh, sí, soy así, señor Chalamet. Lo que pasa es que se ha olvidado. 

—Porque ahora me tratas muy bien. Eres muy dulce conmigo. 

—Por supuesto —susurró él—, pero es que ahora ya no eres mi alumno, eres mi amante. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, añadió—: Bueno, puedo seguir siendo tu maestro en el arte del amor, si quieres. 

Timmy se echó a reír y él se unió a su risa. 

—He acabado de leer el libro que me dejaste, A Severe Mercy. 

—Qué rápido. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? 

—Por las noches me siento solo y leo para conciliar el sueño. 

—No tienes por qué sentirte solo. Hay taxis. Ven a mi casa y yo te haré compañía. 

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Sí, profesor. 

—De acuerdo, señor Chalamet. ¿Qué le ha parecido el libro? 

—No acabo de entender qué era lo que le gustaba tanto a Grace. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Bueno, es una historia de amor romántico, pero cuando se convierten al cristianismo, los protagonistas deciden que su sentimiento era pagano, que se habían vuelto ídolos el uno para el otro. Me ha parecido muy triste. 

—Lo siento. No he leído el libro, pero Grace hablaba de él a menudo. 

—¿Cómo puede ser pagano el amor, Armie? No lo entiendo. 

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Pensaba que yo era el pagano en esta relación. 

—No eres pagano. Me lo dijiste. 

Él suspiró, pensativo. 

—Cierto, lo hice. Sabes tan bien como yo que, para Dante, Dios es la única realidad que puede satisfacer los deseos del alma. Es su manera implícita de criticar la relación entre Paolo y Francesca. Para él, éstos renuncian a un bien superior, el amor de Dios, por el amor a otro ser humano. Por supuesto, eso es un pecado. 

—Paolo y Francesca eran adúlteros. No deberían haberse enamorado. 

—Es verdad, pero aunque no hubieran estado casados, la crítica de Dante sería la misma. Si se aman tanto que se olvidan de todo lo demás, su amor es pagano. Se convierten en ídolos el uno para el otro. Y su sentimiento también adquiere carácter de idolatría. Y eso no es muy inteligente por su parte, ya que ningún ser humano puede   
hacer feliz del todo a otro ser humano. Todos somos demasiado imperfectos. 

Timmy estaba atónito. Aunque algunas de las cosas que él acababa de decir ya las sabía, no había esperado escucharlas de labios de Armie.   
Al parecer, el amor que él sentía era pagano y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. 

Pero es que, además, si Armie creía en lo que acababa de decir, la visión que él tenía de su relación era mucho menos intensa y positiva que la suya. Era una auténtica sorpresa. 

—Timothée, ¿sigues ahí? 

Timmy carraspeó. 

—Sí. 

—No es más que una teoría. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros. 

Su puntualización no logró tranquilizarlo. Armie era consciente de que había convertido a Timothée, su Beatriz, en su ídolo y por mucha retórica que usara ahora, esa verdad no cambiaba. Dada la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba siguiendo un programa de doce pasos que lo ayudara a centrarse en un poder superior que no fuera él mismo, sus amantes o su familia, no podía decir lo contrario. 

—Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que le gustaba a Grace de este libro? Sigo sin entenderlo. 

—No lo sé —admitió él—. Tal vez cuando se enamoró de Richard lo vio como a un salvador. Se casó con ella y se marcharon juntos, cabalgando hacia el anochecer de Selinsgrove. 

—Richard es un buen hombre —murmuró Timmy. 

—Lo es. Pero no es un dios. Si Grace se hubiera casado con él pensando que todos sus problemas desaparecerían gracias a su perfección, su relación no habría durado. Tarde o temprano se habría desencantado y lo habría abandonado para buscar a otra persona que la hiciera feliz. 

»Tal vez la razón del éxito de su matrimonio fuera que sus expectativas eran realistas. No esperaban que el otro fuera la respuesta a todas sus necesidades. También explicaría que la espiritualidad fuera importante en la vida de ambos. 

—Puede ser. Este libro es muy distinto de la novela de Graham Greene que tú estabas leyendo. 

—No tan distintos. 

—Tu novela hablaba de una aventura amorosa y un hombre que odia a Dios. Lo busqué en Wikipedia. 

Armie reprimió las ganas de gruñir. 

—No busques cosas en Wikipedia, Timothée. Ya sabes que esa página es poco de fiar. 

—Sí, profesor Hammer —canturreó él.

Armie resopló. 

—¿Por qué crees que el protagonista de Greene odia a Dios? Porque su amante lo abandonó, cambiándolo por Él. Las dos novelas tratan de amores paganos, Timothée. Lo único distinto es el final. 

—Ni siquiera el final es tan distinto.

Armie sonrió. 

—Creo que es un poco tarde para mantener esta conversación. Tú debes de estar cansado y a mí me quedan papeles por mirar. 

—Te quiero. Locamente.

Algo en la voz de Timmy hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. 

—Yo también te quiero. Te quiero demasiado, estoy seguro, pero no sé amarte de otra manera. —Sus palabras finales no fueron más que un susurro, pero se quedaron colgando entre ellos como una amenaza. 

—Yo tampoco sé amarte de otra manera —murmuró.

—En ese caso, que Dios se apiade de nosotros. 

Si le hubieran preguntado a Armie si quería ir a terapia, habría dicho que no.   
Odiaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos o sobre su infancia casi tanto como hablar sobre lo sucedido con Paulina. Tampoco le apetecía nada hablar de sus adicciones ni sobre la profesora Singer ni sobre la infinidad de otras mujeres que había conocido. 

Pero quería una relación duradera con Timmy y quería que él se sintiera fuerte. 

Quería que floreciera del todo, no sólo parcialmente. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que por su culpa Timmy no pudiera acabar de florecer, precisamente por ser él como era.   
Por eso se había jurado hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarlo, incluso si para lograrlo tenía que cambiar de hábitos y centrarse en las necesidades de él y no en las suyas. Le pareció que le vendría bien oír una opinión experta sobre hasta dónde llegaba su egoísmo y unos cuantos consejos prácticos para superarlo. Por todo ello, había dejado las dudas y la vergüenza a un lado y había decidido acudir a terapia una vez a la semana. 

A medida que enero iba avanzando, tanto Armie como Timmy se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido suerte con sus respectivos terapeutas. Los doctores Nicole y Winston Nakamura eran un matrimonio que trabajaba con sus pacientes en un plano psicológico y personal, integrando esos aspectos con consideraciones existenciales y espirituales. 

A Nicole le preocupaba la naturaleza de la relación de Timmy con su novio. Le preocupaba que la diferencia de poder en esa relación, unida a la fuerte personalidad de Armie y a la falta de autoestima de él, convirtiera su sentimiento en un riesgo para la salud mental de su paciente. 

Pero Timmy afirmaba que estaba enamorado de Armie y que era muy feliz a su lado. Era innegable que su relación le aportaba mucho placer y también mucha seguridad. Pero tanto la extraña historia de su encuentro y su reencuentro como el historial de adicciones de él hacían sonar todas las alarmas de Nicole. Y el hecho de que   
Timmy no viera nada preocupante en todo ello le parecía lo más preocupante de todo. 

Winston, por su parte, no se mordió la lengua. Informó a Armie de que estaba poniendo en peligro su rehabilitación al beber alcohol y saltarse las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una toma de contacto, acabó siendo una confrontación directa, que terminó con Armie saliendo malhumorado de la consulta. 

Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente regresó a la terapia y prometió que volvería a las sesiones de Narcóticos Anónimos. Y de hecho llegó a ir un par de veces, pero luego no volvió más.


	10. X Tratar de averiguarlo

«La nieve en la ciudad no se parece en nada a la nieve en el campo», pensó Timmy mientras acompañaba a Armie a buscar el coche a su casa, bajo una intensa nevada.  
Esa noche iban a cenar a un elegante restaurante francés, el Auberge du Pommier. 

Él tiró su brazo y lo acorraló contra el escaparate de una tienda para besarlo apasionadamente. Cuando acabó, Timmy se echó a reír casi sin aliento. Esa vez, fue él quien lo arrastró hasta la acera para disfrutar de los copos de nieve.  
En el campo se podía oír el susurro de los copos al caer. Nada los molestaba en su descenso, ni rascacielos ni siquiera los edificios más bajos. En la ciudad, en cambio, el viento encarrilaba la nieve entre las casas, haciendo que cayera de manera menos armónica y uniforme. O eso le parecía a Timmy.  
Al llegar al edificio de Armie, se detuvo un momento a mirar el escaparate de la gran tienda de vajillas de la planta baja. Aunque lo que le interesaba no eran los artículos expuestos, sino el guapísimo hombre reflejado a su lado.  
Armie llevaba un abrigo largo de lana negra, con solapas de terciopelo también negro. Asimismo llevaba guantes de piel negros, pero lo que en realidad le fascinaba era el sombrero.  
El profesor Hammer llevaba una boina.  
A Timmy, su elección de accesorios le pareció curiosamente atractiva. Armie se había negado a unirse a la moda local de llevar gorros de lana. Una boina de lana negra complementaba su aspecto de un modo mucho más original y elegante. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa. 

—Eres muy guapo —contestó Timmy, sin poder apartar la mirada de su reflejo. 

—Tú sí que eres hermoso. Por dentro y por fuera. Eres un precioso polo helado. 

Y lo besó sin prisas frente a un centenar de platos de porcelana china. 

—Mejor tomemos un taxi para ir al restaurante. Así podré dedicarme a ti durante el trayecto. Voy un momento a sacar dinero del cajero automático. Vuelvo en seguida, Timmy. Puedes esperarme aquí, a no ser que quieras acompañarme. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Prefiero disfrutar de la nieve mientras dure. 

Él se echó a reír.

—Estamos en Canadá. No te preocupes por eso. La nieve durará bastante. —Le apartó un momento la pashmina para besarlo en el cuello, antes de desaparecer en el edificio Maulife riendo para sus adentros. 

Timmy se volvió entonces hacia el escaparate. Una de las vajillas le llamó la atención y se preguntó cómo quedaría en el comedor de Armie. 

—¿Timmy? 

Al volverse, se encontró con el pecho de Paul a la altura de los ojos. Con una gran sonrisa, él le dio un cariñoso abrazo. 

—¿Cómo estás? 

—Bien, muy bien —respondió nervioso, preocupado por la reacción de Armie si los encontraba así. 

—Tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Han ido bien las fiestas? 

—Muy bien. Te he traído un recuerdo de Pensilvania. Te lo dejaré en tu casillero, en el departamento. Y a ti, ¿qué tal te han ido? 

—Bien. Muy ajetreadas, pero bien. ¿Cómo te van las clases? 

—Muy bien, aunque la profesora Picton me tiene muy ocupado.

—Me lo creo. —Paul se echó a reír—. Tal vez podríamos tomar café alguna tarde de la semana que viene para ponernos al día. 

—Tal vez. —Timmy sonrió, luchando contra el impulso de volverse en busca de Armie. 

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Paul. Frunciendo el cejo, dio un paso hacia él con expresión amenazadora. 

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? 

Timmy miró hacia abajo, pero no se vio nada raro en el abrigo. Pero Paul estaba mirando más abajo. Le estaba mirando el cuello. Se acercó aún más, invadiendo su espacio personal y le apartó un poco más la pashmina lila. 

—Por el amor de Dios, Timmy, ¿qué demonios es eso? 

Timmy se encogió al notar que uno de sus dedos, áspero por el trabajo en la granja, le rozaba la marca del mordisco. Al parecer, esa mañana se había olvidado de aplicarse maquillaje. Maldijo el despiste para sus adentros. 

—No es nada. Estoy perfectamente —dijo, dando un paso atrás y rodeándose el cuello con dos vueltas de la pashmina para no tener que mirarlo a la cara. 

—No me digas que no es nada, Timmy. Eso es claramente algo. ¿Te lo hizo tu novio? 

—Por supuesto que no. Él nunca me haría daño. 

Paul ladeó la cabeza. 

—Una vez me contaste que te lo había hecho. Pensaba que por eso lo habías dejado con él la otra vez. 

Timmy se encontró presa en la trampa construida con sus propias mentiras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tenía que pensarlo bien antes. 

—¿Es un mordisco de pasión o de enfado? —insistió Paul, tratando de mantener la calma.  
Estaba furioso con la persona que había tratado a Timmy con tanta violencia. Nada le apetecía más que descubrir quién había sido y partirle la cara. Varias veces. 

—Douglas nunca haría algo así. Nunca me ha levantado la mano. 

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? 

Sorprendido por la intensidad del disgusto de su amigo, se miró las botas. 

—Y no me mientas —añadió él. 

—Alguien entró en casa de mi padre durante Acción de Gracias y me atacó. Sé que la cicatriz es espantosa, pero voy a hacer que me la quiten. 

Paul reflexionó unos instantes antes de replicar:  
—Un mordisco es algo muy personal para un ladrón de casas, ¿no te parece?

Timmy desvió la vista. 

—¿Y por qué te avergüenza que alguien te asaltara? No es culpa tuya. —Paul le cogió la mano—. No quieres contarme lo que pasó, ya lo veo. —Le acarició la palma con el pulgar—. Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo. 

—Eres muy amable, pero la policía lo detuvo. No podrá volver a atacarme. 

Él relajó los hombros. 

—Soy tu amigo, Conejito. Me preocupo por ti. Deja que te ayude antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas. 

Timmy retiró la mano bruscamente. 

—No soy un conejo y no necesito tu ayuda. 

—No te ofendas. No quería faltarte al respeto. —Paul lo miró, arrepentido—. ¿Por qué no te ayudó Douglas? Yo habría destrozado al ladrón de una paliza. 

Timmy pensó en contarle que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado, pero  
decidió no hacerlo. 

—No debe de ser un gran novio, si permite que te traten así. 

—Estaba solo en casa. Nadie se podía imaginar que un ladrón entraría y me atacaría. No soy una damisela en apuros, Paul, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo —se defendió Timmy con los ojos brillantes. 

Él entornó los ojos. 

—Nunca he dicho que lo seas, pero eso que tienes en el cuello no es algo que un ladrón suela dejar de recuerdo. Es lo que haría alguien que quisiera marcarte. Y tienes que admitir que no es la primera vez que alguien te maltrata. En el poco tiempo que hace que te conozco, te he visto maltratada por Christa, por la profesora Dolor, por Hammer... 

—Esto no tiene nada que ver. 

—Mereces que te traten mejor —añadió él, bajando tanto el tono de voz que Timmy se estremeció—. Yo nunca te trataría así. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, esperando que Armie no apareciera justo en ese momento. 

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, Paul se balanceó sobre las puntas de los  
pies. 

—Voy a Yonge Street a cenar con unos amigos. ¿Quieres venir? 

—Llevo todo el día fuera de casa. Tengo ganas de volver ya. 

Él asintió. 

—Se me ha hecho un poco tarde, si no, te acompañaría. ¿Necesitas dinero para un taxi? 

—No, ya tengo, gracias. —Timmy jugueteó con sus guantes—. Eres un buen amigo. 

—Ya nos veremos —dijo él, despidiéndose con una sonrisa triste. 

Timmy se volvió hacia el interior del edificio, pero no vio a Armie. 

—¿Timmy? —la llamó Paul. 

—¿Sí? 

—Ten cuidado, por favor. 

Asintió y lo despidió con la mano, mientras él se alejaba calle abajo. 

__________

A las dos de la mañana, Timmy se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba en la cama de Armie, a oscuras, pero él no estaba.  
Poco después de que Paul se marchara, Armie había vuelto. Si los había visto hablando, no comentó nada, pero estuvo bastante serio durante la cena. Luego, cuando Timmy se acostó, él le dio un beso en la coronilla y le dijo que no tardaría en acompañarlo.  
Pero horas más tarde aún no se había acostado.  
Se dirigió al salón sin hacer ruido. El piso estaba a oscuras. Sólo se veía un hilo de luz procedente de debajo de la puerta del estudio de Armie. Timmy se detuvo en el pasillo, escuchando. Cuando finalmente lo oyó tecleando en el ordenador, entró. 

Decir que Armie se sorprendió al verlo sería quedarse muy corto. Se volvió hacia él bruscamente y lo miró con desconfianza. 

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, levantándose de golpe y tapando con un gran diccionario Oxford los papeles que tenía desperdigados por la mesa. 

—Yo... nada. —Timmy se miró las piernas desnudas y movió los dedos de los pies, tratando de agarrar con ellos la alfombra persa. 

Él se acercó rápidamente a su lado. 

—¿Te pasa algo? 

—No. Es que no venías a la cama y me he preocupado. 

Armie se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. 

—No tardaré, te lo prometo. Sólo tengo que acabar unas cosas que no pueden esperar. 

Timmy se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. 

—Espera. Te acompañaré. 

Y, dándole la mano, fue con él hasta el dormitorio. La gran cama medieval había desaparecido, igual que los muebles oscuros y la ropa de cama de color azul hielo. Armie había contratado a un diseñador de interiores para que reprodujera el dormitorio de la casa de Umbría. Ahora las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y de la cama con dosel colgaban unas cortinas de gasa.  
A Timmy le habían encantado los cambios y, sobre todo, la intención que había detrás. Aquélla ya no era sólo la habitación de Armie. Era la habitación de los dos. 

—Felices sueños —le deseó él, dándole un casto beso, como un padre besando a su hijo, antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta. 

Timmy permaneció un rato despierto, preguntándose qué le estaría ocultando. No sabía qué sería mejor, si tratar de averiguarlo o confiar ciegamente en él. Finalmente, incapaz de decidirse, cayó en un sueño intranquilo.


	11. XI No te vayas

Paul no podía dormir. 

Si hubiera sido una persona propensa al melodrama, habría descrito su estado de ánimo como «una noche oscura del alma». Pero Paul era de Vermont, así que no era propenso al melodrama. Sin embargo, tras una noche de cervezas con sus compañeros del equipo de rugby, seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuello marcado de Timmy. 

Él tenía ideas muy claras sobre cómo un amante debía tratar a un amado, ideas basadas sobre todo en su experiencia directa. Sus padres no eran particularmente cariñosos, ni dados a demostraciones de afecto en público, pero siempre se trataban con respeto. Su madre le había enseñado a tratar a sus parejas como corresponde y su padre había reforzado la idea, diciéndole que si alguna vez se enteraba de que había tratado mal a una pareja, tendría que responder de sus actos ante él.   
Paul recordó su primera fiesta en la Universidad Saint Michael. Se había encontrado con una chica que volvía a su habitación con la camisa rota. La había tranquilizado y le había pedido que le dijera el nombre de su atacante. Entonces, Paul lo fue a buscar y lo retuvo hasta que llegó la policía. Antes, no obstante, se encargó de darle un ligero escarmiento.   
Cuando su hermana pequeña, Heather, le contó que chicos de su clase la atormentaban con comentarios obscenos, Paul los esperó a la salida de clase y los amenazó. Heather acabó los estudios sin más percances.   
Para Paul, la violencia contra las personas era algo inconcebible. Se habría gastado todos sus ahorros en un billete de avión para ir a buscar a la persona que había marcado a Timmy, si hubiera sabido dónde localizarlo. 

Había metido la pata, reflexionó, con la mirada clavada en la pared de su sencillo apartamento. Se había acercado a él como un caballero de brillante armadura y él se había metido en su caparazón. Si se hubiera mostrado menos agresivo y más receptivo, tal vez Timmy habría confiado en él. Pero se había sentido presionado y ahora iba a costar mucho más que se abriera y le contara lo que había pasado en realidad. 

«¿Debo respetar su voluntad y mantenerme al margen? ¿O debo ayudarlo incluso en contra de su voluntad?» 

Paul no sabía qué decisión acabaría tomando, pero si algo tenía claro era que no iba a perderlo de vista. Y a ver si alguien se atrevía a atacarlo mientras él estuviera cerca.

____________

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de las once, Timmy apartó el brazo de Armie y se levantó de la cama. Se puso una de las camisas blancas de él y se la abrochó frente a la fotografía ampliada y enmarcada de Armie besándole el cuello. Aunque esa foto le gustaba mucho, le había extrañado encontrarla tan ampliada y expuesta en un lugar tan prominente. Se acordó de la primera vez que había entrado en el dormitorio, cuando vio las fotos en blanco y negro que colgaban de las paredes.   
Fue la noche en que Armie le vomitó encima. Bueno, encima de él y de su jersey color verde botella.   
Armie tenía mucho estilo para el vestir. Habría estado elegante aunque llevara puesta sólo una bolsa de papel. (Timmy se quedó unos instantes con esa imagen en la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.)   
Lo dejó en la habitación, roncando suavemente, y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, recordó su comportamiento de la noche anterior. A Timmy le dio un vuelco el corazón. 

«¿Qué estaba haciendo en su despacho tan tarde un viernes por la noche?» 

Sin plantearse las consecuencias de sus actos, se encaminó hacia el despacho. La mesa estaba casi despejada, el portátil apagado y los papeles recogidos. No pensaba encender el ordenador ni abrir los cajones para descubrir sus secretos.   
Sin embargo, encontró algo inesperado: un pequeño marco de plata con una imagen en blanco y negro. 

«Maia.» 

Timmy cogió el marco y observó la imagen, maravillado de la rápida progresión de Armie. Permaneció así, absorto, un buen rato. 

—¿Has encontrado lo que has venido a buscar? 

Timmy se volvió hacia la puerta, desde donde Armie lo observaba apoyado en el marco. Con sólo unos bóxers a rayas y una camiseta blanca, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho cubierto de bello.  
Se quedó mirando un poco más de lo necesario las piernas de Timmy, pero al ver lo que tenía en la mano, la expresión le cambió. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó Timmy, dejando el marco donde lo había encontrado. 

Armie se le acercó. 

—Aún no he decidido dónde ponerlo. —Mirando la imagen, añadió—: Pero no quiero guardarlo en un cajón. 

—Por supuesto. Es un marco precioso. 

—Lo compré en Tiffany. 

Timmy ladeó la cabeza. 

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre comprar un marco en Tiffany. Yo lo habría comprado en un Walmart. 

—No fui a Tiffany para eso —replicó él, mirándolo fijamente. 

—¿Y encontraste lo que habías ido a buscar allí? 

—Desde luego —respondió él, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Hace ya tiempo. 

Timmy parpadeó como si estuviera sumido en una especie de niebla, hasta que Armie se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Fue un beso extraordinario. Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y unió sus labios unos instantes antes de empezar a moverse dentro de su boca. Momentos después, Timmy se había olvidado de qué lo había llevado hasta el despacho. 

Armie le acarició la lengua tiernamente con la suya mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara y lo sujetaba por la nuca. Cuando se retiró, le dio un último beso en la mejilla. 

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas. 

—Ahora estamos juntos.

—Tienes razón. Y tú estás precioso con mi camisa —dijo él con la voz súbitamente ronca—. Había pensado llevarte a desayunar fuera. Hay una pequeña crepería en la esquina que creo que te podría gustar. 

Cogidos de la mano, regresaron al dormitorio para ducharse juntos y empezar el día. 

Esa tarde trabajaron en el despacho. Armie leía un artículo, mientras Timmy revisaba su correo sentado en la butaca de terciopelo rojo. 

"Querido Timmy: 

Te debo una disculpa. Siento muchísimo haberte disgustado cuando nos encontramos ayer. No era mi intención. Estaba preocupado por ti.   
Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, sólo tienes que llamarme.   
Espero que sigamos siendo amigos, 

Paul.

Posdata: Christa ha preguntando por ahí por qué la profesora Picton es tu directora de proyecto."

Al levantar los ojos, vio a Armie absorto en el artículo. Sin decirle nada, escribió la respuesta: 

"Hola, Paul: 

Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos. Lo que pasó en Selinsgrove fue bastante traumático y estoy tratando de olvidarlo.   
Debo insistir en que mi novio, Douglas, me rescató, en más de un sentido. Un día me gustaría presentártelo. Es maravilloso.   
No entiendo el interés de Christa en mi director de proyecto. Sólo soy un estudiante de doctorado. 

Gracias por el aviso. 

Te dejaré tu regalo de Navidad en el casillero el lunes. Es pequeño, pero espero que te guste.   
Y gracias, 

Timmy."

_______

Katherine Picton llevaba una vida tranquila. Tenía una bonita casa en el barrio de Toronto conocido como The Annex, al que podía irse andando desde la universidad, pasaba los veranos en Italia y las Navidades, en Inglaterra. Dedicaba casi todo el tiempo a escribir y publicar artículos y monografías sobre Dante. En otras palabras, llevaba la vida típica de la respetable académica solterona, aunque no era aficionada a la jardinería ni a coleccionar amantes, ni vivía rodeada de una docena de gatos. (Por desgracia.) 

A pesar de su edad, estaba muy solicitada. Le ofrecían dar muchas conferencias y más de una universidad había tratado de atraerla para dar clases, con promesas de salarios desorbitados y escasa responsabilidad académica. Pero Katherine habría preferido excavar el canal de Panamá con las uñas sufriendo al mismo tiempo de fiebre amarilla antes que renunciar a la investigación. No quería oír hablar de clases ni de reuniones académicas. 

Y eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Greg Matthews cuando éste la llamó para comunicarle que había quedado una plaza de catedrático especializado en Dante vacante en Harvard.   
Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. 

—Pe... pero, profesora Picton —titubeó, buscando argumentos para convencerla—, podríamos arreglarlo. No tendría que dar clases. Sólo un par de conferencias al semestre, estar en la universidad unas horas a la semana y supervisar alguna tesis doctoral. Eso sería todo. 

—No quiero tener que trasladar todos mis libros. 

—Contrataremos a una empresa de mudanzas. 

—Los mezclarán todos y luego será imposible encontrar nada. 

—Contrataremos una empresa especializada. Una acostumbrada a hacer traslados de libros. Los sacarán, los embalarán en orden y los dejarán aquí exactamente igual que estaban. No tendrá que mover ni un dedo. 

—Las empresas de mudanzas no saben tratar los libros —se burló ella—. ¿Y si pierden algo? Tengo miles de volúmenes en mi biblioteca. No volvería a recuperarlos nunca más. ¡Algunos son irreemplazables! 

—Profesora Picton, si acepta la plaza, iré a Toronto y me ocuparé de trasladar sus libros personalmente. 

Katherine esperó un instante, hasta que se convenció de que Greg estaba hablando en serio. Entonces se echó a reír a carcajadas. 

—Sí que está servicial Harvard últimamente. 

—Ni se lo imagina —murmuró él, esperando haberla hecho cambiar de opinión. 

—No estoy interesada. Hay un montón de personas más jóvenes que yo a las que tendría que estar ofreciéndoles ese puesto y no a una jubilada de sesenta y ocho años. Pero ya que lo tengo a mano, quería hablarle de un estudiante, Timothée Chalamet. Creo que deberían admitirlo en su programa de doctorado. 

Y pasó diez minutos explicándole a Greg por qué había sido un error no darle una beca completa a Timothée el año anterior. Luego insistió para que le concedieran una a partir de setiembre. 

Finalmente, cuando acabó de decirle lo que tenía que hacer para ser un buen director de estudios de posgrado (lo que, en realidad, quedaba fuera de sus responsabilidades), le colgó el teléfono bruscamente. 

Greg se quedó mirando el aparato sin dar crédito. 

_________

Durante la última semana de enero, Timmy estaba tan contento que en vez de caminar, le parecía que flotaba a medio metro del suelo. Gracias a los avances médicos, su piel volvía a estar perfecta. Le habían quitado la cicatriz y nadie sabría que lo habían marcado. Su terapia iba estupendamente, igual que su relación con Armie, aunque, en ocasiones, éste parecía distraído y tenía que llamarlo más de una vez.   
Acababa de tomar café con Paul y se dirigía a la biblioteca tras haber comentado con él el inexplicable reciente buen humor de Christa, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica que le cambiaría la vida.

Era Greg Matthews ofreciéndole entrar en el programa de doctorado en Lenguas Románicas y Literatura de Harvard, con una generosa beca, a partir del siguiente setiembre. 

Para ello tenía que acabar de manera satisfactoria los cursos que estaba haciendo, pero como el mismo profesor Matthews comentó, dadas sus cartas de recomendación y las palabras elogiosas de la profesora Picton, estaba seguro de que eso no supondría ningún obstáculo.   
Aunque el hombre parecía impaciente porque le diera una respuesta, era consciente de que casi todos los estudiantes necesitaban unos días para pensar en su futuro, así que le pidió que lo telefoneara al cabo de una semana. 

Timmy se sorprendió de lo calmado y profesional que había sonado al teléfono.   
Aunque la verdad era que apenas dijo nada. Después de colgar, le envió un mensaje a Armie, con dedos temblorosos. 

"Me acaban de llamar de Harvard. ¡Me quieren! Depende de que apruebe los cursos.   
Te quiero, T."

Poco después, le llegó la respuesta: 

"Felicidades, cariño. En una reunión.   
¿En mi casa dentro de una hora?   
A."

Timmy sonrió y completó su tarea en la biblioteca rápidamente, antes de dirigirse al edificio Maulife. Estaba emocionado, pero también preocupado. Por un lado, entrar en Harvard suponía la culminación de sus sueños tras muchos años de duro trabajo.   
Pero por otro, representaba separarse de Armie. 

Siguiendo los consejos de la doctora Nicole, decidió mimarse un poco. Se daría un baño caliente y pensaría en la bañera. Le dejó una nota a Armie en la mesita del recibidor donde él siempre colocaba las llaves y se metió en el espacioso cuarto de baño. Quince minutos más tarde, estaba medio dormida bajo el chorro de la ducha tropical. 

—Ésta sí que es una buena bienvenida a casa —susurró Armie, abriendo la puerta de la ducha—. Un Timmy desnudo, húmedo y calentito. 

—Hay sitio de sobra para un Armie desnudo, húmedo y calentito —replicó sonriendo y casi ronroneando, agarrándolo de la mano. 

Él sonrió. 

—Ahora no. Tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar? 

En otra época, Timmy habría aceptado su sugerencia sólo para hacerlo feliz, pero ahora se sentía más seguro de sí mismo. 

—¿No podríamos quedarnos en casa? Me apetece más que estemos a solas. 

—Por supuesto. Me cambio y vuelvo en seguida. 

Cuando regresó, él ya había salido de la bañera y se había tapado con una toalla. 

Él le alargó una copa de champán para brindar por las buenas noticias. 

—Tengo una cosa para ti —le dijo, desapareciendo un momento en el dormitorio. Regresó con una sudadera color carmesí, que levantó a la altura de los ojos de él para que leyera las letras—. Era mía. Me gustaría que la tuvieras tú ahora. 

Le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó al lado de la suya, en la encimera del lavabo. Luego tiró de la toalla hasta que ésta cayó al suelo. 

Con la sudadera puesta, Timmy parecía un estudiante de alguna hermandad de Harvard que acabara de levantarse de la cama de su novio.

—Estás precioso —susurró él, abrazándolo y besándolo con entusiasmo—. Es un logro muy importante y sé que has trabajado mucho para conseguirlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.   
Timmy sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Aparte de Grace, nadie le había dicho nunca que estuviera orgulloso de él.

—Gracias. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres desprenderte de tu sudadera? 

—Claro, chico listo. 

—Todavía no he decidido si voy a aceptar su oferta. 

—¿Cómo?— Armie dio un paso atrás para verlo mejor. Tenía el cejo fruncido. 

—Me acaban de llamar. Tengo una semana para decidirme. 

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? Sería una locura rechazar esa oferta. —Timmy jugueteó con sus manos. Pensaba que Armie estaría triste ante la perspectiva de tener que separarse de él. No había esperado una reacción tan entusiasta. Armie empezó a recorrer el cuarto de baño a grandes zancadas.—¿No te han ofrecido suficiente dinero? Ya sabes que yo puedo ocuparme de los gastos. Te compraré un piso cerca de Harvard Square, por el amor de Dios. 

—No quiero ser un mantenido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia él bruscamente. 

Timmy enderezó la espalda y levantó la barbilla.

—Yo quiero pagar mis cosas. 

Con un gruñido de frustración, él le sujetó la cara entre las manos. 

—Timothée, nunca seremos iguales. Tú eres mucho mejor que yo. 

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, el brillo de la sinceridad. Lo besó antes de abrazarlo y decirle al oído: 

—Tengo más vicios y más dinero que tú. Me niego a compartir mis vicios, pero mi dinero es tuyo. Tómalo. 

—No lo quiero.

—Entonces deja que te ayude a conseguir un crédito. Por favor, no malgastes esta oportunidad por culpa del dinero. No después de todo lo que has trabajado. 

—El dinero no es el problema. Matthews me ha ofrecido una beca muy generosa, que cubrirá mis gastos sobradamente. —Tirando del bajo de la sudadera, Timmy trató de cubrirse un poco más con ella. —Lo que me preocupa es saber qué será de nosotros si yo me marcho. 

—¿Quieres ir? 

—Sí, pero no quiero perderte. 

—¿Por qué ibas a perderme? 

Timmy ocultó la cara contra su pecho. 

—Las relaciones a distancia son siempre difíciles. Y eres muy guapo. Las personas harán cola para ocupar mi lugar… especialmente las mujeres.

Él frunció el cejo. 

—No estoy interesado en las demás personas… ni mujeres. Sólo me interesas tú. He pedido un año sabático. Y si con eso no es suficiente, pediré una excedencia. Me irá bien pasar un año en Harvard para acabar mi libro de una vez. Podemos mudarnos en setiembre y ya   
decidiremos qué hacemos más adelante. 

—No puedo permitirlo. Tu carrera está aquí. 

—Los académicos se toman años sabáticos constantemente. Pregúntaselo a Katherine. 

—¿Y si te arrepientes y me lo echas en cara? 

—Es más probable que te arrepientas tú de estar atado a un hombre mayor, cuando deberías estar saliendo con jóvenes de tu edad. Y encima, atado a un hombre mayor que es un egoísta sabelotodo que no deja de decirte lo que debes hacer en todo momento. 

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. 

—El hombre que amo no se parece en nada a la persona que has descrito. Ya no. Además, sólo nos llevamos diez años. 

Él sonrió irónicamente. 

—Gracias. No hace falta que vivamos juntos si no quieres. Podemos ser vecinos. Aunque, si prefieres que no te acompañe... —Armie tragó saliva y aguardó su respuesta. 

Timmy le echó los brazos al cuello. 

—Claro que quiero que vengas. 

—Bien —susurró él, arrastrándola hacia el dormitorio. 

Cuando Timmy regresó a su apartamento al día siguiente, Armie se pasó la tarde trabajando en su despacho.  
Estaba a punto de llamarlo por teléfono para proponerle cenar juntos, cuando alguien lo llamó al móvil. Al ver que era Paulina, no respondió.   
Minutos más tarde, el conserje llamó al interfono. 

—¿Sí? 

—Profesor Hammer, hay una mujer que dice que necesita hablar con usted. 

—¿Cómo se llama? 

—Paulina Gruscheva. 

Armie maldijo en voz baja. 

—Dígale que se vaya. 

El hombre bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro. 

—Sí, profesor, pero le advierto que parece muy alterada. Y está usando su nombre de manera poco discreta. 

—De acuerdo —dijo él, apretando los dientes—. Ahora bajo. 

Armie cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento maldiciendo.   
__________

Con el alivio de haber sido aceptado en Harvard, Timmy pudo concentrarse mucho más en su proyecto. Así que cuando no estaba con Armie, trabajaba incansablemente en la biblioteca o en su apartamento. 

Para compensarlo, él organizó una escapada a Belice para el fin de semana de San Valentín. Tenían mucho que celebrar: su amor, la entrada de él en Harvard y otras cosas que Armie aún no estaba listo para decirle.   
El día que salían de viaje, Timmy estaba en el vestíbulo de su edificio, vaciando el buzón. Encontró una carta de Harvard, que abrió inmediatamente. Era una invitación formal para formar parte del programa de doctorado, que detallaba las condiciones de aceptación y de la beca. 

También había un sobre con el sello de la Universidad de Toronto. En el remite encontró impresas las palabras Oficina del Decano de Estudios de Posgrado. Rompió el   
sobre y leyó rápidamente el contenido. Luego arrastró la maleta hasta la calle Bloor y paró un taxi para que lo llevara al piso de Armie. 

Pasó corriendo ante los sorprendidos guardas de seguridad en dirección al   
ascensor. Una vez en la planta de Armie, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió con su llave. 

—¿Eres tú, cariño? —Armie se acercó a él sonriente—. Qué pronto llegas.   
Me siento halagado de que no pudieras aguantar más sin verme. 

Timmy se zafó de su abrazo y le entregó una de las cartas que había recogido del buzón. 

—¿Qué es esto? 

Sacando la carta del sobre, leyó: 

“5 de febrero de 2010

Oficina del Encargado de Estudios de Posgrado

Universidad de Toronto

Toronto, Canadá

Querido señor Chalamet: 

Hemos recibido una denuncia que afirma que ha violado usted el Código de Conducta sobre Asuntos Académicos de la Universidad de Toronto. Debido a esa denuncia, deberá usted presentarse en persona en el despacho del decano el 19 de febrero de 2010 para una entrevista preliminar. El catedrático del Departamento de Estudios Italianos, profesor Jeremy Martin, estará presente en la reunión.   
Puede traer un acompañante, que puede ser un representante de la Asociación de Estudiantes de Posgrado, un pariente, un amigo o un abogado.   
Esta reunión sólo tiene carácter informativo. No es una audiencia. El decano no ha tomado ninguna decisión todavía sobre la legitimidad de la denuncia. 

Por favor, confirme a la oficina que ha recibido la carta y que asistirá a la reunión. Si no se presenta, la investigación se abrirá automáticamente. 

Atentamente,   
Dr. David Aras

Responsable de Estudios de Posgrado.”

Al mirar a Timmy, Armie vio el pánico en sus ojos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo de que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero no las encontró. 

Aunque sólo duró un instante, Timmy vio el brillo del miedo en los ojos de Armie. Nada podía aterrorizarlo más que verlo a él asustado. 

Tras ayudarlo a quitarse el abrigo, Armie lo acompañó al salón y lo hizo sentarse en la butaca roja, frente al fuego. Tras encender la chimenea de gas, salió de la habitación. Timmy echó hacia atrás, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. 

—Bébete esto —le dijo Armie, dándole un golpecito en los dedos con un vaso. 

—¿Qué es? 

—Laphroaig. Whisky escocés. 

—Ya sabes que no me gusta. 

—Un trago te ayudará. 

Levantando el vaso, berbió un sorbo, que le quemó la boca y la garganta. Tosiendo, le devolvió el vaso. Armie se acabó el whisky y se sentó en el sofá. 

—¿Qué es el Código de Conducta sobre Asuntos Académicos? 

—Es la normativa que rige cualquier tipo de infracción académica: copiar, plagiar, cometer fraude... 

—¿Por qué me iba a denunciar nadie por plagio? 

Armie se frotó la cara. 

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Estás seguro? 

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que te ocultaría algo así? 

—Sólo sé que me has estado ocultando algo. Como aquella noche que te encontré trabajando... 

—Estaba preparando una solicitud de empleo —lo interrumpió—. Greg Matthews me llamó la noche que fuimos a cenar al Auberge. Me invitó a presentar mi solicitud para una plaza de catedrático, pero me dijo que necesitaban mi currículum actualizado. Me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba. 

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? 

—No quería que te hicieras ilusiones antes de hora. No es tan fácil conseguir esa plaza. Hay otros profesores que aspiran a ella y tienen un currículum mucho mejor que el mío. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Por ti. 

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado. Me imaginé todo tipo de cosas. 

Armie lo miró fijamente. 

—Pensaba que confiabas en mí. 

—Claro que confío en ti. Es de las mujeres que te rodean de las que no me fío. 

—Tienes razón —admitió él, removiéndose incómodo en el sofá—. Tenía que habértelo contado. Pero no quería que te llevaras una decepción si no consigo la plaza. 

—Es imposible que me decepciones, Armie, a no ser que me ocultes cosas. 

Haciendo una mueca, él salió del salón, para regresar al cabo de un momento con otro dedo de whisky. 

—Tengo una reunión con Jeremy esta semana. Podría preguntarle de qué va todo esto. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—No, debes mantenerte al margen. 

—¿No tienes ninguna idea? 

—No he hecho nada más que ir a clase y hacer los trabajos que me han mandado… A no ser que Christa tenga algo que ver. O la profesora Dolor... quiero decir la profesora Singer. ¿Crees que ella...?

Armie reflexionó unos instantes antes de responder. 

—No lo creo. El año pasado tuvo que presentarse ante el comité judicial por una denuncia que interpuso Paul Norris. No creo que tenga ningún interés en volver. Además, ella no te da ninguna clase. No tendría sentido. 

—No. —La cara de Timmy se contrajo en una mueca horrorizada—. ¿Crees que la profesora Picton ha podido denunciarme por mi trabajo? 

—No, nunca haría algo así sin hablar antes contigo. Y además me habría avisado, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía. 

—¿Qué tipo de sanción tienen las infracciones académicas? 

—Depende de la gravedad del caso. Podrían amonestarte o ponerte un cero en algún trabajo. En circunstancias extremas, podrían expulsarte de la universidad. 

Timmy inspiró profundamente, tembloroso. Si lo expulsaban no acabaría los cursos. Y eso implicaría que no podría ir a Harvard. 

Armie lo miró con los ojos entornados. 

—¿Crees que Paul haría una cosa así? 

—No, Paul quiere ayudarme, no hacerme daño.

—Follaángeles —murmuró Armie.

—¿Y Christa? 

Él se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. 

—Es posible. 

Timmy lo miró con desconfianza. 

—¿Qué me estás ocultando? 

—Nada. Los dos sabemos que es problemática y cizañera. 

—¿Qué pasa con Christa, Armie? Cuéntamelo. 

Levantándose, él empezó a recorrer el salón de un lado a otro.

—No quiero hablar de ello. 

Timmy cogió la carta de la universidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—Espera, ¿adónde vas? —Corrió tras él.

—Te advertí que no volvieras a mentirme. Supongo que debí ser más específico y aclararte que las evasivas tampoco servían. 

Sacó el abrigo del armario del recibidor y se lo puso apresuradamente. 

—No te vayas. 

Timmy lo miró furioso.

—Pues cuéntame qué pasa con Christa. 

Cubriéndose los ojos con los puños, Armie se rindió. 

—De acuerdo. 

Lo ayudó a quitarse el abrigo una vez más antes de volver al salón. Esa vez, Timmy se negó a sentarse y se quedó de pie frente a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho. 

—¿Christa te está chantajeando? ¿Por eso aprobaste su proyecto de tesis? 

—No exactamente. 

—Suéltalo de una vez, Armie. 

Volviéndose hacia los ventanales, miró la ciudad. 

—Christa Peterson me ha acusado de acoso sexual. 

Timmy se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto. 

—¿Qué? 

—Christa me ha denunciado ante la comisión de acoso sexual, que le ha pasado la demanda a Jeremy. Por eso tengo que reunirme con él esta semana. 

Temblando, Timmy se sentó en la butaca. 

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? 

Armie apretó la mandíbula. 

—Desde hace unos días. 

—¿Desde hace unos días? —repitió Timmy, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? 

—No quería echar a perder el viaje a Belice. Pensaba contártelo a la vuelta. Te lo juro. 

Timmy lo miró muy enfadado. 

—Creía que no iba a haber secretos entre nosotros. 

—No era un secreto. Sólo quería que pudieras relajarte unos días antes de darte las malas noticias. —Suspirando, se volvió hacia él. 

—¿Por qué demonios te acusa Christa de acoso sexual si es ella la que te ha estado acosando? 

—No sé los detalles de la demanda. Debí haber interpuesto yo una hace tiempo, pero no quería llamar la atención sobre el tema. 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? 

Armie contempló el fuego. 

—Llamaré a mi abogado para que se ocupe de los dos asuntos lo antes posible. 

Timmy se levantó y, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, ocultó la cara en su pecho. 

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Hammer? Estoy en la cama con una joven abogada de la competencia, que, por cierto, está buenísima —le informó John Green entre grititos y risas. 

—Abróchate la bragueta, John. Esto va a llevarnos un rato. 

El abogado maldijo antes de cubrir el teléfono con una mano. 

—No vayas a ninguna parte, bombón —le dijo a su socia pélvica antes de escabullirse en el lavabo, vestido sólo con unos slips rojos. 

»Ya me estoy ocupando de la demanda por acoso, Hammer. No hace falta que me atosigues. Estaba a punto de echar el polvo de mi vida.

—Tengo que hablarte de otra cosa. —Y Armie le resumió el contenido de la carta del decano a Timmy. 

—No puedo ayudar a tu novio.—Armie empezó a protestar, pero John lo interrumpió.—Escúchame. Te acaban de denunciar por acoso sexual y a tu novio por una supuesta infracción académica. Me apuesto el Porsche a que las dos denuncias están relacionadas. ¿Le has dicho ya que no te mencione durante la reunión con la comisión? 

—No —respondió Armie, apretando los dientes. 

—Bueno, pues no tardes. Será mejor que no te mezcles en ese tema. Ya tienes bastante con tu demanda. 

Armie inspiró y espiró tan lentamente que John se temió lo peor. 

—No suelo abandonar a mis amigos a su suerte y a Timothée menos que a nadie. ¿Está claro o tengo que buscarme otro abogado? 

—Está claro. Pero a él debería representarlo otro. Si, como sospecho, los casos están relacionados, podría encontrarme ante un conflicto de intereses. Aparte de que, de cara a la universidad, podría despertar sospechas que los represente a los dos. 

—De acuerdo, John —se rindió Armie—. ¿A quién me recomiendas? 

John pensó unos momentos. 

—A Soraya Harandi. Trabaja para uno de los bufetes de la calle Bay y ha llevado varios casos contra la universidad. Nos enrollamos hace un par de años y me odia a muerte, pero es buena en lo suyo. Te enviaré sus datos de contacto por correo. 

Dile a tu novio que la llame al despacho y que le explique lo que pasa a su secretaria.   
Estoy seguro de que Soraya estará encantada de defenderlo. 

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que las cosas salgan mal? 

—No tengo ni idea. Es posible que la universidad investigue y desestime ambos casos, pero no lo dejes ir solo. Que lo acompañe un abogado o esto puede acabar estallándote en la cara. 

—Gracias, John —replicó él, con ironía. 

—Mientras tanto, me gustaría que hicieras una lista de todo, y quiero decir absolutamente todo, lo que pueda ser relevante en el caso de acoso. Cualquier prueba que Christa Peterson pueda presentar: correos electrónicos, mensajes de texto, fotografías... Envíamelo todo y lo examinaré detalladamente. Y envíame también todo lo que tengas sobre tu novio. 

»No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero te lo advertí. La política de la universidad es de tolerancia cero con la confraternización, por lo que podrían expulsar a tu novio y despedirte a ti. Esperemos que las dos demandas no estén relacionadas y que a él lo hayan denunciado por no devolver los libros a tiempo a la biblioteca o algo así. 

—Siempre es un placer hablar contigo —replicó Armie secamente. 

—Si no pensaras con la polla, ahora no tendrías que hablar conmigo. Espero que valiera la pena, porque como el ventilador de la mierda se ponga en marcha, esos polvos te van a salir muy caros. 

Antes de que John pudiera despedirse, Armie había lanzado el teléfono contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse, respirando hondo, antes de intentar convencer a Timmy de que lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar igualmente de su escapada.

Esa misma tarde, David Aras estaba en su oficina de la calle Saint George, mirando el teléfono sorprendido. Generalmente, su secretaria era muy buena filtrándole las llamadas. Pero la profesora Katherine Picton era muy persistente, por decirlo de alguna manera, y solía conseguir lo que se proponía. Y en ese caso se había propuesto hablar con el Encargado de Estudios de Posgrado de la Universidad de Toronto. 

Levantó el auricular y apretó el botón. 

—Hola, profesora Picton, ¿a qué debo el placer? 

—De placer nada, David. Exijo saber por qué he recibido una citación para presentarme como testigo en uno de tus procesos estalinistas. 

David se contuvo para no responderle de mala manera. La profesora Picton era una mujer mayor y famosa. Una auténtica institución. No podía empezar a soltar palabrotas delante de ella. (Excepto tal vez en lituano.) 

—Sólo hemos de hacerle unas preguntas. No le robaremos más de diez minutos. 

—Bobadas. En invierno tardo más de diez minutos en bajar los escalones de mi casa. Me llevará media vida llegar hasta tu despacho. Exijo saber para qué se me convoca o no iré. No todos tenemos secretarias para que nos filtren las llamadas y nos preparen el café, mientras nosotros conspiramos para amargarles la vida a otras personas. 

Él carraspeó. 

—Hemos recibido una demanda contra el estudiante que está supervisando. 

—¿Contra el señor Chalamet? ¿Qué tipo de demanda? 

Del modo más discreto que pudo, le contó la naturaleza de la misma.

—Pero ¡eso es ridículo! ¿Lo conoces? 

—No. 

—Es una demanda ridícula contra un estudiante inocente y trabajador. Y casualmente indefenso. ¿Debo recordarte, David, que no es la primera vez que un estudiante de éxito ha sido atacado mediante un proceso de este tipo? 

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero en este caso hay otros temas relacionados que no puedo mencionar. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre el señor Chalamet. Eso es todo. 

—No pienso dar ningún crédito a una caza de brujas dirigida contra uno de mis estudiantes. 

Aunque ella no podía verlo a través del teléfono, David frunció el cejo. 

—Sin su testimonio, es más probable que pueda producirse alguna injusticia. Su testimonio puede ser decisivo a la hora de limpiar su nombre. 

—¡Paparruchas! Es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que se haga justicia. Me sorprende que hayas admitido esa demanda. Me sorprende mucho. Y deja de fruncir el cejo, David. Puedo verte refunfuñando desde aquí. 

Él reprimió una maldición en lituano. 

—Entonces, ¿se niega a responder a mis preguntas? 

—¿Estás sordo o te has vuelto intelectualmente perezoso en tu búsqueda de poder administrativo? Ya te he dicho que me niego a colaborar. Ya no trabajo para la universidad. Estoy jubilada. Además, pienso sacar el tema esta noche, en la cena en casa del rector. Estoy segura de que le encantará enterarse de a qué se dedican los profesores de su universidad. 

»Y, por si no lo recuerdas, la cena es en honor de Mary Asprey, la famosa novelista. Como antigua alumna que es, sé que siempre le interesan los asuntos de su alma máter, particularmente las maquinaciones de tipo patriarcal, que buscan imponer poder frente a estudiantes indefensos. Me preguntó qué opinará del tema. 

Y, con esas palabras, la profesora colgó el teléfono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer! Estoy completamente feliz por cómo avanza la historia y sus comentarios me llenan el corazón! ❤️


	12. XII El amor hace que lo veamos todo hermoso

Cuando Armie y Timmy llegaron por fin al hotel Turtle Inn, de Belice, ya era tarde y las estrellas habían empezado a hacer su aparición. Mientras Armie pedía que les subieran la cena a la habitación, Timmy exploró sus dominios, una cabaña privada en una playa aislada.   
Mientras Armie trataba de hacerse entender por teléfono con el personal de la cocina, Timmy se desnudó rápidamente y se dio una ducha. Mientras lo hacía, tenía ante sí el océano. Pero como era de noche y la playa era privada, no había peligro de que nadie lo viera, aparte de su amante. 

—Nos traerán la cena dentro de una hora. Siento que no pueda ser antes. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver que Timmy se acababa de poner el albornoz. 

Armie llevaba una camisa blanca de lino, con varios botones abiertos. Las mangas remangadas dejaban a la vista sus fuertes antebrazos. También usaba pantalón color caqui e iba descalzo. (Entre paréntesis, hay que decir que incluso sus pies eran atractivos.) 

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por la playa? 

—Me apetece más otra cosa. 

Sonriendo, Timmy tiró de él hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez allí, le dio un empujón para que se sentara.   
Él lo agarró por el cinturón del albornoz. 

—Me conformo con que nos relajemos un poco. Ha sido un viaje largo. —Su expresión solemne le indicó que hablaba en serio, lo que lo sorprendió. 

—Te he echado mucho de menos —admitió Timmy, con un susurro ronco. 

Armie tiró de él hasta que quedó entre sus piernas. Rodeándolo con los brazos, lo sujetó por el trasero. 

—Podemos dormir hasta que llegue la cena. No hay prisa. 

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Armie, quiero que me hagas el amor. Si no te apetece, me dices que no y listo.

Él sonrió divertido. 

—Nunca le diría que no, señor Chalamet. 

—Bien. En ese caso, dame cinco minutos, profesor Hammer. 

Armie se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con los pies en el suelo. Le encantaba que Timmy se mostrara tan seguro de sí mismo. Con una sola frase, lo había excitado tanto que incluso le resultaba doloroso. 

Aunque se le hizo muy largo, sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando él volvió a aparecer, con su regalo de Navidad puesto. El raso negro acentuaba el rosado natural de su piel, mientras que las cintas del corsé le marcaban la cintura. Armie se quedó boquiabierto admirando el reloj de arena en que se había convertido el torso de Timmy. 

Fue bajando la vista por el boxer y las medias de seda negras sujetas con liguero. 

Armie estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba viendo, que tardó unos momentos en   
darse cuenta de qué lo había impulsado a hablarle en francés. Se había puesto su boina.   
Cuando sus ojos se encontraron al fin, él tragó saliva con dificultad. Haciendo un mohín, Timmy se quitó la boina provocativamente y se la lanzó, mientras se acercaba a la cama muy lentamente. 

—Me encanta mi regalo de Navidad, professeur.— Armie volvió a tragar saliva, incapaz de decir nada. —¿Has visto la parte de atrás? —preguntó Timmy, volviéndose y mirándolo por encima del hombro. 

Él alargó un dedo para acariciar las cintas que le ataban el corsé, hasta llegar al boxer que le cubrían las nalgas respingonas. 

—Ya basta de provocarme, señor Chalamet. Venga aquí, vamos. —Dándole media vuelta, tiró de él y unió sus bocas en un beso apasionado—. Tú eres mi regalo y voy a tomarme mi tiempo en desenvolverte. 

__________

Tras diez minutos llamando a la puerta, el camarero volvió a la cocina con la cena y esperó instrucciones. Pero las instrucciones nunca llegaron. 

Pasada la medianoche, la música seguía sonando en la habitación. La nueva lista de reproducción de Armie incluía canciones de Sarah MacLachlan, Sting y Matthew Barber. 

Timmy estaba acostado boca abajo, entre las sábanas revueltas, soñoliento y satisfecho. Las sábanas dejaban al descubierto su espalda hasta los dos preciosos hoyuelos de la parte baja de la misma. 

Armie había colocado la sábana artísticamente, para que cubriera parte de su trasero, y había preparado la cámara. De pie junto a la cama, fue tomando fotos y más fotos hasta que él bostezó y se estiró como un gato. 

—Eres exquisito —le dijo, dejando la cámara y sentándose a su lado. 

Timmy lo miró feliz, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. 

—Cuando amas a alguien, no ves sus defectos. 

—Supongo que eso es verdad, pero tú eres precioso. 

Él se volvió de lado para verlo mejor y se abrazó a una almohada. 

—El amor hace que lo veamos todo hermoso. 

La mano de él se detuvo y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca. 

—Sí, Armie —afirmó Timmy, respondiéndole a la pregunta que no se había atrevido a formular—, tú eres hermoso a mis ojos. Cuanto más te conozco, más cuenta me doy de cómo eres en realidad y más hermoso me pareces. 

Él lo besó con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo. Era el beso de adoración de un amante adolescente. 

—Gracias. ¿Tienes hambre? 

—Sí. 

Él miró hacia la puerta.

—Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin cena, porque cuando la han traído estábamos ocupados con... un banquete de otro tipo. 

—Ha valido la pena. Menudo banquete. Además, ahí hay una cesta de fruta. 

Timmy se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el pecho con la sábana mientras Armie se acercaba a la gran cesta de fruta. En la cocina de la cabaña encontró una navaja suiza y, armado con ella y con un mango, regresó a la cama, tras cambiar la canción que sonaba. 

—Esta canción es mucho más adecuada—aseveró, con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Ahora, túmbate. 

A Timmy se le aceleró el corazón. 

—No vas a necesitar esto —dijo, arrancándole la sábana y echándola a un lado. 

Ahora estaban los dos desnudos. 

—¿Quién canta? 

—Bruce Cockburn. 

Armie empezó a cortar el mango a trozos, contemplando el cuerpo de Timmy al mismo tiempo. 

Timmy lo miró con curiosidad. 

—Un desayuno en cueros. 

—Más bien un tentempié de medianoche en cueros. 

Armie cortó una rodaja de mango. Unas gotas de jugo se le deslizaron por la mano y cayeron sobre el vientre de Timmy. 

—Hum —murmuró él con una mirada traviesa—. Tendré que ocuparme de eso. 

Cuando se inclinó hacia él para darle el trozo de mango, Timmy abrió la boca. 

—Tienes una fijación con la comida —comentó, pasándose la lengua por los labios y abriendo la boca de nuevo para que le diera otro trozo. 

Él se inclinó, haciéndole una respetuosa reverencia y sacando la lengua para lamer las gotas que habían caído sobre su estómago. 

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó al incorporarse. 

Timmy hizo unos sonidos incoherentes. 

—No lo considero una fijación—replicó Armie—, sino algo que me proporciona gran placer. Disfruto mucho cuidándote y hay algo muy sensual en compartir la comida con tu amante. 

Evitando sus labios, le besó el hombro, probando su piel con la punta de la lengua. Luego, cuando cortó otro trozo de mango, unas cuantas gotas le cayeron sobre el pecho. 

—Maldita sea, qué torpe soy. 

Le acarició las costillas, unas de sus zonas erógenas favoritas, antes de llenarle el cuello de besos. 

—Me estás matando —protestó él, justo antes de que la húmeda boca de Armie bajara lo suficiente y se cerrara sobre su pequeño pezón. 

—Creo recordar que yo también te dije eso una vez. Y tú me prometiste que sería una muerte dulce. 

Timmy abrió la boca para indicarle que quería más. 

—En este caso, creo que será una muerte pegajosa. 

Armie le puso otro trozo de fruta en la boca y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. 

—Luego me ocuparé de eso, no te preocupes. 

Sin avisar, Timmy lo tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él. Sujetándole la cara, lo besó con avidez. Luego le arrebató el mango y la navaja y se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca. Era la viva imagen de la tentación. 

Armie le dirigió una mirada ardiente y unió sus labios a los de él, arrebatándole la fruta directamente de su boca. 

—Hum —murmuró Timmy—. Por cierto, creo que no llegué a ver la cinta de seguridad del museo. 

Estrujando un trozo de mango sobre el pecho de Armie, recogió el reguero de jugo con la lengua. 

—Ajá —replicó él, con dificultad—. Yo sí lo he visto. Es un vídeo muy caliente. 

—¿De verdad? —Echándose hacia atrás, se sentó sobre las piernas y, tras comerse otro trozo de mango, se lamió los dedos parsimoniosamente. 

—Luego te lo enseñaré. 

Armie lo abrazó con fuerza antes de acariciarle la espalda una y otra vez. 

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, lo tiró todo al suelo y lo cogió en brazos. 

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó él, alarmado.

—A la playa. 

—Pero ¡si estamos desnudos! 

—Es una playa privada —lo tranquilizó él, besándole la punta de la nariz mientras lo llevaba hasta la orilla. 

—Igualmente alguien podría vernos —protestó Timmy, mientras entraban en el agua. 

—Apenas hay luna. Si hubiera alguien por aquí cerca, sólo vería tu silueta. Y qué gran visión. 

Armie lo besó con calma, adorando su cara y su cuello con los labios, mientras las suaves olas rompían contra ellos. Luego lo dejó en el suelo para apretarse contra él. 

—¿Ves lo bien que encajamos? —le susurró—. Hacemos una pareja perfecta. 

Se lavaron el uno al otro con agua de mar. Timmy no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse sobre su pecho para besarle el tatuaje. El sabor de su piel mezclado con la sal del océano era irresistible. 

Mientras lo besaba en el cuello, Timmy sintió que sonreía. 

—¿Has visto la película "De aquí a la eternidad"? 

—No —respondió.

—En ese caso, tendré que hacerte una demostración. 

Dándole la mano, lo llevó hasta la orilla, se tumbó de espaldas y le indicó que se tumbara sobre él. 

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Timmy, con el corazón desbocado. 

—Sí, aquí. Quiero estar dentro de ti, pero no quiero que la arena te lastime la piel. 

Tiró de su mano y lo besó ávidamente, mientras las olas chocaban contra sus pies entrelazados. 

Cuando poco después alcanzaron el éxtasis, la luna sonrió desde el cielo.   
______

A la mañana siguiente, una típica tormenta tropical barrió la zona. Mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el techo de la cabaña, ellos dos hacían pausadamente el amor en la cama cubierta por la mosquitera de gasa. El golpeteo regular de la lluvia les marcaba el ritmo. 

Más tarde, Armie sugirió que se limpiaran el sudor y la humedad ambiental en la bañera del porche. Entre burbujas con aroma a vainilla, Timmy se apoyaba en el pecho de Armie, que lo abrazaba sentado detrás. Entre sus brazos, casi era capaz de olvidar las dificultades que los aguardaban en Toronto. 

Con él se sentía a salvo. No es que fuera un hombre poderoso, aunque su riqueza aumentaba sus posibilidades de defensa. Pero lo que lo hacía sentir seguro era la actitud con que se había enfrentado a sus enemigos, primero Christa y luego Simon. La misma actitud con que le había recriminado a su padre que no se hubiera ocupado de él durante su infancia. 

Timmy había descubierto que la cama era un lugar donde las debilidades quedaban al descubierto. Y había descubierto también los secretos de la desnudez de los cuerpos y de la intimidad entre los amantes; el deseo, la necesidad que quema y lo profunda que puede ser la satisfacción. 

Sabía que Armie lo amaba y quería protegerlo. Entre sus brazos se sentía seguro por primera vez en la vida. 

—Cuando era pequeño, los sábados por la mañana eran mi momento favorito de la semana —dijo Armie, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Timmy, recorriéndole la palma de la mano con un dedo. 

—Mi madre dormía y yo podía mirar dibujos en la tele. Eso era antes de que nos cortaran la conexión de la tele por cable. —Armie sonrió melancólicamente a su espalda y Timmy se esforzó por no llorar por aquel niño cuya única felicidad eran unas horas de dibujos animados.

—Me preparaba yo el desayuno. Tomaba cereales con leche fría o tostadas con mantequilla de maní. —Negó con la cabeza—. Cuando se acababa la leche, que era a menudo, usaba zumo de naranja. 

—¿Estaba bueno? 

—No. Estaba asqueroso. Ni siquiera era zumo de naranja natural, sino polvo artificial. —Le acarició la cabeza, ausente, antes de continuar—: Estoy convencido de que cualquier psiquiatra encontraría una conexión entre las privaciones de mi infancia y mi gusto por los objetos caros. 

Timmy se volvió impulsivamente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, provocando un maremoto en la bañera. 

—Eh, ¿a qué viene esto? 

—A nada. Es que te quiero tanto que no puedo soportarlo. 

Él lo abrazó cariñosamente. 

—Todo eso pasó hace treinta años. Grace fue una buena madre para mí. Por eso me duele tanto no haber estado a su lado cuando murió. No pude despedirme. 

—Ella lo sabía, Armie. Sabía lo mucho que la querías. 

—Creo que tu infancia fue peor que la mía —dijo él. —Timmy apoyó la cara en su hombro, pero no dijo nada—. Si la maldad vuelve fea a la gente, tu madre debió de ser horrible. Mi madre no se ocupaba de mí, pero nunca me trató con crueldad. —Entonces hizo una pausa, preguntándose si debía abordar el tema que ambos estaban evitando. Finalmente decidió hacerlo. —Cuando conocí un poco más a Christa, me pareció fea. Estoy en deuda contigo por haber impedido que me acostara con ella. Aunque quiero creer que, incluso estando borracho, habría sido capaz de rechazarla. 

Timmy se apartó un poco y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo. 

Armie le sujetó la barbilla y le volvió ligeramente la cara. 

—Háblame. 

—Es que no me gusta pensar en ti y en Christa juntos. 

—En ese caso, menos mal que nos separaste a tiempo. 

—Quiere hundir tu carrera. 

—La verdad saldrá a la luz. Me dijiste que Paul conocía sus intenciones. Espero que acabe marchándose de la universidad y nos deje en paz. 

—No quiero que suspenda —dijo Timmy en voz muy baja—. Si me alegrara de su desgracia, sería igual de feo que ella. 

La expresión de Armie se endureció. 

—Ha sido mezquina contigo en más de una ocasión. Deberías haberla mandado a la mierda la primera vez. 

—Ya soy mayorcito para ir insultando a la gente, se lo merezcan o no. Ya no estamos en la guardería. 

—¿Y quién te ha enseñado a pensar así? ¿Lo aprendiste en Barrio Sésamo? 

—Son las ventajas de una educación católica —murmuró —. Bueno, también es mérito de Lillian Hellman. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Lillian Hellman escribió una obra llamada The Little Foxes. En ella, una niña le dice a su madre que algunas personas lo devoran todo a su paso, como las langostas, mientras que otras no hacen nada para impedirlo. La niña le promete no quedarse sin hacer nada. En vez de observar la maldad de Christa, nosotros la tenemos que atacar con algo más fuerte, como la caridad. 

—La gente no te valora lo suficiente, Timothée. Y no puedo evitar que me duela cuando veo que alguien no te trata con el respeto que te mereces. 

Timmy se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre habrá Christas en el mundo. Y algunas veces nosotros mismos nos convertimos en Christas. 

Armie le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro. 

—He cambiado de opinión sobre ti. 

—¿Ah, sí? 

—No eres un seguidor de Dante, eres un franciscano. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—Dudo que los franciscanos dieran su bendición a hombre soltero practicando sexo gay en una bañera al aire libre. 

—Hum, me gusta como suena eso. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. Armie le acarició sus cejas pobladas con un dedo, una tras otra. 

—Me gusta imaginarte como un niño pequeño, dulce y curioso. 

Armie resopló. 

—No sé si era dulce, pero curioso, te aseguro que sí. Los niños, sobre todo, me despertaban mucha curiosidad. 

Se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en los labios. Al apartarse, Timmy sonrió. 

—¿Lo ves? Un chico capaz de besar así, no puede ser mala persona. San Francisco daría su aprobación. 

—Siento decirte que tu querido san Francisco no siempre tenía razón. Hay un pasaje en el Infierno en el que discute con un demonio por el alma de Guido da Montefeltro. ¿Lo conoces? 

Cuando Timmy negó con la cabeza, Armie se lo recitó en italiano: 

Francesco venne poi com’io fu’ morto,   
(Francisco vino a buscarme, cuando estaba muerto,)   
per me; ma un d’i neri cherubini  
(pero uno de los querubines negros)   
li disse: “Non portar: non mi far torto.   
(le dijo: «No te lo lleves; no te equivoques».)   
Venir se ne dee giù tra ‘ miei meschini  
(Él debe quedarse aquí, entre mis servidores)   
perché diede ‘l consiglio frodolente,   
(porque dio un consejo fraudulento,)   
dal quale in qua stato li sono a’ crini;   
(desde ese momento, no lo he perdido de vista;)   
ch’assolver non si può chi non si pente,   
(porque no se puede absolver al que no se arrepiente,)   
né pentere e volere insieme puossi  
(y tampoco puede uno arrepentirse y seguir queriendo hacer lo mismo)   
per la contradizion che nol consente.   
(porque es una contradicción que no puede consentirse.) 

—Así que ya ves, Timmy. Hasta san Francisco se equivocó alguna vez al juzgar el carácter de las personas. Pensó que el alma de Guido debía estar en el Paraíso. 

—Sí, pero era muy propio de san Francisco pensar lo mejor de alguien. No me extraña que creyese que el arrepentimiento de Guido había sido sincero —protestó — ni que luchara por su alma, aunque se equivocara. 

—Se rindió demasiado pronto. 

—¿Tú crees?

Armie lo miró fijamente. 

—Si yo bajara en busca de tu alma, ni todos los querubines negros juntos podrían apartarme de ti.—Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Timmy.—Haría lo que fuera necesario por salvarte —añadió y, en ese momento, su   
expresión y el tono de su voz no admitían discusión—. Incluso aunque tuviera que pasar la eternidad en el infierno con tal de lograrlo. 

Pasaron su último día de vacaciones bañándose en el mar, tomando el sol y luego relajándose a la sombra, mientras Armie bebía una cerveza y Timmy, un refresco con sombrillita. Pasado un rato, él se adormiló en la tumbona.

A Armie le encantaba observarlo mientras dormía. Le gustaba ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Y cómo sus labios se movían con algún suspiro ocasional. Se la veía tan relajado... Estaba seguro de que a Grace le habría encantado saber que eran pareja. Sin duda, a aquellas alturas ya lo estaría presionando para que le regalara un anillo y empezaran a elegir la vajilla. 

Durante el fin de semana, había habido varios momentos en los que había estado a punto de ponerse de rodillas para pedirle que se casara con él. Pero no era muy amigo de los clichés y, además, estaba preocupado por el futuro. Lo más probable era que estuvieran a punto de verse metidos en un escándalo que podía poner en peligro su propia carrera y el acceso de Timmy a Harvard. 

Incluso si la demanda era desestimada, él tenía que completar los cursos y el proyecto de tesis sin más distracciones. Se merecía disfrutar de la experiencia universitaria en Harvard sin la presión de tener que preparar una boda. 

Por otra parte, su propio futuro también estaba por definir. No estaba claro que le concedieran el año sabático. eso, siempre y cuando superara el obstáculo de la demanda de Christa, claro. 

A pesar de que las palabras «Cásate conmigo» acudieron a sus labios en varias ocasiones, las reprimió. Ya habría un momento y un lugar más adecuados. El mejor sería sin duda el huerto de manzanos, un sitio sagrado para ambos. Además, Armie suponía que sería un gesto de buena educación informar a Tom de sus intenciones antes de hablar con Timothée.

Lo único que tenía claro era que quería que fuera su esposo. Y no importaba lo que trajeran los próximos meses: lo conseguiría. 

Esa misma noche, se sentía pletórico gracias a la contemplación de Timothée y al efecto que su compañía tenía sobre él. Acababan de regresar del restaurante del complejo y él se dirigía al cuarto de baño, pero Armie lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó hacia la cama. 

Empezó a desvestirlo y a besarlo suavemente, con los ojos brillantes de devoción y deseo. Mientras sus manos se tomaban su tiempo, acariciando sus hombros y sus brazos, empezó a hacerle promesas, mientras Timmy se arqueaba contra su cuerpo. 

Tumbándose en la cama, tiró de Armie hasta que quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él y entonces lo miró con una mezcla de deseo y admiración. Movió las caderas para provocarlo un poco, cerrando los ojos para que las sensaciones pasaran a primer plano. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Armie lo tumbó de espaldas y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Armie fue rápido y sonrió cuando notó que Timmy llevaba un tapón. Eso terminó de encenderlo. Timmy había estado toda la velada listo para recibirlo. Necesitaba llenarlo… Y Timmy estsba listo, por lo que se deslizó con facilidad adentro de él. Timmy reprimió un grito.

—¿Estás bien? 

—Hum —respondió—. Me has sorprendido. —Lo sujetó de las caderas, animándolo a penetrarlo más profundamente. 

Timmy sabía que a Armie le gustaba tenerlo encima. Disfrutaba mirándolo.

Armie hizo una mueca. 

Poco después, él le sujetó la cara con una mano, mirándolo con desesperación. 

—¿Armie? 

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a abrirlos. 

Timmy ahogó una exclamación ante todo lo que se reflejaba en su mirada:   
inseguridad, pasión, esperanza, deseo y necesidad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó   
de placer. 

—Te necesito —susurró Armie, intensificando sus movimientos—. No puedo perderte. 

La respuesta de él, cada vez más cercana al éxtasis, se perdió entre sus gemidos. 

—¡Ah... ah... maldita sea! —exclamó él, al ver que no podía aguantar más y consciente de que Timmy no había llegado todavía al orgasmo. 

Siguió moviéndose, con la esperanza de que él lo siguiera, pero no fue así. 

—Maldita sea —repitió—. Lo siento —se excusó luego, ocultando la cara en su hombro. 

—No pasa nada. Me ha gustado. —Timmy enredó los dedos en su pelo y jugueteó con él antes de besarlo en la mejilla—. Y me alegro de que tú hayas llegado. 

Armie refunfuñó, malhumorado Y poniéndose de lado, empezó a masturbarlo, pero Timmy juntó las rodillas. 

—No hace falta... 

Él lo miró con determinación. 

—Sí. 

Timmy le cubrió la mano con la suya para detenerlo. 

—No vas a perderme por no hacerme llegar al orgasmo cada vez. 

—Es muy violento para mí. 

—La vida es dura —dijo él bromeando y le besó la nariz—. No espero que seas perfecto, ni en la cama ni fuera. 

—Dios te bendiga por eso. —Lo besó mientras Timmy se acurrucaba entre sus brazos—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentarlo. 

—Bueno, si insistes, hay algo que sí podrías hacer por mí... 

Armie se movió con tanta rapidez que él se sintió dividido entre la sorpresa y las ganas de echarse a reír. Pero en cuanto sus dedos empezaron a acariciarlo una vez más, se le pasaron las ganas de reír de golpe. 

_______

Esa noche, Armie estaba tumbado en la cama, con Timmy apoyado en su pecho, él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. 

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó en la oscuridad, atenuada sólo por la luz de las velas, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. 

—Sí, ¿y tú? 

—Más de lo que pensaba que pudiera ser posible. 

Timmy le besó el pecho y sonrió. 

—Las cosas parecen... distintas desde que volvimos de Italia —continuó él, acariciándole el cuello y los hombros. 

—Somos muy afortunados. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Me espera Harvard y, por otra parte, la doctora Nicole me ha ayudado mucho. Siento que finalmente las piezas empiezan a encajar.

—Me alegro —susurró Armie—. ¿Y estás satisfecho, en general, de cómo hacemos el amor? 

Timmy levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Él no podía disimular la preocupación. 

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿No se nota? 

—Se nota que tu cuerpo está satisfecho. Pero tu cuerpo no es tu mente, ni tu corazón. 

Parecía avergonzado y Timmy se arrepintió de haberlo mirado con ironía. 

—Lo de esta noche ha sido un caso excepcional. Una anomalía. Pero aunque no lo fuera, estoy seguro de que lo solucionaríamos. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás satisfecho de cómo hacemos el amor?—preguntó a su vez, con timidez. 

—Mucho. Siento que algo está cambiando. La conexión es más profunda. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me preguntaba si tú también lo habías notado. 

—A veces me parece que esto es un sueño. Créeme, soy muy feliz. —Se inclinó para besarlo antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho—. ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? 

—¿Dónde te ves en el futuro? 

—Quiero ser profesor. Y quiero estar contigo —respondió, en voz baja pero decidida. 

Armie retorció la sábana entre los dedos. 

—¿No preferirías encontrar a un buen hombre que pudiera darte hijos? 

—No puedes preguntarme si soy feliz y al momento siguiente intentar apartarme de ti. 

Al ver que Armie no decía nada, lo sujetó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—No. No quiero encontrar a un buen hombre que pueda darme hijos. Quiero tener un hijo contigo. —Armie lo miró, incrédulo. —Sinceramente, no sé si alguna vez estaremos lo bastante sanos mentalmente como para abrirle nuestro hogar a un niño —explicó —. Pero si lo hacemos, estoy   
seguro de que encontraremos a un niño o a una niña perfecto para nosotros. Grace y Richard te adoptaron. Podríamos hacer lo mismo. —Entonces Timmy hizo una mueca y   
añadió—: A menos que no quieras adoptar. O que no quieras hacerlo conmigo. 

—Por supuesto que quiero. —La intensidad de su voz era similar a la de su mirada—. Me gustaría hacerte promesas, pero creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco antes de tener esa conversación. ¿Te preocupa? —Alargó la mano y le rozó uno de los brillantes de su collar.

Timmy no necesitó que nadie le tradujera el gesto. 

—No. 

—No quisiera que pensaras que tengo dudas sobre mis sentimientos —insistió él. 

—Soy tuyo. Del todo. Y me alegro de que no tengamos que separarnos el curso que viene. La idea de perderte me suponía una tortura. 

Armie asintió como si lo entendiera. 

—Ven aquí, Timmy. Deja que te adore. 

___________

—Señor Chalamet. —Una mujer alta y morena, vestida con un traje de chaqueta, entró en el despacho, le estrechó la mano y se sentó tras su gran escritorio. 

La señorita Soraya Harandi era de origen iraní. Tenía una piel clara y luminosa y una larga mata de pelo negro azulado. Su boca era grande, de labios carnosos, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban animados. No es que fuera especialmente hermosa, pero era muy espectacular y Timmy se quedó observándola sin poder evitarlo.   
Soraya se echó a reír. 

Timmy inmediatamente bajó la vista hacia su maletín y empezó a juguetear con los cierres. 

—No haga eso delante del comité, por favor. Da igual lo que le digan o lo que hagan, no aparte la vista. Lo hace parecer débil y culpable. —Soraya sonrió para dulcificar sus palabras—. En el derecho, la psicología es tan importante como la jurisprudencia. ¿Por qué no me cuenta las circunstancias que desembocaron en la demanda? 

Timmy respiró hondo y le contó su historia, empezando por el episodio de cuando tenía diecisiete años y acabando con la carta de la universidad. Sólo omitió algunos detalles. 

La mujer escuchó con atención, tomando notas en su ordenador portátil y asintiendo de vez en cuando. Cuando él acabó, guardó silencio unos instantes. 

—Menuda historia. Dado que no le han dicho de qué se trata la demanda, no podemos dar por hecho que tenga relación con su novio, aunque debemos prepararnos también para esa eventualidad. ¿Su relación con el profesor Hammer ha sido totalmente consentida? 

—Por supuesto. 

—¿Había mantenido alguna relación con otro profesor anteriormente? 

—No. 

—¿Es posible que lo sedujera por diversión? 

—Por supuesto que no. Armie me ama. 

Soraya pareció aliviada. 

—Me alegro. Bueno, me alegro por usted personalmente, aunque tal vez no sea algo tan positivo. Dependerá de la demanda. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Si la relación es consentida, la universidad puede tomar medidas contra los dos. Si usted fuera una víctima en todo esto, las medidas disciplinarias sólo lo afectarían a él. 

—No soy una víctima. Estamos manteniendo una relación y esperamos a que acabara el semestre anterior para iniciarla. 

—Eso no es exactamente así.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Timmy, incrédulo. 

—Por lo que me ha contado, la relación empezó a finales de octubre. Esperaron a que acabara el semestre para acostarse, pero igualmente han violado la ley de no confraternización. ¿Quién conoce esta relación?

—Su familia y mi padre. Nadie más. 

—¿Qué me dice de la alumna que ha denunciado a su novio por acoso sexual? 

—No sé lo que sabe —respondió Timmy, apretando los dientes—. Pero me odia. 

Soraya se golpeó la barbilla con el bolígrafo. 

—Si los acusan de violar la normativa de no confraternización, ¿podrían ustedes ofrecer alguna prueba, aparte de su testimonio, de que no mantuvieron relaciones sexuales mientras usted era su alumno? 

—¿Qué la lleva a pensar que la demanda tendrá que ver con Armie? El código de conducta académica también regula aspectos como el plagio. 

—Conozco al doctor Aras. No pierde su precioso tiempo con ese tipo de asuntos. 

Timmy se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Oh, Dios mío. 

—Esperemos que alguien lo haya demandado por alguna infracción académica leve y que el doctor Aras se esté tomando simplemente un interés personal. Pero por si acaso, ¿tiene alguna prueba de que no estaba intercambiando sexo por buenas calificaciones? 

Timmy se ruborizó intensamente. 

—Bueno, hay una cosa que tal vez... 

—¿De qué se trata? 

—Era virgen antes del viaje a Italia. 

Soraya se lo quedó mirando como si fuera una criatura mítica, como, por ejemplo, un hombre heterosexual que supiera distinguir entre unos Manolo Blahnik y unos Christian Louboutin. 

—¿Tiene alguna prueba escrita de eso? ¿Un informe médico? 

Timmy se removió en la silla. 

—No. 

—En ese caso, no tiene sentido sacar el tema. ¿Alguien los vio juntos durante el pasado semestre? 

—No que yo sepa. Aunque en setiembre fuimos a una discoteca con su hermana. 

Soraya frunció los labios. 

—Sacar a relucir que es amigo de su familia no es buena idea. Pone el foco de atención en un posible conflicto de intereses. Además, dejarse ver con él en público no fue una idea muy brillante, señor Chalamet. Aunque, la verdad es que la culpa es más del profesor Hammer que suya. Fue él quien debió prever las consecuencias. 

»Dado que no estamos seguros de la naturaleza de la demanda, nuestra estrategia será recabar toda la información que podamos durante la reunión, sin manifestarnos. Eso nos permitirá ganar tiempo para preparar un eventual procedimiento disciplinario, cosa que esperamos que no llegue a producirse. 

»Durante la reunión con el comité, yo hablaré en su nombre. Que no hayan desvelado la naturaleza de la demanda me hace pensar que ésta sea engañosa y que ellos lo sepan. No añadiremos combustible a su pira funeraria.

Soraya miró a Timmy, que parecía muy desanimado. 

—Tiene que tener confianza. Debe estar convencido de que la demanda no tiene base y no prosperará. No ha hecho nada malo. He tratado casos similares con la universidad y los he ganado. También ganaré éste. 

La confianza de la abogada resultaba tranquilizadora. 

—Mientras tanto, me gustaría que preparara una lista de todas las personas que puedan haber presentado la demanda y sus posibles razones, además de un informe detallado de todas sus conversaciones con la señorita Peterson. Uno de mis ayudantes investigará un poco a esa joven. Y hablaré con uno de mis contactos en la universidad a ver qué puedo descubrir. 

»Hasta que no se haya resuelto todo, el profesor y usted tendrán que guardar las distancias. No se dejen ver juntos en público. No le comente nada de lo que hablemos. 

Si la demanda es sobre confraternización, él tendrá que seguir los consejos de su abogado, que defenderá sus intereses. No quiero que mi defensa se vea comprometida por alguna indiscreción en el dormitorio.

Timmy la miró con determinación. 

—Armie es mucho más que una aventura sexual. Si estoy en peligro, él también lo está. Nuestra relación es totalmente consentida y no tengo ningún interés en que me defiendan a su costa. Cualquier responsabilidad debe ser repartida entre los dos a partes iguales. 

La abogada lo miró con curiosidad. 

—¿Está seguro de que ésa es la postura que quiere mantener? Le dijo a mi secretaria que el abogado de Armie Hammer es John Green. ¿Por qué no lo representa él también a usted si lo que quieren es presentar un frente unido? 

Timmy abrió la boca, pero no supo qué responder. 

Soraya sonrió, comprensiva. 

—No es el primer estudiante que se encuentra en una situación como ésta. Sé que está asustado y confuso. Pero debe pensar que si la situación empeora, es posible que su novio decida romper su relación para proteger su carrera y su puesto de trabajo. Tiene que estar preparado por si lo deja solo ante el peligro. 

—Armie nunca haría algo así. Me ama. Hemos hablado de irnos a vivir juntos. Y... de otras cosas. 

La abogada lo miró con condescendencia. 

—El amor es fácil de matar. Quedarse sin trabajo es una de las maneras más eficaces. Pero no anticipemos acontecimientos. 

»Armie Hammer me ha enviado un anticipo, pero se lo devolveré. Creo que lo mejor será que lo defienda pro bono. 

Timmy asintió, incómodo. Se había olvidado de los honorarios. 

—Le pagaré, pero puede que tarde un poco.

—Si acepto su caso pro bono, no hará falta que me pague. Lo consideraré una buena obra y si me paga, eso dejaría de tener sentido. Guárdese el dinero. Lo necesitará para comprar libros o para mudarse a Massachusetts. —Hizo una mueca—. No me gustan las demandas universitarias por temas sexuales. Me parecen inquisitoriales. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para humillar o poner en evidencia a David Aras, será un auténtico placer. Créame, representarlo será una de las pocas alegrías de estos   
últimos meses. Soy yo la que debería pagarle. 

________

Esa misma noche, Timmy estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama de Armie, intentando dormir. Él estaba en su despacho, revisando desesperadamente las normas universitarias relativas a los estudiantes y tratando de averiguar qué podía haber llamado tanto la atención del comité.   
Pensar que su carrera podía llegar a su fin a causa de su relación con Timmy y que él mismo podía perder la oportunidad de ir a Harvard era más de lo que se veía capaz de soportar y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre de no saber a qué se enfrentaban. 

Se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte. 

Armie entró en ese momento en la habitación para ver cómo estaba y, al verle la cara, se acostó a su lado. 

—No llores, cariño. Por favor, no llores. No habría tardado tanto en venir si hubiera sabido que estabas tan disgustado. Tenemos a los mejores abogados y vamos a luchar. Es posible que todo sea un malentendido y que el viernes que viene todo se haya solucionado. 

—¿Y si no es un malentendido? 

Armie apretó los dientes. 

—Entonces, nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga juntos. 

—¿Y tu demanda? 

—Tú no te preocupes por eso. Céntrate en los cursos y en el proyecto y deja que yo me ocupe de lo demás. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te lo juro. 

Volviéndola boca arriba, empezó a darle suaves besos en la cara. 

—Tengo miedo —susurró Timmy. 

Acariciándole el pelo, Armie le besó la punta de la nariz. 

—Lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase, no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre Harvard y tú. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. —Lo miró preocupado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Timmy? No sé cómo consolarte. 

—Bésame. 

Armie lo besó con el beso breve e inseguro del chico que besa a su vecinito por primera vez, sin saber cómo va a reaccionar. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse. Timmy respondió enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndolo hacia su boca,   
para entrelazar sus lenguas. 

Él le devolvió el beso con contención, antes de apartarse y apoyar la frente en la él.

—No puedo. 

—Por favor —le rogó Timmy, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda y acercándolo. 

—No puedo hacerte el amor si estás triste. Tengo miedo de lastimarte. 

—Pero te necesito. 

—¿No prefieres que te prepare un baño caliente? 

—Hacer el amor contigo me hace feliz, porque me recuerda lo mucho que me quieres. Por favor. Necesito sentir que me deseas. 

Armie juntó las cejas. 

—Por supuesto que te deseo, Timmy. Pero no quiero aprovecharme de tus momentos de debilidad. 

Timmy no era un hombre exigente. Y cuando le pedía algo, solía ser siempre por el bien de Armie. Él lo sabía y le dolía negarle nada, sobre todo cuando lo miraba con aquellos ojos enormes y tristes. Pero el rastro de sus lágrimas había apagado su libido. 

Prefería consolarlo abrazándolo que intentar un acto que no iba a ser capaz de concluir. 

La expresión de Timmy no dejaba lugar a dudas. Necesitaba la conjunción de cuerpos y almas que sólo el sexo podía proporcionar. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Armie se dio cuenta de una cosa: no importaba lo que opinara el terapeuta, no era adicto al sexo. No era un hedonista lascivo, con un apetito insaciable que buscaba   
satisfacer —en palabras de Scott— follándose a cualquier persona que se le pusiera por delante.   
Timothée lo había cambiado. Lo amaba, pero aunque le rogara, no podía excitarse viéndolo sufrir. 

Timmy seguía observándolo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos. Podía   
darle al menos parte de lo que le pedía, distrayéndolo con caricias y sensaciones agradables. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Lo besó muy despacio y Timmy le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Incluso cuando se dejaba llevar por la necesidad, era dulce y amable. 

Armie le acarició el cuello con los labios y, cuando llegó a su oreja, le susurró lo mucho que lo había cambiado. Lo feliz que lo hacía que fuera suyo. Timmy suspiró mientras él le besaba el cuello, pasándole la lengua en el hueco de la base de su garganta antes de seguir avanzando hacia los hombros. Le mordisqueó entonces las clavículas, apartándole la camiseta para dejarle la pálida curva del hombro al descubierto

Timmy empezó a quitarse la camiseta, pero Armie lo detuvo. 

—Paciencia —le susurró. 

Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, le besó el dorso de la mano y le extendió el brazo para besarle la parte interna del codo. Sólo cuando Timmy empezó a gemir, lo soltó y continuó su asalto. Deslizándole las manos a lo largo del cuerpo, besó cada centímetro de su piel, guiándose por cómo se contraía bajo sus caricias y por los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.   
Cuando vio que se había olvidado de las lágrimas y que sus gemidos eran de pasión y no de tristeza, acabó de desnudarlo y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. 

Pronto Timmy empezó a temblar y a gritar su nombre. Ése era el momento favorito de Armie, más aún que su propio clímax: oír su nombre, mezclado con los gemidos y gritos de placer de su amado. Las primeras veces que habían hecho el amor se había mostrado tan tímido que ahora, cada vez que lo oía llamarlo con un susurro ronco y extático, un agradable calor se extendía por sus entrañas. 

«El amor es esto —pensó Armie—. Estar desnudo frente a tu amante y gritar su nombre sin sentir ninguna vergüenza.» 

Al alcanzar el orgasmo, poco después, él le dijo que lo amaba. En su mente, estaban ya totalmente unidos: el sexo, el amor y Timothée. La Santísima Trinidad. 

Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras recuperaban el aliento, sonriendo para sus adentros. Estaba muy orgulloso de Timmy. Se sentía muy feliz al darse cuenta de que podía expresar lo que deseaba, incluso estando triste. Lo besó, comprobando encantado que él volvía a sonreír. 

—Gracias —susurró.

—Gracias a ti, Timothée, por enseñarme a amar.


	13. XIII Quod erat demonstrandum

Al entrar en la oficina del departamento, el miércoles, Paul se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que encontró.   
Timmy estaba ante los casilleros, pálido y ojeroso. Al acercarse a él, le dedicó una sonrisa tan triste que le encogió el corazón. 

Antes de poder preguntarle qué le pasaba, Christa Peterson entró tan campante, con su gran bolso Michael Kors colgando del brazo. Se la veía relajada y contenta y le brillaban los ojos. Iba vestida de rojo. No rojo cereza o rojo sangre, sino escarlata. El color del triunfo y del poder.   
Al verlos a los dos juntos se echó a reír. 

Paul la miró y luego volvió a mirar a Timmy, que había ocultado el rostro volviéndose de cara a los casilleros. 

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró. 

—Nada —respondió —. Creo que me ronda un resfriado. 

Paul negó con la cabeza. Habría insistido, sin apabullarlo, pero el profesor Martin entró en ese momento. 

Al verlo, Timmy agarró la cartera de piel y el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. 

Paul lo siguió. 

—¿Te apetece un café? Iba a acercarme al Starbucks. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Estoy cansado. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa. 

Paul sonrió. 

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? 

—No. Gracias, Paul. Estoy bien, de verdad. 

Él asintió y lo miró alejarse, pero cambió de idea y lo siguió. 

—Pensándolo mejor, yo también voy a volver a casa. Te acompaño un rato, si quieres. 

Timmy se mordió el labio inferior, pero asintió y ambos salieron al frío de la calle, al sentir el viento helado Timmy se enrolló la bufanda del Magdalen College alrededor del cuello,

—Esa bufanda es de Oxford —comentó Paul. 

—Sí. 

—¿La compraste allí? 

—No... Me la regalaron. 

«Douglas —pensó él—. Si fue a Oxford, no puede ser tan idiota. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Hammer también fue a Oxford...» 

—Me gusta mucho la gorra de los Phillies que me regalaste. Soy seguidor de los Red Sox, pero la llevaré con orgullo. Excepto en Vermont. Mi padre la quemaría si me presentara con ella en la granja. 

Timmy sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—¿Cuánto hace que estás enfermo? 

—Unos días. —Se encogió de hombros, incómodo. 

—¿Has ido al médico? 

—Sólo es un resfriado. No se puede hacer nada.

Paul lo miró cuando rodeaban la espantosa pared norte de cristal del Royal Ontario Museum, bajo los copos de nieve. 

—¿Te ha estado molestando Christa? Cuando ha entrado en la oficina parecías disgustada con ella. 

Timmy tropezó en la nieve, que le llegaba por los tobillos, y Paul alargó una de sus grandes manos para estabilizarlo.

—Cuidado. Podría haber hielo bajo la nieve. 

Timmy le dio las gracias y siguió caminando con más cuidado. 

—Si resbalas, agárrate de mi brazo. Nunca me verás de rodillas. 

Timmy lo miró, sorprendido por su elección de palabras, y vio que Paul se ruborizaba. Nunca antes había visto ruborizarse a un jugador de rugby. (Se rumoreaba que era imposible.) 

—Quería decir que nunca me caigo. Soy demasiado pesado para resbalar. 

—No eres demasiado pesado.

—¿Christa te ha estado molestando? 

Timmy miró hacia adelante, hacia la acera cubierta de nieve. 

—No. Es que he dormido poco. He estado acostándome tarde para trabajar en el proyecto. La profesora Picton es muy exigente. La semana pasada rechazó varias páginas de la traducción que había hecho del Purgatorio. La he estado rehaciendo y me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba. 

—Podría ayudarte, si quieres. Podrías enviarme la traducción para que le eche un vistazo antes de entregársela. 

—Gracias. Como si no tuvieras bastante con tu trabajo... Lo último que necesitas es ocuparte de mis problemas. 

Paul se detuvo y lo agarró suavemente del brazo. 

—Por supuesto que tengo tiempo para ti. Tu trabajo va sobre el amor y la lujuria; el mío sobre el placer. Algunos de los textos que trabajamos son los mismos. Y me serviría para practicar italiano. 

—Podemos comparar las traducciones de los pasajes que tengamos en común, pero nada más. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo con cosas que no tengan que ver con tu proyecto —replicó. 

—Envíame los textos y la fecha de entrega y les echaré un vistazo sin ningún problema. 

—Gracias —dijo, sinceramente aliviado. 

Cuando él lo soltó, siguieron caminando. 

—¿Sabías que el catedrático de Estudios Italianos envió un correo electrónico anunciando tu admisión en Harvard? Especificaba que habías ganado una beca sustanciosa. 

Timmy abrió mucho los ojos. 

—No, no tenía ni idea. A mí no me llegó. 

—No, se lo envió a todos menos a ti. Hammer me pidió que lo imprimiera y que lo colgara en el corcho de al lado de su despacho. Además, me hizo resaltar la información importante con un rotulador fluorescente, incluido tu nombre. ¿Te lo   
puedes creer? Se portó contigo como un cretino durante todo el semestre y ahora quiere colgarse la medalla. Menudo capullo. 

Timmy frunció el cejo, pero permaneció en silencio. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada —respondió, ruborizándose. 

—Anda, suéltalo. ¿En qué estabas pensando? 

—Bueno, me preguntaba si habrías visto a Christa merodeando por el departamento. O por el despacho del profesor Hammer. 

—Por suerte, no. Parece que ha encontrado otro hueso que roer. Y sabe que de mí no va a sacar nada, así que ni lo intenta. Es consciente de que la mandaré a tomar viento a la primera oportunidad. —Dándole un golpecito en el hombro, le guiñó un ojo—. Más le vale no meterse contigo. Sé unas cuantas cosas de ella que no le gustaría que salieran a la luz. 

El jueves, Timmy se reunió con su terapeuta para preparar la reunión de la mañana siguiente con el comité. 

Viendo que necesitaba hablar del tema, Nicole se olvidó de los objetivos que había preparado para esa sesión y lo escuchó pacientemente antes de ofrecerle su opinión. 

—El estrés puede ser muy pernicioso para la salud. Tenemos que tratarlo con el respeto que merece. A algunas personas les va bien hablar de sus problemas; otras, en cambio, prefieren guardárselos. ¿Cómo te has enfrentado al estrés en el pasado?

—Me lo he guardado todo —admitió, jugueteando con las manos. 

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedes hablar de tus problemas con tu novio? 

—Sí, pero no quiero agobiarlo más. Ya está bastante preocupado por los dos. 

Nicole asintió. 

—Cuando quieres a alguien, es normal querer protegerlo del sufrimiento. Algunas veces, ésa es la mejor actitud que se puede tomar, pero otras veces se corre el riesgo de cargar con demasiado peso. El exceso de estrés, o de responsabilidad, puede ser demasiado para uno solo. 

—La verdad es que no me gusta que Armie me oculte cosas. Me hace sentir como un niño. Preferiría que hablara de sus problemas conmigo, aunque fueran cosas negativas. 

—¿Y no crees que Armie puede sentir lo mismo? Tal vez crea que no confías en él, que no le cuentas tus problemas. ¿Lo habéis hablado? 

—Lo he intentado. Le he dicho que quiero que seamos iguales, que no haya secretos entre nosotros. 

—Bien. ¿Y cuál es su respuesta? 

—Depende. O insiste en cuidarme o tiene miedo de decepcionarme. 

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? 

Timmy hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos, buscando las palabras. 

—No me gusta que él lo pague todo. Me hace sentir pobre, dependiente... impotente. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Me da demasiadas cosas. No puedo corresponderle.

—¿Tan importante es para ti que vuestra relación sea recíproca? 

—Sí. 

—Ninguna relación es completamente recíproca. A veces, cuando las parejas tratan de compartirlo todo al cincuenta por ciento, se encuentran con que su relación ha dejado de ser una unión de dos y se ha convertido en un ejercicio de matemáticas. Buscar la reciprocidad por encima de todo puede llegar a ser enfermizo. 

»Pero, por otro lado, es muy razonable aspirar a tener una relación en la que ambos miembros se valoran por igual y comparten las cargas y las responsabilidades.   
En otras palabras, que él tenga más dinero no supone un problema, siempre que entienda que tú quieres contribuir también. Si no puede ser económicamente, hay otras maneras de hacerlo. Y esas maneras deben recibir la misma consideración que las aportaciones económicas. ¿Te parece razonable? 

—Mucho. Me gusta la idea. 

Nicole sonrió. 

—Respecto a lo de protegerse el uno al otro... Puede argumentarse que los hombres tienen la necesidad biológica de proteger a las mujeres y a los niños. No sé cuál es la auténtica razón, pero es así. Ellos suelen realizarse mediante actos y logros. Si te niegas a que haga cosas por ti, se sentirá inútil, superfluo. Necesita saber que puede ocuparse de ti, que puede protegerte. Eso no es necesariamente negativo. Es normal que   
los miembros de una pareja quieran cuidar el uno del otro. Pero como en cualquier otra cosa, hay extremos y hay un punto medio. 

»Lo que tu novio y tú debéis buscar es ese punto medio. Permite que cuide de ti en algunos momentos, pero defiende tu independencia en otros aspectos. Y déjale claro que tú también quieres cuidar de él en ocasiones. 

Timmy asintió. La moderación le gustaba. Quería cuidar de Armie y quería que él lo cuidara, pero sin ser una carga. Y, desde luego, sin tener la sensación de que lo cuidaba porque lo consideraba frágil o herido. Aunque una cosa era proponérselo y otra llevarlo a la práctica. 

—Algunos hombres sufren lo que yo llamo el síndrome del caballero andante —prosiguió Nicole—. Quieren proteger a las mujeres, en tu caso, a sus parejas, de su vida como si fueran doncellas indefensas. Esto puede parecer romántico y excitante durante un tiempo, pero, a la larga, la realidad se impone y la suya se convierte en una actitud opresora y condescendiente. Cuando un miembro de la pareja se ocupa sólo de proteger y el otro   
sólo de ser protegido, el resultado no es satisfactorio. 

»Por supuesto, hay mujeres, o el otro miembro de la pareja, que sufren un síndrome similar al del caballero andante. Se conoce como el síndrome del cachorro herido. Esas personas buscan a   
hombres dañados o conflictivos y tratan de curarlos. Pero dejemos ese tema para otro día. 

»En casos extremos, un hombre caballeroso puede cometer todo tipo de imprudencias para proteger a su pareja, como ir a la batalla a lomos de su caballo, o enfrentarse a miles de persas, en vez de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. La   
prudencia es tan importante como el valor. —Nicole se echó a reír—. ¿Has visto la película Trescientos? 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Trata de la batalla de las Termópilas, en la que trescientos espartanos mantuvieron a raya a doscientos cincuenta mil persas antes de la derrota final. Herodoto escribió sobre ello. —Timmy la miró con curiosidad y admiración. ¿Cuántas psicólogas serían capaces de   
citar a Herodoto? —El rey Leónidas era uno de estos casos extremos. Podría argumentarse que su decisión estuvo basada en circunstancias políticas, pero lo que quería señalar es que el   
hombre caballeroso puede acabar haciendo más daño en su empeño protector que aquello de lo que quiere proteger a los suyos. Las mujeres espartanas solían decirles a sus maridos e hijos que regresaran con el escudo en la mano o tumbados sobre él. Pero si tú te encontraras en su situación, no creo que quisieras que Armie muriera defendiéndote de los persas. Supongo que preferirías que regresara a casa, aunque   
hubiera perdido la batalla. 

Timmy asintió con decisión. 

—Puedes sacar el tema en la conversación. Puedes hacerle entender que no quieres que te defienda si eso lo va a perjudicar. Que prefieres luchar a su lado, compartiendo los riesgos y las responsabilidades. Que quieres ser su compañero, no un niño ni "una damisela indefensa". 

»Tal vez aceptara acompañarte a sesiones conjuntas, ya que no viene a las individuales. 

Timmy no estaba seguro de haber oído correctamente. 

—¿Cómo? 

Nicole sonrió. 

—Decía que cuando hables con Armie puedes comentarle que no quieres que te defienda... 

—No —la interrumpió—. Me refería a la última frase. ¿Has dicho que Armie no viene a terapia?

Nicole se quedó helada. 

—Eso ha sido un fallo por mi parte. No debería haber hablado sobre la relación de otro paciente con su terapeuta. 

—¿Cuándo dejó de venir a ver a Winston? 

—No puedo hablar de ello, lo siento. —Se removió incómoda en su silla—. Deberíamos hablar de cuál va a ser la mejor manera de enfrentarte al estrés provocado por la reunión de mañana. 

_______

El responsable de Estudios de Posgrado era un gran amante de la formalidad y el refinamiento, por esa razón, siempre convocaba las reuniones en la gran sala de conferencias, con paredes forradas de madera, en sus oficinas de la calle Saint George. 

El profesor Jeremy Martin, catedrático de Estudios Italianos, estaba sentado a su derecha, en una silla de respaldo muy alto, con reminiscencias medievales, tras una mesa de madera oscura casi tan ancha como la sala.   
Delante de la mesa habían colocado dos sillas plegables y en ellas se habían sentado Soraya Harandi y su cliente para la reunión. No tardaron en comprobar que eran tan incómodas como parecían. 

La voz de barítono de David Aras resonó en la sala: 

—Ha llegado el momento de las presentaciones. ¿Señor Timothée Chalamet? 

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. 

—¿Y quién es su representante? 

Aunque sus fríos ojos de color azul muy claro no revelaban nada, era evidente que reconocía a la mujer sentada a la izquierda de él. 

—Soraya Harandi, doctor Aras. Representaré al señor Chalamet. 

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual el señor Chalamet haya elegido venir a esta reunión informal en compañía de una abogada?—preguntó él, claramente irritado. 

—No, doctor Aras. Mi cliente se limita a seguir sus instrucciones. En la carta que recibió, se le sugería que viniera acompañado de un letrado. —La voz de Soraya era engañosamente dulce. 

David reprimió el impulso de gruñir. No le gustaba que lo ridiculizaran y menos en público. Señaló al hombre sentado a su lado. 

—El profesor Martin. 

Timmy lo miró discretamente. Sabía que el catedrático se reuniría con Armie cuando acabara aquella reunión, para hablar de la demanda por acoso de Christa. Trató de averiguar si estaba a su favor, pero su actitud era totalmente neutral, al menos en apariencia. 

El doctor Aras se aclaró la garganta. 

—Hemos recibido una queja muy grave contra usted, señor Chalamet. El objetivo de esta reunión previa a la investigación es solamente informativo. Le haremos unas cuantas preguntas y luego usted podrá hacernos a su vez las preguntas que quiera. La sesión durará unos treinta minutos. —Respirando hondo, Timmy le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada. —¿Mantiene una relación romántica con un profesor de esta universidad? 

Timmy abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Soraya habló en su lugar. 

—Mi cliente no responderá a ninguna pregunta hasta que no se revele la naturaleza de la demanda. La carta era muy vaga, algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la política de la universidad, pero esta pregunta es muy concreta. Si quiere una respuesta, deberá explicar exactamente cuál es la naturaleza de la demanda, quién la ha interpuesto y qué pruebas tiene. 

El doctor Aras dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la jarra de agua que tenía delante, haciendo bailar las rodajas de limón. 

—No es así como funcionan estas reuniones. Como responsable de los estudiantes de posgrado, yo soy quien hace las preguntas. 

—Doctor Aras —la voz de Soraya había adquirido un tono casi condescendiente—, ambos sabemos que la política y los procedimientos legales de la   
universidad se basan en los principios del derecho natural. Mi cliente tiene derecho a   
saber de qué se lo acusa, a conocer la naturaleza y el alcance de las pruebas que se aportan contra él, si es que existen, y la identidad del demandante, antes de empezar a responder nada. En caso contrario, este procedimiento no será válido y no tendré más remedio que interponer una demanda al respecto. Inmediatamente. 

—Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Harandi —convino el profesor Martin en voz baja. 

David le dirigió una mirada irritada con el rabillo del ojo. 

—Muy bien. Su cliente ha sido demandado por comportamiento inadecuado. Se lo acusa de haber mantenido una relación sexual con uno de sus profesores a cambio de favores académicos. 

Timmy abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Soraya se echaba a reír a carcajadas. 

—Esto es una farsa. Mi cliente es un alumno brillante que acaba de ser admitido en Harvard, como bien sabe —dijo, mirando al profesor Martin—. No tiene ninguna necesidad de prostituirse. 

—No es la primera vez que nos llega una demanda de este tipo, señorita Harandi. Y nos las tomamos muy en serio, como corresponde. 

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo están tratando como un caso de acoso sexual? Sin duda, si un estudiante se ve envuelta en un asunto de intercambio de favores sexuales, estamos ante un caso de acoso sexual. 

—Esta línea de investigación ya está abierta —la cortó David Aras. 

—Bien, bien. ¿De qué tipo de favores académicos estamos hablando? 

—Una nota elevada en el seminario del profesor, pago económico en forma de beca y la colaboración de una académica retirada para que lo asesore en su proyecto de tesis. 

Soraya hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. 

—Reitero el hecho de que los méritos académicos de mi cliente hablan por sí solos. ¿Y de qué desafortunado profesor estamos hablando? 

—Armie Hammer —respondió el doctor Aras, mirando a Timmy fijamente. 

Soraya sonrió relajada.

—El demandante tiene una imaginación muy viva. Él o ella debería especializarse en literatura de ficción. ¿Fue el profesor Hammer quien interpuso la demanda? 

Timmy contuvo el aliento, horrorizado. 

David Aras golpeó los papeles que tenía delante con la punta del bolígrafo. 

—No, no fue él. 

—Bien, ¿y qué dijo al respecto cuando le preguntó? 

—Nuestra intención es hablar con el profesor cuando hayamos reunido más información. Nuestros protocolos señalan que, cuando un miembro del profesorado se ve envuelto en una demanda de este tipo, se lo interroga al final, no al principio —explicó el profesor Martin en tono firme pero tranquilo. 

Soraya le dirigió una severa mirada. 

—¿Está diciendo que, según las normas de la universidad, se acusa primero a los estudiantes? ¿Y que sólo después se interroga al profesor cuyo testimonio podría exonerarlo? Me sorprende que hayan arrastrado a mi cliente hasta aquí sin haber tenido la mínima cortesía de hablar antes con la otra persona implicada. Este asunto podría   
haberse resuelto con un par de llamadas telefónicas. Es una vergüenza. 

David empezó a protestar, pero la abogada lo interrumpió una vez más. 

—Antes de dar por finalizada esta reunión, ¿quién es el demandante? 

—La demandante es una persona que el señor Chalamet conoce. Su nombre es Christa Peterson. 

Soraya recibió la información sin inmutarse, pero Timmy buscó al profesor Martin con la mirada. Fue sólo un instante, pero él se dio cuenta y lo miró a su vez con el cejo fruncido.

Ruborizándose, Timmy bajó la vista. 

David Aras mostró dos documentos. 

—Según la información que hemos reunido hasta la fecha, parece ser que el profesor Hammer le puso una nota muy alta al señor Chalamet en su seminario. Además, se le concedió la beca M. D. Hammer, donada por una misteriosa fundación. Y en el expediente que el profesor Martin me ha facilitado, hay constancia de que el profesor Hammer le pidió a la profesora Picton que supervisara el proyecto de tesis del señor Chalamet.

Le alargó el expediente a Soraya. 

—Como puede ver, señorita Harandi, el expediente incluye pruebas adicionales aportadas por la señorita Peterson, entre las cuales hay fotografías y recortes de un periódico florentino en el que el señor Chalamet y el profesor Hammer aparecen juntos en público. En el artículo se dice que él lo presentó como su prometido. 

»También contamos con la declaración jurada del empleado de una discoteca, que asegura estar en posesión de unas cintas de seguridad en las que el profesor y el señor Chalamet aparecen en actitud muy íntima durante el período en que él aún era su alumno. Ciertamente, su comportamiento escapa a los límites de lo que sería una relación profesional. 

El hombre hizo una dramática pausa. 

—Sería posible que las pruebas aportadas por la demandante sirvieran para demostrar más de una infracción. Por eso estamos ansiosos por oír la versión del señor Chalamet. Le repetiré la pregunta: ¿recibió favores académicos de su profesor a cambio de tener relaciones con él? 

—Doctor Aras —intervino Soraya—, me sorprende mucho que un hombre de su categoría dé credibilidad a demandas basadas en pruebas tan inconsistentes. ¿Recortes de periódico de un diario sensacionalista italiano? ¿Cintas de vídeo cuya autenticidad no puede demostrarse? Prima facie, no hay caso. 

—No ponga en duda mi competencia, señorita Harandi. —El doctor Aras empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Llevo trabajando en estos asuntos desde que usted aún estaba en la guardería. 

Soraya alzó las cejas, cerró el expediente ceremoniosamente y lo tiró sobre la   
mesa. 

—¿Qué interés tiene la demandante en todo esto? 

David la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella miró al catedrático Martin antes de devolverle la mirada. 

—Tal vez su auténtico objetivo sea el profesor Hammer —continuó Soraya—. ¿Por qué de pronto tengo la sensación de que mi cliente es una víctima colateral en todo este asunto? 

—Eso queda fuera de la demanda y, por tanto, de su alcance profesional, señorita Harandi. —La barbilla le había empezado a temblar—. Aunque esta oficina preferiría ignorar la información adicional aportada, no podemos hacerlo. El artículo del periódico demuestra que el señor Chalamet y el profesor Hammer tenían una relación sólo días después de acabar el semestre, lo que parece indicar la existencia de una relación previa. 

—Me cuesta creer que haya hecho venir a mi cliente sólo por estas estrafalarias acusaciones. Es evidente que la demandante es una persona inestable, que vive en un mundo de fantasía. Si tiene algún problema con el profesor Hammer, sería a él a quien debería demandar, no al señor Chalamet. En vista de lo que he presenciado aquí esta mañana, le aconsejaré a mi cliente que interponga una demanda contra la señorita   
Peterson por acusaciones fraudulentas y difamación. 

El doctor Aras carraspeó ruidosamente. 

—Si lo que pretende es afirmar que la relación de el señor Chalamet y el profesor Hammer era totalmente consentida, deje que tome nota de esa declaración y acabemos con esta pantomima. ¿Cuándo se inició la relación? 

—La única pantomima aquí es la llevada a cabo por su oficina. Bajo la apariencia de una infracción académica y de una investigación seria, lo que se está llevando a cabo aquí es una especie de lascivo McCarthysmo sexual. La reunión ha terminado. 

Soraya cerró la carpeta con contundencia y se levantó. 

—Un momentito, señorita Harandi. Si se hubiera molestado en echar un vistazo al expediente de el señor Chalamet, habría encontrado un documento firmado por la profesora Picton, con fecha de octubre, en la que declara que acepta supervisar el proyecto de tesis del señor Chalamet por un conflicto de intereses del profesor Hammer. ¿Por qué iba a pedirle éste algo así a la profesora Picton si no fuera para darle al señor Chalamet lo que él le exigía? ¿Qué otro tipo de conflicto de intereses iba a existir, aparte de una relación inadecuada?

Timmy abrió la boca para responder y decir que conocía a Armie desde que era un adolescente, pero la abogada se lo impidió agarrándolo del antebrazo con fuerza. 

—Parece que usted ya ha tomado partido en esta demanda, doctor Aras. Habría sido más honesto por su parte especificar en la carta que el objetivo de esta reunión era enturbiar las aguas para así poder castigar a mi cliente. 

El hombre trató de disimular su creciente enfado. 

—La demanda —dijo, señalando el expediente— afirma que el señor Chalamet recibió favores académicos al margen de sus resultados. La demandante dice además que el profesor Hammer y el señor Chalamet tuvieron una pelea de enamorados en medio de un seminario, en una sala llena de testigos. Poco después de ese vergonzoso episodio, la profesora Picton firmó el documento por el que se comprometía a supervisar el proyecto del señor Chalamet. Quid pro quo. Quod erat demonstrandum. 

—Nemo me impune lacessit, doctor Aras. —Soraya sonrió en dirección a Martin, antes de volver a mirar hacia David con una gélida mirada—. Empecé a estudiar latín cuando aún iba a la guardería. 

»La demanda es maliciosa y falsa. Si el rector decide presentar cargos basándose en ella, tomaremos medidas contra la demandante y contra esta oficina. 

Timmy se fijó en que el doctor Aras agarraba el bolígrafo con fuerza. 

—¿Está segura de que ésta es la postura que desea asumir, señor Chalamet? Si coopera, se lo tratará con mayor indulgencia. 

—Básicamente, usted acaba de llamar a mi cliente prostituto y lo ha acusado de acostarse con un profesor para conseguir sus objetivos académicos. No creo que haga falta que le recuerde las leyes que tratan sobre la difamación. Me parece recordar que el año pasado ya nos enfrentamos a una situación parecida. No nos rendiremos ante sus amenazas. 

—Nosotros no amenazamos, juzgamos. Entrevistaremos a testigos relevantes para el caso y nos volveremos a reunir. Jeremy, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? ¿Algún comentario? 

El profesor Martin miró a Timothée y luego negó con la cabeza. David Aras cerró entonces el expediente. 

—Dado que se niega a responder a mis preguntas, señor Chalamet, puede retirarse. 

Tras despedirse de los dos hombres con una inclinación de cabeza, Soraya y él salieron de la sala. 

_______  
21

—Esa reunión ha sido una auténtica conjura de necios —dijo Soraya, reclinándose en su asiento en el bar del hotel Windsor Arms. 

Timmy asintió, preguntándose si eso lo convertía en Ignatius Reilly, el protagonista del libro, o si Ignatius era Armie y él era Myrna Minkoff. 

El barman les sirvió unos martinis acompañados de unas tapas —por cuenta de la casa— y una sonrisa. Tras guiñarle un ojo a Soraya, que era clienta habitual, regresó a la barra. 

Tras beber un buen trago, ésta se acomodó en el asiento. 

—Mi consejo es que presentes una demanda contra Christa Peterson por intento malicioso y que lo hagas cuanto antes. Las leyes universitarias contemplan la protección de los estudiantes ante este tipo de acusaciones fraudulentas. 

—No estoy seguro de querer ganarme su enemistad. 

Soraya se echó a reír con ironía. 

—¿Qué más puede hacerte? ¿Hervir a tu mascota, como la protagonista de Atracción fatal? 

Timmy se encogió. 

—Mira, si presentas una demanda contra ella, le estarás cortando las alas. No hace falta que la llevemos hasta el final, pero hará que tanto la señorita Peterson como el doctor Aras lo piensen dos veces. Me contaste que había acusado a Armie de acoso sexual. ¿No te apetece devolverle el golpe? 

—Lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe de una vez. No entiendo por qué me denuncia, si yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. 

—Por lo que hemos oído hoy, creo que sus motivaciones están muy claras. Te ha acusado de acostarte con tu profesor para lograr tus objetivos académicos y, al mismo tiempo, ha acusado a tu novio de tratar de hacer lo mismo con ella. Es una maniobra muy inteligente, porque no necesita que las dos demandas prosperen, basta con la tuya para atacaros a los dos. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Te está forzando a admitir que mantuviste una relación con tu profesor. Entonces, la universidad puede castigaros a los dos por confraternización. O es maquiavélicamente brillante o alguien la ha asesorado. 

Timmy acarició la copa con un dedo y respiró hondo para no marearse. 

Soraya bebió un nuevo trago. 

—Necesito una lista de todas las personas a las que el doctor Aras puede llamar y de todas las cosas que pueden decir en tu contra. Las pruebas que tiene son de poca entidad, pero todas juntas podrían convencer a un jurado de que Armie te hizo favores a causa de vuestra relación. 

Timmy se mordió el labio inferior. 

—No te preocupes todavía —continuó Soraya—. Centrémonos en defendernos de esta demanda y ya nos preocuparemos más adelante si hace falta. A causa de los sindicatos, la administración es muy cautelosa a la hora de juzgar a personal a sueldo de la universidad. De momento, seguirán investigando. Sólo atacarán si lo ven muy claro. 

»Mientras tanto, deja que presente una demanda contra esta tal Christa Peterson. De ahora en adelante, Armie y tú deben ser muy prudentes. Nadie debe veros juntos en público. David los vigilará de cerca y, presumiblemente, interrogará a todas las personas que hayan estado en contacto con ustedes.

Timmy negó con la cabeza. Al pensar en sus compañeros siendo llamados a testificar sintió náuseas. 

—De acuerdo, pon la demanda. No creo que sirva para nada más que para enfurecerla, pero tú eres la abogada. 

—Excelente. —Con una amplia sonrisa, Soraya se acabó el resto de su martini. 

Esa misma tarde, al salir del ascensor de casa de Armie, Timmy se cruzó con su vecino francocanadiense e intercambiaron una breve pero educada inclinación de cabeza antes de que él abriera con su llave y entrara en el apartamento. 

—Timothée, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Armie. 

—Sí, ¿cómo ha ido tu reunión con el catedrático?

Se quitó rápidamente el abrigo y las botas y estaba a punto de ir hacia el salón, cuando Armie se reunió con él en el recibidor. 

—Primero quiero saber cómo ha ido tu reunión. —Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo besó en la frente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? 

—Me han hecho unas cuantas preguntas y han dejado que me marchara. 

Soltando un improperio, él lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Si te pasara algo, yo no sé... 

Timmy le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando la cara en su camisa. 

—Es Christa Peterson. 

—¿Cómo? —Armie se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara. 

—Christa me ha acusado de mantener relaciones sexuales contigo a cambio de favores académicos. 

—¿Qué? —exclamó él, atónito. 

Mientras Timmy le relataba los detalles de la demanda y la conversación entre el doctor Aras y Soraya, la cara de Armie iba adquiriendo una expresión amenazadora. Al oír las palabras finales de David, dio un paso atrás. 

Acto seguido, dio un puñetazo a la pared. Y no satisfecho con ello, repitió el gesto dos veces más. 

Timmy contempló boquiabierto cómo golpeaba la pared y apartaba el puño cubierto de polvo y escayola. Armie estaba temblando, con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba entrecortadamente. 

Timmy quería salir huyendo de tanta violencia, pero se encontró clavado al suelo. Y se olvidó totalmente de sus ganas de irse de allí en cuanto vio unas cuantas gotas de sangre que caían en el suelo de madera oscura. 

—¿Qué te has hecho? —Mirando a Armie a los ojos, que ardían de furia, tiró de él hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados—. Siéntate. —Al examinarle los nudillos, vio que se los había despellejado en varios sitios. —Puede que necesites puntos —comentó—. ¿Te duele? ¿Te has roto algo? 

Él abrió y cerró los dedos varias veces para demostrarle que no se había roto nada. 

—De todos modos deberían hacerte una radiografía, por si acaso. 

Timmy rebuscó en el botiquín y cogió unas cuantas cosas de primeros auxilios. 

—Trataré de curarte, pero creo que deberías ir al hospital. 

—No es nada —respondió él, aún muy tenso. 

Usando las pinzas, le quitó pedacitos de escayola de las heridas y se las limpió luego con yodo. Aunque no parecía que le estuviera haciendo daño, notó que Armie estaba temblando, probablemente de furia contenida.

—Siento haberte disgustado. 

—¿Casi echo una pared abajo y me pides disculpas? 

—No debería habértelo contado hasta que te hubieras sentado. O hasta después de que te hubieras tomado una copa. 

Él negó con la cabeza. 

—Entonces sí que hubiera echado la pared abajo. Estoy demasiado enfadado para beber. 

Timmy continuó hasta que él tuvo los nudillos limpios, desinfectados y vendados. 

Al acabar, le rozó la venda con los labios. 

—Lo siento mucho. 

Armie le cogió la mano. 

—Deja de disculparte. Recuerdo otra ocasión parecida, en este mismo baño; aunque entonces era yo el que jugaba a médicos y tú eras el paciente. 

—Qué vergüenza pasé ese día. Quería causarte buena impresión y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que romper la copa y manchar con Chianti tu preciosa camisa. 

—Fue un accidente. Me costó mucho limpiarte las heridas. Tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Y eso fue antes de que... —se interrumpió y volvió a frotarse los ojos antes de seguir hablando—: Lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido por mi culpa. No he sabido protegerte. 

—Armie —dijo él en tono de advertencia. Se inclinó y le tomó la cara entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos—. No digas eso. Conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos dónde nos metíamos. No me importa lo que puedan hacerme. —Se le quebró la voz, pero siguió hablando—: Me da igual si no voy a Harvard o si no acabo el doctorado. Pero no quiero perderte. 

Un extraño fuego iluminó la mirada de él. 

—Ni siquiera el infierno podría apartarme de ti—susurró. 

Y ambos se abrazaron desesperadamente, obteniendo consuelo del contacto con la piel del otro. 

—¿Vas a contarme de qué has hablado con el profesor Martin? 

Armie lo llevó al baño principal y empezó a llenar la bañera. 

—Relájate mientras lo hago. 

—No estoy de humor para un baño de espuma. Me apetece más romper algo con una barra de hierro. 

—Precisamente por eso necesitas un baño de espuma. Tengo que proteger las paredes que quedan en pie. 

Armie le dedicó una de sus tiernas miradas.Timmy se desnudó, se metió en la bañera y se cubrió con la espuma. Armie lo  
contempló sin perder detalle. Se fijó en su cabello y en cómo se mordía el labio inferior hasta que se dio cuenta de que él lo estaba mirando. 

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos? —le preguntó, mientras Armie se sentaba en un taburete. 

—No creo que pueda olvidarlo nunca. 

—Estabas preocupado por mí y me llevaste en brazos hasta la bañera. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Ha sido de las cosas más amables que has hecho por mí. 

—Gracias —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla—, pero no estoy de humor para pensar en cosas agradables. Estoy demasiado furioso. Me gustaría arrancarle la lengua a David Aras y estrangularlo con ella. 

—¿Y qué me dices del profesor Martin? 

Armie carraspeó. 

—Si Christa sólo me hubiera demandado a mí, Jeremy me habría entrevistado en privado y probablemente habría descartado el asunto. Pero la demanda contra ti lo complica todo. 

—¿Qué dice tu abogado? 

—He decidido que sería mejor reunirme con Jeremy a solas. 

Timmy se sentó de un brinco, derramando agua. 

—¿Qué? Pensaba que ibas a ir con tu abogado. 

Armie se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Jeremy me contrató. Lo considero un amigo. He pensado que sería más probable que resolviéramos el asunto si hablábamos a solas. 

Timmy abrió mucho los ojos. 

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? 

—Christa afirma que traté de iniciar una relación sexual con ella en varias ocasiones, incluidas las veces que me reuní con ella, tanto en el campus como fuera de él. Por lo visto, menciona la reunión en el Starbucks y la de Lobby. 

»También me acusa de castigarla rechazando su proyecto de tesis y de amenazarla con expulsarla del programa. Afirma que, después de que me rechazara, le hice la vida imposible. 

—Pero todo eso es mentira. Era ella la que te acosaba a ti. 

—Exactamente eso es lo que le he dicho a Jeremy. Se ha enfadado bastante. Me ha dicho que tenía que haber denunciado la situación inmediatamente. A estas alturas, mis afirmaciones ya no son tan creíbles, aunque hay un par de cosas que Christa no ha tenido en cuenta. 

—¿Cuáles?

—Su expediente académico. Jeremy y yo hemos tenido al menos dos conversaciones a lo largo del curso sobre su falta de progreso. Él sabe que le estaba costando mantenerse al nivel de los demás alumnos. En su expediente hay notas sobre esas reuniones y copias de sus trabajos. Además, Paul estuvo presente durante alguna de   
nuestras reuniones. Le he sugerido a Jeremy que hablara con él, además de con la señora Jenkins. 

—Paul estaba conmigo en el Starbucks el día que te reuniste con Christa. Ella nos dijo que después planeaba llevarte a Lobby. Que esa noche tenía previsto intercambiar contigo algo más que nombres. 

Armie frunció mucho el cejo. 

—¿Qué? 

—Me había olvidado de esa conversación o, si no, te lo habría mencionado antes. Paul y yo estábamos tomándonos un café. Christa entró antes de que tú llegaras y empezó a presumir cómo pensaba seducirte. 

Él se acarició la barbilla. 

—¿Y Paul la oyó decir eso? 

—Sí —respondió Timmy, reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Me parece que el follaángeles se ha convertido en un ángel de la guarda. 

Armie hizo una mueca. 

—No nos entusiasmemos. ¿Qué más dijo? 

—No mucho. Vimos que hablaban, pero estábamos muy lejos para oír lo que ustedes decían. Aunque el lenguaje corporal era bastante obvio. Ella trataba de coquetear contigo y tú la reprendías. Podría decirle eso al profesor Martin, si quieres. 

—Imposible. Estás demasiado involucrado en todo esto. —Volvió a rascarse la barbilla—. Jeremy me ha pedido que no hable con Paul sobre Christa. La situación es delicada, porque Paul es mi ayudante, pero Jeremy ha accedido a ir a verlo. Creo que sería mejor que tú tampoco le dijeras nada a Paul. Cuanto menos jodamos las cosas, mejor.

—Él no soporta a Christa. Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo de ella era que quería convertirse en la señora Hammer. Sabía que te acosaba. 

Armie hizo una mueca de disgusto. 

—Le he recordado a Jeremy que aprobé el proyecto de Christa en diciembre, tras darle numerosas oportunidades de arreglarlo. Espero que, después de hablar con Paul, se haga una idea clara de lo que pasó en realidad. 

Timmy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sabía que podían confiar en que Paul contara la verdad. A pesar de su antipatía por el profesor Hammer, desmontaría las falsas acusaciones de Christa. 

Armie se levantó. 

—Tengo que contarte otra cosa. 

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos. 

—Jeremy me ha preguntado si estábamos juntos y le he dicho que sí. 

Timmy abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Le he contado que esperamos a que acabara el semestre para iniciar nuestra relación. 

—¿Y te ha creído? 

—Creo que sí, pero igualmente está enfadado. Dice que debería haber hablado con él inmediatamente y que está obligado a denunciarme ante el comité por vulnerar las normas de la universidad. 

—¡Oh, no! —Timmy le dio la mano—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? 

—Me ha dicho que no va a echar más leña al fuego, que ya tenemos bastantes problemas, pero que tampoco piensa encubrirnos. —Inclinándose hacia él, le dio un beso en la frente—. No te preocupes por Jeremy; yo me ocuparé de él. Mientras acabas de bañarte, llamaré a mi abogado para preparar el siguiente paso. —Y con una sonrisa, se levantó para irse. 

—Armie, una cosa más. Dos, de hecho. Soraya quiere presentar una demanda contra Christa en mi nombre, alegando intención maliciosa. 

—Me parece bien. A ver si así aprende a calibrar las consecuencias de sus actos. 

—Y durante mi reunión de ayer con Nicole, ésta me comentó que hace tiempo que no vas a terapia. 

Al ver la expresión de irritación de Timmy, mezclada con tristeza, los hombros de Armie se hundieron. 

Visto en perspectiva, que Armie se olvidara de mencionar que no iba a terapia no tenía importancia. O eso pensó Timmy. Discutieron un poco al respecto, pero estaban demasiado preocupados por los problemas con la universidad como para prestarle más atención. 

Un día de la semana siguiente, Armie recibió una fría nota de Jeremy comunicándole que se había entrevistado con la señora Jenkins y con Paul. Aparte de esa nota, no tuvieron ninguna otra comunicación de la universidad. 

David Aras pasó la noche del viernes solo en el despacho de su casa, con una botella de whisky Jameson. No era algo tan excepcional. Como responsable de Estudios de Posgrado, a menudo se llevaba trabajo a casa. Pero esa noche se encontraba metido en una situación tan compleja como delicada. 

La demanda por acoso sexual de la señorita Peterson había sido puesta en duda por más de un testigo. Sin embargo, la demanda por fraude académico contra el señor Chalamet lo había alertado sobre un posible caso de confraternización entre Timmy y el profesor Hammer. El problema era que las pruebas eran contradictorias. 

Según la información que le había proporcionado el profesor Martin, Paul Norris había pintado un retrato inmaculado del señor Chalamet. 

Mientras el whisky le quemaba la garganta, David se preguntaba si el señor Norris vería alas en la espalda de todos los chicos con los que se relacionaba o si sólo tenía debilidad por los jóvenes de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. (Dondequiera que estuviera eso.)

Según el señor Norris y la señora Jenkins, el señor Chalamet era un joven tímido, al que el profesor Hammer tenía manía. Paul Norris afirmó que el profesor había discutido públicamente con él en uno de sus seminarios. 

Después de la discusión, Hammer le había pedido a la profesora Picton que supervisara el proyecto del señor Chalamet, dado que el joven era un amigo de la familia y podía haber conflicto.

Eso había sido una sorpresa. 

El profesor Hammer no se había opuesto a la admisión del señor Chalamet al programa y eso que sabía que él era el único especialista en Dante. Si el conflicto de intereses era tan evidente, ¿por qué no se había manifestado antes en contra? ¿O por qué no se lo había comentado al profesor Martin al inicio del semestre? 

Los expedientes del profesor Hammer y del señor Chalamet no tenían sentido. Y a David no le gustaban las cosas que no tenían sentido. (En su universo, las cosas eran siempre lógicas y sensatas.) 

Mientras le daba vueltas a las pruebas, insertó un dispositivo USB en el ordenador. Abrió la única carpeta que contenía y empezó a revisar el listado de correos electrónicos del profesor Hammer, que el Departamento de Información y Tecnología le había facilitado. Ajustó los parámetros para que se mostraran solamente los mensajes enviados o recibidos a o por el señor Chalamet, la señorita Peterson, el señor Norris y   
la profesora Picton. 

La búsqueda pronto dio frutos. El primer correo enviado por el profesor Hammer al señor Chalamet tenía fecha de octubre de 2009. 

"Querido señor Chalamet:   
Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante urgente.   
Por favor, contácteme lo antes posible. Puede llamarme al siguiente número de   
móvil: 416-555-0739. 

Saludos,   
Prof. Armie D. Hammer.

Profesor Departamento de Estudios Italianos / Centro de Estudios Medievales   
Universidad de Toronto"

El segundo mail era la respuesta a ese mensaje: 

"Dr. Hammer: 

Deje de acosarme. 

Ya no quiero nada con usted. No quiero conocerlo. Si no me deja en paz, me veré obligado a presentar una demanda por acoso. Y eso es lo que haré si se pone en contacto con mi padre. Inmediatamente. Si cree que voy a permitir que algo tan insignificante me aparte de mis estudios, está muy equivocado. Necesito otro director de proyecto, no un billete de vuelta.   
Saludos, 

Señor Timothée H. Chalamet 

Humilde estudiante de máster, que pasa de rodillas más tiempo que cualquier puto.  
Posdata: Devolveré la beca M. D. Hammer la semana que viene. Felicidades, profesor Abelardo. Nadie me ha humillado tanto como usted el domingo pasado." 

El doctor Aras enderezó la espalda y releyó los dos correos, examinando cada palabra. 

Aunque tenía una vaga idea de quién era Pedro Abelardo, lo buscó en Google para refrescarse la memoria. Eligió una biografía que le pareció fiable y empezó a leer. 

«Quod erat demonstrandum», pensó.


	14. XIV Intercambiar una mirada

En su casa del centro de la ciudad, Jeremy Martin estaba tumbado en su sofá de piel, escuchando a Beethoven con los ojos cerrados, mientras su esposa se preparaba para acostarse. Como catedrático de Estudios Italianos, era responsable de mucha gente, incluido el personal docente y los alumnos. Saber que Armie había salido con un antiguo alumno le preocupaba mucho. 

Sabía que la demanda de Christa Peterson era maliciosa, pero debía ser tomada en consideración, como todas las demandas. El hecho de que tuviera razón en que Armie y Timothée estaban saliendo daba credibilidad al resto de sus acusaciones. 

Armie era su amigo y colega, pero al mantener su relación en secreto lo había puesto en una situación muy incómoda ante David. 

A lo largo de su carrera, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Toronto, había visto a muchos jóvenes y prometedores alumnos, hombres y mujeres, convertirse en juguetes sexuales de sus profesores. Su esposa, sin ir más lejos, había visto arruinados sus estudios de lingüística por un profesor/amante cuando se había hartado de soportar su alcoholismo. Las heridas de Danielle habían tardado años en cicatrizar. Aún en esos momentos se negaba a tener nada que ver con la universidad. 

A Jeremy le dolería que la carrera de Timothée tuviera el mismo final. 

Pero por otro lado no podía permitir que el profesor estrella de su facultad fuera acusado y vilipendiado por una infracción que no había cometido. Si David Aras llevaba adelante la investigación, Jeremy haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para asegurarse de que se hiciera justicia. Y si no lo lograba, al menos se aseguraría de proteger su departamento.   
Por esa razón se horrorizó tanto al encontrar copias de cartas dirigidas al profesor Hammer y al señor Chalamet entre su correo, el primer jueves de marzo. 

Maldiciendo entre dientes, leyó el contenido de las cartas antes de hacer una discreta llamada a uno de sus contactos en la oficina de David Aras. Media hora más tarde, llamaba al profesor Hammer. 

—¿Has mirado el buzón de tu casa esta mañana? 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—No. ¿Por qué? 

—Porque he recibido copia de la carta en la que te anuncian que el señor Chalamet y tú estáis siendo investigados por mantener una relación inadecuada mientras él era tu alumno. 

—Joder.

—Exacto. ¿Estás sentado? 

—No. 

—Pues siéntate. Acabo de hablar con un contacto en la oficina de David Aras. 

Timothée ha presentado una demanda contra Christa Peterson y ésta ha respondido amenazando con demandar a la universidad por permitir que Timothée haya recibido trato de favor por acostarse contigo. La acusación de Christa forma parte del proceso que se ha abierto sobre tu relación con Timothée. 

—¡Es ridículo! 

—¿Lo es? 

—Por supuesto que lo es. Es totalmente absurdo. 

—Ya sabes que los procedimientos universitarios van a paso de tortuga. —Jeremy carraspeó—. ¿No estás preocupado por ti? ¿Ni un poquito? 

Armie soltó una maldición. 

—¿Quiénes están en el comité? 

—Mi contacto no me lo ha dicho. Lo bueno es que se trata sólo de una vista de investigación. Según lo que recomienden los miembros del comité, la oficina del rector decidirá si se presentan cargos o no. En caso afirmativo, Timothée y tú deberéis comparecer frente a un tribunal disciplinario. No hace falta que te explique las consecuencias, si las cosas llegan hasta ese punto. 

—¿Por qué no me ha llamado David? Todo esto podría resolverse en diez minutos. 

—Lo dudo. No paran de llegar quejas y acusaciones y tú estás en el centro de todas. 

Armie sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. 

—¿Crees que seguirán llegando? 

—Tengo mis sospechas, pero no hay nada confirmado. 

—¡Maldición! —Armie se frotó los ojos bruscamente—. ¿Crees que estamos en apuros? 

—Te recomendaría que dejaras de hablar en plural y te centraras en tus problemas. Ese plural es lo que te ha metido en esto. 

—Responde a mi pregunta, por favor. 

Jeremy echó un vistazo a las cartas que tenía delante. 

—David tiene dudas sobre la legitimidad de las calificaciones de Timothée, por lo que ha dejado su nota temporalmente en el aire. Eso implica que su expediente estará incompleto hasta que se resuelva el asunto. 

—No podrá graduarse —susurró Armie. 

—Las normas de la universidad obligan a suspender la nota definitiva hasta que las infracciones estén resueltas. 

—Así que, dependiendo de lo que se tarde en llegar a una conclusión, no podrá ir a Harvard. 

—Si el asunto se resuelve a su favor, se le mantendrá la nota con efectos retroactivos, aunque mucho me temo que para entonces ya habrá perdido la plaza en Harvard. A menos que pueda convencerlos de que esperen a la resolución del caso. 

—Su admisión está condicionada a que acabe los cursos aquí de manera satisfactoria. Puede intentarlo, pero no creo que esté en situación de pedir nada. Si Harvard se entera de esto, retirarán su oferta. 

—En ese caso, lo mejor será que empiece a rezar para que el asunto se resuelva cuanto antes. Y, francamente, yo que tú haría lo mismo. Si te declaran culpable de fraude académico, lo más probable es que pierdas la plaza. 

—Joder. —Armie dio un golpe en la mesa—. ¿Cuándo hemos de presentarnos frente al comité? 

—El veinticinco de marzo, jueves. 

—Eso nos deja menos de un mes para resolverlo todo antes de que Timmy tenga que graduarse. 

—Ya sabes que los procedimientos universitarios van a paso de tortuga. —Jeremy carraspeó—. ¿No estás preocupado por ti? ¿Ni un poquito?

—No especialmente —contestó Armie. 

—Pues deberías estarlo. Te confieso que tú eres mi principal preocupación, aunque lamentaría ver el futuro académico de Timothée amenazado. 

—No permitiré que eso pase. 

—Y yo no permitiré que sacrifiquen a uno de mis mejores profesores. —Jeremy respiró hondo—. Según la normativa que se los acusa de violar, tu responsabilidad es mayor que la de él. Se dice que lo has evaluado siguiendo criterios que no son los de sus méritos académicos. 

—Eso es ridículo y tienes la documentación que lo demuestra. 

—No, no la tengo —replicó Jeremy, dando unos golpecitos a los papeles que tenía delante—. Tengo documentación, pero es incompleta. No me notificaste vuestra relación hasta hace muy poco y ahora mi jefe no para de hacerme preguntas. ¿Te haces una idea de la posición en la que me has puesto? Cada vez que el rector me pregunta algo, parece que acabé de caerme del guindo y que no tenga ni idea de lo que pasa en mi propio departamento. 

Armie hizo una profunda inspiración antes de preguntar: 

—¿Qué tratas de decirme? 

—Que la has jodido bien jodida, Armie, no hay otra manera de decirlo. No pienso poner en peligro mi trabajo de tantos años sólo para cubrirte las espaldas. 

Él no supo qué decir. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con él? —continuó Jeremy—. Fui yo quien te contrató, por el amor de Dios. 

—No pensé que fuera asunto tuyo ni de nadie con quién me acostaba. 

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Jeremy maldijo entre dientes—. Conoces las normas que regulan las relaciones con los estudiantes. Mantener tu relación con Timothée en secreto te hace parecer culpable. 

—Jeremy, ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo o no? —preguntó Armie, apretando los   
dientes. 

—Haré lo que pueda, pero es posible que no pueda hacer mucho. En tu lugar, yo iría a hablar con la Asociación de Profesores y haría que un representante del sindicato me acompañara a la reunión. 

—Todo esto no es más que una caza de brujas iniciada por una alumna contrariada. Lo único que quiere Christa Peterson es que me despidan. 

—Es muy posible, pero no te pierdas en las anécdotas de este problemón, porque lo que es innegable es que has violado la normativa universitaria. Y eso hace que la administración esté mucho más receptiva a aceptar que también eres culpable de los demás cargos. Por cierto, he recibido un correo del decano. Me pregunta por la beca M. D. Hammer. Por tu bien, espero que no tengas nada que ver con esa beca. 

Armie soltó una retahíla de improperios, pero Jeremy lo interrumpió. 

—Si no tienes abogado, amigo mío, éste sería un buen momento para contratar uno. 

Mascullando entre dientes, Armie colgó el teléfono, se dirigió al comedor y se sirvió una copa. 

Aunque notificó su situación a la Asociación de Profesores, rechazó que lo acompañaran a la vista. John opinaba que su propia presencia resultaría más intimidadora que la de un representante sindical, aunque dejó claro que si la reunión acababa en cargos, sería recomendable incluirlos en las negociaciones. 

Le aconsejó también usar la táctica del bloqueo y lo animó a instruir a Timmy en lo que no debía decir. En caso de que él no colaborara, John pretendía argumentar que el joven era un estudiante impresionable y psíquicamente inestable que se había obsesionado con Armie siendo aún una adolescente y que no había parado hasta seducirlo. 

Confiando en que su cliente le seguiría la corriente, John no se molestó en hablarlo con él. 

Los consejos de Soraya tenían mucho en común con los de John. Le dijo a Timmy que no dijera nada y, en caso de que la presionaran, que culpara a Armie de todo. 

Soraya estaba encantada con la idea de echarle la culpa a él. Lo pintaría como un profesor mucho mayor que él, con un pasado de desenfreno, que había seducido a un alumno inocente con promesas de un futuro en común duradero y feliz. Cuando Timmy replicó que quería decir la verdad, ella le dijo que era muy mala idea. 

Planeaba sacar a relucir la reputación de hombre promiscuo de Armie, así como sus roces con las fuerzas del orden. 

Al igual que John, confiaba en la colaboración de su cliente y, por lo tanto, no se molestó en especificarle a Timothée los detalles de su estrategia. 

La noche antes de la vista, Timmy se despertó al oír que algo golpeaba la ventana de su apartamento. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero cuando el sonido se repitió, saltó de la cama y descorrió la cortina. Armie estaba allí, con la nariz pegada al cristal. Con el abrigo y la boina, hundido en la nieve hasta la rodilla, tenía un aspecto desesperado, casi frenético. 

Abrió la ventana y se hizo a un lado. Una bocanada de aire helado entró con él en el apartamento. Una vez dentro, cerró la ventana de golpe, corrió el seguro y devolvió las cortinas a su posición original. 

—Armie, ¿qué estás haciend...? 

Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta, porque él lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Notó el olor del whisky cuando él lo besó. Aunque sus labios estaban helados, su boca y su lengua eran cálidos y acogedores. El ardor de sus besos, profundos y sensuales, se extendió por la piel de Timmy. 

—¿Estás borracho? ¿Qué ha pasado? 

Él se apartó un momento, pero sólo para quitarse el abrigo y la boina. Luego, en seguida volvió a abrazarlo, acariciándole los brazos con sus dedos helados; desabrochándole la chaqueta del pijama y deslizando una mano en su interior para   
acariciarle un pezón. 

Mientras se despojaba de la camisa, lo empujó hacia atrás. Timmy se quitó el pijama mientras él se libraba del resto de la ropa. En pocos segundos estaban desnudos. 

Tirando de él, Armie lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó, rodeándose las caderas con sus piernas. Nunca se habían desnudado y amado con tanta urgencia. 

Después caminó con él en brazos hasta la puerta. Le acarició el miembro con los dedos helados mientras le atrapaba el cuello con la boca y succionaba. 

Timmy gritó, sorprendido por su inesperado fervor. La diferencia de temperatura de sus cuerpos se fue igualando poco a poco. El firme torso de Armie se calentó al entrar en contacto con sus suave y cálida piel. Luego de prepararlo lentamente, lo embistió gruñendo contra su cuello. Al notarla tan cerca, se relajó un poco. No quedaba espacio entre ellos. No había nada que los separara. 

Su cópula fue rápida y escandalosa; probablemente la conexión física más intensa que habían tenido nunca, superando incluso al sexo contra la pared en Florencia. No tardaron mucho en estallar de placer, con el corazón desbocado y la sangre corriéndoles acelerada por las venas. Agarrándose con fuerza el uno al otro,   
gritaron de éxtasis antes de derrumbarse, saciados, sobre la estrecha cama de Timmy. 

Armie lo estaba aplastando, pero Timmy no dejaba que se moviera. Él trató de apoyar el peso en uno de los brazos, pero no quería romper el contacto total, piel contra piel.   
Timmu le acarició el pelo y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras él enterraba la nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma. También le dijo que no necesitaba beber si tenía problemas, que podían hablar.

Armie suspiró. 

—Estoy hablando contigo —susurró, besándole los hombros—, pero no me escuchas. 

Antes de que Timmy pudiera protestar, lo besó. La discusión murió antes de empezar, ya que Armie lo excitó de nuevo hasta que unieron sus cuerpos una vez más. 

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, el apartamento estaba en silencio. Aparte del cerrojo de la ventana sin correr y del aroma a sexo que permanecía pegado a su cuerpo y a las sábanas, no había ni rastro de ningún visitante nocturno. 

Buscó por el estudio, esperando encontrar una nota, un mensaje, algo. Pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un correo electrónico. Y una sensación de pánico lo invadió. 

Al día siguiente, siguiendo las instrucciones de Soraya, Timmy se dejó el pelo suelto, arreglado con una raya al costado, lo que lo hacía parecer más joven e inocente. A las once en punto de la mañana se reunió con la abogada en el pasillo, frente a la sala de juntas. 

Armie y John ya estaban allí, con las cabezas muy juntas y hablando apresuradamente en voz baja. Los dos iban vestidos con traje oscuro y camisa blanca. 

Pero Armie llevaba también una corbata verde que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. 

Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo un instante, pero bastó para que Timmy se diera cuenta de que estaba preocupado. No sonrió ni lo saludó con la mano. Parecía que quisiera mantener las distancias. 

Timmy se le habría acercado, pero Soraya lo sujetó y lo hizo sentar en un banco, al lado de la puerta. De repente, ésta se abrió y un joven muy corpulento y enfadado salió al pasillo. 

—¿Paul? —Timmy se levantó. 

Él se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido. 

—¿Timmy? ¿Estás bien? Dime que no…

Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a la abogada, que se había levantado y se había acercado a su cliente. Se quedó mirando boquiabierto a ambos hasta que, entornando los ojos y maldiciendoentre dientes, se dirigió a la escalera. 

—¡Paul! —lo llamó Timmy, mientras él desaparecía escaleras abajo. 

—¿Lo conoces? 

—Es un amigo. 

—¿De verdad? —Soraya parecía sorprendida. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes se conocen? 

—El año pasado demandó a una de mis clientas. Durante ese caso fue cuando me gané el odio del doctor Aras. 

Timmy tardó unos instantes en procesar la información. Al comprenderla, se sentó con cuidado. 

«¿Soraya fue la abogada de la profesora Singer? ¿Dónde me he metido?» 

La ayudante del doctor Aras, Meagan, interrumpió sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta y anunciar que los miembros del comité preferían entrevistar al profesor Hammet y al señor Chalamet juntos.   
Tras una breve consulta con los respectivos abogados, Armie y Timmy entraron en la sala seguidos de John y de Soraya. En cuanto se hubieron sentado, en lados opuestos del pasillo, David Aras empezó a hablar. Según su costumbre, comenzó por presentarse él y presentar luego a los otros miembros del comité, los profesores Tara Chakravartty y Robert Mwangi. 

—La doctora Chakravartty, vicepresidenta de Diversidad. 

Ésta era una mujer pequeña y hermosa, de origen hindú y pelo largo y liso, oscuro como sus ojos. Llevaba un traje negro y un gran pañuelo de color naranja rodeándole el torso como si fuera un sari. Le dirigió a Timmy una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entre miradas agresivas en dirección a David Aras. 

—El doctor Mwangi, vicepresidente de Asuntos Estudiantiles. 

El profesor Mwangi era un keniata-canadiense que llevaba gafas de montura metálica y una camisa sin chaqueta ni corbata. Era el que iba vestido de un modo más informal de los cuatro y el que tenía un aspecto más amigable. 

Cuando le sonrió a Timmy, él le devolvió la sonrisa. 

El doctor Aras prosiguió con unos cuantos comentarios introductorios. 

—Señor Chalamet, profesor Hammer, se les ha notificado por carta el motivo por el que se ha requerido su presencia. Con motivo de la investigación sobre la demanda de conducta inadecuada, señor Chalamet, hemos hablado con la profesora Picton, la señorita Peterson, la señora Jenkins, el profesor Jeremy Martin y el señor Paul Norris. 

»Durante la misma, han salido a la luz varios hechos, que han sido corroborados por más de un testigo. —Miró a Armie, apretando los labios—. Por esa razón, la oficina del rector ha ordenado la formación de este comité. 

»Los hechos que han salido a la luz son los siguientes: primero, que una discusión de carácter personal tuvo lugar entre el señor Chalamet y el profesor Hammer durante el seminario del día 28 de octubre de 2009. 

»En segundo lugar, que el 31 de octubre, la profesora Picton accedió a supervisar el proyecto de tesis del señor Chalamet a petición del profesor Hammer, quien posteriormente informó al profesor Martin sobre el cambio. Argumentó que el cambio era necesario a causa de un conflicto de intereses, concretamente que el señor Chalamet era un amigo de la familia. Los trámites burocráticos necesarios para llevar a   
cabo el cambio se realizaron en noviembre. 

»En tercer lugar, el 10 de diciembre, el profesor Hammer dio una conferencia pública en Florencia, Italia, a la que acudió acompañado por el señor Chalamet. A lo largo de la velada, él lo presentó a los asistentes como su prometido. Estos hechos están documentados con textos y fotografías y han sido corroborados por el profesor Giuseppe Pacciani, presente en la conferencia. —Sostuvo en alto una hoja de papel que parecía ser una copia de un correo electrónico. 

Armie fulminó el papel con la mirada, refunfuñando entre dientes al oír el nombre de Pacciani. 

El doctor Aras miró entonces a Armie. 

—¿Fue acosado por el señor Chalamet para que mantuviese una relación amorosa con él? 

Timmy casi se cayó de la silla. 

Todos los ojos de la sala se clavaron en Armie, que se sulfuró. Su abogado empezó a susurrarle furiosamente al oído, pero él lo apartó con un gesto de la mano. 

—Rotundamente no. 

—Muy bien. ¿Mantiene actualmente una relación con el señor Chalamet? 

—Doctor Aras —protestó John—, no nos ha presentado ninguna prueba de que se haya infringido ninguna norma académica. Lo único que nos ha ofrecido ha sido una cronología superficial, abierta a interpretaciones, y un artículo de un periódico sensacionalista italiano. No permitiré que presione a mi cliente. 

—Si su cliente no tiene nada que ocultar, debería responder a nuestras preguntas. ¿Cuándo empezó su relación con su alumno,el señor Chalamet

Antes de que John pudiera volver a protestar, la profesora Chakravartty lo interrumpió. 

—Me opongo a este tipo de preguntas. Las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos del mismo departamento no pueden ser admitidas. Me gustaría que mi objeción constara en acta. 

El doctor Aras asintió en dirección a su ayudante, Meagan, que estaba tomando notas a toda velocidad en un ordenador portátil. 

—Anotado —dijo él, tras resoplar irritado—. En seguida volveremos al tema. Pero antes, ¿profesor Hammer? 

—Con el debido respeto, doctor Aras, mi cliente no está obligado a responder a suposiciones y especulaciones. Pero tal vez el señor Chalamet quiera contestar a la pregunta. —Tras mirar de reojo a Soraya, John sonrió inocentemente. 

—Muy bien. ¿Señor Chalamet? 

Soraya le dirigió a John una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia el comité. 

—Mi cliente ya fue sometido a una experiencia de hostigamiento en la oficina del doctor Aras cuando se la obligó a defenderse de una demanda muy seria, pero absolutamente maliciosa, interpuesta por otra estudiante. En vista del estrés y del trauma emocional causado, solicito que dirijan sus preguntas directamente al profesor Hammer. Fue él quien propuso que la profesora Picton fuera lo supervisara, es su firma la que está en los documentos. Nosotros no tenemos nada que decir. 

Timmy se acercó a la abogada para protestar, pero Soraya no lo escuchó.   
Él apretó los dientes. 

—Ah, el clásico dilema del prisionero. Me pregunto si son conscientes de hacia adónde nos lleva todo esto si persisten en su actitud. —El doctor Aras carraspeó antes de añadir—: Si quieren, puedo ofrecerles unos minutos para que hablen con sus abogados, pero espero que respondan a las preguntas del comité rápidamente y con sinceridad. 

»Si no obtenemos testimonios, nos reservamos el derecho a decidir basándonos en las pruebas que hemos podido reunir. Y a transferir el asunto a la oficina del rector para que presente cargos. Disponen de cinco minutos. —Su voz era fría y sin expresión. 

—Dado que las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos del mismo departamento no pueden ser admitidas, propongo que el profesor Hammer salga de la sala para que podamos entrevistar al señor Chalamet. —La profesora Chakravartty le dirigió a Timmy una mirada comprensiva—. Está en un entorno seguro. No se tomarán represalias   
contra usted por nada de lo que diga ante este comité. Si ha sido víctima de acoso sexual, podemos ayudarlo. 

La actitud amable de la mujer se transformó en repugnancia al mirar a Armie. Timmy se puso en pie de un salto. 

—El profesor Hammer no me acosó. 

Soraya lo agarró del brazo, pero él se soltó bruscamente. Así que la abogada se puso en pie a su lado, esperando el momento adecuado para protestar. 

Armie negó con la cabeza, nervioso, pero Timmy no lo vio. 

—Mientras fui su alumno, no estuvimos juntos y nuestra relación actual es consentida. 

La sala entera contuvo el aliento unos instantes, antes de que el silencio se rompiera por el sonido de los bolígrafos de los miembros del comité al tomar notas. 

El doctor Aras se echó hacia atrás en la silla. No parecía sorprendido en absoluto. 

Ése fue el primer indicio de que algo había salido muy, muy mal. 

Timmy se sentó lentamente, sin escuchar lo que Soraya le estaba susurrando al 

—Gracias, señor Chalamet, así que la relación es de carácter amoroso. —El hombre desvió la vista hacia Armie antes de volver a fijarla en Timmy—. Ya que ha sido tan comunicativo, permítame que le haga otra pregunta. ¿Cuándo compraron los billetes de avión para Italia? 

Timmy lo miró sin comprender. 

—Sin duda, los reservaron antes del día 8, es decir, antes de que finalizara el semestre. Lo que implica que aceptó ir con él de viaje antes de que el profesor le entregara su nota. Y eso puede plantear dilemas en una relación profesor-alumno, ¿no le parece? 

Timmy abrió la boca para responder, pero Soraya se le adelantó. 

—Con el debido respeto, doctor Aras, está especulando. 

—En realidad, señorita Harandi, estoy haciendo una inferencia razonable de un quid pro quo —replicó él apretando los labios—. Es más, estoy sugiriendo que su cliente ha cometido perjurio al afirmar que no tenía ninguna relación con el profesor durante el semestre pasado. ¿Nos tenemos que creer que su relación empezó   
milagrosamente en el mismo instante en que acabó el semestre? 

Timmy inspiró hondo y el sonido se oyó en toda la sala. Al otro lado del pasillo, Armie revelaba su ansiedad apretando mucho los puños, que trataba de esconder a ambos lados del cuerpo.   
El doctor Aras empezó a hablar, pero el profesor Mwangi lo interrumpió: 

—Señor Chalamet, me parece oportuno recordarle las penas por perjurio y por violar las normas de no confraternización de esta universidad. —Su voz tranquila y amable contrastaba con la impaciencia de su colega en el comité—. El perjurio puede suponer la expulsión o sanciones severas. Y la violación de la política de no confraternización puede poner en peligro su situación académica. 

»Hasta principios de noviembre, estuvo preparando su proyecto de tesis bajo la supervisión del profesor Hammer; sólo un mes antes de su viaje a Italia. Estuvo matriculado en su seminario hasta el final del semestre y obtuvo un sobresaliente. 

»La política de no confraternización tiene como objetivo proteger a los estudiantes para que no sean víctimas del acoso de los profesores y evitar así posibles tratos de favor. Si se hubiera dado de baja del seminario del profesor Hammer, no   
estaríamos aquí, pero como siguió siendo su alumno, tenemos un problema.

Y dicho esto, le entregó unos papeles a Meagan, que les dio una copia a Timmy y otra a Soraya. Mientras esta última leía los documentos, Timmy los contemplaba horrorizado. Volvió a mirar a Armie, pero él no le devolvió la mirada. 

—El profesor Martin ha declarado ante este comité que no recuerda haber hablado con el profesor Hammer sobre la conveniencia de que fuera la profesora Picton la que calificara su trabajo. La oficina del registro afirma que fue el profesor Hammer quien puso la nota, mediante el sistema de calificación por Internet. Como pueden ver, tenemos copias impresas de esos documentos electrónicos. 

—Doctor Mwangi, dado que acabamos de recibir estos documentos, solicito un receso para poder comentarlos con mi clienta. —La voz de Soraya interrumpió los pensamientos de Timmy. 

—Su cliente ha cometido perjurio, así que ya no vamos a concederle ningún receso —replicó el doctor Aras con severidad. 

—No estoy de acuerdo —lo interrumpió la profesora Chakravartty—. El señor Chalamet no está en disposición de juzgar si fue o no víctima de coerción. Ciertamente, cualquier perjurio por su parte podría ser excusado si hubiera sido víctima de acoso sexual.

—La profesora Picton calificó mi trabajo. Ella podría aclarar este malentendido. —El tono de Timmy sonó extrañamente decidido, lo que contrastaba con el temblor de su voz. 

—Doctor Aras, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero acabo de recibir un correo electrónico de la profesora Picton —dijo Meagan en voz baja.   
Acercándose a su jefe, le mostró la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Él leyó el texto rápidamente antes de indicarle que se apartara con un gesto de la mano. 

—Parece que la profesora Picton confirma su historia, señor Chalamet. 

Soraya se echó hacia adelante en la silla. 

—En ese caso, todo aclarado. Respetuosamente, solicito que este comité concluya su investigación y ponga fin a este asunto. 

—No tenga tanta prisa, señorita Harandi. —El profesor Mwangi miró alternativamente a Armie y Timmy, sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad—. Si la relación es consentida, ¿por qué el profesor Hammer se esconde detrás de su abogado?

—No han hecho más que presentarnos especulaciones y fantasías. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse mi cliente en responder? —El tono de John era despectivo. 

—Tenemos derecho a llegar a nuestras propias conclusiones respecto a las pruebas. No puedo hablar por mis ilustres colegas, pero en mi opinión, su cliente y el señor Chalamet tuvieron una relación el semestre pasado, lo que implica que violaron la ley de no confraternización, y que el señor Chalamet ha cometido perjurio. 

John se puso en pie. 

—Si ésa es la postura de este comité, solicitamos la asistencia de un representante de la Asociación de Profesores y de otro de la Asociación Canadiense de Profesores Universitarios y les avisamos de que tomaremos todas las medidas legales necesarias en caso de que se difame a mi cliente. 

El doctor Aras sacudió la mano. 

—Siéntese. No respondemos a las amenazas.

Esperó a que John tomara asiento antes de lanzar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Luego se quitó las gafas y las dejó junto a éste. 

Armie apretó los dientes. Cualquier retraso era una amenaza para la entrada de Timmy en Harvard. 

—Creo que, antes de concluir la sesión, deberíamos darle el señor Chalamet la oportunidad de contar su historia sin la presencia en la sala del profesor Hammer —insistió la profesora Chakravartty—. El profesor Hammer es un hombre poderoso, señor Chalamet. Tal vez estaba preocupado por su situación académica y él se aprovechó de su ansiedad. Puede que ahora piense que la relación es consentida, pero   
¿siempre lo creyó así? Varios testigos han afirmado que fue muy duro con usted en varias ocasiones. 

—¡Esto es una vergüenza! Doctor Aras, ¿va a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras mi cliente es difamado por uno de los miembros de su comité? Quiero que mi objeción conste en acta, así como que pienso presentar una demanda contra la profesora Chakravartty por conducta poco profesional. —John parecía estar a punto de sufrir una apoplejía. 

—Quiero que el profesor se quede —dijo Timmy en voz baja. 

—Bien. —La voz de la profesora Chakravartty se suavizó—. Estoy segura de que esta situación es estresante y compleja, pero quiero que sepa que este comité tiene en su poder el correo electrónico que usted le envió al profesor Hammer, en el que le rogaba que dejara de acosarlo. Repito que estamos aquí para averiguar la verdad. 

Timmy parpadeó, pero siguió viéndolo todo borroso. Los sonidos también le llegaban como con sordina, como si estuviera dentro del agua. Todo se ralentizó, y en especial su mente, ante la enormidad de la revelación de la profesora Chakravartty y sintió que un frío intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo. 

Meagan alargó unos papeles a John y a Soraya.   
John les echó un vistazo rápido antes de dejarlos a un lado. 

—Está absolutamente fuera de lugar sorprendernos con documentación nueva a   
estas alturas. 

—No estamos en un juicio; esto es sólo una vista de investigación. No estamos sujetos a las mismas normas que rigen en los juicios, señor Green. Profesora Chakravartty, puede continuar. —Y el doctor Aras se reclinó en la silla, mirando a la profesora con interés. 

—Sé que no interpuso una demanda por acoso contra el profesor Hammer, pero aún está a tiempo. Si lo desea, podemos quedarnos a solas y discutirlo. 

John negó con la cabeza. 

—Mi cliente niega taxativamente cualquier acusación de acoso, ni sexual ni de otro tipo. Si alguien debería estar siendo investigada por acoso, ésa es la señorita Christa Peterson, instigadora de todo este enredo. 

—La señorita Peterson será investigada y se le pedirán explicaciones de sus actos, no se preocupe. —El tono del profesor Mwangi era directo y sereno—. Señor Chalamet, yo también estoy muy interesado en este correo electrónico. Le dice al profesor Hammer que deje de acosarlo. ¿Podría explicarnos en qué contexto hizo esa petición? 

—Fue un error. —Aunque Timmy contestó en voz baja, su respuesta llegó a todos los rincones de la sala. 

—¿Un error? —repitió la profesora Chakravartty.

—Tuvimos un malentendido. No debí usar la palabra «acoso». Estaba enfadado, no lo decía en serio. 

Soraya le habló al oído, pero él se apartó y empezó a retorcerse las manos. 

—No hubo acoso, por eso no presenté ninguna demanda. 

La profesora Chakravartty lo miró con escepticismo antes de volverse hacia el doctor Aras. 

—Creo que sería conveniente aplazar la vista. Tengo un montón de preguntas que me gustaría que respondieran los demás testigos. Y también me gustaría interrogar al señor Chalamet en un entorno menos hostil —añadió, fulminando al profesor Hammer con la mirada. 

—El señor Chalamet ha negado la alegación y no presentó ninguna demanda contra mi cliente. Según el párrafo diez de la normativa universitaria sobre acoso sexual, no se la puede obligar a presentarla. ¿Podemos pasar a otro tema? —protestó John. 

—No necesito que me diga cómo llevar esta reunión, señor Green —le espetó el doctor Aras—. Le dedicaremos el tiempo que consideremos necesario. 

A continuación, les hizo un gesto al resto de los miembros del comité para que se acercaran. Hablaron en susurros durante unos instantes. La sola mención de un retraso hizo que el corazón de Timmy se acelerara. Miró asustado a Armie, que parecía muy sofocado. 

Poco después, el doctor Aras volvió a ponerse las gafas y miró a su alrededor. 

—Siguiendo la sugerencia de la profesora Chakravartty, se suspende esta vista. Le doy las gracias por su colaboración, señor Chalamet. Usted, profesor Hammer, no nos ha dicho nada. Su falta de cooperación no nos deja otra opción que volver a interrogar a todos los testigos. Particularmente, tengo mucho interés en hablar con el catedrático de su departamento, el profesor Martin. 

»Si la relación entre el señor Chalamet y usted es consentida, ambos pueden haber violado la ley de no confraternización. Y en cuanto a usted, señor Chalamet, puede haber cometido perjurio respecto a la fecha de inicio de la relación. Por otro lado, el correo electrónico que le envió al profesor se contradice con el resto de sus   
afirmaciones. Y no me olvido de la mención de la beca M. P. Hammer que cita en ese mismo correo. 

»No voy a permitir presiones para resolver este asunto antes de tenerlo todo muy claro, así que se suspende momentáneamente la vista hasta haber recabado nueva información. Este retraso puede ser de varias semanas, dependerá de la colaboración que recibamos de su parte. Por supuesto, si prefieren que no haya retraso, pueden responder a nuestras preguntas —concluyó, mirando con severidad a John y a Armie. 

Timmy vio como Armie cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo antes de ponerse en pie. 

—Ya basta. 

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor de aspecto enfadado que estaba fulminando a los miembros del comité con la mirada. 

—No hay necesidad de retrasar nada. Colaboraré —declaró, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillantes. 

A Timmy se le cayó el alma a los pies. 

—Parece que por fin hemos captado su atención, profesor Hammer, y hemos logrado que salga de detrás de su abogado —comentó el profesor Mwangi con sarcasmo. 

—Ese comentario no es digno de usted —replicó Armie con gesto despectivo. 

—¿Está dispuesto a responder a las preguntas de este comité? —el doctor Aras interrumpió el duelo de miradas de ambos profesores. 

—Sí. 

Cuando John se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, se colocó al lado de Armie. 

—Doctor Aras, mi cliente no ha venido solo. ¿Me concede un momento para hablar con él? 

Cuando él asintió, John empezó a susurrarle rápidamente algo a Armie al oído. 

Timmy se dio cuenta en seguida de que a él no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, por lo que no le extrañó cuando éste le dijo que no a su abogado con la cabeza. 

Con una mirada severa, hizo callar a John. 

—Estoy dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas, pero no delante del señor Chalamet. Algunas de las respuestas son de carácter personal y por... bueno... por varias razones, prefiero que sean confidenciales. 

El doctor Aras lo observó atentamente antes de asentir. 

—Muy bien. Señor Chalamet, puede retirarse por el momento, pero no abandone el edificio. Podemos necesitarlo más adelante. 

—Si el profesor Hammer piensa difamar a mi cliente, puede hacerlo delante de él —protestó Soraya. 

—Las normas de la universidad y del sindicato de profesores aseguran la confidencialidad en todos los procesos judiciales. —La voz Aras era fría como el hielo. 

Tras consultar un instante con sus colegas, asintió en dirección a Timmy. 

—Si el profesor Hammer ofrece algún testimonio que implique a su cliente, se le dará la posibilidad de defenderse. Las cuestiones que no la afecten se mantendrán en la confidencialidad. Señorita Harandi, señor Chalamet, pueden retirarse de momento. Mi ayudante les avisará si se requiere su presencia más adelante. 

Negando con la cabeza, Soraya tomó a Timmy del brazo y trató de sacarlo de la sala. 

Pero él plantó los pies en el suelo con firmeza. 

—Nuestra relación fue consentida. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no me arrepiento de nada. ¡De nada! No ha habido nada sucio en todo esto. Nunca existió acoso. 

El doctor Aras se fijó en que el profesor Hammer se frotaba los ojos y maldecía entre dientes. 

—Señor Chalamet, tendrá oportunidad de defenderse si es necesario. Si nos disculpa... 

Tirando de su cliente con más fuerza, Soraya lo sacó de la sala. 

Timmy trató en vano de intercambiar una mirada con Armie antes de irse, pero éste tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.


	15. XV El profesor Hammer

—Madre de Dios —susurró Jeremy, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. 

—¿Qué? —casi gritó el profesor Martin al auricular del teléfono de su oficina. 

En el otro extremo del campus, Meagan, la ayudante del doctor Aras, se volvió hacia la pared para repetir el mensaje en voz más alta. 

—Le he dicho que al doctor Aras le gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre el profesor Hammer y Timothée Chalamet. El profesor Hammer acaba de reconocer haber quebrantado varias normas universitarias. Puede mantenerse al habla mientras pongo la llamada en modo altavoz. 

—¿Profesor Martin? A los miembros del comité les gustaría hablar con usted. —Meagan se volvió y miró a su jefe. 

—Voy ahora mismo para allá. ¡Dígale a su jefe que no mueva un dedo hasta que yo llegue! 

Colgando el teléfono de golpe, Jeremy salió de su oficina a la carrera, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta. Cruzó el Queen’s Park, deteniéndose sólo para evitar ser atropellado por el tráfico y llegó a la sala de conferencias del decanato despeinado,   
jadeante y muy enfadado por estar en tan baja forma física. 

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó, abriendo las puertas con dramatismo, antes de apoyar las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. 

—Gracias por unirse a nosotros, profesor Martin —lo saludó el doctor Aras, con ironía. 

—He venido... tan rápido... como he podido... ¿Qué... está pasando? 

David Aras le hizo un gesto a su ayudante para que le sirviera un vaso de agua al profesor Martin, que éste aceptó agradecido. Mientras bebía, buscó con la mirada a Armie, que estaba sentado estoicamente junto a su abogado. 

El doctor Aras frunció el cejo. 

—Parece que las cosas no funcionan como deberían en su departamento. El profesor Hammer acaba de confesar que acosó al señor Chalamet y que inició una relación sentimental con él mientras era todavía su alumno. Nos gustaría saber desde cuándo está al corriente de esta situación. 

—¿Perdón? —Jeremy se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla. 

—Nos dijo que el profesor Hammer le había informado de su relación con el señor Chalamet en algún momento de este semestre, pero que no recordaba cuándo. Me pregunto si sabía que su relación se inició el semestre pasado. 

Jeremy frunció mucho el cejo. 

—¿Que yo... qué? 

—El profesor Hammer trató de ocultar su relación trasladando la supervisión del proyecto y de los trabajos del señor Chalamet a la profesora Katherine Picton —explicó el profesor Mwangi—. ¿Estaba usted al corriente de todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo? 

La expresión de Jeremy se volvió muy seria. 

—Con el debido respeto, ¿me están juzgando a mí o a Hammer? Me han dicho que querían hacerme preguntas relacionadas con él y el señor Chalamet. En ningún momento se me ha comunicado que estuviese bajo sospecha. De otro modo, habría informado a la Asociación de Profesores y habría venido acompañado por un   
representante del sindicato. 

El profesor Mwangi se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta y la cerró de golpe. 

—Profesor Martin, no hace falta que se ponga a la defensiva —dijo el doctor Aras, fulminando al profesor Mwangi con la mirada—. Sólo queremos saber si puede aportar algo de luz a la declaración del profesor Hammer. Eso es todo.

»Luego volveremos al tema de las fechas. Ahora mismo, lo que me interesa es este correo electrónico que el señor Chalamet envió al profesor Hammer, en el que lo acusa de acoso y le anuncia que devolverá la beca M. P. Hammer.   
¿Qué puede contarnos al respecto? 

Jeremy miró a Armie de reojo. No tenía ni idea de qué lo había empujado a confesar. No tenía sentido. Si no hubiera abierto la boca, el comité lo habría tenido muy difícil para demostrar nada. Pero al haber hablado, había puesto su carrera a disposición de quienes lo estaban juzgando, en un acto que sólo podía describirse como un haraquiri académico. Y, además, lo había comprometido a él con su confesión, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia. 

—No tenía conocimiento de ningún acoso. Como catedrático de Estudios Italianos, me ocupo de que las normas universitarias se cumplan escrupulosamente. —Con una mirada en dirección a Meagan, añadió—: Y me gustaría que mi expediente administrativo constara en acta. 

Con un gesto, el doctor Aras le indicó a su ayudante que accedía a su demanda. 

—¿El señor Chalamet ha interpuesto una demanda por acoso? —preguntó Jeremy a los miembros del comité. 

Éstos negaron con la cabeza. 

—¿Puedo ver ese correo? 

Cuando el doctor Aras asintió, Meagan le alargó una copia. 

Mientras leía, Jeremy trató de obtener alguna información del lenguaje corporal de Armie, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. Pero él permanecía inmóvil, mirando al frente, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Imposible deducir qué mosca le había picado. 

—Dado que el señor Chalamet no lo denunció, supongo que es que cambió de idea. Tal vez escribió el correo en un momento de enfado y luego, al reflexionar con calma, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. No parece que se lo haya tenido en cuenta más adelante. —Jeremy le devolvió la copia a Meagan. 

—¿Qué sabe de la beca? —preguntó la profesora Chakravartty. 

Él se volvió hacia David Aras para responder.

—En su momento, informé al decano de que una organización filantrópica estadounidense, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, se había puesto en contacto con nosotros, ofreciendo una beca a uno de nuestros alumnos. La fundación quería que la tuviera el alumno con mejores calificaciones de nuestro departamento. Es todo lo que recuerdo. 

—¿Qué conexión hay entre el profesor Hammer y la beca? 

—Ninguna, que yo sepa —respondió Jeremy, encogiéndose de hombros. 

El profesor Mwangi unió las manos y las apoyó encima de la mesa. 

—Me cuesta creerlo. Hay coincidencia de nombre, departamento y alumno. Son muchas coincidencias. Además, el señor Chalamet parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿Por qué, si no, amenazaría al profesor con rechazarla? 

Jeremy le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica. 

—¿Recuerda cómo era su vida de estudiante? ¿Vivir a base de fideos y café por la falta de sueño? Los estudiantes tienen todo tipo de conductas extrañas bajo esas circunstancias. Estoy seguro de que todos nosotros hemos visto a los estudiantes hacer cosas incluso más raras. 

»Les aseguro —continuó, señalando a Armie con la cabeza— que el profesor Emerson no tiene ninguna relación con la beca. Yo fui quien se la asignó al señor Chalamet y lo hice basándome en su expediente, ya que es el alumno matriculado en el programa de cursos de doctorado con mejores calificaciones. Si quieren saber más detalles sobre la fundación que patrocina la beca, pueden hablar con Tracy, la encargada de las donaciones.

Armie hizo un esfuerzo para disimular la sorpresa. No había esperado que su jefe lo defendiera. Se removió en la silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo, esperando la respuesta de Aras. 

—No será necesario —dijo éste, quitándose las gafas y mordisqueando una de las varillas, pensativo—. Como ya sabe, el profesor Hammer ha asumido toda la responsabilidad de su relación con el señor Chalamet. Ha admitido que se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad, prometiéndole que se ocuparía de todo. La aparición en escena de la profesora Picton, así como el nerviosismo del señor Chalamet, parecen confirmar   
sus afirmaciones. 

»Dado que el profesor Hammer detentaba una posición de poder sobre él y dado que varios testigos han afirmado que el profesor fue muy duro con el joven a principios de curso, ponemos en duda que su relación fuera consentida. —Al decir esto, se volvió hacia la profesora Chakravartty, que asintió triunfalmente—. Por consiguiente, nos inclinamos a perdonar su perjurio, ya que se cometió bajo presión y desestimamos la demanda contra él. A menos que usted tenga alguna razón para que no lo hagamos. 

Armie dirigió una mirada tan amenazadora a Jeremy que éste casi se encogió. 

—No, no veo ninguna razón para sancionar al señor Chalamet. —Incómodo, se tiró del cuello de la camisa. 

—Le propondremos al señor Chalamet que considere presentar una demanda por acoso. Aparte de eso, teniendo en cuenta que el profesor se ha mostrado muy colaborador, no veo motivo para seguir alargando este asunto. Sin embargo, me pregunto si no debería sugerirle al rector una investigación de oficio del Departamento de Estudios Italianos. Hemos recibido una demanda de acoso de otra estudiante, la señorita Peterson. Y el señor Chalamet ha interpuesto a su vez una demanda contra ella. Son muchos acontecimientos desafortunados para un solo semestre, profesor   
Martin. ¿Qué está pasando en su departamento?   
Jeremy enderezó la espalda. 

—Estoy tan sorprendido y disgustado como usted. Pero no puedo entrometerme en la vida privada de los miembros de mi departamento. 

—No, pero esperamos que garantice un entorno seguro para sus estudiantes, especialmente para los más vulnerables. —El tono de la profesora Chakravartty era severo y reprobatorio. 

El doctor Aras la interrumpió. 

—A pesar de todo, profesor Martin, soy consciente de su reputación intachable y de la buena imagen de su departamento. Por eso me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre las consecuencias que deberían tener estas infracciones de la normativa universitaria. Le   
invito a que se reúna con nosotros mientras lo discutimos —añadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a la mesa. 

Jeremy carraspeó. 

—Gracias. Pero me gustaría hablar un momento con el profesor Hammer primero. 

—Su testimonio consta en acta. Meagan le proporcionará una copia de la transcripción. 

—Dado que soy su superior directo, me gustaría hacerle mis propias preguntas. Espero que, como su catedrático que soy, no me niegue ese derecho. 

El doctor Aras frunció el cejo. 

—De acuerdo, tiene cinco minutos. 

Agradeciéndoselo con una inclinación de cabeza, Jeremy se dirigió a la puerta, esperando a que Armie se reuniera con él. 

Armie rechazó el intento de John de acompañarlo y se dirigió lentamente hasta su viejo amigo, con los hombros hundidos. 

—¿Qué mierda has hecho? —le preguntó Jeremy entre dientes, dando la espalda a la mesa. 

—Iban a aplazar la reunión para seguir investigando en profundidad. Timothée habría perdido la plaza en Harvard. Iban a sancionarlo por fraude académico y perjurio. 

—¿Y qué demonios crees que va a pasar ahora? ¡Pueden despedirte! 

—Antes de declarar, mi abogado ha pedido indulgencia. Aras ha accedido, siempre y cuando no haya incurrido en ninguna actividad delictiva. 

Jeremy se frotó la cara con las manos. 

—Así que has ido y lo has soltado todo. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Deberías haberte quedado calladito. 

—¿Y arruinar la vida de Timothée? ¡Nunca! 

Jeremy lo miró muy serio. 

—Podrían quitarte la plaza. Si te expulsan, ninguna universidad te contratará. Ya puedes despedirte de tu carrera. 

Armie se mantuvo firme. 

—No me importa. 

—¿Ah, no? Pues a mí, sí. No pienso perder a uno de mis mejores profesores por culpa de un alumno. Con los recortes que están haciendo, no podré sustituirte. Ya es bastante grave que sólo podamos tener a un especialista en Dante. ¿Cómo iba a ofrecer un programa decente sin ninguno? 

—Eso no es problema mío. 

—Por supuesto que lo es —replicó Jeremy—. Timothée, tú y esa... esa... Christa me están desmontando el departamento. Incluso si me dieran permiso para buscar a alguien que ocupara tu plaza, ¿quién va a querer venir a trabajar aquí cuando se corra la voz de estas demandas? 

—El doctor Aras me ha prometido absoluta confidencialidad —susurró Armie, testarudo—. Por eso he accedido a declarar. 

Jeremy negó con la cabeza. 

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Soy tu amigo y me has hecho quedar como un idiota. Lo más probable es que me investiguen para asegurarse de qué sabía y desde cuándo. Voy a tener que presentarme ante Dios sabe cuántos comités y tribunales. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó Armie secamente. 

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Me has hecho quedar como un débil que permite que un profesor depredador campe a sus anchas acosando a sus alumnos. Tienes suerte de que sea Tara la que está en el comité y no la catedrática de Estudios Femeninos. Ésa te habría hecho colgar por las pelotas en medio del campus. 

Armie enderezó la espalda. 

—Les aseguraré que tú no sabías nada y asumiré las consecuencias. 

Jeremy dio un paso hacia él y lo miró fijamente. 

—No me vengas con esos aires de mártir. Estás perjudicando a mucha gente con esa cruzada de protección de tu conquista. No es sólo tu culo el que está en riesgo de recibir una patada. El mío también. Y si nos echan a los dos, ¿quién crees que protegerá a Timothée? 

—Si tratan de despedirme, los demandaré. 

Jeremy puso los brazos en jarras. 

—Será demasiado tarde. En cuanto te despidan, las noticias llegarán a Harvard y la reputación de Timothée quedará manchada. Habrás destrozado su reputación, la mía y la del resto de los profesores y alumnos del departamento. El escándalo nos salpicará a todos. —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo has podido hacernos algo así? 

En silencio, Armie apretó los puños varias veces. 

Tras maldecir en voz alta, Jeremy se volvió, pero antes de que se alejara, él lo agarró del brazo.

—Lo siento. 

—Es demasiado tarde para disculpas. 

—No había pensado en las implicaciones que tendría para ti ni para los otros. No he pensado. —Con expresión atormentada, añadió—: Por favor, Jeremy. Ayúdanos. 

Su amigo lo miró sin dar crédito. El seguro profesor Hammer parecía desesperado y asustado. Nunca lo había visto así. 

—Has causado mucho daño tratando de protegerla. Deberías haberlo negado todo. 

—Pero entonces la habrían sancionado a él, o habrían alargado la investigación. 

—Podría haberse vuelto a presentar el año que viene. 

—Pero lo habrían rechazado. Cuanto más se alargue la investigación, más posibilidades hay de que la información se filtre y se difunda. La comunidad universitaria es pequeña. Todo se acaba sabiendo. 

—Por supuesto. —Jeremy negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con un alumno? 

Armie se sulfuró y dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante. 

—No es eso. 

—No, claro. Estamos todos jodidos sólo por un capricho de David Aras. 

Con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, Armie se mordió la lengua para no responder.   
Jeremy lo miró con decisión. 

—Mi prioridad es el departamento, pero no quiero que nadie los perjudique ni a ti ni a Timothée. Demasiados alumnos han pagado ya las consecuencias de los apetitos de sus profesores, ¿no crees? 

Apretando los labios, Armie permaneció en silencio. 

—Te ayudaré, pero a partir de ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera, ¿está claro? No voy a arriesgarlo todo sólo para que vuelvas a cagarla en cuanto me dé la vuelta. 

Él pensó unos instantes antes de asentir. 

—Pues ahora ya únicamente tengo que convencer al doctor Aras para que se conforme con sólo un trozo de tu cabellera y no exija arrancártela entera. 

Sin despedirse, se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde se unió al resto del comité en sus deliberaciones.   
Suspirando, Armie dejó caer la cabeza.


	16. XVI  Víctima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los comentarios!  
> Disfruten el dramaaa

Cuando Meagan fue a buscarlos para que regresaran a la sala, a Timmy no le quedaban uñas y la adrenalina de Soraya había alcanzado niveles altísimos. 

Inmediatamente, Timmy buscó a Armie con la mirada y lo que vio lo alarmó. 

Tenía los hombros hundidos y la espalda encorvada. La cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho y las manos muy apretadas. Lo miró fijamente, esperando que él le devolviera la mirada, pero no lo hizo.   
El profesor Martin estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No parecía nada contento. 

—Señor Chalamet—dijo el doctor Aras—, permítame que vaya al grano. En vista de lo declarado por el profesor Hammer, puede retirarse. Informaremos a la oficina de registro de que su calificación es correcta y no debe modificarse. 

Timmy abrió la boca, sorprendido. 

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para asegurarnos de que nadie vuelva a acosarlo. —Mirando hacia Armie, añadió—: Si el profesor Hammer lo molesta de alguna manera o si tiene dudas sobre las consecuencias de su relación con él, por favor, póngase en contacto con el profesor Martin inmediatamente. 

»Está en su derecho de presentar una demanda contra el profesor Hammer si lo desea, pero deberá hacerlo antes de sesenta días desde el momento en que entregue el trabajo de final de programa. —Señalando a Soraya con la cabeza, añadió—: Estoy seguro de que su abogada le detallará los particulares de la normativa sobre demandas por acoso. Sé que usted ha presentado una demanda contra la señorita Peterson, pero esperamos que ambos las retiren, teniendo en cuenta el resultado de esta vista. Es libre de marcharse cuando quiera. 

—Gracias, doctor Aras —dijo Soraya, sonriéndole ampliamente a la profesora Chakravartty, mientras aquél recogía sus papeles. 

—No soy ninguna víctima —dijo Timmy, testarudo. 

—¿Perdón? —El doctor Aras lo miró por encima de las gafas. 

—He dicho que no soy ninguna víctima; que nuestra relación es consentida. —Se volvió hacia Armie—. ¿Qué está pasando? 

Él mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo. 

—Señor Chalamet, este comité se ha asegurado de que el profesor Hammer tuviera la oportunidad de declarar —le dijo el profesor Mwangi amablemente—. Basándonos en sus palabras, lo consideramos responsable de sus actos. Y nos comprometemos a ocuparnos de su bienestar. 

—Mi bienestar va directamente ligado al suyo. Si van a castigarlo, castíguenme a mí también —replicó, dando un paso hacia la mesa. 

Levantando la cabeza de golpe, Armie le dirigió una mirada furiosa. 

—Señor Chalamet, la universidad tiene el deber de proteger a sus estudiantes de ser acosados por sus superiores. Por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo. —El tono de la profesora Chakravartty era comprensivo. 

—Estamos en esto juntos. Si él es culpable, yo también. 

—No necesariamente. 

—Entonces, díganme lo que ha dicho. Denme la oportunidad de responder. 

Timmy miró con desesperación a los miembros del comité, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos se ablandara. 

—El profesor Hammer ha admitido haber mantenido una relación inadecuada con usted mientras era su alumno. La profesora Picton ha confirmado que calificó su trabajo y que supervisó su proyecto de tesis. Así que estamos dispuestos a ser indulgentes con usted. A menos que insista en lo contrario. 

—¡Por supuesto que insisto! Quiero que lo dejen en paz. 

Los miembros del comité negaron con la cabeza. 

—¿Por qué creen lo que dice él y no me creen a mí? Yo soy el alumno. Mi testimonio debería tener más peso. Él no hizo nada malo. Tienen que creerme. —Timmy estaba al borde de las lágrimas. 

—Señorita Harandi, controle a su cliente —dijo el doctor Aras elevando la voz, irritado. 

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Timmy, acercándose aún más a ellos—. Tienen que creerme. Déjenlo en paz. 

—Les presentaremos un acuerdo de confidencialidad para que lo firmen todas las partes implicadas, tanto para su protección como para respetar la integridad de este procedimiento. Repito, para cualquier otro problema, diríjase al profesor Martin. —Y le hizo un gesto a Soraya con la cabeza. 

—Vamos, Timmy. —La abogada le tiró del brazo, pero fue en vano—. Vámonos antes de que cambien de idea. 

—Armie, ¿qué ha pasado? —Timmy dio un paso hacia él, pero la punta de la bota se le enganchó en la alfombra y se cayó de rodillas. 

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, sus miradas por fin se cruzaron. Timmy ahogó una exclamación al ver sus ojos tan fríos y carentes de expresión. 

Armie volvió a agachar la cabeza. 

En un instante, el fuego que corría por las venas de Timmy se transformó en hielo. 

_______

«Algo huele a podrido en Dinamarca.» Soraya se apoyó en una columna mientras su cliente lloraba sentado en una silla. Sacó el teléfono de la cartera y revisó los correos recibidos antes de volver a guardar el aparato. 

—Conozco a John. Si de él hubiera dependido, Armie no habría abierto la boca. Le habría puesto una demanda a la universidad y habría tratado de demostrar que todo había sido culpa tuya. Nunca habría aceptado este resultado. —Miró a su cliente con severidad—. ¿Sabes si hay algo? ¿Algún secreto que no quiere que salga a la luz? ¿Algo extremadamente dañino para su imagen? 

Él negó con vehemencia. Había consumido drogas, pero eso quedaba en el pasado, igual que su promiscuidad y su experiencia con la profesora Singer. Por supuesto, estaba la insignificante cuestión de los grabados de Botticelli comprados en el mercado negro, pero a él no se le ocurriría contarle esa información a nadie y menos aún a Soraya. 

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió la abogada, con los ojos entornados. 

—No hay ningún secreto. —Timmy sorbió por la nariz y se sonó con un pañuelo de papel. 

Soraya se apartó la melena oscura por encima del hombro. 

—En ese caso, debe de ocultarte algo a ti también. No puedo imaginar qué podría ser más negativo para su imagen que una relación inadecuada con un alumno. Pensaba que no se habían acostado hasta el final del semestre. 

—Y así es. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué les ha dicho que estaban juntos mientras aún eras su alumno? 

—¿Crees que lo despedirán? 

—No. —Soraya soltó el aire con fuerza—. Hammer tiene plaza fija y el catedrático lo apoya. Se notaba en su lenguaje corporal. Aunque David Aras es un cabrón pretencioso. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza? 

—¿No crees que Armie haya mentido para protegerme? 

La abogada reprimió una sonrisa condescendiente. No hubiera sido adecuado sonreír en ese momento. 

—Los seres humanos somos egoístas. Se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo. O bien trataba de ocultar algún secreto que no quería que saliera a la luz o bien ha intercambiado la confesión por clemencia. Armie se ha rebelado contra John y se ha negado a que éste lo defendiera de los cargos. De no ser así, aún estaríamos sentados en esa sala. 

Timmy se levantó y se limpió la cara, tratando de ponerse un poco presentable. 

Soraya lo miró negando con la cabeza. 

—No quiero ser cruel pero, francamente, no creo que se merezca tus lágrimas. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Estoy segura de que has sido una distracción excitante, un contraste interesante con sus otras parejas. Supongo que te habrá dicho cosas bonitas para que te acostaras con él y mantuvieras la boca cerrada. Pero no puedes fiarte de hombres como ése. Nunca cambian. —Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Timmy, siguió hablando—: No pensaba decírtelo, pero una amiga mía se acostó con él un par de veces. Se conocieron en una discoteca hará un año y acabaron teniendo relaciones en el lavabo. 

»Un día, el otoño pasado, la llamó por teléfono y volvieron a hacerlo, pero después no volvió a llamarla nunca más. Fue como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa. —Soraya lo miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué ibas a querer estar con alguien así? Probablemente se haya estado tirando a otras mujeres a tus espaldas mientras estaba contigo. 

—No lo conoces. No lo juzgues —lo defendió, en voz baja pero agresiva. La abogada se encogió de hombros y buscó el pintalabios en el bolso. Timmy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de procesar la nueva información. 

«Armie y yo empezamos a vernos en otoño. ¿Se estaba acostando con otras mujeres mientras me enviaba flores y correos electrónicos? ¿Me mintió sobre Paulina?» 

No sabía qué creer. El corazón le decía que lo creyera a él, pero no podía negar que Soraya había plantado la semilla de la duda en su mente. 

Salieron de la pequeña oficina al pasillo y, al acercarse a la escalera, se encontraron con John y Armie. Ninguno de los dos parecía contento. 

—¡Armie! —llamó Timmy. 

John le dirigió una mirada hostil. 

—Larguémonos de aquí, Armie. No pueden verte con él. 

Timmy lo miró. Los ojos de él ya no reflejaban disgusto ni rechazo, pero sí ansiedad. 

—¿No has causado ya bastante daño? —le espetó John, cuando el dio un paso inseguro en dirección a ellos. 

—No le hables así. —Armie se interpuso entre los dos, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, aunque sin mirarlo a la cara. 

—David y sus secuaces están a punto de salir por esa puerta —los interrumpió Soraya—. Y yo preferiría estar lejos de aquí cuando lo hagan. Así que si tienen que decirse algo, que sea rápido. 

—Por encima de mi cadáver —protestó John—. Las cosas ya se han complicado bastante. Larguémonos. 

Con una mirada de advertencia a su abogado, Armie se volvió hacia Timmy. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué les has dicho que nuestra relación fue inadecuada? —preguntó él, mirando sus ojos oscuros y atormentados. 

—«No eras consciente de tu aflicción» —le susurró Armie al oído, inclinándose hacia él. 

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? 

—Se supone que acaba de salvarte el culo, ¡eso quiere decir! —los interrumpió John, señalándola con un dedo y mirándola con desprecio—. ¿Y se puede saber qué tratabas de hacer vomitando sentimientos durante toda la vista? Sabía que eras inocente, pero no me imaginaba que además fueras estúpido. 

—John, aparta ese dedo de la cara de del señor Chalamet o te lo arrancaré de la mano. —La voz de Armie, apenas un susurro, era tan amenazadora que provocaba escalofríos—. Nunca te dirijas a él en ese tono. ¿Está claro? 

El abogado cerró la boca. 

Soraya aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlo. 

—Mi cliente está mejor lejos de cualquiera de los dos. No finjas que no pensabas acusarlo de todo para salvar a tu cliente, maldito cobarde. 

John maldijo entre dientes, pero no se defendió.   
Timmy miró a Armie a los ojos, pero él había vuelto a colocarse la máscara de indiferencia. 

—¿Por qué ha dicho el doctor Aras que iban a protegerme de ti? 

—Tenemos que irnos. Ya. —John trató de llevarse de allí a Armie al oír ruido cerca de la puerta de la sala. 

—¿Te han despedido? —preguntó Timmy con voz temblorosa. 

Dirigiéndole una mirada afligida, él negó con la cabeza. 

—Buen trabajo, John. Seguro que estás muy orgulloso de ti mismo —se burló la abogada—. ¿Has tenido que venderle tu alma a David? ¿O sólo tu cuerpo? 

—Chúpamela, Soraya. 

—Entonces, ¿conservas el trabajo pero no puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Y qué me dices de anoche, Armie? —Timmy alargó una mano temblorosa para acariciarlo, pero él se apartó de su alcance, negando con la cabeza y mirando de reojo a John y Soraya. 

»Me prometiste que nunca me follarías, pero ¿qué fue lo de anoche? Ni una palabra, ni un «te quiero», ni una nota antes de marcharte. ¿Era eso? ¿Un polvo de despedida? —El susurro de Timmy se convirtió en un sollozo—. ¿Quién es el follaángeles ahora? 

Armie hizo una mueca de dolor. Fue algo más que una mueca. Fue como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo. Cerró los ojos y gimió débilmente, mientras se apoyaba en los talones y apretaba mucho los puños.   
Todos vieron como palidecía de golpe. 

—Eso me ha dolido, Timothée —murmuró. 

—¿Conservas el trabajo a cambio de no hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo has podido acceder a eso? —gritó Timmy. 

Él abrió los ojos, que le brillaban como dos zafiros. 

—¿Me crees capaz de presentarme en tu casa, follarte y dejarte sin decirte adiós? 

Armie estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que le temblaban. 

—¿Me estabas dejando? —Timmy volvió a sollozar. 

Él le dirigió una mirada intensa como un rayo láser, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con Timmy sin palabras. Inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi juntas, susurró: 

—No te follé. Nunca te he follado. —Y apartándose un poco, continuó—: Estabas a punto de tirar tu futuro por la borda. Tantos años de duro trabajo, tantos sacrificios... Iban a arrebatártelo todo y no habrías podido recuperarlo. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te suicidabas académicamente. Te dije que bajaría a los infiernos a rescatarte si hacía falta y eso es lo que acabo de hacer. —Alzando la barbilla, añadió—: Y volvería a hacerlo. 

Timmy dio un paso hacia él y le clavó un dedo en el pecho. 

—¿Quién te da derecho a decidir por mí? Es mi vida y son mis sueños. Si yo quiero renunciar a ellos, ¿quién demonios eres tú para impedírmelo? Se suponía que me amabas, Armie. Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme a caminar por mí misma. Y en vez de eso, llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. Tu trabajo a cambio de nuestra relación. 

—¿Quieren acabar de una vez? —los interrumpió Soraya—. El doctor Aras está a punto de salir. Vámonos, Timmy. Ahora mismo. 

Mientras tiraba del codo de su cliente, John se interponía entre los amantes. 

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Te dicen que tienes que dejarme y me dejas? ¿Desde cuándo sigues las normas establecidas, Armie? —le echó en cara Timmy, furioso. 

La expresión de la cara de él cambió inmediatamente. 

—No he tenido elección, Eloísa. Las circunstancias nos han superado. 

—Pensaba que mi nombre era Beatriz. Pero claro, Abelardo abandonó a Eloísa para no perder su trabajo, así que supongo que el nuevo apodo es más adecuado —le espetó, mientras se apartaba un poco. 

En ese momento, el profesor Martin salió al pasillo. Frunciendo el cejo, se acercó a ellos. 

Bajando aún más la voz, Armie dijo: 

—Lee mi sexta carta. Párrafo cuarto. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Ya no soy tu alumno, profesor. Ya no puedes ponerme deberes. 

Soraya se lo llevó casi a rastras. Y luego, ambos bajaron la escalera a la carrera, mientras los miembros del comité salían al pasillo. 

Armie se refugió en el servicio de caballeros tan pronto como Timmy se marchó. 

No podía arriesgarse a llamarlo, ya que Jeremy podía entrar en cualquier momento, pero dudaba que hubiera entendido su mensaje de despedida. Abriendo el agua para camuflar el ruido, le envió un breve correo electrónico aclaratorio. 

Al acabar, se guardó el iPhone en la chaqueta y salió al pasillo, fingiendo estar más hundido y derrotado de lo que lo estaba. 

Al acercarse a los dos hombres que lo esperaban, el teléfono de Jeremy empezó a sonar. 

Cuando Timmy se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el aturdimiento del día anterior   
había desaparecido. El sueño le habría servido para descansar de la realidad, de no ser por las pesadillas. Había tenido varias y en todas ellas aparecía el huerto donde se había despertado solo aquella mañana tan lejana. Soñaba que se despertaba de nuevo solo y perdido y no sabía dónde encontrar a Armie. 

Ya era casi mediodía cuando se levantó para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje. 

Esperaba un SMS o un correo electrónico, pero no había recibido nada. 

Armie había actuado de un modo tan extraño el día anterior. Por un lado le había dicho que lo que habían hecho no había sido follar, pero por otro lo había llamado Eloísa. No quería creerse que lo hubiese dejado usando un juego de palabras literario, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había pronunciado la palabra «adiós». 

Se sentía traicionado, pues él le había prometido que nunca lo abandonaría. Por otra parte le parecía que había aceptado muy fácilmente las exigencias del comité, a pesar de que él ya no era su alumno y, por tanto, la universidad ya no podía interferir en sus vidas privadas. 

No podía librarse de la horrible sospecha de que Armie se había hartado de su relación y había aprovechado las circunstancias para poner fin a la misma. La universidad le había ofrecido la posibilidad en bandeja. 

Si la ruptura con él hubiera tenido lugar unos meses antes, Timmy se habría quedado varios días en la cama. Pero ya no era la misma persona. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, así que se levantó y lo llamó al móvil para exigirle una explicación. Cuando le saltó el buzón de voz, dejó un mensaje breve e impaciente en el que le pedía que lo llamara. 

Frustrado, fue a darse una ducha, esperando que eso lo ayudara a ver las cosas más claras. Pero, por desgracia, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la tarde en Italia en que Armie lo había duchado y le había lavado el pelo. 

Después de vestirse, decidió buscar su sexta carta para leer el cuarto párrafo. Tal vez allí encontrase alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando. 

Pero no estaba seguro de a qué se refería con lo de cartas. ¿En papel o también los correos electrónicos? Si lo contaba todo, la sexta vez que se había puesto en contacto con él por escrito correspondía a una nota que le había dejado la mañana siguiente a su horrible discusión en el seminario. Por suerte, la había guardado. 

La buscó y empezó a leer: 

“Timothée: 

Espero que encuentres todo lo que necesites.   
Si no, Rachel llenó de cosas el tocador del cuarto de baño de invitados. Usa lo que quieras.   
Mi ropa está a tu disposición.   
Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío. 

Tuyo, 

Armie.”

Lo que menos le apetecía a Timmy en esos momentos era a ponerse a desentrañar mensajes en clave. Sin embargo, leyó varias veces la cuarta frase, tratando de descifrar qué quería decirle con eso de «Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío». 

Armie le había dejado su jersey verde de cachemira al principio de su relación, pero él se lo había devuelto. ¿Le estaba diciendo que mirara en la etiqueta de alguna de las prendas de ropa que le había regalado? Las sacó todas del armario y las dejó sobre la cama. Las examinó una por una, pero no encontró nada que le diera ninguna pista al respecto. 

¿Le estaría diciendo sencillamente que se protegiera del frío de la soledad? ¿O que su amor por él se había enfriado? 

Su enfado ganó intensidad. Ya no estaba sólo enfadado, estaba furioso. Fue a lavarse las manos al lavabo y se vio en el espejo. El joven inseguro que lo había mirado meses atrás desde aquel mismo espejo había desaparecido y su lugar había sido ocupado por un hombre pálido y disgustado, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos brillantes. Ya no era el tímido Conejito ni la Beatriz de diecisiete años. Era Timothée Chalamet, estudiante universitario a punto de empezar su doctorado y no pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida recogiendo las migajas que los demás se dignaran tirarle. 

«Si quiere decirme algo, que venga y me lo diga a la cara —pensó—. No pienso pasarme el día jugando a buscar el tesoro, sólo para que él se sienta más tranquilo.» 

Lo amaba, eso era absurdo negarlo. Al ver el álbum de fotos que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, supo que lo amaría el resto de su vida. Pero el amor no era excusa para que lo tratara con crueldad. Él no era un juguete, una Eloísa que abandonar cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Si iba a dejarlo, quería que se lo dijera claramente. Le daba de plazo hasta la hora de la cena. 

Esa noche, se dirigió a casa de Armie con la llave en el bolsillo. A cada paso que daba, iba repitiéndose lo que pensaba decir. Se prometió que no lloraría. Sería fuerte y le exigiría una explicación. 

Al doblar la esquina, vio que una mujer alta y rubia, impecablemente vestida, salía del portal. La mujer miraba su reloj con impaciencia mientras el conserje paraba un taxi. 

Timmy se escondió detrás de un árbol, pero asomó la cabeza para seguir mirando. 

Al principio pensó que la mujer era Paulina. Al comprobar que no lo era, respiró aliviado. Verla con Armie justo ese día habría sido devastador. No creía que él le hiciera algo así. Se suponía que era su Dante. Se suponía que lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a descender a los infiernos para protegerlo; no que recibiría a Paulina en su casa en cuanto él saliera de su vida. 

Nervioso, entró en el vestíbulo y saludó al conserje, que lo reconoció en seguida. 

Sin pedirle que avisara a Armie de su llegada, entró en el ascensor. Se estremeció al pensar lo que encontraría en el piso unos instantes después. 

Abrió sin llamar. Si Armie estaba con otra persona, prefería verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero nada más entrar, vio que algo no iba bien. Aunque todas las luces estaban apagadas, la puerta del armario del recibidor estaba abierta. El armario estaba casi vacío y había perchas y zapatos tirados por el suelo. Era muy poco propio de Armie dejar las cosas desordenadas. 

Encendió la luz y dejó la llave en la mesita donde él siempre dejaba las llaves. 

Las suyas no estaban allí. 

—¿Armie? ¿Hola? 

Al entrar en la cocina, lo sorprendió ver una botella de whisky vacía en el fregadero, al lado de un vaso roto y de varios platos y cubiertos sucios. 

Preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar, se acercó al salón. Vio una mancha en la pared, al lado de la chimenea, y varios trozos de cristal rotos en el suelo. No le costó mucho imaginarse a Armie tirando el vaso contra la pared en un arranque de furia, pero le extrañó que no hubiera recogido los trozos, con los que alguien podía cortarse. 

Cada vez más preocupado, se dirigió al dormitorio, donde se encontró cajones medio abiertos y ropa tirada encima de la cama. El armario estaba en un estado parecido. Vio que mucha de su ropa faltaba del armario, igual que la maleta grande. 

Pero lo que lo dejó sin aliento fue ver las paredes. Había quitado todas las fotografías en las que aparecían los dos y las había dejado sobre la cama, boca abajo. 

Ahogó un grito de horror al ver que también había descolgado el cuadro de Holiday de Dante y Beatriz y lo había dejado sobre la cómoda, de cara a la pared. 

Aturdido, se sentó en una silla. 

«Se ha ido.» 

Se echó a llorar, sin poderse creer lo fácil que le había resultado a Armie romper todas sus promesas. Cuando se calmó un poco, buscó por todo el piso alguna nota o alguna pista que le indicara adónde se había marchado. Al ver el teléfono, se planteó llamar a Rachel, pero no podía soportar tener que contarle que su relación había terminado. 

Apagó las luces y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se acordó de una cosa. 

Regresó al dormitorio, pero no encontró la foto que Rachel les había hecho en Lobby, meses atrás. Una en la que se los veía bailando y Armie lo estaba mirando con deseo. 

No estaba en su sitio habitual, sobre la cómoda. Pensó que tal vez él la hubiese roto, pero no encontró los trozos en ninguna de las papeleras de la casa. 

Timmy no entendía por qué Armie se había marchado, ni por qué lo había hecho sin darle una explicación, pero empezaba a sospechar que las cosas no eran como él se las había imaginado. 

Echando un segundo vistazo al armario, se planteó llevarse su ropa, pero en seguida lo descartó. Curiosamente, ya no sentía que esa ropa fuera suya. 

Poco después, estaba esperando el ascensor, sintiéndose maltratado y con el orgullo herido y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas. Buscó un pañuelo de papel para sonarse, pero no le quedaba ninguno, lo que lo hizo llorar con más ganas. 

—Tome —dijo una voz masculina a su espalda. 

Timmy aceptó agradecido el pañuelo de tela, con las iniciales SIR bordadas en él. 

Tras secarse los ojos, trató de devolvérselo a su dueño, pero éste hizo un gesto con las manos, rechazándolo. 

—Mi madre siempre me regala pañuelos. Tengo docenas de ellos. 

Timmy alzó la vista y se encontró con unos amables ojos castaños medio ocultos tras unos anteojos sin montura. Reconoció a uno de los vecinos de Armie, que llevaba un grueso abrigo de lana y una boina militar.

(Lo que, dada su edad y su heterosexualidad, sólo podía indicar que era francocanadiense.) 

Cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas, el vecino le cedió el paso y entró tras él. 

—¿Le pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó con algo de acento, aunque muy marcado. 

—Armie se ha marchado. 

—Sí, me crucé con él cuando salía. —El hombre frunció el cejo al ver que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas—. ¿No se lo dijo? Pensaba que era su... —se interrumpió y lo miró expectante. 

Armie negó con la cabeza. 

—Ya no. 

—Lo siento. 

Continuaron descendiendo en silencio hasta la planta baja. Una vez más, cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre le cedió el paso. 

Timmy se volvió hacia él. 

—¿Sabe adónde ha ido? 

El vecino lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada. 

—No. Me temo que no se lo pregunté. Estaba muy alterado, ¿sabe? —Inclinándose hacia él, susurró—: Apestaba a alcohol y estaba furioso. No me pareció que tuviera ganas de charlar. 

Timmy le dirigió una sonrisa llorosa. 

—Gracias. Siento haberle molestado. 

—No ha sido ninguna molestia. Me temo que no la avisó de que se marchaba, ¿no? 

—No. —Volvió a secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo. 

Él musitó algo en francés. Algo que se parecía mucho un lamento. 

—Si quiere, puedo darle un recado cuando vuelva —se ofreció—. A veces lo cruzo en el pasillo.

Tras unos instantes, Timmy tragó saliva. 

—Dígale sólo que me ha roto el corazón. 

El hombre asintió, incómodo, y se marchó. 

Timmy salió a la calle y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa solo.


	17. XVII Absorto pensando en Timmy

Varias horas después de la vista, Armie estaba sentado en su casa, envuelto en las sombras. La única luz de la estancia era la de las llamas azules y anaranjadas de la chimenea de gas. Estaba absorto pensando en Timmy. Completamente rodeado por sus recuerdos y su fantasma.   
Al cerrar los ojos, habría jurado que podía olerlo, que oía su risa acercarse por el pasillo. Su dormitorio se había convertido en una especie de capilla; por eso no se atrevía a acostarse y permanecía frente a la chimenea.   
No podía soportar ver las fotografías en blanco y negro de los dos, en especial la más grande, la que colgaba sobre el cabezal de la cama. La que mostraba a Timothée en toda su magnificencia, tumbado boca abajo, dejando expuesta la espalda, sólo parcialmente cubierto por una sábana. Él lo miraba con adoración, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa saciada, satisfecho...   
En cada habitación lo asaltaban sus recuerdos. Algunos eran felices, otros dulces y amargos a la vez, como el chocolate negro. Fue al comedor a servirse dos dedos de su mejor whisky escocés y se lo bebió de un trago, disfrutando del ardor que le quemaba la garganta. Trató desesperadamente de no pensar en Timmy, de pie ante él, recriminándole su actitud clavándole un dedo en el pecho. 

«Se suponía que me amabas, Armie. Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme a caminar por mí mismo. Y en vez de eso, llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. Tu trabajo a cambio de nuestra relación.» 

Al recordar su mirada dolida, Armie lanzó el vaso contra la pared. El suelo quedó cubierto por trozos de vidrio, afilados como carámbanos rotos, que brillaban a la luz de las llamas. 

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; sólo necesitaba encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Sin soltar la botella, se dirigió al dormitorio como quien va al patíbulo. Dos tragos más tarde, fue capaz de colocar la maleta sobre la cama. Sólo recogió las cosas básicas y no se molestó en doblar la ropa.   
Reflexionó sobre el dolor del destierro. Pensó en las lágrimas de Ulises al estar tan lejos de su hogar, de su esposa, de su gente. Ahora entendía lo que era eso.   
Cuando acabó de hacer la maleta, echó la foto que tenía sobre la cómoda encima de la ropa. Acariciando con un dedo la cara de su amado, bebió otro trago antes de tambalearse hacia el despacho.   
Hizo un esfuerzo para no mirar la butaca de terciopelo rojo. Si cedía a la tentación, vería a Timmy, enroscado como un gato, leyendo un libro. Se estaría mordisqueando el labio inferior y sus adorables cejas estarían fruncidas por la concentración. ¿Algún ser humano habría amado, adorado, venerado más a otro ser humano? 

«Sólo Dante», pensó. Y en ese instante le sobrevino la inspiración. 

Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio. Era el cajón de los recuerdos, donde guardaba la ecografía de Maia, junto con los escasos recuerdos que conservaba de su niñez —el reloj de bolsillo de su abuelo, algunas joyas que habían pertenecido a su madre, el diario de ésta y alguna fotografía—. Eligió una foto y un grabado antes de volver a cerrar el cajón con llave. Deteniéndose sólo para abrir la caja de terciopelo negro y sacar el anillo, se dirigió a la puerta. 

El frío de la noche de Toronto lo serenó un poco mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su oficina. Esperaba encontrar allí lo que necesitaba. 

El edificio del Departamento de Estudios Italianos estaba a oscuras. Al encender la luz de su oficina, lo asaltaron los recuerdos. Recordó el primer día que Timmy había ido a su despacho y lo tremendamente maleducado que había sido con él. Recordó la otra vez, después del desastroso seminario, en que él se había quedado en la puerta y le había dicho que no era feliz y que no quería a Paul. Se frotó los ojos con los puños, como si eso fuera a hacer desaparecer las imágenes.   
Llenó su cartera de piel con los documentos imprescindibles y unos cuantos libros. Tras rebuscar por los estantes, encontró el que había ido a buscar. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, escribió unas cuantas palabras, añadió la foto y el grabado como marcapáginas, apagó la luz y cerró con llave. 

Todos los miembros del profesorado tenían llave de la oficina de la señorita Jenkins, ya que allí se encontraban los casilleros. Dejó el libro en uno de ellos y acarició cariñosamente el nombre de su propietario. Comprobó satisfecho que no era el único libro que había en los casilleros y, con el corazón encogido por el dolor de la separación, se marchó. 

_______

Paul Norris estaba enfadado. Su rabia iba dirigida contra el hombre más malvado del planeta, Armie Hammer, que, tras haber maltratado en público y seducido en privado a su amigo, lo había abandonado.   
Si Paul hubiera sido fan de Jane Austen, habría comparado al profesor con el señor Wickham o con Willoughby. Pero no lo era.   
Le costaba un gran esfuerzo no ir a buscar Hammer para darle la paliza que llevaba meses buscándose. Paul se sentía muy traicionado. Timmy le había dicho que estaba saliendo con un hombre llamado Douglas. 

¡Armie Douglas Hammer! 

Tal vez él quería que Paul lo descubriera, pero no se había atrevido a darle más información. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Douglas era el profesor Hammer? Paul lo había insultado un montón de veces y le había contado a Timmy secretos de su relación con la profesora Singer. Y mientras Paul le contaba esos secretos, Timmy se acostaba con él. No le extrañaba que le hubiera negado que Douglas le había mordido en el cuello. 

Cerró los ojos, asqueado al imaginarse al profesor Hammer cometiendo actos depravados con Timmy. Con Timmy y sus manos diminutas. Timmy que era dulce y amable y que se ruborizaba con tanta facilidad. Timmy, que no podía pasar junto a un pobre sin darle limosna. Le dolía darse cuenta de que el dulce señor Chalamet había compartido la cama de un monstruo que se excitaba con el dolor, que había sido un juguete de la profesora Singer. 

Aunque tal vez eso fuera lo que deseaba. Tal vez él y Armie hubieran invitado a Ann a su cama. Al fin y al cabo, Timmy había elegido a Soraya Harandi para que lo defendiera ante el comité. Suponía que eso significaba que mantenía contacto de algún tipo con la profesora Singer. 

Evidentemente, su amigo no era lo que aparentaba ser. Aunque sus sospechas variaron cuando, el lunes después de la vista, se encontró con Christa Peterson, que salía del despacho del profesor Martin. 

—Paul —lo saludó con aire de suficiencia, ajustándose el caro reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. 

Él señaló con la barbilla la oficina del catedrático. 

—¿Algún problema? 

—Oh, no —respondió con una exagerada sonrisa—. Tengo la sensación de que la única persona que tiene problemas en estos momentos es Hammer. Ya puedes empezar a buscarte un nuevo director de tesis. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, entornando los ojos. 

—Pronto lo averiguarás. 

—Si Hammer deja de ser mi director, también dejará de ser el tuyo. Si es que todavía lo era. 

—No, él no me dejará a mí. Soy yo la que lo dejo a él. Voy a ir a Columbia el curso que viene. 

—¿No es allí donde estudió el profesor Martin? 

Echándose a reír, Christa se marchó. 

—Dale recuerdos a Timmy de mi parte, hazme ese favor. 

Paul la persiguió y la hizo detenerse, agarrándola del brazo. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le has hecho a Timmy? 

Ella se soltó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina. 

—Dile que eligió al hombre equivocado. 

Y Christa se alejó, mientras un sorprendido Paul la observaba, preguntándose qué demonios habría hecho. 

Timmy no respondía a los mensajes ni a los correos electrónicos de Paul. Así que, el miércoles después de la vista, se plantó frente al portal de su casa y llamó.   
No hubo respuesta.   
Sin rendirse, esperó hasta que un vecino salió del edificio. Entonces, Paul se coló dentro y llamó a la puerta de ella varias veces, hasta que una vocecita respondió: 

—¿Quién es? 

—Paul. 

Oyó lo que le pareció la cabeza de Timmy chocando contra la puerta. 

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, ya que no respondes a mis mensajes. —Tras un instante, añadió—: Te he traído el correo.

—Paul, no sé qué decir. 

—No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo déjame ver que estás bien y me marcharé. 

Lo oyó arrastrar los pies, inquieto, al otro lado de la puerta. 

—Timmy —dijo suavemente—, sólo soy yo. 

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. 

—Hola —saludó Paul. 

Su amigo estaba tan cambiado que le costó reconocerlo. 

Parecía un niño. Estaba muy pálido y se había recogido el pelo.. Se lo veía ojeroso, con los ojos vidriosos y muy rojos. Parecía que no hubiera dormido desde el día de la vista. 

—¿Puedo pasar? 

Él abrió la puerta un poco más y Paul entró en el diminuto apartamento. Nunca lo había visto tan desordenado. Había platos sucios por todas partes, la cama sin hacer y la mesita plegable a punto de hundirse bajo el peso de tantos libros y papeles. Tenía el portátil encendido, como si lo hubiera interrumpido mientras trabajaba. 

—Si has venido para decirme que soy idiota, no creo que ahora mismo pueda soportarlo. —Trató de sonar desafiante. 

—Me enfadé al enterarme de que me habías estado mintiendo —Paul se pasó el correo de Timmy de una mano a otra y se rascó la patilla—, pero no he venido para hacerte sentir mal. No me gusta verte sufrir. 

Él bajó la vista hacia los pies, que llevaba cubiertos con calcetines de lana de color melocotón. 

—Siento haberte mentido. 

Paul carraspeó. 

—Toma, te he traído el correo de la universidad. Tenías varias cosas en el casillero. 

Al ver que Timmy se veía preocupado, levantó una mano tranquilizándolo. 

—Sólo son un par de folletos y un libro de texto. 

—¿Por qué me envían un libro de texto? Yo no doy clases. 

—Los representantes de libros de texto dejan ejemplares en los casilleros de los profesores. Si les sobran, dejan también alguno para los estudiantes de posgrado. Una vez me regalaron uno sobre política renacentista. ¿Dónde quieres que lo deje? 

—En la mesa, gracias. 

Paul así lo hizo, mientras Timmy recogía platos y vasos de todos los rincones y los amontonaba en el fregadero. 

—¿Y el mío sobre qué trata? —preguntó, por encima del hombro—. ¿No será sobre Dante? 

—No. Se titula El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado — leyó Paul. 

Timmy se encogió de hombros. El título no le resultaba demasiado sugerente. 

—Se te ve cansado —comentó Paul, con una mirada comprensiva. 

—La profesora Picton me ha encargado hacer un montón de cambios en el proyecto. Estoy trabajando sin parar. 

—Necesitas aire fresco. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Pago yo. 

—Me queda mucho por hacer. 

Paul se acarició la barbilla con la mano. 

—Lo que tienes que hacer es salir un rato. Este lugar es deprimente. Parece la casa de la señorita Havisham. 

—¿Te convierte eso en Pip? 

Paul negó con la cabeza. 

—No, me convierte en un imbécil que se mete en la vida de los demás. 

—Pues entonces, te pareces bastante a Pip. 

—¿Tienes que entregar el trabajo mañana? 

—No. La profesora Picton me ha dado una semana más de plazo. Supuso que no podría entregarlo el uno de abril por... todo lo sucedido. —Hizo una mueca. 

—Pues vamos a comer. En metro, nos plantamos y volvemos de la calle Queen en un momento. 

Timmy lo miró con preocupación. 

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? 

—Porque soy de Vermont. Allí todos somos amables —respondió con una sonrisa—. Y porque ahora mismo necesitas un amigo. 

Timmy le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido.

—Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti —admitió él, con una mirada tierna. 

Él fingió no entender su declaración. 

—Me visto en un minuto. —Ambos bajaron la vista hacia su pijama de franela. 

—Bonitos patitos de goma —se burló Paul. 

Avergonzado, abrió el armario en busca de ropa limpia. Llevaba una semana sin hacer limpieza, por lo que sus opciones eran limitadas, pero encontró algo presentable para una comida informal. 

Mientras se cambiaba en el baño, Paul se dedicó a ordenar un poco. Ni se le ocurrió tocar sus papeles del trabajo, pero estiró un poco la cama y puso en su sitio cosas que estaban por el suelo. Cuando acabó, guardó el libro de texto en un estante y, sentado en una de las sillas plegables, revisó el correo. Tiró la propaganda a la basura y apiló lo que parecían facturas en un montón. Se fijó en que no había ninguna carta de carácter personal. 

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró. 

Después de vestirse, Timmy se tapó las ojeras con correcto. Satisfecho de no parecerse ya a la señorita Havisham, salió del baño y se sentó frente a Paul. 

Él lo recibió con una sonrisa. 

—¿Listo? 

—Sí —respondió, abrazándose a sí misma—. Seguro que tienes cosas que decirme. Puedes soltarlas ya y nos lo quitamos de encima. 

Paul frunció el cejo y señaló la puerta. 

—Podemos hablar mientras comemos. 

—Me ha abandonado —soltó, apenado. 

—¿No crees que es lo mejor que te podía pasar? 

—No. 

—Por favor, Timmy, ese tipo te sedujo para pasar el rato y luego te dejó en la estacada. ¿Qué más quieres que te haga para olvidarte de él? 

—¡Eso no fue lo que pasó! 

Paul lo miró, sorprendido por su súbito arranque. De todos modos, lo prefería enfadado que triste. 

—Deberías ponerte un gorro. Hace frío. 

Poco después, estaban en la calle, camino de la parada de metro de Spadina. 

—¿Lo has visto? 

—¿A quién? 

—Ya sabes a quién. No me hagas decir su nombre.

Paul resopló. 

—¿No prefieres olvidarlo? 

—Por favor. 

Al mirarlo, vio que su preciosa cara estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor. 

Deteniéndose, le dijo: 

—Me lo encontré unas horas después de la vista, cuando salía del despacho del profesor Martin. Desde entonces, no he hecho otra cosa que trabajar en mi tesis. Si Hammer renuncia a supervisarme, estoy jodido. 

—¿Sabes dónde está? 

—En el infierno, espero —respondió él animadamente—. Martin nos envió un correo electrónico a todos los del departamento informando de que Hammer se había tomado una excedencia hasta el final de este semestre. Supongo que lo recibiste. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. . 

—Deduzco que no se despidió de ti. 

—Le dejé unos cuantos mensajes. Ayer por fin se dignó responderme. 

—¿Qué te dijo? 

—Que se había acabado y que dejara de llamarlo. Ni siquiera me llamó por mi nombre. Sólo un mensaje de dos líneas desde su cuenta de correo de la universidad, firmada con «Saludos, Prof. Armie D. Hammer». 

—Qué cabrón. 

Timmy hizo una mueca, pero no lo defendió. 

—Tras acabar la vista, me dijo que yo era incapaz de entender mi propia aflicción. 

—Estúpido pretencioso. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Te pisotea el corazón y luego se pone a citar a Hamlet. ¡Increíble! Y encima lo cita mal, el idiota. 

Timmy parpadeó sorprendido. 

—No reconocí el verso. Pensaba que eran sus palabras. 

—Shakespeare era otro gilipollas pretencioso. Probablemente por eso no notaste la diferencia. Es un verso del discurso de Gertrudis sobre la muerte de Ofelia. Escucha: 

Y su corona de plantas y ella misma  
cayeron en el lloroso arroyo. Sus ropas se extendieron  
y durante unos instantes, la sostuvieron sobre el agua  
como si fuera una sirena.   
Mientras tanto, cantaba viejas melodías  
como una criatura incapaz de entender su propia aflicción,   
o como si el agua fuera su elemento natural.   
Pero pronto sus vestidos, cargados de agua, la hundieron hasta el fondo pantanoso del arroyo,   
y la música se apagó para siempre. 

Timmy palideció. 

—¿Por qué me diría algo así? 

Paul repitió su lista de insultos favoritos dirigidos al profesor. 

—No te pareces en nada a Ofelia. ¿Crees que Hammer temía que pudieras... cometer un disparate? —A medida que los versos de Shakespeare le iban viniendo a la mente, se había ido preocupando cada vez más. 

Timmy lo miró sorprendido. 

—No, no lo creo. Murmuró algo sobre que creía que estaba cometiendo un suicidio académico. 

Paul se tranquilizó un poco. 

—Hay algo más que quería comentarte. Hablé con Christa. 

Timmy se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla antes de animarlo a continuar con una inclinación de cabeza. 

—Me dijo que se alegraba de que Hammer se marchara. Y me habló de ti. 

—Siempre me ha odiado. 

—No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero yo que tú iría con cuidado. 

La mirada de Timmy se perdió en la distancia. 

—No puede hacerme más daño. Ya he perdido lo que más quería. 

_____________

Paul y Timmy estaban sentados en un café retro de la calle Queen. Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes hasta que el camarero les preguntó qué querían y luego cayeron en un silencio incómodo. 

Paul fue el primero en romperlo. 

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó 

¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta? No podía contarle que, aparte de destrozado por la pérdida de Armie, había estado disgustado por la pérdida de todo lo que él representaba: el amor adolescente, la primera vez, el descubrimiento de lo que había creído que era un amor profundo y recíproco... 

Cada vez que se acordaba de la primera vez que le había hecho el amor, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Nadie lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad ni le había prestado tanta atención. Armie… Había estado tan preocupado por no hacerle daño, asegurándose de que estuviera relajado. Le había repetido una y otra vez que lo amaba mientras se movía en su interior, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. El primer orgasmo que Armie iba a tener con él, por él.

«Armie me miraba fijamente, moviéndose dentro de mí, diciéndome que me amaba y demostrándomelo con su cuerpo. Creo que en ese momento me amaba. Lo que no sé es cuándo dejó de hacerlo. O mejor dicho, cuándo decidió que amaba su trabajo más que a mí.» 

Paul se aclaró la garganta, medio en broma, medio en serio, para llamar su atención y Timmy le pidió disculpas con una sonrisa. 

—Bueno, me siento enfadado y disgustado, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en lo que ha pasado. Voy trabajando en el proyecto, pero cuesta escribir sobre el amor y la amistad cuando has perdido ambas cosas. —Suspiró—. Todo el mundo en la universidad debe de pensar que soy un prostituto. 

Paul se inclinó hacia él desde el otro lado de la mesa. 

—¡Eh, no eres ningún prostituto! Y si alguien lo dice en mi presencia, se llevará un buen puñetazo. 

Jugueteando con el pañuelo bordado que tenía en el regazo, Timmy guardó silencio. 

—Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada y él se aprovechó de ti, eso es todo. 

Timmy trató de protestar, pero Paul siguió hablando: 

—El doctor Aras me hizo firmar un documento de confidencialidad. Se están ocupando de que no salga a la luz nada de lo relacionado contigo ni con Hammer. No te preocupes de lo que piense la gente, casi nadie lo sabe. 

—Christa lo sabe. 

—Estoy seguro de que le hicieron firmar el mismo documento. Si te enteras de que hace correr rumores sobre ti, denúnciala al decano.

—¿Y de qué servirá? Una vez que empiecen a correr los rumores, no habrá manera de pararlos. Me seguirán hasta Harvard. 

—Se supone que los profesores no pueden aprovecharse de los alumnos. Si te hubieras negado a estar con Hammer, eso te habría podido perjudicar en tu carrera académica. Él es el malo de esta historia —añadió Paul, indignado—. En tu futuro hay un montón de cosas buenas para ti. Pronto acabarás aquí e irás a Harvard. Y algún día, cuando estés listo, encontrarás a alguien que te tratará como te mereces. Alguien digno de ti. —Le apretó la mano—. Eres dulce y amable. Eres listo y divertido. Y, cuando te enfadas, te pones muy sexy. 

Timmy sonrió con tristeza. Y Paul continuó: 

—Aquel día que te enfrentaste a Hammer en el seminario... Fue un desastre, pero pagaría por volver a verlo. Eres la única persona que se ha atrevido a plantarle cara, aparte de Christa, que está loca, y de la profesora Dolor, que es retorcida. Aunque reconozco que en ese momento me asusté al pensar en las consecuencias, le echaste agallas. Fue impresionante. 

—Perdí del todo los nervios. No estaba en mi mejor momento, precisamente. 

—Tal vez no. Pero me demostraste algo. Y le demostraste algo a Hammer. Que, cuando quieres, eres un tipo duro. Tienes que dejar que ese Timmy salga más a menudo. Sin pasarte, claro. 

Sonreía, pero se lo notaba impresionado. Aunque el tono era de broma, estaba hablando en serio. 

—Trato de no dejarme arrastrar por la furia, pero te aseguro que está ahí —replicó en voz baja pero firme. 

Mientras tomaban café, Timmy le contó una versión reducida y editada de su relación con Armie. Le habló de su invitación a acompañarlo a Italia; de cómo la salvó de Simon en Acción de Gracias y de que había pagado la operación para quitarle la cicatriz del mordisco. Mientras lo escuchaba, él iba abriendo los ojos, asombrado. 

Timmy siempre se había sentido cómodo hablando con Paul. No era tan intenso como Armie, por supuesto, ni tenía cambios de carácter tan bruscos, pero era un buen amigo y sabía escuchar. Incluso cuando lo reñía por haber elegido a Soraya Harandi como abogada. 

Aunque cuando él le dijo que la había elegido Armie, el foco de su enfado cambió. 

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta personal. Si no quieres responder, no pasa nada. —Paul miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía. 

—¿Qué quieres saber? 

—¿La profesora Singer sigue viéndose con Armie? ¿Se reunieron alguna vez con ella mientras duró vuestra relación? 

—¡No! Claro que no. Él trataba de mantenerme lejos de ella en todo momento, incluso la noche que cenamos en el Segovia. 

Paul negó con la cabeza. 

—No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta de que estaban juntos. 

—Sé que no tienes buena opinión de él, pero no lo conoces. Me contó que su relación con la profesora Singer había sido muy breve y que había acabado hacía ya tiempo. Y antes de que lo digas, no, no creo que me estuviera mintiendo. 

Paul se frotó la barbilla. 

—Ya sabes que denuncié a la profesora Dolor el año pasado. Soraya Harandi la defendió. Me apunté a su seminario sobre tortura medieval pensando que trataría temas relacionados con mi tesis y desde el primer día me acosó. Al principio no le di importancia, pero luego recibí un correo electrónico suyo muy extraño. Aunque se aseguró de que el redactado fuera ambiguo, hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de que me estaba haciendo proposiciones. Por eso la demandé. 

»Por desgracia, Soraya Harandi hizo un gran trabajo y convenció a los miembros del comité de que yo había malinterpretado sus palabras y de que había dejado correr la imaginación. Era mi palabra contra la suya. 

»La única persona que se puso de mi lado fue la profesora Chakravartty, que aportó correos electrónicos que Singer había enviado a otras personas, argumentando que siempre seguía el mismo patrón de conducta. Pero el doctor Aras me hizo salir de la sala en cuanto se mencionaron los correos, así que no sé a quién iban dirigidos. La profesora Dolor se libró con sólo una advertencia y la orden de mantenerse alejada de mí. Nunca volvió a molestarme, pero siempre he querido saber a quién más había acosado. Espero que Hammer te mantuviera a salvo de ella. 

—Lo hizo. No tuve ningún contacto con ella, ni él tampoco. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por esa experiencia. 

Paul se encogió de hombros. 

—Me molesta que no recibiera ningún castigo y que pueda seguir campando a sus anchas. Para eso se crearon las normas de no confraternización, para proteger a los estudiantes y sus carreras académicas. 

Durante unos momentos, ambos guardaron silencio, bebiendo café. 

—Siento mucho haberte mentido —dijo, con ojos llorosos. 

Él bajó la cabeza y suspiró. 

—Supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo —admitió, apretándole la mano una vez más. 

Al volver a casa, Timmy estaba mucho más animado. No se encontraba bien, aún se sentía roto por dentro, pero eso era normal. ¿Cómo sentirse entero cuando tu otra mitad te ha rechazado? 

Tras un fin de semana productivo, durante el que adelantó mucho el proyecto, reunió fuerzas para llamar a Nicole. La psicóloga le había dejado varios mensajes, preguntándole por qué había dejado de acudir a terapia tan bruscamente y sin avisar. 

Cuando Timmy habló con ella y le contó tímidamente que era Armie quien pagaba las sesiones y que no le parecía bien seguir yendo, ahora que ya no estaban juntos, Nicole respondió que él había avisado de que seguiría pagando las sesiones de Timmy indefinidamente. 

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no estaría bien permitir que Armie siguiera pagando las facturas, sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando se había convertido en la principal razón de que él necesitara terapia. Así que Nicole le devolvió el dinero a Armie sin más explicaciones y se puso de acuerdo con Timmy en establecer unas nuevas tarifas, adecuadas al poder adquisitivo de éste. 

Dicho de otro modo, Timmy seguiría acudiendo a terapia a cambio de pagar una tarifa ridícula. 

Nicole estaba encantada con el acuerdo. No quería dejar a un estudiante sin recursos en la estacada. 

Dos semanas después de la desaparición de Armie, Timmy y ella hablaron de la ruptura, del dolor que estaba sintiendo y de cómo había decidido enfrentarse a ese dolor. 

Nicole lo animó a centrarse en las cosas buenas que le ofrecía la vida y, sobre todo, a dedicar todos sus esfuerzos al proyecto. 

A Timmy le parecieron consejos muy razonables. 

Esa noche, después de haber avanzado un poco más en el proyecto, se acostó y se durmió en seguida. Al cabo de un rato, notó que alguien se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba, envolviéndolo con su calor. Una nariz familiar le acarició el cuello y notó un suave aliento en el hombro. 

—¿Armie? 

Él respondió con un murmullo ininteligible. 

—Te he echado tanto de menos —dijo, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. 

En silencio, él se las secó y empezó a besarle la cara una y otra vez. 

—Sé que me amaste. —Relajándose, apoyó la espalda contra su pecho—. Lo que no entiendo es que no me amaras lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo. 

Las manos que lo abrazaban se fueron aflojando hasta dejarlo solo en su cama fría. 

Timmy pasó parte de la mañana siguiente mirando por la ventana, tratando de comprender el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Armie había regresado a su lado, pero seguía sin decirle nada. No le había dado explicaciones de sus actos ni le había pedido disculpas. Sólo había ido a buscarlo y lo había abrazado. 

Timmy había encontrado consuelo acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. Había suspirado de alivio y su subconsciente había sido incapaz de rechazarlo. 

«En realidad no fue un sueño —pensó luego—. Sólo una pesadilla distinta.» 

Tras un desayuno ligero, revisó el correo electrónico en su iPhone. Entre los correos recibidos había uno de Rachel: 

¡Hola, Timmy! ¿Qué pasa con Armie? No contesta al teléfono. He probado a llamarlo al fijo, pero tampoco. Supongo que ustedes siguen de luna de miel, pero dile que responda las llamadas de vez en cuando. 

He elegido ya tu vestuario para mí boda. Es de un rojo oscuro e intenso que te favorecerá mucho. Te enviaré un link para que veas las fotos y me des tu opinión. También necesitaré tus medidas para encargarlo. 

Por cierto, por fin he conocido a la novia de Scott. Su hijo, Quinn, es un encanto. Te quiero, 

Rachel”

El primer impulso de Timmy fue cerrar el correo e ignorar el mensaje. Eso fue lo que hizo cuando Simon y Natalie lo humillaron. Pero como la psicóloga le había dicho, esa vez tenía que cambiar de actitud y afrontar las cosas de otro modo. Tenía que ser más valiente. Respirando hondo, empezó a escribir: 

“Rachel, estoy seguro de que los trajes serán preciosos. Te enviaré las medidas pronto. Me alegro de que hayas conocido a la novia de Scott. Tengo ganas de conocerlos a los dos, a ella y a su hijo. 

Hace días que no hablo con Armie. No sé dónde está. Se marchó. Me ha dejado. 

T. “

Un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos más tarde, el iPhone de Timmy sonó, indicando que Rachel lo estaba llamando. Por desgracia, el valor lo abandonó en ese mismo instante y no fue capaz de responder. Poco después, le llegó un SMS: 

“Lo mataré. 

R. “


	18. XVIII ¿Tienes que irte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber desaparecido, las tareas me sobrepasaron. Feliz de volver. Estaré subiendo contenido regularmente. Los amo. Gracias.

Armie caminaba entre los árboles del bosque oscuro y brumoso que se extendía detrás de la que había sido la casa de los Clark. Llevaba una linterna, pero no la necesitaba. Conocía tan bien aquel bosque, que aunque hubiera estado borracho o drogado, no se habría perdido. Se le daba bien caminar en la oscuridad. Se detuvo un momento, dejando que la lluvia helada lo empapara. Si entornaba los ojos, casi podía ver la silueta de un adolescente reposando recostado en el pecho de un hombre, ambos cubiertos por una vieja manta de lana. Tenía el pelo suelto, que le cubría las orejas, y lo abrazaba a él por la cintura. Aunque no se distinguía la cara del hombre, no era difícil darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado del ángel de ojos verdes que descansaba entre sus brazos. Inmóvil en la oscuridad, Armie oía el eco de lo que eran mitad recuerdos, mitad ensoñaciones. 

«—¿Tienes que irte? 

»—Sí, pero no esta noche. 

»—¿Volverás? 

»—Mañana seré expulsado del Paraíso, Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres luego. Búscame en el Infierno.» 

Armie no había previsto volver al huerto de manzanos sin Timmy Tampoco había planeado dejarlo. Sabía que le había roto el corazón. Pero aunque estaba atormentado por la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento, sabía que en las mismas circunstancias, volvería a hacer lo mismo. 

Timothée había renunciado a demasiadas cosas para estar con él. No pensaba consentir que renunciara también a su futuro. 

Más tarde, Armie se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla en su antiguo dormitorio, mientras manejaba los mandos del equipo de música. Quería escuchar música para sufrir, por lo que se había puesto Blood of Eden, de Peter Gabriel. A mitad del estribillo, sonó el teléfono. Se había olvidado de pedirle a Richard que lo diera de baja cuando éste se mudó a Filadelfia, después de que él le comprara la casa. Sin responder, se puso a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro. Cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar, se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Sabía que era su imaginación gastándole malas pasadas, pero habría jurado que podía oler el aroma de  
Timmy en la almohada y que oía su respiración acompasada. Jugueteando con el anillo de platino que llevaba en el dedo, recordó los versos de La Vita Nuova, en los que Dante describe el rechazo de Beatriz:

“Por culpa de estos rumores falsos y maliciosos  
Que me acusaban de todo tipo de vicios,  
Ella, la reina de la bondad,  
La que alejaba el mal con su sola presencia,  
Al ver que me acercaba  
Me negó su dulce saludo,  
Que era mi única bendición.”

Armie sabía que no tenía derecho a comparar su situación con la de Dante, ya que su desdicha era el resultado de sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, mientras la oscuridad se cerraba sobre él, lo asaltó el miedo a haber perdido su bendición. Para siempre. 

________

—¡Será hijo de puta! —gritó Tom Chalamet al auricular. Timmy tuvo que colocarse el iPhone a distancia para no quedarse sordo—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Bueno, desde marzo. —Sorbió por la nariz—. Me lo confirmó por correo electrónico. 

—¡Menudo cabrón! ¿Qué motivos te dio? 

—No me dio ningún motivo. —Timmy no se sentía con fuerzas para contarle a su padre la cadena de acontecimientos que habían llevado a su ruptura con Armie. Además, sabía que cualquier sospecha de fraude académico haría que el hombre se enfureciera. 

—Le pegaré un tiro. 

—Papá, por favor. 

La conversación ya era bastante dura, sin tener que preocuparse además por si su padre cumplía sus amenazas y perseguía a Armie por los bosques de Selinsgrove para dispararle en el culo. 

Tom respiró hondo. 

—¿Dónde está ahora? 

—No lo sé. 

—Odio decirte esto, Timmy porque sé que lo querías, pero Armie es un cocainómano. Y ese tipo de adicciones son difíciles de superar. Puede que haya vuelto a consumir. O que se haya metido en líos con su camello. Las drogas son un asunto muy sucio. Me alegro de que se haya ido. Cuanto más lejos estés de él, mejor. 

Al oír a su padre, Timmy no se echó a llorar, pero el corazón se le encogió. 

—Por favor, papá, no digas eso. Prefiero pensar que está en Italia, trabajando en su nuevo libro. 

—En una granja de desintoxicación, más bien. 

—Por favor. 

—Lo siento. De verdad. Sólo quiero que mi niño encuentre a una buena persona y... Que sea feliz. 

—Yo quiero lo mismo para ti. 

—Vaya par estamos hechos. —Tom carraspeó y decidió que era un buen momento para cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué tal la universidad? He conseguido algo de dinero por la venta de la casa y me gustaría ir a verte. También me gustaría que habláramos del verano que viene. Tienes que venir a conocer tu nueva habitación. Puedes pintarla del color que quieras. ¡Píntala de rosa si eso te gusta! 

Timmy sonrió. 

—Ya hace años que no me apetece dormir en una habitación rosa, pero gracias, papá. 

Aunque Selinsgrove era el lugar del mundo al que menos le apetecía ir en ese momento, al menos tenía un padre y una casa nueva que lo esperaban. Una casa sin recuerdos de su madre ni de Simon. Ni de Armie. 

___________

El 9 de abril, Timmy caminaba sobre la nieve a medio derretir en dirección a la casa de la profesora Picton. En una mano llevaba una copia impresa del proyecto y en la otra una botella de chianti.  
Estaba nervioso. Aunque su relación con la profesora Picton había sido cordial, nunca había sido cálida. Katherine no era del tipo de profesores que mimaba o adulaba a sus alumnos. Era profesional, exigente y nada sentimental. Por eso, cuando lo invitó a llevarle el trabajo impreso en persona y quedarse a cenar, se extrañó. Pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza negarse.  
Frente a la fachada principal de la casa de tres plantas, Timmy se secó las palmas de las manos en el chaquetón antes de llamar al timbre. 

—Timothée, bienvenido —la recibió la mujer, invitándolo a entrar. 

Si el estudio de Timothée era un agujero de hobbit, la casa de la profesora Picton era una vivienda élfica. Como los elfos de los bosques, se notaba que era aficionada a los muebles de calidad y a las antigüedades. Lo que se veía era antiguo y caro. Las paredes estaban forradas con maderas nobles y los suelos cubiertos con gruesas alfombras. La decoración era aristocrática, pero no recargada ni excesiva. Y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. 

Después de colgar su abrigo, la profesora aceptó encantada el vino y el trabajo y lo invitó a pasar a una salita. Timmy se sentó en una butaca de piel frente a la chimenea y aceptó una copa de jerez. 

—La cena está casi lista —dijo Katherine, antes de desaparecer, como una diosa griega. 

Timmy se entretuvo hojeando grandes libros de arquitectura y jardines ingleses que había sobre la mesita auxiliar.  
Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros de escenas bucólicas, intercalados con solemnes retratos de antepasados Picton en blanco y negro. Saboreó el jerez, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que le bajaba hasta el estómago. Antes de que se hubiera acabado la copa, Katherine fue a buscarlo para cenar. 

—¡Qué bonito todo! —dijo y sonrió para disimular lo nervioso que estaba.  
Se sentía intimidado por la porcelana fina, las copas de cristal y los candelabros de plata que la profesora Picton había colocado sobre el mantel de tela de damasco blanco, que parecía acabado de planchar. (Ni siquiera la mantelería se atrevía a arrugarse sin el permiso de la mujer.) 

—Me gusta tener invitados, pero francamente, me cuesta encontrar a alguien a quien pueda soportar durante una cena entera. 

A Timmy se le cayó el alma a los pies. Procurando no hacer ruido, se sentó al lado de ella, que ocupó la cabecera de la larga mesa de roble. 

—Huele delicioso —comentó él, tratando de no salivar por el aroma a carne asada y verduras estofadas. 

Llevaba días sin demasiado apetito, pero la pericia culinaria de la profesora Picton parecía a punto de acabar con ese problema. 

—Suelo tomar más verduras que carne, pero según mi experiencia, los estudiantes apenas comen carne. Por eso he rescatado esta vieja receta de mi madre. Estofado normando, lo llamaba. Espero que te guste el cerdo. 

—Oh, sí, me gusta mucho. —JTimmy sonrió, pero al ver la piel de limón que adornaba el plato de brócoli hervido, su sonrisa se desvaneció.  
«A Armie le gustaba adornar los platos.» 

—¿Brindamos? —La profesora sirvió el vino que había llevado Timmy y levantó su copa.  
Él la imitó. 

—Por tu éxito en Harvard. 

—Gracias. — Él bebió para ocultar las emociones que lo embargaban. 

Pasados unos momentos, Katherine volvió a retomar la conversación. 

—Te he invitado para comentar varias cosas. En primer lugar, tu proyecto. ¿Estás satisfecho con el resultado? 

Timmy se apresuró en tragar un trozo de verdura. 

—No. 

La mujer frunció el cejo. 

—Lo que quiero decir es que creo que es mejorable. Si pudiera dedicarle un año más, sería mucho mejor... 

Dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, deseó que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se lo tragara.  
Inexplicablemente, la profesora sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. 

—Ésa era la respuesta correcta. Bien dicho. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Los estudiantes de hoy en día se creen que valen mucho. Me alegro de comprobar que, a pesar de tus éxitos académicos, no has perdido la humildad. 

»Por supuesto que con un año más el trabajo sería más completo. Si sigues trabajando a este ritmo, dentro de un año serás más erudito y podrás trabajar mejor. Me alegra mucho que te des cuenta del potencial de mejora. Ahora podemos pasar a otro tema. 

Timmy bajó la mirada y la clavó en los cubiertos, sin saber qué esperar.  
Golpeando con un dedo sobre la mesa, la profesora Picton dijo: 

—No me gusta que los demás se metan en mi vida privada, así que yo no suelo meterme en la vida privada de los demás, pero en tu caso, David Aras me obligó a entrar. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No estoy al corriente de todo lo que se dijo en ese proceso digno de McCarthy, ni quiero estarlo —aclaró, mirándolo con intención. 

»Greg Matthews está buscando a alguien que ocupe la cátedra de estudios sobre  
Dante en Harvard. Esperaba que fuera Armie quien la obtuviera. —Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que él se removía en el asiento, inquieto, pero siguió hablando—: Por desgracia, se la han ofrecido a otra persona. Primero, tontamente me la ofrecieron a mí, pero les dije que no tenía intención de abandonar mi retiro. 

»No entiendo cómo ese horrible profesor Pacciani acabó en la lista de candidatos. En cualquier caso, la plaza será ocupada por Cecilia Marinelli. Se la han robado a Oxford. Sería muy bueno para ti trabajar con ella. Si quieres, puedo llamarla  
por teléfono y avisarla de tu llegada. 

—Muchas gracias, profesora. Es muy amable de su parte. 

Katherine hizo un gesto con la mano. 

—No es nada. 

Luego, los dos acabaron de cenar en relativo silencio. Mientras Katherine recogía la mesa, después de rechazar los repetidos ofrecimientos de ayuda de Timmy, éste se acabó el vino. 

Aunque lamentaba que Armie no hubiera obtenido la plaza de sus sueños, se sentía aliviado al saber que no se lo encontraría en Harvard el curso siguiente. Su presencia en el departamento le habría supuesto todo tipo de problemas. Nunca más podría trabajar con él. Y le resultaría muy doloroso tener que mantener una actitud distante y profesional en su presencia. Era muy preferible que él permaneciera en Toronto y no lo siguiera a Boston. Aunque le doliera, era una suerte que Harvard hubiera contratado a la profesora Marinelli. 

Después del postre y del café, Katherine propuso que pasaran al salón. Una vez más, Timmy se sentó en la cómoda butaca frente al fuego, mientras la profesora le servía una copita de oporto. Aunque Armie y ella tenían gustos muy distintos en cuanto a decoración, al parecer, los especialistas en Dante compartían el gusto por beber frente a la chimenea. 

—En Harvard podrás empezar de cero. Nadie sabrá nada de lo que ha pasado aquí. Hasta entonces, te recomiendo que lleves una vida discreta. —La profesora lo miró fijamente—. Los estudiantes, especialmente tan brillantes como tú, son muy vulnerables a los ataques contra su reputación. Hay gente en la universidad que, cuando se encuentra a un estudiante brillante, prefiere pensar que ha obtenido esos resultados mediante la prostitución y los favores y no mediante el esfuerzo y el trabajo académico. Lo mejor es no darles excusas para que sigan pensándolo. 

—Profesora Picton, le juro que trabajé mucho en ese seminario. El profesor Hammer no me ayudó en nada, ni me dio ningún trato de favor. Precisamente por eso le pidió que me calificara usted. 

—Estoy segura de que es así, pero me engañaste y eso me molesta un poco. 

Timmy la miró horrorizado. 

—Sin embargo, entiendo por qué no me lo contaste todo. Seguro que Armie te lo prohibió. También estoy molesta con él, pero por razones que no quiero divulgar, le debo un favor. 

Bebió un sorbo de oporto, pensativa. 

—Durante mi etapa de estudiante en Oxford, era vergonzosamente frecuente que los profesores mantuvieran relaciones con sus alumnos, mujeres y hombres. No todos, pero alguno de esos casos eran lo que hoy conocemos como acoso. Otras veces eran relaciones amorosas. Vi de los dos tipos. —Mirándolo solemnemente, Katherine añadió—: Conozco la diferencia entre un Willoughby y un coronel Brandon. Espero que tú también. 

La noche siguiente, Timmy se acercó a casa de Paul. Habían quedado para tomar café y comentar la cena en casa de la profesora Picton.  
Él se volvió hacia Timmy en el sofá. 

—Ahora que ha acabado el semestre, ¿qué planes tienes? ¿Te mudarás en seguida? 

Timmy bebió un sorbito de café. 

—Tengo contrato de alquiler hasta finales del mes de julio, pero espero convencer a mi casero de que me lo rescinda a mediados de junio. 

—¿Después de la graduación? 

—Sí. Mi padre vendrá para ayudarme con la mudanza. 

Paul dejó la taza en la mesita auxiliar. 

—Yo volveré a Vermont en junio. Puedes venir conmigo. Yo te ayudaré con la mudanza. 

—Es que mi padre quiere venir de todos modos. 

—Podemos viajar juntos. Pueden quedarse en la granja un par de días y luego los acompaño a Boston y te ayudo a instalarte. ¿Vivirás en la residencia? 

—No lo sé. Me mandaron una carta diciéndome que no habría plazas libres en la residencia hasta agosto. Necesitaré algún sitio donde vivir hasta entonces. 

—El hermano pequeño de un amigo mío estudia en Boston, en la facultad. Si quieres, le pregunto si conoce a alguien que quiera subarrendar su apartamento. La mitad de los habitantes de la ciudad son estudiantes. Es raro encontrar a alguien mayor de veinticinco años. 

—¿De verdad aparte de ayudarme con la mudanza, me ayudarías a encontrar un  
apartamento? 

—Bueno, no esperes que vaya a salirte gratis. Espero cobrar en cerveza. Por cierto, me gusta la marca Krombacher. 

—Creo que podemos arreglarlo. 

Timmy sonrió y brindaron con las tazas de café. 

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó entonces, señalando una fotografía de cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, medio ocultos tras un pingüino, encima del televisor. 

—La chica de la izquierda es Heather, mi hermana pequeña, con su esposo Chris. Yo soy el de la derecha. 

—¿Y el otro chico? —Timmy se fijó en la cara de una bonito joven que agarraba a Paul por la cintura y se reía. 

—Es mi ex novio. 

—Oh. 

—Seguimos siendo amigos, pero él trabaja en Vermont y no soportaba la relación a distancia. Lo dejamos hace ya un tiempo —explicó Paul apresuradamente. 

—Eres una buena persona. — se removió incómodo en el sofá—. No debería haber preguntado. 

Paul se llevó la mano de él a los labios y le dio un casto beso en los nudillos. 

—Creo que deberías preguntarme lo que te apetezca. Y, para que lo sepas, siempre he creído que tú también eras una buena persona. 

Sonriendo, Timmy retiró la mano con delicadeza, para que no se molestara. 

Poco antes de la medianoche, se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Paul. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y la mente de él empezó a fantasear. Se imaginaba cómo sería sentir los labios de Timmy bajo los suyos; su piel bajo sus manos. Lo abrazó y hundió la cara en su pelo. Él se movió y pronunció el nombre de Hammer antes de frotar la cara contra su pecho.  
Paul se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión. Si quería ser amigo de Timmy, tenía que olvidarse de sus sentimientos románticos hacia él. No podía besarlo ni hacer ninguna de las otras cosas que deseaba hacer. Era demasiado pronto. Y debía tener en cuenta que era muy posible que él nunca lo viera como a una posible pareja, ni siquiera cuando se hubiera curado su corazón roto. Lo que Timmy necesitaba era un amigo. Lo necesitaba a él. Y no iba a abandonarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, por mucho que le costara guardarse sus sentimientos. 

Así que, en vez de quedarse dormido a su lado, lo llevó a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama. Lo tapó bien y, cuando se convenció de que estaba cómodo, cogió una almohada y una manta y se instaló en el sofá. 

Pasó buena parte de la noche frustrado, mirando el techo, mientras Timmy dormía profundamente en su cama. 

Mientras Timmy pasaba la noche en el apartamento de Paul, Armie estaba sentado en la habitación del hotel, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Acababa de recibir un nuevo correo electrónico de su jefe, Jeremy Martin, recordándole el capital personal y profesional que había gastado para salvarle el culo. Como si necesitara que se lo recordara.  
La mirada se le fue hacia el anillo. Resistió el impulso de quitárselo para releer las palabras que había grabado en él. Mientras lo hacía girar en el dedo, maldijo su último fracaso. Harvard le había informado amablemente de que su candidatura había sido rechazada en favor de la profesora Marinelli. Ese rechazo era una nueva manera de fallarle a Timothée. Aunque ya no tenía importancia. ¿De qué le iba a servir estar en Harvard si él no lo perdonaba? 

Armie maldijo amargamente. ¿De qué le servía estar en ninguna parte si él no lo perdonaba? Incluso en aquella habitación de hotel, Timmy estaba con él. Estaba en su ordenador, en su teléfono, en su iPod, en su cabeza. Sobre todo en su cabeza. No había mentido cuando le dijo que nunca olvidaría el momento en que había visto su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Cómo bajaba tímidamente la vista hacia el suelo y se ruborizaba bajo su mirada ardiente.  
Recordaba cómo contemplaba él sus ojos verdes mientras Timmy temblaba bajo su cuerpo, con los labios rojos entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente. Esos ojos que se habían abierto asombrados cuando había penetrado en su interior. 

Timmy había hecho una mueca de dolor. Curiosamente, podía recordar todas las veces que le provocó esa reacción. Y habían sido muchas. Como cuando lo había hecho sentirse avergonzado por ser pobre; o la primera vez que lo llevó a la cama en brazos; y cuando le enredó los dedos en el pelo y Timmy le había rogado que no le sujetara la cabeza; cuando admitió que había aceptado separarse de él... 

¿Cuántas veces podía lastimarlo en una sola vida? 

Se había torturado escuchando los mensajes que Timmy le había dejado en el buzón de voz, mensajes que no había respondido. Se habían ido volviendo cada vez más descorazonados, hasta que habían acabado por desaparecer. No podía culparlo. Era evidente que no le habían llegado sus mensajes, con la excepción del correo electrónico. Lo abrió, tratando de imaginarse su reacción.  
"Deja de intentar ponerte en contacto conmigo. Se ha terminado. Saludos, 

Prof. Armie D. Hammer.  
Profesor Departamento de Estudios Italianos/ Centro de Estudios Medievales Universidad de Toronto"

Una risa amarga que reconoció como la suya resonó en la habitación. Por supuesto, ése era el único mensaje que se iba a creer, no los otros. Lo había perdido para siempre. ¿Y qué esperanza le quedaba sin él? 

Armie recordó una conversación que habían tenido los dos sobre uno de los libros favoritos de Grace, A Severe Mercy. Los personajes de la novela estaban convencidos de que habían convertido su amor en una idolatría. Se habían amado y adorado tanto que su vida espiritual se había resentido.  
Armie sabía que había hecho lo mismo con Timothée. Lo había adorado, convencido de que era la luz que mantendría la oscuridad alejada de su vida.  
Lo había amado tanto que había accedido a separarse de él para proteger su futuro. Pero, al dejarlo, corría el riesgo de no volver a tener su amor nunca más. El amor que sentía por Beatriz era la causa de que estuvieran separados. El destino había jugado con ellos del modo más cruel. 

¿Qué estaría haciendo Paul? Lo más seguro era que estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad para consolar a Timmy. Y ese consuelo podía llevarlos hasta... Armie no se podía imaginar que Timmy le fuera infiel. Pero sabía que pensaba que su relación había terminado. Paul sólo tenía que ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar y estaría de vuelta en su vida, en su apartamento, en su mente.

«Follaángeles.» 

Sólo encontraba consuelo en la música y la poesía, aunque era un consuelo muy parecido a la tortura. Apretando un botón, volvió a escuchar a Sting cantando la historia de David y Betsabé. Mientras la música sonaba, la vista se le fue hasta los versos que relataban la muerte de Beatriz en La Vita Nuova, versos que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares:

Una desgracia tan terrible lo asuela  
que ni siquiera pensar en ella lo consuela.  
Las lágrimas se niegan a ayudarlo.  
Suspira y sufre, negándose a encontrar el consuelo(excepto el de la muerte, que acorta el sufrimiento).  
Recuerda el breve paso por esta tierra de la que estuvo entre nosotros y ya no está.  
Mi pecho se afana, entre suspiros,  
pensando continuamente en ella,  
por la que mi corazón late entrecortado.  
A menudo pienso en la muerte  
y me asalta un deseo tan intenso  
que me altera hasta el color de la cara.  
Y si la idea se asienta, mis miembros  
se agitan como si estuviera poseído.  
Cuando me doy cuenta, me aparto de la gente avergonzado. Luego la llamo a gritosen un lamento cargado de dolor.  
Beatriz, la llamo, ¿de verdad estás muerta?  
Y mientras la llamo, hallo consuelo. "

Armie cerró el documento y acarició con un dedo el retrato del precioso hombre que adornaba la pantalla de su portátil. Durante los próximos días acabaría su trabajo y quedaría libre de responsabilidades, pero lo haría sin Beatriz a su lado para ayudarlo y consolarlo. En su ausencia, tal vez sucumbiría a antiguas tentaciones para mitigar el dolor. 

Un viernes de mediados de abril por la tarde, Timmy llegó al piso de Rachel y Aaron en Filadelfia. La primera idea era que Rachel viajara a Toronto y le llevara el traje para la boda, pero a ésta se le habían complicado las cosas en el trabajo. 

Como Rachel estaba tratando de guardarse días de vacaciones para poderse ir de luna de miel, Timmy accedió a salir de su agujero de hobbit.  
Su amiga lo recibió con un abrazo y lo acompañó hasta el salón. Timmy miró la carpeta llena de muestras de tela. 

—¿Ya has acabado con los preparativos de la boda? 

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—No, no del todo. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de la boda, quiero que hablemos de ti —dijo, mirándolo con preocupación—. Lo tuyo con Armie ha sido un golpe muy fuerte. Nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa. 

—Ya. —Hizo una mueca de dolor—. A mí también. 

—No contesta al teléfono ni responde a los correos electrónicos. Créeme, lo hemos intentado. Scott me mandó una copia del correo que le envió y te aseguro que no se mordió la lengua. ¿Sabías que Armie estuvo en Selinsgrove hace un par de semanas? 

—¿En Selinsgrove? —repitió Timmy, sorprendido—. Pensaba que estaba en Italia. 

—¿Qué te hacía pensar eso? 

—Creía que habría ido allí a escribir su libro. Y, de paso, a esconderse de mí. 

—Menudo idiota. —Su amiga maldijo en voz baja—. ¿No se ha puesto en contacto contigo? 

—Sólo me envió un correo notificándome que lo nuestro había terminado. —Buscando en su bolso, sacó unas llaves y un pase de seguridad—. Son de Armie. 

Rachel se los quedó mirando confusa. 

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso? 

—Guardarlo. O dárselo a tu padre. Se lo habría enviado por correo, pero como no quiere que me ponga en contacto con él... 

Rachel lo dejó sobre una de las carpetas de muestras. Luego, pensándolo mejor, lo guardó en un cajón del comedor, que cerró con una palabrota. 

—Sé que estuvo en la antigua casa de mis padres porque una de las vecinas llamó a mi padre para quejarse. Al parecer, Armie escuchaba música hasta las tantas de la noche y merodeaba por los alrededores. 

La mente de Timmy se desplazó al huerto de manzanos. Tenía cierta lógica que hubiera ido a buscar consuelo al único lugar en el mundo donde había encontrado la paz: su paraíso. Aunque, dada la implicación de Timmy con aquel lugar, le extrañaba un poco. Negando con la cabeza, trató de no pensar en ello. 

Rachel se volvió hacia él. 

—No entiendo por qué ha hecho una cosa así. Armie te quiere. No es de esos hombres que se enamoran fácilmente, ni de los que pronuncian palabras de amor si no las sienten. Ese tipo de sentimiento no desaparece de la noche a la mañana. 

—Es posible que me quisiera. Pero parece evidente que no tanto como a su trabajo. O tal vez haya decidido volver con ella. 

—¿Con Paulina? ¿Está metida en esto? No sabía nada. —Los ojos de Rachel se encendieron de indignación. 

—Hasta hace poco más de un año, seguían viéndose. 

—¿Qué? 

—En Navidad discutimos por ella y... otras cosas y me confesó que su historia era más reciente de lo que yo pensaba. 

—Nunca había oído hablar de ella hasta que se presentó en casa de mis padres. 

—Yo sabía que existía, pero Armie me hizo creer que las cosas habían acabado entre ellos en Harvard. Aunque, en realidad, se habían seguido viendo. 

—¿No creerás en serio que te ha dejado por ella? Después de Florencia. Después de lo que han vivido. 

—Yo ya me lo creo todo —replicó Timmy con frialdad. 

Rachel gruñó y se tapó los ojos con las manos. 

—Qué desastre. Mi padre está muy disgustado, igual que Scott. Cuando se enteró de que Armie estaba en Selinsgrove, quería ir allí para hacerlo entrar en razón a puñetazos. 

—¿Y lo hizo? 

—Tammy ?? necesitaba que se quedara con el niño, así que Scott decidió que ya le patearía el culo otro día. 

Timmy sonrió con ironía. 

—Puedo imaginarme la conversación. 

—Scott está loco por Tammy. Están tan acaramelados que da hasta rabia. 

—Me alegro de que vengan a cenar. 

Su amiga miró la hora. 

—Creo que debería empezar a preparar la comida. Llegarán pronto para darle de cenar a Quinn antes. La vida de Scott ha dado un vuelco. Todo gira alrededor del niño. Timmy la siguió hasta la cocina. 

—¿Qué opina tu padre de su novia? 

Rachel rebuscó en la nevera. 

—Le gusta y adora al bebé. Cualquiera diría que es su nieto de verdad. —Dejó los ingredientes para la ensalada sobre la encimera y añadió—: ¿De verdad crees que Armie volvería con Paulina? 

Aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, sí, Timmy lo creía posible. Armie… Había cambiado mucho por él, pero ahora que ya no estaban juntos era posible que regresara a sus viejas costumbres. 

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer. 

—No creo que ella estuviera muy contenta con esa definición. —Rachel se apoyó en la encimera—. ¿No crees que en la universidad lo obligaron a apartarse de ti? 

—Probablemente. Lo que no entiendo es que él lo aceptara. ¿Cómo se puede obligar a nadie a abandonar una ciudad? ¿Van a decirle también lo que tiene que hacer durante su excedencia? Si Armie quisiera hablar conmigo, me llamaría por teléfono. Y no lo ha hecho. La universidad le ha puesto en bandeja la excusa que necesitaba para romper conmigo. Probablemente ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio. 

Timmy se cruzó de brazos. Era más fácil dar voz a sus miedos con Rachel que a solas en la oscuridad. 

—Qué desastre —repitió su amiga, volviéndose para lavarse las manos. 

De madrugada, Rachel y Timmy seguían acostados sobre el sofá, en pijama y bata, bebiendo vino y riendo sin poderse contener. Scott, Tammy y Quinn se habían marchado temprano y Aaron llevaba horas durmiendo. Lo oían roncar en la habitación. Animadao por el vino, Timmy le contó a su amiga lo que había pasado durante la vista. Aunque le costó mucho, Rachel resistió la tentación de interrumpirlo hasta que acabó de hablar. 

—No creo que Armie te haya dejado por el trabajo. No necesita el dinero y siempre puede trabajar en otro sitio. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no ha sido más explícito. Podía haber hablado contigo a la salida y decirte: «Te quiero, pero tenemos que esperar». Conociéndolo, seguramente te habría recitado algo en pentámetros yámbicos —añadió, con la risa floja por el alcohol. 

—Mencionó algo sobre Eloísa, pero la verdad, no me animó mucho. Abelardo mantuvo en secreto su relación con ella para no perder el trabajo. Y luego la mandó a un convento. 

Rachel le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza. 

—Armie nunca te enviaría a un convento. Te quiere. Y me niego a aceptar otra cosa. 

Abrazando el cojín, Timmy se tumbó de lado. 

—Si me quisiera, no me habría abandonado. Ni habría roto conmigo con un correo electrónico. 

—¿De verdad crees que ha estado jugando contigo todos estos meses? 

—No, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. 

Rachel bostezó ruidosamente. 

—No entiendo lo que ha hecho, pero está claro que la ha cagado. Me pregunto si no estaría tratando de protegerte de alguna manera. 

—¿Qué le costaba avisarme? 

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. Podría habernos pedido a cualquiera de nosotros que te pasáramos un mensaje. O haberte escrito una carta. ¿Por qué no le dijo al comité que se metieran sus condiciones por donde les cupieran? 

Timmy se movió y, mirando al techo, se hizo la misma pregunta que su amiga. 

—¿Quieres que lo llamemos? 

—No. 

—¿Por qué no? Si ve que soy yo, igual contesta. 

—Es muy tarde y estoy borracho. No es el mejor momento para mantener una conversación. Además, me dijo que no me pusiera en contacto con él. 

Rachel levantó el teléfono y lo sacudió ante los ojos de Timmy. 

—Si tú estás sufriendo, él también. 

—Le dejé un mensaje diciendo que, si algún día quiere hablar conmigo, que lo haga cara a cara. No voy a llamarlo más. —Vació el vaso de un trago. Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió—: Tal vez venga a la graduación. 

Suspiró, melancólico. Por muy enfadado y frustrado que se sintiera, seguía deseando a Armie. 

—¿Cuándo es la graduación? 

—El once de junio. 

Rachel maldijo disimuladamente. Era muy cerca de la boda. 

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Timmy dio voz a uno de sus mayores miedos. 

—¿Rachel? 

—¿Ajá? 

—¿Y si se acuesta con ella? 

Durante unos momentos, su amiga no dijo nada. Tan callada se quedó que Timmy empezó a repetir la pregunta, pero en ese momento Rachel lo interrumpió. 

—Puedo imaginarme que se acueste con cualquier otra persona. Pero no que se  
acueste con ella y espere que tú lo perdones luego. 

—Si te enteras de que está con otra, por favor, avísame. Prefiero enterarme por ti que por otra persona. 

—Cariño, abre los ojos. 

La voz de Armie era cálida y sugerente mientras se movía en su interior, apoyándose en los antebrazos para no aplastarlo. Se inclinó para besarle la parte interior del brazo, a la altura del bíceps, y succionó suavemente. Lo suficiente para provocarlo y tal vez dejarle una ligera marca. Sabía que se volvía loco cada vez que lo hacía. 

—No puedo —dijo Timmy entre jadeos. Cada vez que él se movía, despertaba las sensaciones más intensas y maravillosas en su interior. 

Hasta que se detuvo en seco. 

Timmy abrió los ojos. 

Él le acarició la nariz con la suya. 

—Necesito verte. —Su mirada era intensa pero amable, como si estuviera manteniendo el deseo a raya momentáneamente. 

—Me cuesta mucho mantener los ojos abiertos —protestó, gimiendo cuando él volvió a moverse en su interior. 

—Inténtalo. Hazlo por mí, Timmy. —Lo besó con delicadeza—. Te quiero tanto... 

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué me abandonaste? 

Armie lo miró entornando los ojos, consternado. 

—No lo hice. 

Esa misma noche, Armie estaba tumbado en el centro de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras le besaba el pecho. Se detuvo para dedicarle una atención especial al tatuaje, antes de seguir descendiendo hacia su abdomen. Armie maldijo en voz baja al notar las uñas que le recorrían los músculos bien definidos, antes de que una lengua se hundiera en su ombligo. 

«Hacía tanto tiempo...» 

Eso fue lo que pensó al notar que una mano le acariciaba el pubis antes de agarrarle el miembro con fuerza. Armie levantó las caderas. Lo acariciaba mientras Armie gemía y suplicaba. Timmy lo excitó acariciándole los muslos con su sedosa melena, antes de metérselo en la boca, tan húmeda y cálida. 

Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Armie se abandonó a las sensaciones, antes de enredar los dedos en su pelo. 

Al recordar, se quedó paralizado.  
Una sensación de miedo se le instaló en el estómago al pensar en la última vez que lo habían intentado. Entonces lo soltó inmediatamente, temiendo haberla asustado. 

—Lo siento —se excusó, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo—. Casi se me olvida. 

Una mano helada sujetó la suya, obligándolo a agarrarla por la cabeza una vez más. 

—¿Casi se te olvida el qué? —se burló ella—. ¿Cómo se disfruta de una mamada? 

Armie abrió los ojos y vio, horrorizado, que los ojos que lo miraban divertidos no eran verdes, sino azules. Paulina, completamente desnuda, estaba acuclillada a su lado, sonriendo triunfalmente y a punto de volver a metérselo en la boca. Maldiciendo a gritos, Armie se apartó y se sentó, apoyándose en el cabezal, sin perderla de vista. 

Echándose a reír ante su reacción, ella le señaló la nariz, indicándole sin palabras que se limpiara los restos de cocaína. 

«¿Qué he hecho?» 

Armie se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su depravación, sintió náuseas y vomitó al lado de la cama. Cuando se recuperó un poco, alargó la mano para mostrarle a Paulina el anillo, pero no llevaba ninguno.  
El anillo de boda había desaparecido. 

Paulina se rió con más fuerza y avanzó hacia él como un felino, con la mirada salvaje y frotándose contra su cuerpo.


	19. XIX Paulina, necesito verte.

Armie se sacudió compulsivamente, luchando por liberarse de las mantas antes de despertarse del todo. Lo buscó por todas partes, pero no vio a nadie.   
Estaba solo en una habitación de hotel, a oscuras. Había apagado todas las luces antes de acostarse. Ése había sido su primer error. Y además se había olvidado de colocar la foto de Timmy en la mesilla de noche para que mantuviera las sombras a raya. 

Ése había sido el segundo, ya que Timmy era su talismán contra la oscuridad.   
Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Los meses que pasó en rehabilitación para desintoxicarse, años atrás, habían sido durísimos, pero no eran nada comparados con lo que le estaba costando superar la ausencia de Timothée. Soportaría las pesadillas y los recuerdos de errores pasados con estoicismo si pudiera abrazarlo cada noche. 

Miró con desprecio la botella de whisky medio vacía que había dejado en la mesilla de noche. El acoso que había sufrido por parte de las autoridades académicas le había supuesto una gran presión. Si a esa presión se le añadía el dolor de la pérdida, el resultado era que se sentía incapaz de afrontar la vida sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa. 

Cada día bebía un poco más. Tenía que hacer algo para romper ese círculo o volvería a caer en sus viejos vicios, aniquilando cualquier posibilidad de futuro. Y tenía que hacerlo urgentemente.   
Tomando una decisión, hizo un par de llamadas antes de preparar el equipaje de cualquier manera. Luego le pidió al conserje que llamara a un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si tenía un aspecto presentable. Lo cierto era que no se atrevía a mirarse al espejo por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar allí. Horas más tarde, llegó a Florencia y se instaló en el Gallery Hotel Art. Aunque había avisado con poca antelación, había logrado que le dieran la misma suite en la que Timmy y él habían consumado su amor. Había tenido que elegir entre eso o un programa de rehabilitación y sabía que la influencia de él sería mucho más redentora. 

Al entrar en la habitación, casi esperaba encontrarlo. Y si no a Timmy, alguna señal de su presencia. Un par de zapatos dejados descuidadamente debajo de una mesita, un traje arrugado en el suelo, junto a una pared   
desnuda. O unas medias negras sobre la cama sin hacer. Por supuesto, no encontró ninguna de esas cosas. 

Tras un sueño relativamente reparador y una ducha, Armie se puso en contacto con su viejo amigo el dottore Vitali, el director de la galería de los Uffizi, y quedó con él para cenar. Durante la cena, hablaron de la nueva cátedra de Harvard y de Giuseppe Pacciani. A Armie lo alegró enterarse de que, aunque a Pacciani lo habían entrevistado personalmente en Harvard, cosa que a él no le habían ofrecido, habían rechazado su candidatura. Era un pobre consuelo, pero no dejaba de ser un consuelo. 

Al día siguiente, trató de distraerse haciendo cosas que le gustaban. Desayunó en una piazza, paseó junto al Arno y pasó la tarde en la sastrería. Encargó que le hicieran un traje de lana negra a medida y luego invirtió una hora más buscando los zapatos perfectos para combinarlos con el traje. El sastre le dijo bromeando que el traje era tan bueno que podría casarse con él. Luego, el hombre se empezó a reír de su propia broma, hasta que Armie levantó la mano para enseñarle el anillo. 

—Acabo de casarme —dijo, para sorpresa del sastre. Claramente, era un chiste, pero al menos el sastre se calló.

Fuera a donde fuese, lo asaltaban imágenes de Timmy. En el ponte Santa Trinità se detuvo y se demoró en sus agridulces recuerdos durante largo rato. Era duro, pero preferible a las alternativas químicas. 

Una noche en que había bebido demasiado, se acercó al Duomo, rehaciendo el camino que había seguido con Timmy meses atrás. Torturado por el recuerdo de su cara cuando lo había acusado de follar con él, vio un mendigo que le resultó familiar, sentado junto a la cúpula de Brunelleschi. Armie se acercó a él. 

—Unas monedas para un pobre anciano —le pidió el hombre en italiano. 

Armie se acercó más y lo observó con desconfianza. El olor a alcohol y a falta de higiene lo asaltó, pero no se detuvo. Al reconocer en el mendigo al mismo hombre que había inspirado la caridad de Timmy, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. 

Se buscó la cartera a tientas. Sin molestarse en mirar, sacó varios billetes y se los puso delante de la cara. 

—Lo vi en diciembre y sigue aquí —dijo Armie y el tono le salió más acusador de lo que hubiera querido. 

El hombre se quedó mirando los billetes con avidez. 

—Estoy aquí cada día. Incluso en Navidad. 

Armie le acercó los euros a la nariz. 

—Mi fidanzato le dio dinero y usted le dijo que era un ángel. ¿Se acuerda? 

El viejo le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada y negó con la cabeza sin perder de vista el dinero. 

—Hay muchos ángeles en Florencia y todavía más en Asís. Creo que Dios ayuda y protege a los mendigos de Asís, pero Florencia es mi hogar. 

El hombre alargó la mano hacia los billetes, sin acabar de creerse que fuera a dárselos de verdad. 

Armie se imaginó a Timmy defendiendo al mendigo. Quería que le diera el dinero, aunque lo más probable era que el hombre se lo gastara en vino. 

Mientras lo observaba, vio que no estaba en mejor estado que cuando lo había visto con Timmy meses atrás y estuvo seguro de que él le habría dado dinero una y otra vez, sin dudarlo. Habría ido a darle unas monedas día tras día, convencido de que la caridad nunca se malgastaba. Timmy habría confiado en que, un día, el hombre se daría cuenta de que alguien se preocupaba por él y pediría ayuda. Timmy sabía que ser amable con la gente lo volvía más vulnerable, pero ni aun así dejaba de ser amable. 

Dejando los billetes en la mano del hombre, Armie dio media vuelta y se alejó, oyendo los gritos de alegría y las bendiciones del mendigo a sus espaldas. No quería oírlo. No era merecedor de ninguna bendición. Su acto de caridad no   
se parecía en nada al de Timmy. No se debía a la amabilidad ni a la compasión. Sólo lo había hecho para honrar su memoria. Como quien compra una indulgencia papal. 

Mientras tropezaba con una piedra del suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. 

Al día siguiente, intentó alquilar la casa que había compartido con Timmy en Umbría, pero estaba ocupada. Así que viajó a Asís y se alojó en un hotel pequeño y sencillo, lleno de peregrinos.   
Armie nunca se había visto a sí mismo como un peregrino. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Sin embargo, había algo en Asís que le permitió dormir esa noche. 

No había descansado tan bien desde que había dejado de dormir en brazos de Timmy.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la basílica de San Francisco. Era un lugar de peregrinaje para gente de todas las confesiones, aunque sólo fuera por admirar sus frescos medievales y disfrutar de la paz que impregnaba sus salas. 

No fue casualidad que rehiciera el camino que había seguido con Timothée antes de Navidad. Habían ido a misa a la basílica superiore y lo había esperado pacientemente mientras se confesaba antes de misa.   
Mientras ahora paseaba por la basílica, admirando las pinturas y absorbiendo la paz del recinto, vio a una mujer de pelo largo y castaño que se metía por una puerta. Intrigado, la siguió. A pesar de la multitud de turistas que invadían el recinto, no le costó nada no perderla de vista hasta la basílica inferiore. Una vez allí, ella desapareció. Intrigado, buscó por todos los rincones. Cuando vio que la búsqueda era   
infructuosa, descendió hasta las entrañas de la iglesia y llegó a la tumba de san Francisco. Allí estaba la mujer, arrodillada en la primera fila de la cripta. Armie se quedó en la última y se arrodilló también, sin perder de vista a la desconocida.   
Aunque era una mujer, no era tan bonita como Timothée. Tenía las caderas y los hombros más anchos que él y el pelo más oscuro. Pero era hermosa y su belleza le recordó lo mucho que había perdido. 

La cripta era pequeña y primitiva, lo que contrastaba con la arquitectura y los frescos tan elaborados de la basílica. Armie no era el único que opinaba que la simplicidad de la vida y la misión de san Francisco se reflejaban de un modo más adecuado en la sencillez de su tumba.   
Sumido en esos pensamientos, inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en el respaldo del banco de delante. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a rezar.   
Al principio eran palabras inconexas. Confesiones susurradas y declaraciones desesperadas. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, cada vez se sentía más arrepentido. La joven encendió una vela y se marchó sin que él se diera cuenta.   
Si la vida de Armie hubiera sido una película, en ese momento un viejo hermano franciscano habría tropezado con él y, al darse cuenta de su sufrimiento, se habría sentido conmovido y le habría ofrecido guía espiritual. Pero su vida no era una película, así que siguió rezando solo.   
Si más tarde alguien le hubiera preguntado qué había pasado en aquella cripta, se habría encogido de hombros y habría cambiado de tema. Algunas cosas no pueden expresarse con palabras. Algunas cosas desafían los límites del lenguaje. Pero durante sus oraciones, Armie fue consciente de la magnitud de sus defectos y carencias, tanto morales como espirituales. Y, al mismo tiempo, sintió la presencia del Ser que conocía esos defectos y lo abrazaba de todos modos. Fue consciente de lo que la escritora Annie Dillard había llamado la extravagancia de la gracia. Pensó en el amor y el perdón que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo de Grace y de Richard. 

«Y de Timothée, mi hojita.» 

El imán para el pecado que era Armie había encontrado algo inesperado bajo el suelo de la vieja basílica. Cuando salió a la calle, estaba más decidido que nunca a no recaer en sus vicios de siempre. 

_______

Para Timmy el resto de abril pasó rápidamente en una vorágine de actividad. Tuvo que hacer correcciones finales en su proyecto, tuvo reuniones con la profesora Picton y visitas a Nicole y, los viernes por la noche, se encontraba con Paul.   
Katherine le aseguró que el resultado final del proyecto era satisfactorio y que podía sentirse orgulloso de él. También le dijo que había hablado con Cecilia Marinelli, que aún estaba en Oxford, y que le había pedido que cuidara de él el próximo otoño. 

Por cierto, Paul sabía de una chica en Cambridge a la que le interesaba subarrendar su apartamento a Timmy. A su vez Timmy había empezado a leer los libros que Katherine le había sugerido para el seminario de la profesora Marinelli. 

A finales de abril, recibió una carta de aspecto muy oficial del decanato. El doctor Aras solicitaba su presencia en la oficina en el plazo de una semana. Le aseguraba que el motivo de la reunión no tenía nada que ver con cuestiones   
disciplinarias y que el profesor Martin estaría presente. 

Un lunes por la tarde, Timmy cruzaba el campus muy nervioso, abrazada a su mochila L. L. Bean. Su presencia lo consolaba. Paul se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero rechazó su oferta, argumentando que tenía que enfrentarse a aquello solo. Él entonces lo había abrazado y le había dicho que la estaría esperando a la salida en su Starbucks favorito. 

—Le agradezco que haya venido, señor Chalamet, ¿Cómo ha ido el semestre? 

Timmy miró al doctor Aras, sorprendido. 

—Ha sido... interesante. 

Él asintió y se volvió para mirar al profesor Martin. 

—Sé que este curso ha sido duro para usted. Lo he hecho venir para preguntarle si ha tenido algún otro problema desde el día de la vista. 

Timmy miró alternativamente a un hombre y a otro, examinándolos. 

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? 

—El doctor Aras se preguntaba si el profesor Hammer lo había vuelto a molestar en algún momento. ¿Se ha puesto en contacto con usted por teléfono o por correo electrónico? ¿Le ha propuesto que se vieran en privado? 

Aunque el profesor Martin parecía amistoso, algo en su tono de voz despertó las sospechas de Timmy. 

—¿Y para qué quieren saberlo? Consiguieron lo que querían. Se marchó de la ciudad. 

La expresión del doctor Aras se endureció. 

—No tengo ningún interés en reabrir el caso, señor Chalamet. Ésta es una reunión de cortesía, un intento de asegurarnos de que ha podido llevar a cabo sus estudios sin interferencias. Tratamos de averiguar si el profesor Hammer ha cumplido su palabra y se ha mantenido a distancia. 

—Recibí un correo electrónico suyo poco después de la vista, diciéndome que no volviera a ponerme en contacto con él y que todo había terminado. ¿Era eso lo que querían oír? —preguntó, sin poder disimular su amargura. 

Con una mueca, el profesor Martin miró a su colega. 

—Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de olvidarse de todo este asunto. 

Timmy permaneció sentado, sin molestarse en responder. 

—Puede marcharse. Enhorabuena por sus resultados académicos y por la admisión en Harvard. Nos veremos en la graduación. —El doctor Aras lo despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. 

Timmy recogió la mochila del suelo y se acercó a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se volvió. 

Qué curioso, pensó, que aquellos dos hombres armados sólo con grandes mentes y armarios llenos de chaquetas de tweed, tuvieran tanto poder sobre su corazón y su felicidad. 

—No me arrepiento de mi relación con el profesor Hammer, aunque acabara mal. Ustedes dos fueron increíblemente despectivos y condescendientes conmigo a lo largo de todo el proceso. Entiendo la importancia de proteger a alguien que lo necesita, pero las únicas personas de las que yo hubiera necesitado protección era de ustedes dos. 

Tras fulminarlos con la mirada, salió de la oficina. 

________

Armie se quedó tanto tiempo en Asís que casi se convirtió en parte de la basílica. Cada día pasaba una hora sentado en la cripta de San Francisco, meditando. A veces, rezaba. A veces, sentía a Dios cercano; otras, parecía estar muy lejos. El deseo de estar con Timmy nunca desaparecía, aunque se daba cuenta de que su relación había   
estado cargada de defectos desde el primer día. Había querido cambiar para ser digno de él, cuando debería haber cambiado para dejar de ser un asno insufrible. 

Un día, mientras comía en el restaurante del hotel, un compatriota americano entabló conversación con él. Se trataba de un médico de California que estaba de visita en Asís con su esposa y su hijo adolescente. 

—Mañana nos vamos a Florencia —dijo el hombre de pelo cano—. Tenemos previsto pasar allí dos meses. 

—¿Y qué van a hacer en la ciudad tanto tiempo? —preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad. 

—Nos alojaremos con los franciscanos. Mi esposa es enfermera y trabajaremos como voluntarios en el hospital. Mi hijo ayudará a los sin techo.

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—¿Van como voluntarios? 

—Sí, queríamos hacer algo así los tres juntos, en familia. 

El hombre lo miró como si acabara de ocurrírsele algo. 

—¿Quiere venir con nosotros? Los franciscanos siempre necesitan voluntarios. 

—No —respondió él, pinchando un trozo de carne con decisión—. Yo no soy católico. 

—Nosotros tampoco. Somos luteranos. 

Armie lo miró con interés. Su conocimiento del luteranismo se limitaba a los escritos de Garrison Keillor (aunque nunca lo habría admitido en público). 

—Queríamos echar una mano haciendo una buena obra —continuó el médico, con una sonrisa—. Quería que mi hijo ampliara sus horizontes más allá de unas vacaciones en la playa o de jugar a videojuegos. 

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo aceptarla. —Su respuesta fue tan   
firme, que el hombre cambió de tema. 

Esa tarde, Armie miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel, pensando como siempre en Timmy. 

«El no se habría negado. Él habría ido.» 

Como siempre, fue consciente de la brecha que había entre su egoísmo y la generosidad del joven. Una brecha que ni los meses pasados a su lado habían logrado llenar. 

Dos semanas más tarde,l se encontraba frente al monumento a Dante en la Santa Croce. Finalmente, se había unido a la familia luterana en su viaje a Florencia y se había convertido en uno de los voluntarios más conflictivos de la comunidad franciscana. Se encargaba de servir comida a los pobres, pero horrorizado por la calidad de lo que les servían, encargó a un servicio de catering que les prepararan las comidas. 

Acompañó también a otros voluntarios que repartían artículos de limpieza y ropa limpia a gente sin hogar, pero se quedó tan afectado al ver las condiciones en que vivían, que encargó la construcción de un edificio de baños y duchas para los sin techo junto a la misión de los franciscanos. 

En resumen, cuando Armie acabó de conocer todos los aspectos que abarcaba la labor de los franciscanos con los pobres, se propuso mejorarlo todo y se ofreció a pagar todas las reformas de su bolsillo. Luego visitó a varias ricas familias florentinas que conocía por su trabajo y les pidió que ayudaran económicamente a los monjes en su misión con los pobres. Esas donaciones les asegurarían fondos para los próximos años. 

Mientras contemplaba el monumento dedicado a Dante, sintió una súbita afinidad con su poeta favorito. Dante había sido desterrado de Florencia. Y, aunque posteriormente la ciudad acabó perdonándolo y permitió que se erigiera un monumento funerario en su honor en la basílica, sus restos estaban enterrados en Rávena. Por un   
curioso giro del destino, ahora Armie sabía también lo que era ser expulsado de su trabajo, de su ciudad y de su hogar. Porque los brazos de Timothée siempre serían su hogar, aunque pasara el resto de su vida en el exilio. 

Los monumentos funerarios que lo rodeaban le recordaban su propia mortalidad. 

Si tenía suerte, tendría una vida larga, pero mucha gente, como Grace, veía truncada su   
existencia bruscamente. Lo podía atropellar un coche, o tener cáncer, o un ataque al corazón. De pronto, su tiempo en la Tierra le pareció escaso y muy valioso. Desde que se había marchado de Asís, había tratado de aliviar su culpabilidad   
haciendo buenas obras. Ofrecerse como voluntario había sido el primer paso en esa   
dirección. Pero sabía que si quería limpiar su conciencia tenía que arreglar las cosas con   
Paulina. Con ella aún estaba a tiempo, no como con Grace, o Maia, o con sus padres biológicos.   
¿Y con Timothée? ¿Estaría a tiempo?   
Armie se fijó en la escultura de una mujer desesperada que se inclinaba sobre lo que figuraba el ataúd de Dante. 

Había aceptado su destierro, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de escribirle cartas a Timmy, cartas que nunca le había enviado. 

Los cementerios desprenden una paz especial. Incluso los situados en el centro de grandes ciudades la poseen, un silencio sobrenatural que flota en el ambiente. 

Mientras paseaba por aquél, Armie no podía engañarse pensando que estaba en un parque. En los escasos árboles que salpicaban el paisaje no había pájaros. En la hierba, aunque verde y bien cuidada, no se veían corretear ardillas o algún conejo urbano que jugara con sus hermanos o buscara comida. 

Vio los ángeles de piedra a lo lejos. Sus esbeltas formas gemelas montaban guardia entre los demás monumentos. Eran de mármol, no de granito, y su piel era pálida y perfecta. Estaban de espaldas a él, con las alas extendidas. Le resultaba más fácil permanecer detrás del monumento y así no ver el nombre grabado en la piedra. 

Habría podido quedarse donde estaba, pero ésa hubiera sido la solución fácil y cobarde. 

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de rodear el monumento y detenerse frente a las letras. 

Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, habría pensado que lo necesitaba para secarse las lágrimas, pero lo que hizo fue inclinarse sobre la lápida negra y limpiarla. El polvo salió con facilidad, pero el rosal había crecido demasiado y había empezado a tapar las letras. Tomó nota mental de que debía   
contratar a un jardinero para que lo podara.   
Dejó unas flores frente a la lápida. Los labios se le movían como si rezara, pero no lo hacía. La tumba, por supuesto, estaba vacía. 

Una lágrima o dos le nublaron la vista. Pronto les siguieron muchas más, hasta que tuvo la cara cubierta de ellas. No se molestó en secárselas mientras levantaba la viista hacia los ángeles, dos compasivas almas de mármol.   
Pidió perdón. Expresó la culpabilidad que sentía, una culpabilidad que sabía que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. No pidió que lo liberaran del peso de la culpa, ya que le parecía consecuencia de sus actos. O, mejor dicho, consecuencia de lo que no había sido capaz de hacer para proteger a una madre y a su hija. 

Sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y marcó un número guardado en la memoria.

—¿Hola? 

—Paulina, necesito verte.


	20. XX Son tus ojos

El padre de Timmy insistió en asistir a la graduación y se negó a permitir que Paul lo ayudara con la mudanza a Cambridge en su lugar. Pagó el depósito y el alquiler de la habitación y voló a Toronto para asistir a la graduación de su único hijo el 11 de junio. 

Con un sencillo traje negro y unos bonitos zapatos, Timmy dejó a Paul y a su padre en los escalones del salón de actos y ocupó su lugar en la cola, con los demás estudiantes graduados. 

A Tom le gustó Paul. Le gustó mucho. Era un chico directo y sincero, que estrechaba la mano con fuerza. Cuando hablaba con él, lo miraba a los ojos. Paul se ofreció a ayudar con la mudanza, cediéndoles una habitación en su granja de Burlington. Cuando Tom le dijo que podían hacerlo solos, él insistió.  
Durante la cena con Timmy, la noche antes de la graduación, Tom había dejado caer alguna insinuación sobre Paul, pero él había fingido no entender a qué se refería. 

Mientras los estudiantes entraban en fila en el salón, Timmy no pudo evitar recorrer la sala con la vista, buscando a Armie. Con tanta gente, habría sido casi imposible verlo aunque hubiera ido. Sin embargo, al localizar el espacio reservado para el departamento, distinguió fácilmente a Katherine Picton, vestida con su toga de Oxford. Si los profesores estaban colocados alfabéticamente, como parecía, Timmy pensó  
entonces que no le habría costado localizar a Armie, ataviado con su toga carmesí de Harvard. Pero él no estaba allí. 

Cuando alguien pronunció el nombre de Timmy, Katherine subió al estrado, con lentitud pero con seguridad, y le puso la toga de magister antes de estrecharle la mano formalmente. Tras desearle mucha suerte en Harvard, le entregó el diploma. 

Esa noche, después de ir a cenar a un asador con Paul y su padre para celebrarlo, Timmy vio que tenía un mensaje de Rachel en el buzón de voz. 

«¡Felicidades, Timmy! Todos te mandamos recuerdos. Tenemos regalos para ti. Gracias por darme tu nueva dirección en Cambridge. Cuando estés instalada, te lo enviaré todo por correo. También el traje de honor. 

»Papá te ha sacado billete de Boston a Filadelfia para el veintiuno de agosto. Espero que te vaya bien. Él quería pagarlo y como sabía que querías venir con tiempo... 

»Seguimos sin tener noticias de Armie. Espero que haya ido a la graduación, pero, si no, espero que durante la boda puedan aclarar las cosas. Espero que venga a mi boda. Se supone que tiene que ser uno de los padrinos, ¡y ni siquiera tengo sus medidas para encargarle el esmoquin!» 

Cierto especialista en Dante de ojos azules leía Miércoles de ceniza, el poema de T. S. Eliot, antes de rezar sus oraciones vespertinas. Estaba solo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba.  
Mirando la fotografía que tenía en la mesilla de noche, pensó en su graduación. 

Qué bonito y orgulloso debía de estar con su toga de graduada. Suspirando, cerró el libro de poesía y apagó la luz. 

En la oscuridad de su vieja habitación, en la antigua casa de sus padres adoptivos, pensó en las semanas pasadas. Después de Italia, había viajado a Boston y luego a Minnesota. Les había prometido a los hermanos franciscanos que volvería, porque éstos —que eran unos hombres sabios— le habían dicho que valoraban más su presencia que sus aportaciones económicas. Con ese agradable pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos. 

—Armie, es hora de levantarse.

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, esperando que la voz lo dejara tranquilo. Dormir le daba paz. Lo necesitaba. 

—Vamos, sé que estás despierto. —La voz se echó a reír suavemente y sintió que la cama se hundía a la altura de sus caderas. 

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Grace, su madre adoptiva, sentada a su lado. 

—¿Ya es hora de ir al colegio? —preguntó él, frotándose los ojos. 

Ella se echó a reír una vez más. El sonido era ligero, parecido a música. 

—Ya eres un poco mayorcito para ir al colegio. Como alumno al menos. 

Armie miró a su alrededor, confuso, y se sentó de golpe. Grace le sonrió con calidez y le tendió la mano. Él disfrutó de la sensación de su mano suave antes de apretársela. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella lo miró con amabilidad, pero al mismo con curiosidad, mientras él le sostenía la mano entre las suyas. 

—No pude despedirme. No pude decirte... —se interrumpió y respiró hondo— que te quiero. 

—Una madre sabe estas cosas, Armie. Siempre lo he sabido. 

Él sintió una gran emoción cuando la abrazó. 

—No sabía que estabas enferma. Rachel me dijo que estabas mejor. Debí haber estado a tu lado. 

Grace le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

—Quiero que dejes de culparte por todo. Tomaste la decisión más adecuada con la información de la que disponías en ese momento. Nadie espera que seas omnisciente. Ni perfecto. 

Se apartó un poco para verle la cara. 

—No deberías exigírtelo. Quiero a todos mis hijos, pero tú fuiste el regalo que Dios me envió. Siempre has sido especial. 

Madre e hijo vivieron un momento de comunión silenciosa. Luego, ella se levantó, alisándose el vestido. 

—Hay alguien a quien me gustaría que conocieras. 

Armie se secó los ojos, se destapó y se levantó. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de franela, pero iba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Mientras trataba de peinarse con los dedos, Grace hizo entrar a una joven a la habitación. 

Armie se la quedó mirando. Se notaba que era una mujer joven, aunque parecía no tener edad. Era alta y esbelta, de pelo largo y rubio, y piel muy blanca. Sus ojos le resultaban familiares. Eran unos preciosos ojos azules como los zafiros y le sonreían con amabilidad, igual que sus labios rosados. 

Armie miró a Grace con la cabeza ladeada. 

—Los dejaré solos para que podáis hablar —dijo ésta, antes de desaparecer. 

—Soy Armie —se presentó él, tendiéndole la mano educadamente. 

Ella se la estrechó, sonriendo feliz. 

—Lo sé. 

Su voz era suave y muy dulce. A él le recordó a una campanilla. 

—¿Y tú eres? 

—Quería conocerte. Grace me contó cómo eras de niño y me dijo que eres profesor. A mí también me gusta Dante. Es muy divertido. 

Armie asintió, sin comprender. 

La joven le dirigió una mirada melancólica. 

—¿Podrías hablarme de ella? 

—¿De quién? 

—De Paulina. 

Él se puso tenso y la miró con desconfianza. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque no la conozco. 

Armie se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. 

—Ha ido a ver a su familia a Minnesota, para tratar de hacer las paces con ellos. 

—Lo sé. Se siente feliz. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí? 

—Quiero saber cómo es. 

Él reflexionó un momento antes de empezar a hablar. 

—Es atractiva e inteligente. También muy tozuda. Habla varios idiomas y cocina muy bien. —Se echó a reír antes de continuar—. Pero no tiene talento para la música. No es capaz de afinar ni una sola nota. 

—Eso he oído. —La joven lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿La querías? 

Él apartó la vista. 

—Creo que la quiero ahora, a mi manera. Cuando nos conocimos, en Oxford, éramos amigos. 

La joven asintió y se volvió un momento hacia el pasillo, como si alguien la hubiera llamado. 

—Me alegro de haberte conocido. Antes era imposible, pero nos volveremos a ver. —Y, con una sonrisa, se volvió para marcharse. 

Armie la siguió. 

—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? 

Ella lo miró expectante. 

—¿No me reconoces? 

—No, lo siento. Aunque tus ojos me resultan muy familiares. 

La joven se echó a reír y él sonrió, porque su risa era contagiosa. 

—¿Cómo no te van a resultar familiares? Son tus ojos. 

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Armie. 

—¿Aún no me reconoces? 

Él negó con la cabeza. 

—Soy Maia. 

Se quedó paralizado e, instantes después, su cara mostró todo un abanico de emociones, como nubes flotando en el cielo en un día de verano.  
Ella se inclinó hacia el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho y le dijo con un susurro cómplice: 

—No tenías por qué hacer eso. Sé que me querías. Soy feliz aquí. Todo está lleno de luz, amor y esperanza. Y todo es precioso. 

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Coni.


	21. XXI Siempre te seré fiel, Beatriz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la paciencia ❤️

Tom se plantó frente a la puerta de Timmy el día después de su graduación, llevando una camiseta gris con la palabra «Harvard» grabada en el pecho. 

—¿Papá?

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti... —afirmó con voz ronca, antes de darle un abrazo. 

Padre e hijo disfrutaron de un instante de tranquilidad antes de que alguien subiera los escalones a su espalda. 

—Ah, buenos días. He traído el desayuno. —Paul llevaba una bandeja con tres cafés con leche y donuts. Parecía algo incómodo por haber interrumpido un momento de intimidad familiar, pero cuando Tom lo recibió con un apretón de manos y Timmy con un abrazo, se relajó. 

Tras desayunar en la mesita plegable, Tom y Paul empezaron a planificar la mejor manera de embalarlo todo para el traslado. Por suerte, Paul había convencido a Sarah, la persona que le subarrendaba el apartamento a Timmy, para que ésta pudiera instalarse en el piso el 15 de junio. 

—Katherine Picton me invitó a comer hoy, pero no es necesario que vaya —comentó Timmy de pasada.

No quería dejar a su padre y a su amigo trabajando, mientras él iba de visita. 

—No tienes muchas cosas, Tim —dijo Tom, mirando a su alrededor—. Mientras tú recoges la ropa, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los libros. Estoy seguro de que a la hora de comer ya habremos terminado o poco nos faltará. —Con una sonrisa, le revolvió el pelo antes de irse hacia el pequeño baño. 

—No tienes por qué ocuparte de esto —replicó al quedarse a solas con Paul—. Papá y yo podemos hacerlo solos. 

Él frunció el cejo. 

—¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que estoy aquí porque me apetece? Yo no soy de los que se marchan, Timmy. No cuando hay una razón tan buena para quedarse. 

Él se tensó, incómodo, y clavó la vista en el café con leche. 

—Si la profesora Picton te ha invitado a comer, será que quiere decirte algo. Será mejor que vayas. —Le apretó la mano—. Tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de todo. 

Timmy soltó el aire lentamente y sonrió agradecido. 

Había unos cuantos objetos personales que a Timmy no le apetecía que vieran ni su padre ni Paul, así que los guardó en su mochila L. L. Bean. Aunque no eran los típicos objetos que un joven desea mantener lejos de la vista de su padre. Se trataba de un diario, unos pendientes de brillantes y algunas cosas relacionadas con sus sesiones de terapia. 

Nicole estaba encantada por la mejoría de Timmy. Durante la última sesión, le había dado el nombre de otra terapeuta de cerca de Harvard. Nicole no sólo lo había ayudado a soportar un duro golpe, sino que ahora lo dejaba en buenas manos para seguir el viaje.  
Timmy se puso un traje sencillo pero bonito y unos zapatos negros para ir a casa de la profesora Picton, pensando que la ocasión merecía algo mejor que unos jeans. 

Llevaba la mochila al hombro y en las manos una lata de lo que le habían asegurado que  
era un buen té Darjeeling. El té y él fueron recibidos con la contención propia de la profesora Picton, que lo hizo pasar inmediatamente al comedor. El almuerzo, a base de ensalada de gambas, sopa fría de pepino y un vino sauvignon blanco, fue muy agradable. 

—¿Cómo van las lecturas? —preguntó Katherine, mirándolo por encima del plato de sopa.

—Despacio pero segura. Voy a leer todo lo que usted me sugirió, pero acabo de empezar. 

—La profesora Marinelli ya está deseando conocerte. Estaría bien que fueras a presentarte cuando llegues a Cambridge. 

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias. 

—Sería muy beneficioso para ti que establecieras relación con el resto de los especialistas en Dante de la zona, especialmente los de la Universidad de Boston. —Katherine sonrió enigmáticamente—. Pero estoy segura de que acabarás conociéndolos a todos, aunque no quieras. Si ves que no te los presentan, prométeme que te dejarás caer por el Departamento de Estudios en Lenguas Romances de esa universidad antes de setiembre. 

—Lo haré, muchas gracias. No sé qué habría hecho... —Emocionada, Timmy no pudo seguir hablando.  
La profesora lo sorprendió consolándolo con unas palmaditas en la mano. El gesto fue torpe, como si la distinguida solterona estuviera acariciando la cabeza de un niño lloroso, pero no sin sentimiento. 

—Te has graduado con honores. Tu proyecto es sólido y puede ser una buena base para tu tesis. Seguiré tu carrera con interés. Creo que serás muy feliz en Cambridge. 

—Gracias. 

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Timmy alargó la mano, pero Katherine volvió a sorprenderla al darle un abrazo contenido pero cálido. 

—Has sido un buen alumno. Ahora, ve a Harvard y haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti. Y mándame un correo electrónico de vez en cuando contándome cómo te van las cosas. —Separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara, añadió—: Es posible que dé una conferencia en Boston en otoño. Espero que nos veamos allí. 

Timmy asintió. 

Mientras caminaba hacia su pequeño apartamento de Madison Avenue, iba mirando maravillada el regalo que le había hecho la profesora Picton. Era una rara edición, antigua y gastada, de La Vita Nuova de Dante, que había pertenecido a Dorothy L. Sayers, que había sido amiga del director de tesis de Katherine en Oxford. En los márgenes había anotaciones de puño y letra de Sayers. Timmy lo conservaría siempre. 

Sería su tesoro. 

No importaba el daño que Armie le había causado. Al convencer a Katherine Picton para que fuera su directora de proyecto le había hecho un favor tan grande que no podría devolvérselo nunca. 

«El amor es tener un gesto amable con alguien sin esperar recibir nada a cambio».

A la mañana siguiente, Timmy, Tom y Paul lo cargaron todo en la camioneta que habían alquilado y condujeron ocho horas hasta llegar a la granja Norris, que se encontraba a las afueras de Burlington, en Vermont. Los Chalamet fueron tan bien recibidos que se dejaron tentar para pasar unos cuantos días allí. Ted Norris, el padre de Paul, convenció a Tom para que fuesen juntos de pesca. 

Timmy dudaba que cualquier otro argumento hubiera conseguido alterar el rígido programa de su padre, pero eso fue antes de probar la comida que preparaba Louise. La madre de Paul era una cocinera extraordinaria. Lo hacía todo ella, incluso los donuts. 

El 15 de junio, la noche antes de que los Chalamet y Paul siguieran su viaje hacia Cambridge, Paul estaba en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Su padre lo había ido a buscar pasada la medianoche a causa de una emergencia bovina. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a acostarse, estaba demasiado agitado para conciliar el sueño. En su mente compartían espacio dos hombres. Su ex novio, estaba de visita en la granja cuando él llegó con los Chalamet. No era de extrañar, ya que seguían siendo amigos, pero Paul sabía que, al menos en parte, él había ido para echarle un vistazo a su rival. Él le había hablado de Timmy en Navidad, así que conocía su existencia y el papel que jugaba en su vida. Su ex sabía que Timmy le despertaba unos sentimientos que, al menos en Navidad, no eran correspondidos. Por suerte, fue amable con Timmy y éste estuvo, como siempre, tímido pero encantador. Paul se había sentido bastante incómodo mientras su pasado y su posible futuro charlaban delante de él. 

Cuando su ex lo llamó más tarde por teléfono para decirle que Timmy era encantador, no había sabido qué responder. Por supuesto, seguía sintiendo algo por él. Eran amigos desde mucho antes de empezar a salir. Lo quería, pero él había roto la relación, él había seguido adelante con su vida y había conocido a Timmy. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? 

Mientras Paul se planteaba su compleja (aunque al mismo tiempo inexistente) vida amorosa, Timmy luchaba contra el insomnio. Cuando se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió bajar a hurtadillas a la cocina por un vaso de leche.  
Y allí se encontró a Paul, sentado a la mesa, tomando una generosa ración de helado. 

—Hola —la saludó él, mirándolo discretamente pero con admiración. 

Timmy se le acercó, vestido con una vieja camiseta del instituto de Selinsgrove y unos shorts con «St. Joe’s» cosido descaradamente en el culo. 

(A los ojos de Paul, era Helena de Troya con ropa de deporte.) 

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó, acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado. 

—Papá tenía un problema con una de las vacas. ¿Un poco de Heath Bar Crunch? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole una cucharada grande de helado Ben & Jerry’s. 

Timmy no se pudo negar. Era su sabor favorito. Con cuidado, cogió la cuchara y se la metió en la boca. 

—Hum —gimió, con los ojos cerrados. Al acabar, le devolvió la cuchara a Paul, resistiendo el impulso de lamerla. 

Él la dejó en el tazón y se levantó. Timmy parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Timmy —susurró Paul, tirando de sus brazos para que se levantara. Le echó el pelo hacia atrás, fijándose en que él no hacía ningún gesto de rechazo. Estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose. Él le dedicó una ardiente mirada—. No quiero que nos despidamos. 

La sonrisa de Timmy fue un poco forzada. 

—No tenemos que hacerlo. Seguiremos en contacto por teléfono y correos electrónicos. Y nos podemos ver siempre que vayas a Boston. 

—Creo que no me has entendido. 

Timmy se liberó de sus manos y dio un paso atrás. 

—Es por tu ex, ¿verdad? No quiero crear problemas entre vosotros. Papá y yo nos las apañaremos perfectamente solos. 

Timmy esperó su respuesta, pero en vez de aliviado, Paul cada vez parecía más preocupado. 

—Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. 

—¿No? 

—¿De verdad tienes que hacerme esa pregunta? —Dio un paso hacia el—. ¿De verdad no lo sabes? 

Timmy apartó la vista. 

—Paul, yo... 

—Deja que termine de hablar —lo interrumpió—. Por una vez, deja que te diga lo que siento. —Respiró hondo y esperó a que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos antes de continuar—: Estoy enamorado de ti. No quiero separarme de ti porque te quiero. La idea de tener que dejarte en Cambridge me está matando. 

Timmy inspiró lentamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza. 

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que tú no estás enamorado de mí. Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero ¿crees que podrías..., algún día... en el futuro...? 

Timmy cerró los ojos. Un futuro que nunca había considerado se abrió ante él. Era una auténtica encrucijada de posibilidades. Se planteó cómo sería compartir la vida con Paul. Que fuera él el hombre que lo besara, que lo abrazara; el hombre que lo llevara a la cama y le hiciera el amor, con dulzura y delicadeza. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Paul sería muy dulce.  
Querría que se casaran, por supuesto, y que tuvieran hijos. Pero se sentiría orgulloso de su carrera académica y lo apoyaría en todo momento. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las imágenes no le resultaban desagradables. Era un buen futuro. Tendría una vida satisfactoria junto a un hombre decente, que nunca movería un dedo para perjudicarlo. Podría tener una buena vida a su lado. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, Paul le levantó la barbilla. 

—No habrá dramas, ni peleas, ni antiguas parejas como la profesora Dolor. Te trataré con respeto y nunca, nunca te abandonaré. 

»Elígeme —susurró, mirándolo con sentimiento—. Elígeme y te daré una vida  
feliz. Nunca más tendrás que irte a dormir llorando. 

Al oírlo, Timmy no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero reconocer esa verdad y desearla eran cosas muy distintas. 

—No soy como él. No soy como una hoguera que lo quema todo y luego se apaga. Soy constante. Me he contenido porque sabía que necesitabas un amigo, pero por una vez quiero decirte lo que siento en realidad. 

Tomando su silencio como prueba de aceptación, lo abrazó. Inclinándose sobre él, unió sus labios a los suyos y expresó toda su pasión en un beso. 

La boca de Paul era cálida y acogedora y lo que empezó como un beso suave, en seguida se cargó de deseo. 

Tras un instante de vacilación, Timmy se abrió a él. La lengua de Paul aprovechó la duda para penetrar en su boca, mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Pero Timmy no se sintió amenazado en ningún momento. En los gestos de él no había ningún intento de dominación, no había nada grosero ni abrumador.  
Lo besó sin perder el control en ningún momento. Después, lentamente, se separó y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de susurrarle al oído: 

—Te quiero, Timmy. Di que serás mío y no te arrepentirás. 

Timmy lo abrazó con más fuerza, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. 

A la mañana siguiente, Louise Norris miraba con preocupación a su hijo y al joven al que amaba. Su marido, Ted, trataba de animar la conversación hablando sobre la vaca enferma a la que habían tenido que atender la noche anterior. Mientras, Tom trataba de meterse en la boca un donuts casero sin parecer un bárbaro, pero fracasó. Después del desayuno, la cocina se vació como si fuera un galeón lleno de ratas  
que acabara de llegar a puerto. Paul y Timmy se quedaron solos, sentados el uno frente al otro, removiéndose incómodos en su asiento, con la vista clavada en sus respectivos cafés con leche. 

Timmy rompió el silencio. 

—Lo siento mucho. 

—Yo también. 

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, alzó la vista, preguntándose si Paul estaría enfadado o resentido. O ambas cosas. Pero no parecía que sintiera nada de eso. Sus ojos oscuros, aunque lo miraban derrotados, seguían brillando con amabilidad. 

—Tenía que intentarlo. No quería esperar a que hubieras encontrado a otra persona. Pero no volveré a sacar el tema. —Se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios, resignado—. No te preocupes. No volveré a ponerte en un compromiso. 

Echándose hacia adelante en la mesa, Timmy le apretó la mano. 

—No me pusiste en un compromiso. Y sé que tendríamos una buena vida juntos. Yo también te aprecio, pero te mereces algo más. Te mereces compartir la vida con alguien que te corresponda. 

Soltándose de él, Paul salió de la cocina. 

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué está tan callado? —Tom se volvió hacia Timmy, mientras esperaban a que Paul saliera del lavabo en una estación de servicio de New Hampshire. 

—Quiere más de lo que puedo darle. 

Su padre entornó los ojos, mirando al horizonte. 

—Parece un buen hombre y viene de una buena familia. ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Tienes algo contra las vacas? —Estaba tratando de hacerlo reír, pero al ver que sus palabras tenían el efecto contrario, alzó las manos en señal de rendición. —No me hagas caso, soy un idiota. También pensaba que el hijo del senador era un buen partido, así que ya ves. Mejor me muerdo la lengua. 

Antes de que pudiera tranquilizarlo, Paul volvió del baño, poniendo fin a la conversación corazón a corazón entre padre e hijo. Dos días más tarde, Timmy estaba ante la puerta de su nueva casa, despidiéndose de Paul y sintiéndose mucho peor que cuando lo había rechazado en la cocina de sus padres. En ningún momento él se había mostrado frío, maleducado ni rencoroso. Y no  
había retirado su oferta de acompañarlos a Cambridge para ayudarla con la mudanza.  
Incluso le había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en el moderno café que había enfrente de su casa. La anterior ocupante del apartamento acababa de dejar su trabajo allí y Paul le propuso al dueño que contratara a Timmy, consciente de que él necesitaba el dinero. 

Esos dos días había dormido en el suelo del apartamento sin protestar. Paul se había portado de un modo tan intachable que Timmy se sentía peor que nunca. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta? Sabía que elegirlo a él era apostar a caballo ganador. La vida a su lado sería fácil, segura. El corazón se le curaría y no volvería a sufrir más heridas. Pero si se quedaba con Paul se estaría conformando sólo con tener una buena vida, no una vida excepcional. Pero incluso si nunca lograba una vida excepcional, prefería que su existencia fuera como la de Katherine Picton y no como la de su madre. Al casarse con un buen hombre sin estar apasionadamente enamorado de él, lo estaría estafando y se estaría estafando a sí mismo. Y no era tan egoísta. 

—Adiós. 

Paul lo abrazó con fuerza antes de soltarlo y mirarlo fijamente. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que no hubiera cambiado de opinión. 

—Adiós. Gracias por todo. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti durante todos estos meses. 

Él se encogió de hombros. 

—Para eso están los amigos. 

Entonces vio que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y lo miró con preocupación. 

—Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? 

—Por supuesto —sollozó —. Has sido el mejor amigo posible y espero que continuemos nuestra amistad, aunque... —Timmy dejó la frase inacabada y él asintió, como si le agradeciera que no la acabara. 

Alargando una mano vacilante, Paul le acarició la mejilla por última vez, antes de dirigirse hacia el coche de su amigo Patrick, con quien iba a volver a Vermont. Pero de repente se detuvo, se volvió y se acercó a Timmy, nervioso. 

—No quería sacar el tema delante de tu padre, por eso he esperado a que se marchara. Aunque luego he dudado si contártelo o no... —Paul desvió la vista en dirección a la calle Mount Auburn. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

Negando con la cabeza, se volvió hacia él. 

—Ayer me llegó un correo electrónico del profesor Martin. 

Timmy lo miró sin comprender. 

—Hammer ha dejado la universidad. 

—¿Qué? —Timmy se llevó las manos a las sienes, tratando de asimilar la magnitud de lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Cuándo? 

—No lo sé. El profesor Martin dice que Hammer se ha comprometido a seguir supervisando mi tesis, pero a mí él no me ha dicho ni una palabra. 

Al ver la actitud preocupada de su amigo, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. 

—No quería disgustarte, pero he pensado que deberías saberlo. El departamento ha empezado a buscar sustituto. Sé que buscarán también en Harvard y que te habrías acabado enterando de todos modos. 

Él asintió, ausente. 

—¿Adónde irá? 

—No tengo ni idea. Martin no me dice nada. Creo que está enfadado con Hammer. Después de todo el lío que montó el semestre pasado, ahora se marcha y los deja en la estacada. 

Timmy lo abrazó, aturdido, y entró en su nuevo apartamento para reflexionar. Esa noche llamó a Rachel. Cuando le saltó el contestador, pensó en llamar a Richard, pero no quiso preocuparlo. Y sabía que Scott no tendría más información. 

A lo largo de los siguientes días, le dejó un par de mensajes de voz a Rachel y esperó, pero su amiga no respondió. 

Empezó a trabajar como camarero en el café de Peet’s, situado en el edificio de tres plantas que quedaba enfrente de su apartamento. Como su padre se había encargado de pagar el alquiler y los gastos de la mudanza y además había insistido en darle parte de los beneficios de la venta de la casa de Selinsgrove, podía vivir sin lujos pero sin apuros hasta que recibiera la beca, a finales de agosto. 

Concertó una cita con la terapeuta que le había recomendado Nicole y empezó a ir a ver a la doctora Margaret Walters una vez a la semana. Cuando no estaba aprendiendo los trucos del negocio del café ni encandilando a la clientela de su barrio de Harvard Square, aprovechaba el tiempo para avanzar en su lista de lecturas. Siguiendo el consejo de Katherine Picton, fue a presentarse a Greg Matthews, el catedrático de su nuevo departamento. 

El profesor Matthews lo recibió con amabilidad y pasaron casi una hora hablando del tema que más les gustaba: Dante. Greg la informó de que la profesora Marinelli llegaría de Oxford la semana siguiente y lo invitó a la recepción que  
celebrarían para darle la bienvenida. Timmy aceptó encantado. 

Al despedirse, el profesor lo acompañó hasta la cafetería de los alumnos graduados y le presentó a unos cuantos de ellos, antes de marcharse.  
Dos de los estudiantes que conoció se mostraron educados pero no particularmente cordiales. La tercera, Zsuzsa, una chica húngara, le dio la bienvenida inmediatamente y le informó de que un grupo se reunían los miércoles en el Grendel’s  
Den, un pub que estaba junto al Winthorp Park. Al parecer, el local tenía un bonito patio y una carta de cervezas excepcional. Timmy le prometió que no se lo perdería y los dos jóvenes se dieron su dirección de correo electrónico. 

A pesar de su timidez innata, de la que nunca acabaría de librarse del todo, Timmy encajó como un guante en Harvard. Conoció a un alumno llamado Ari, encargado de dar información sobre el campus. Ari le enseñó dónde estaban los principales edificios, como por ejemplo la biblioteca o la escuela de posgrado. 

Se apuntó en una lista para pedir el carnet de la biblioteca, aunque no podría hacer los trámites hasta agosto. 

De vez en cuando, iba por la cafetería para ver a Zsuzsa. Y pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca, buscando y leyendo libros. Paseando por el barrio, descubrió una tienda de comestibles, un banco y un restaurante tailandés cerca de su casa; éste se convirtió en su nuevo restaurante favorito. 

Cuando Rachel le devolvió la llamada, el 26 de junio, Timmy estaba ya totalmente instaladl y se sentía a gusto con su nueva vida. Era feliz. Casi.  
Estaba atendiendo a unos clientes cuando le sonó el teléfono, así que le pidió a un compañero que siguiera con los clientes mientras salía a la calle a hablar. 

—Rachel. ¿Cómo estás? 

—Estamos bien. Siento haber tardado tanto en responderte. Un hijo de puta me robó el móvil y he tenido que comprarme otro. Luego tuve que ponerme al día con todos los mensajes sobre la boda y... 

Timmy apretó los dientes y esperó a que su amiga se interrumpiera para tomar aire y así poder darle las noticias sobre su hermano. Sólo tuvo que esperar un poco. 

—Armie ha dejado el trabajo. 

—¿Qué? —exclamó Rachel casi gritando—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Un amigo mío era su auxiliar de investigación en Toronto. 

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo Rachel. 

—Explica ¿el qué? 

—Armie ha vendido su piso. Le envió a papá un correo electrónico avisándole de que lo dejaba y diciéndole que estaba viviendo en hoteles mientras encontraba una casa. 

Timmy se apoyó en el viejo y retorcido roble que se alzaba junto a Peet’s. 

—¿Dijo dónde la estaba buscando? 

—No. Sólo que había contratado a una empresa de mudanzas para que recogiera todas sus cosas y las guardara. Pero si ha dejado el trabajo... 

—Está en pleno proceso de búsqueda. 

—Entonces ¡tienes que llamarlo! Es el momento perfecto. 

Timmy apretó los dientes. 

—No.

—¿Por qué no? 

—Fue él quien cortó conmigo, ¿te acuerdas? No seré yo quien trate de arreglar las cosas a estas alturas. En caso de que se puedan arreglar, claro. 

Rachel guardó silencio unos instantes. 

—No estoy diciendo que te olvides de todo lo que ha ocurrido y hagas como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Pero creo que deberíais hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Creo que él tiene que saber cómo te sentiste y lo que pasó cuando se marchó. Y francamente, creo que te debe una explicación. Después puedes mandarlo al infierno, si eso es lo que quieres. 

Él cerró los ojos mientras el corazón se le contraía de dolor. La mera idea de ver a Armie y de escuchar sus razones le resultaba dolorosa. 

—No estoy seguro de que mi corazón sobreviviera a sus explicaciones.

Timmy se enterró en sus libros durante los días siguientes, preparándose para su entrevista con la profesora Marinelli. Ésta era la invitada de honor de la fastuosa recepción en la que se conocieron, por lo que su primera toma de contacto fue breve aunque muy cordial. La profesora Marinelli aún se estaba instalando, pero reconoció el nombre de Timmy gracias a la recomendación de la profesora Picton y le propuso verse para tomar un café en julio. 

Timmy volvió a casa envuelto en una nube de optimismo. Se sentía tan feliz que pensó que sería un buen momento para acometer la misión que había estado evitando desde que llegó: desembalar los libros y colocarlos en las estanterías de su pequeño apartamento. Hasta esa noche, había estado sacando los que necesitaba de la biblioteca, pero ver las cajas en el suelo lo ponía nervioso. 

El proceso le llevó más tiempo del que había supuesto. No había acabado de ordenar ni un tercio de los volúmenes cuando sintió hambre, así que fue a su restaurante tailandés a encargar comida para llevar. 

Dos días más tarde, el 30 de junio, había llegado por fin a la última caja. Tras una velada muy agradable con Zsuzsa y otros estudiantes en el Grendel’s Den, volvió a casa decidido a acabar de clasificar los libros. 

Empezó a colocarlos alfabéticamente, hasta que llegó al último libro de la última caja: El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado, publicado por la Oxford University Press. Frunciendo el cejo, lo miró por delante y por detrás. Al cabo de unos minutos, recordó que Paul se lo había llevado a casa, diciendo que lo había encontrado en su casillero del departamento. 

«Un libro de texto sobre historia medieval», había dicho. Por curiosidad, lo hojeó y entre las páginas de la Tabla de Contenidos encontró una tarjeta de visita. Era de Alan Mackenzie, representante de la Oxford University Press en Toronto. En el dorso de la tarjeta, una nota manuscrita decía que  
estaría encantado de ayudarlo con sus libros de texto. Timmy estaba a punto de cerrarlo y dejarlo en la estantería, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una de las lecturas referenciadas. 

Las cartas de Abelardo y Eloísa, Carta VI. 

Las palabras de Armie resonaron en su mente: 

«Lee mi sexta carta, párrafo cuarto», le había susurrado. 

Con el corazón desbocado, pasó las páginas y descubrió sorprendido que un grabado y una fotografía marcaban el punto donde se encontraba la sexta carta. 

«Pero ¿adónde me lleva mi vana imaginación?

Ah, Eloísa, qué lejos estamos de la paz de espíritu. 

Tu corazón arde con el fuego fatal que no puede extinguirse y el mío está lleno de conflictos e inquietud. 

No creas, Eloísa, que estoy disfrutando de la paz perfecta. 

Quiero abrirte mi corazón por última vez. 

No he logrado olvidarme de ti. 

Aunque lucho contra la excesiva ternura que me inspiras, mis esfuerzos son en vano, ya que soy consciente de tu dolor y querría compartirlo. 

Tus cartas me conmueven. 

No puedo leer con indiferencia las letras que ha escrito tu querida mano. 

Lloro y suspiro y apenas logro ocultar mi debilidad ante mis alumnos. 

Ésta, infeliz Eloísa, es la miserable condición de Abelardo. 

El mundo, que suele equivocarse en sus apreciaciones, cree que vivo en paz. 

Se imagina que mi amor por ti buscaba sólo la gratificación de los sentidos y que te he olvidado. 

¡Cómo se equivocan!» 

Timmy tuvo que leer el párrafo unas cinco veces antes de que el mensaje calara en su mente aturdida. Se fijó en el grabado. Era La disputa por el alma de Guido de Montefeltro. 

Le resultaba familiar, pero no acababa de entender qué quería decirle Armie con esa ilustración. 

Abrió el ordenador portátil para buscar información sobre ella, pero en seguida  
recordó que no tenía acceso a Internet en el apartamento. Cogió su teléfono móvil, pero se había quedado sin batería y no se acordaba de  
dónde había dejado el cargador. Volvió a abrir el libro y se fijó en la fotografía que acompañaba la ilustración. Era una foto del huerto de manzanos de la casa de los Clark. En el dorso había una nota manuscrita de Armie: 

"Para mi amado.  
Mi corazón es tuyo, al igual que mi cuerpo.  
Lo mismo que mi alma.  
Siempre te seré fiel, Beatriz.  
Quiero ser el último.  
Espérame... "

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, sintió la necesidad irrefrenable de hablar con él. No importaba que fuera casi medianoche ni que la calle Mount Auburn estuviera completamente a oscuras. Ni siquiera le importaba que Peet’s llevara horas cerrado. Cogió el portátil y salió a toda prisa del apartamento. Si se sentaba junto a la puerta de la cafetería, probablemente pudiese conectarse y enviarle un correo electrónico.  
No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle. En esos momentos, sólo podía correr. 

El vecindario estaba en silencio. A pesar de la suave llovizna vespertina, un grupito de estudiantes recorría la calle de al lado charlando y riendo. Timmy cruzó de acera, salpicando con sus chancletas sobre el asfalto húmedo. Ignoró las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a empaparle la camiseta. Ignoró los relámpagos y los truenos que se acercaban por el este.  
En el centro de la calle se detuvo, asustado, porque acababa de ver una silueta escondida detrás del roble que había junto al café. El siguiente relámpago le reveló que la silueta pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a un hombre. 

A oscuras y medio oculto por el árbol, Timmy no lo reconoció. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza acercarse a un extraño, así que se quedó inmóvil, ladeando la cabeza y aguzando la vista mientras trataba de identificarlo. 

En respuesta a su indecisión, él salió de su escondite y avanzó hasta quedar bajo la luz de la farola más cercana. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo en ese momento y Timmy pensó que el hombre parecía un ángel. 

«Armie.»


	22. XXII Sólo tú conoces el final

Armie vio el dolor en sus ojos. Fue lo primero en lo que se fijó. Parecía más mayor. Pero su belleza, que nacía de su bondad, era aún más arrebatadora que meses atrás. 

De pie ante Timmy, se sintió abrumado por la intensidad de su amor por él. 

Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Llevaba un rato tratando de encontrar el valor necesario para llamar a su puerta y suplicarle que lo dejara entrar. Cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, él había salido corriendo de la casa y se había detenido en medio de la calle, como un ciervo cegado por los faros de un coche. 

Armie llevaba tiempo imaginándose cómo sería su reencuentro. Algunos días era lo único que le permitía seguir adelante. Él seguía inmóvil, sin acercarse. La desesperación se apoderó de él. Varios desenlaces le cruzaron la mente, pero ninguno era bueno. 

«No me eches de tu lado», le rogó en silencio. Pasándose la mano por el pelo, inquieto, trató de apartarse de la cara los mechones mojados. 

—Timothée. —No pudo disimular el temblor en la voz. Lo estaba mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. 

Antes de poder decir nada más, oyó un ruido que se acercaba. Al volverse en esa dirección, vio que era un coche. Él seguía petrificado en medio de la calle. 

—¡Timmy, muévete! —le gritó, agitando los brazos. 

Pero él ignoró su aviso y el coche pasó rozándolo. Armie siguió corriendo hacia allá, sin dejar de agitar los brazos. 

—¡Timmy, sal de ahí ahora mismo! 

Timmy no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Oía ruidos y su voz a lo lejos, pero no distinguía las palabras. La lluvia le mojaba las piernas y los brazos, pero tenía la cara protegida por un pecho fuerte y sólido, un pecho que pertenecía a un cuerpo que lo rodeaba como una manta. 

Abrió los ojos. 

La atractiva cara de Armie estaba surcada por arrugas de preocupación, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de esperanza. Con el pulgar, le secó la mejilla, sin saber si la tenía mojada por las lágrimas o por la lluvia. Durante unos instantes permanecieron mirándose en silencio. 

—¿Estás bien? —susurró finalmente. 

Timmy lo observaba mudo, sin entender nada. 

—No pretendía asustarte. He venido tan pronto como he podido. 

Sus palabras atravesaron finalmente la confusión que se había apoderado de la mente de él. 

Soltándose de su abrazo, le preguntó: 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Él frunció el cejo. 

—¿No es obvio? 

—No, al menos no para mí. 

Armie suspiró, frustrado. 

—Es primero de julio. He venido lo antes posible. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué? 

—Ojalá hubiera podido venir antes —insistió él, con una sonrisa. 

La expresión desconfiada de él lo decía todo. Los ojos entornados, los labios fruncidos, la mandíbula apretada. 

—Sabías que había renunciado a mi plaza. Sin duda sabías que volvería. 

Timmy abrazó el portátil contra su pecho. 

—¿Y por qué iba a saberlo? 

Armie abrió mucho los ojos y, por un momento, no supo qué decir. 

—¿Pensabas que no volvería aunque hubiera dejado el trabajo? 

—Eso es lo que uno tiende a pensar cuando su amante se marcha de la ciudad sin ni siquiera una llamada de teléfono de despedida. Y también cuando éste le envía un correo electrónico impersonal, diciéndole que las cosas entre ellos han terminado. 

El semblante de él se ensombreció. 

—El sarcasmo no te sienta bien, Timothée. 

—Y las mentiras no le sientan bien a usted, profesor. 

Armie dio un paso hacia él. 

—Entonces, ¿hemos vuelto a la casilla de salida? ¿Volvemos a ser Timothée y el profesor? 

—Según lo que contaste en la vista, las cosas nunca pasaron de ahí. Tú eras el profesor y yo el alumno. Tú me sedujiste y luego me abandonaste. Lo que no me dijeron los miembros del comité fue si habías disfrutado al hacerlo. 

Él maldijo entre dientes. 

—Te mandé mensajes, pero preferiste no hacerles caso. 

—¿Qué mensajes? ¿Las llamadas que nunca hiciste? ¿Las cartas que nunca escribiste? Aparte de ese correo electrónico, no he sabido nada de ti desde que me llamaste Eloísa. Por no hablar de los mensajes que yo te dejé. ¿Los escuchaste antes de borrarlos o los borraste directamente? No te molestaste en responder, igual que no te   
molestaste en avisarme de que te marchabas de la ciudad. ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que fue enterarme de que el hombre que en teoría estaba enamorado de mí había salido huyendo de Toronto para no verme? 

Armie se llevó una mano a la frente para concentrarse. 

—¿Qué me dices de la carta de Abelardo a Eloísa y de la fotografía del huerto? Dejé el libro en tu casillero personalmente. 

—No tenía ni idea de que me lo hubieras enviado tú. Acabo de verlo hace unos minutos. 

—Pero ¡te dije que leyeras la carta de Abelardo! —balbuceó, con una expresión horrorizada—. Te lo dije a la cara. 

Timmy sujetó el ordenador con más fuerza. 

—No. Lo que dijiste fue «Lee mi sexta carta». Y lo hice. En ella me decías que me pusiera un jersey, que había refrescado. —Lo miró furioso—. Y tenías razón. Todo se había enfriado. 

—Pero te llamé Eloísa. ¿No era evidente? 

—Oh, desde luego. Aplastantemente obvio—replicó —. Eloísa fue seducida y abandonada por su profesor. Me pareció cruel, pero muy esclarecedor. 

—Pero el libro... —repitió, suplicándole con la mirada—. La foto... 

—La he encontrado esta noche, mientras desembalaba los libros. —La expresión de Timmy se suavizó al recordar la nota—. Hasta esta noche pensaba que te habías cansado de mí. 

—Perdóname —se disculpó él. Sabía que esas palabras eran insuficientes e inadecuadas, pero le salían del corazón—. Yo... Timothée... necesito explicarte... 

—Deberíamos entrar en casa —lo interrumpió, mirando hacia las ventanas de su apartamento. 

Armie levantó el brazo para cogerle la mano, pero lo pensó mejor y lo dejó caer de nuevo. 

Mientras subían la escalera, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Al entrar en el apartamento, se fue la luz. 

—Me pregunto si será sólo aquí o en toda la calle. 

Armie murmuró algo, sin saber cómo ayudar, mientras él cruzaba el salón y abría las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz de fuera. Pero las farolas también se habían apagado. 

—Si quieres, podemos ir a algún sitio donde haya luz —dijo Armie, apareciendo de repente a su lado y sobresaltándolo—. Lo siento —se disculpó, sujetándolo del brazo. 

—Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí. 

Él resistió el impulso de insistir, sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de imponer su opinión. Mirando a su alrededor, preguntó. 

—¿Tienes una linterna? ¿O velas? 

—Las dos cosas, creo. 

Tras encontrar la linterna, Timmy le dio una toalla a Armie para que se secara, mientras él se cambiaba de ropa en el baño. Cuando regresó, Armie estaba sentado en el sofá, rodeado por media docena de velas, artísticamente colocadas sobre los muebles y en el suelo. 

Timmy se fijó en las sombras que bailaban en la pared, a su espalda. Parecían figuras demoníacas, que trataran de aprisionarlo en el Infierno de Dante. Al mirarlo a la cara, vio que las arrugas de la frente se le habían hecho más profundas y que sus ojo parecían más grandes. Se notaba que hacía tiempo que no se afeitaba. Había tratado de peinarse con los dedos, pero un mechón rebelde le caía sobre la frente.   
Timmy había olvidado lo atractivo que era. Había olvidado cómo, con sólo una mirada o una palabra, podía hacer que le hirviera la sangre. Era tan guapo como peligroso. 

Armie le ofreció la mano para que se sentara a su lado, pero prefirió acurrucarse en el rincón de enfrente. 

—He encontrado una botella de vino y la he abierto —la informó él, alargándole un vaso de vino shiraz, barato. 

A Timmy la sorprendió, porque en el pasado se habría negado a tomar un vino tan sencillo. 

Timmy bebió varios sorbos, probándolo, mientras esperaba que Armie empezara a toser y a quejarse por tener que tomar asquerosa agua sucia de la bañera. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, no probó el vino. Se lo quedó mirando y su mirada bajó hasta quedarse clavada en su pecho. 

—¿Has cambiado de instituto? 

—¿Cómo? 

Armie señaló la camiseta que se había puesto, en la que se leía «Boston College». 

—No. Es un regalo de Paul. Estudió en Boston, ¿recuerdas? 

Él se tensó. 

—Yo también te regalé una camiseta —dijo, más para sí mismo que para Timmy. 

Timmy bebió otro sorbo, deseando que el vaso estuviera más lleno. Armie no se perdió detalle, con la mirada clavada en sus labios y su cuello. 

—¿Todavía tienes mi sudadera de Harvard? 

—Cambiemos de tema. 

Él se removió inquieto en el sofá, pero no pudo apartar la vista de Timmy. Ansiaba recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y unir sus bocas. 

—¿Qué opinas de la Universidad de Boston? 

Timmy lo miró con recelo. Su mirada desinfló la seguridad de Armie, que se mordió el labio. 

—Katherine Picton me dijo que fuera a presentarme al especialista en Dante del Departamento de Lenguas Romances de esa universidad, pero aún no he encontrado el   
momento. He estado ocupada. 

—Entonces, tendré que llamarla para darle las gracias. 

—¿Por qué? 

Él dudó. 

—Yo soy el nuevo especialista en Dante de la Universidad de Boston. 

Armie esperaba una reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Timmy permaneció inmóvil, mientras la luz de las velas proyectaba sombras sobre su preciosa cara. 

Él se echó a reír sin ganas y le sirvió más vino. 

—Bueno, no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba. 

Timmy bebió un nuevo sorbo y a continuación murmuró algo entre dientes. 

—Entonces —dijo finalmente—, ¿te vas a quedar aquí? 

—Eso depende —replicó Armie, sin apartar su ardiente mirada de las letras de su camiseta. 

Timmy estuvo a punto de cubrirse el cuello con los brazos, pero se obligó a dejarlos a los lados. 

—Ahora soy catedrático —prosiguió él—. El Departamento de Estudios en Lenguas Romances no tenía un programa de posgrado de Italiano, pero la universidad quería atraer alumnos al nuevo programa sobre Dante, así que mi asignatura también será válida para el programa de Religión. —Echando un vistazo a las sombras que lo rodeaban, Armie negó la cabeza—. Irónico, ¿no crees? —añadió—. Un hombre que se ha pasado la vida huyendo de Dios, acaba como profesor en una carrera de Religión. 

—He visto cosas más raras. 

—Estoy seguro —susurró él—. Habría dimitido en Toronto, pero eso habría causado un escándalo. Pero en cuanto te graduaste, ya estaba libre para aceptar la plaza aquí. 

Timmy ladeó la cabeza, dejando el lóbulo de la oreja al descubierto. Armie vio con tristeza, extrañaba ese lugar.

Timmy, que había estado reflexionando sobre sus palabras, preguntó al fin: 

—¿Y qué tiene de especial la fecha del primero de julio? 

—Hoy acaba mi contrato con la Universidad de Toronto. —Tras aclararse la garganta, prosiguió—: Leí tus correos electrónicos y escuché tus mensajes de voz, pero esperaba que encontraras el mensaje en el libro. Lo dejé en tu casillero personalmente. 

Timmy seguía pensando sus palabras. Su silencio no implicaba que estuviera aceptando sus excusas; sólo que no quería discutir. Al menos, de momento. 

—Siento haberme perdido tu graduación. —Armie bebió un poco de vino—. Katherine me envió fotos. —Carraspeó—. Estabas precioso. Eres precioso. 

Se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Timmy lo cogió, curioso, y vio que tenía una foto suya como fondo de pantalla, con la ropa de graduado, dándole la mano a Katherine Picton. 

—Me la envió ella —explicó, al notar la confusión de Timmy. 

Éste empezó a revisar el resto de las fotos del teléfono de Armie, con decisión pero con el estómago encogido. Vio fotos de su viaje a Italia y otras de la pasada Navidad, pero ninguna de Paulina. Tampoco había fotos de otras personas. De hecho, todas eran de Timmy, incluso las más provocativas que le había hecho en Belice. 

Estaba sorprendido. Después de pasar meses convencido de que Armie no quería saber nada de él, ese cambio de actitud era demasiado brusco para que pudiera asimilarlo de golpe. Le devolvió el iPhone. 

—¿Te llevaste la foto de los dos bailando en Lobby? 

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido. 

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? 

—Me di cuenta de que faltaba cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa. 

Él trató de cogerle la mano, pero él la apartó. 

—Cuando volví al piso, vi allí tu ropa. ¿Por qué no te la llevaste? 

—De hecho, no era mi ropa. 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—Por supuesto que era tu ropa y sigue siéndolo si la quieres. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Créeme, Timothée. Quería tenerte a mi lado. La foto era un sustituto muy pobre. 

—¿Me querías a tu lado? 

Sin poder contenerse, Armie le acarició la mejilla, sintiéndose muy aliviado al ver que no se encogía ni se apartaba. 

—No he dejado de desearlo en ningún momento. 

Timmy se echó entonces hacia atrás, con lo que él se quedó acariciando el aire. 

—¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente cuando la persona a la que quieres te abandona no una vez, sino dos? 

Armie apretó los labios. 

—No, no lo sé. Lo siento. Perdóname. —Espero unos instantes, pero al ver que no decía nada, siguió hablando—: Así que Paul te regaló esta camiseta. ¿Cómo está? 

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti qué te importa? 

—Es mi alumno —respondió él, formal. 

—Como yo, en otros tiempos —replicó con amargura—. Deberías escribirle. Me dijo que no sabía nada de ti. 

—¿Así que has hablado con él? 

—Sí, Armie, he hablado con él. 

Timmy se soltó la coleta y se pasó los dedos entre los mechones mojados. Él observó, extasiado, cómo la cascada de pelo oscuro y brillante se derramaba sobre sus delgados hombros. 

—Me duele el pelo. 

—No sabía que el pelo pudiese doler —contestó Armie con una resplandeciente sonrisa, antes de acariciárselo. Al cabo de un momento, cambió de expresión al recordar lo que había pasado en la calle—. Podían haberte hecho mucho daño, allí parado en medio de la calzada. 

—Menos mal que no he soltado el portátil. Tengo todo mi trabajo ahí guardado. 

—Habría sido culpa mía, por sorprenderte. Debía de parecer un fantasma, empapado y merodeando. 

—No estabas merodeando. Y no parecías un fantasma. Parecías otra cosa. 

—¿Qué parecía? 

Ruborizándose, Timmy guardó silencio. 

Armie lo observó. Aunque había poca luz, su rubor no le pasó inadvertido. Deseaba sentirlo bajo sus palmas. Pero no quería ir demasiado de prisa. Él hizo un gesto vago con la mano y cambió de tema. 

—Paul sugirió que guardara una copia de seguridad en un lápiz de memoria, para no perder la información si le pasa algo al ordenador, pero hace tiempo que no lo actualizo.

Al oír la segunda mención a su antiguo ayudante de investigación, él reprimió un gruñido y una exclamación peyorativa. Se volvió hacia Timmy.

—Estaba convencido de que pensarías que me pondría en contacto contigo después de la graduación. 

—¿Y si así fuera? El día de la graduación pasó y seguí sin saber nada de ti. 

—Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que esperar a que acabara mi contrato, el primero de julio. 

—No quiero seguir hablando. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Porque no puedo decir las cosas que quiero   
decirte, mientras estás sentado en mi sofá. 

—Ya veo —dijo él, lentamente. 

Timmy se removió inquieto, luchando con las ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien. 

Porque, en realidad, las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Al menos tenía que ser honesto por él mismo. 

—Ya te he robado demasiado tiempo —dijo Armie, derrotado. Levantándose, miró hacia la puerta y de nuevo a Timmy—. Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero espero que me concedas una última oportunidad antes de decirme adiós. 

Timmy enderezó los hombros. 

—Tú no me la diste. No me dijiste adiós con una conversación. Te despediste follándome contra una puerta. 

Él se le acercó rápidamente. 

—No digas eso. Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa palabra. No vuelvas a usarla cuando hables de nosotros. 

Allí estaba de nuevo el profesor Hammer, quitándose el disfraz del Armie penitente. 

Aunque a Timmy le molestó su tono de voz, estaba familiarizado con sus cambios de humor y sabía que no tenía nada que temer de él. Ignorándolo, se levantó, dispuesto a acompañarlo a la puerta. 

—No te dejes esto —le recordó, señalándole el iPhone. 

—Gracias. Timothée, por favor... 

—¿Cómo está Paulina? 

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, como una flecha. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Me preguntaba si se habían visto a menudo durante estos meses. 

Armie se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. 

—La vi una vez. Le pedí que me perdonara y le deseé que le fuera muy bien la vida —afirmó con decisión. 

—¿Eso es todo? 

—¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber, Timothée? —Apretó mucho los labios—. ¿Por qué no me preguntas si me acosté con ella? 

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! 

Su respuesta fue tan rápida y vehemente que Timmy dio un paso atrás. Estaba indignado y lo demostraba apretando los puños. 

—Tal vez he debido ser más concreto. Hay muchas cosas que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer sin acostarse —añadió, alzando la barbilla, desafiante. 

Armie se obligó a contar hasta diez. No podía perder los estribos en ese momento. 

—Me doy cuenta de que tu visión de mi ausencia y la mía son muy distintas, pero puedo asegurarte que no he buscado la compañía de otras mujeres ni hombres. —Con expresión más calmada, añadió—: He estado a solas con tus fotografías y mis recuerdos, Timothée. Han sido compañeros muy fríos, pero la única compañía que anhelaba era la tuya. 

—¿No ha habido nadie más? 

—Te he sido fiel en todo momento. Te lo juro por la memoria de Grace. 

El juramento los sorprendió a los dos. Al mirarlo a los ojos, Timmy no dudó de su sinceridad y suspiró aliviado. 

Armie le cogió la mano con suavidad. 

—Hay muchas cosas que debí haberte dicho. Te las diré ahora, si vienes conmigo. 

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —susurró y su voz adquirió un tono inquietante en la penumbra. 

—El Timothée que recuerdo odiaba la oscuridad. —Armie le soltó la mano—. Paulina está en Minnesota. Se reconcilió con su familia y ha conocido a otra persona. Acordamos que ya no le pasaría más dinero y nos deseó lo mejor. 

—Te lo desearía a ti. 

—No. Nos lo deseó a los dos. ¿No te das cuenta? Ella pensaba que seguíamos juntos y yo no le dije lo contrario, porque para mí siempre hemos seguido juntos. 

Fue como si Armie hubiera cogido la flecha en pleno vuelo y le hubiera dado la vuelta, encarándola hacia Timmy. No le había dicho a Paulina que estaba libre, porque, en su mente, estaba comprometido. A Timmy le costaba admitirlo, pero la idea le iba calando. 

—No hay nadie más. —Su voz sonaba sincera.   
Timmy apartó la vista. 

—¿Qué estabas haciendo delante de una cafetería cerrada, en plena noche? 

—Armándome de valor para llamar a tu puerta —respondió él, dándole vueltas al aro de platino que llevaba en el dedo—. Tuve que convencer a Rachel para que me diera tu dirección. No fue fácil. 

Timmy le miró el anillo. 

—¿Por qué llevas un anillo de boda? 

—¿Por qué crees que lo llevo? 

Armie se lo quitó y se lo ofreció. 

Timmy no lo cogió. 

—Lee la inscripción —le pidió él. 

Inseguro, Timmy cogió el anillo y, acercándolo a una de las velas, leyó: 

TIMOTHÉE, MI AMADO, ES MÍO Y YO SOY SUYO. 

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Rápidamente, le devolvió el anillo. Él se lo puso en el dedo sin decir nada. 

—¿Se puede saber por qué llevas un anillo con mi nombre en él? 

—Has dicho que no querías hablar —la reprendió Armie suavemente—. Pero ya que al parecer podemos hacer preguntas, ¿puedo preguntarte por Paul? 

Timmy se ruborizó y apartó la vista. 

—Estaba en el lugar y el momento adecuados para recoger mis pedazos. 

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para no ceder a la tentación de decir algo mordaz, que sólo serviría para alejarlos más. 

—Perdóname —dijo, abriendo los ojos—. Este anillo tiene un compañero más pequeño. Los compré en Tiffany el día que compré el marco de plata para la ecografía de Maia. 

»Sigo pensando que eres mi otra mitad. Mi bashert. A pesar de nuestra separación, en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza estar con otra persona. Te he sido fiel desde que me dijiste quién eras, el octubre pasado. 

De repente, a Timmy le costó mucho respirar. 

—Armie, desapareces sin avisar, pasas meses en paradero desconocido y ahora, de pronto... 

Él lo miró comprensivo, deseando abrazarlo, pero Timmy seguía manteniendo las distancias. 

—No tenemos que hablarlo todo esta noche. Pero si puedes soportarlo, me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos mañana —le pidió él, con una mirada melancólica. 

Timmy levantó los ojos el tiempo justo para responder. 

—De acuerdo. 

Armie soltó el aire, aliviado. 

—Bien. Mañana seguimos hablando pues. Que descanses. 

Timmy asintió, abriendo la puerta de la casa. Al pasar por su lado, Armie se detuvo. 

—¿Timothée? 

Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Timmy levantó los ojos hacia él. 

—¿Me permites que... te bese la mano? —le preguntó con timidez. 

A Timmy le recordó a un niño pequeño. 

Se lo permitió, pero al verlo inclinado ante él, no pudo resistir el impulso de besarlo en la frente. De repente, Armie lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó. Aunque mientras lo besaba le costaba pensar en nada más, se concentró en transmitirle con los labios y con todo su cuerpo que era sincero, que no lo había traicionado, que lo amaba. 

Cuando le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, Armie gimió. Con un esfuerzo de contención, interrumpió el beso con delicadeza. Cuando Timmy aflojó el abrazo, él le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de besarlo en ambas   
mejillas y en la punta de la nariz. 

Al abrir los ojos, vio que su estaba embargado por varias emociones al mismo tiempo. Le acarició el pelo húmedo y lo miró con deseo. 

—Te quiero. 

Mientras se marchaba, Timmy permaneció en silencio. 

El beso de Armie no lo ayudó a mantenerse firme en su decisión, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo besado. Había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería después de tantos meses y lo había sorprendido lo familiar que le había resultado. En segundos, conseguía que el pulso se le acelerara y que le costara respirar. Lo amaba, no cabía duda. Lo había notado. Ni siquiera él, con todo su encanto y sus modales impecables, podía mentir con sus besos. 

Le notaba algo distinto. Parecía menos salvaje, más vulnerable. Por supuesto, seguía perdiendo la paciencia de vez en cuando, y el profesor nunca se alejaba demasiado, pero Armie, su Armie, había cambiado. Lo que no sabía era cómo ni por qué.   
________

A la mañana siguiente, la luz había vuelto y Timmy puso a cargar el móvil. Llamó a su jefe en Peet’s y le dijo que no iría a trabajar ese fin de semana porque no se encontraba bien. Al hombre no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que era el fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio, pero no podía hacer nada. 

Después de una larga ducha —una ducha que pasó soñando con los labios de Armie y con recuerdos reprimidos de ambos juntos—, se sintió mucho mejor. Le envió un correo a Rachel, contándole que su hermano había vuelto y se le había declarado. 

Una hora más tarde, sonó el teléfono. Pensó que sería Rachel, pero era Dante Alighieri en persona. 

—¿Cómo has dormido? —le preguntó alegremente. 

—Bien, ¿y tú? 

Armie hizo una pausa. 

—No tan bien como... Bueno, tolerablemente, supongo. 

Timmy se echó a reír. Ése era el profesor que recordaba. 

—Me gustaría enseñarte mi casa. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? 

—No hace falta que sea ahora, pero sí hoy, a ser posible. —Parecía estar esperando una negativa. 

—¿Dónde está? 

—En Foster Place, cerca de Longfellow’s House.   
La ubicación es perfecta para estudiar en la Universidad de Harvard; no tanto para la Universidad de Boston. 

Timmy frunció el cejo, confuso. 

—Si no es cómoda para trabajar en Boston, ¿para qué la has comprado?

Armie carraspeó. 

—Pensé que... quiero decir que esperaba que... —Las palabras le fallaban—. Es pequeña, pero tiene un jardín muy bonito. Me gustaría saber qué te parece. —Carraspeó otra vez y él habría jurado que se estaba tirando del cuello de la camisa—. Siempre podría buscar otra. 

Timmy no supo qué decir. 

—Si has dormido bien, ¿hablarás conmigo? 

Timny no recordaba haberlo oído nunca tan nervioso ni tan inseguro. 

—Por supuesto, aunque no por teléfono. 

—Tengo que pasar por la universidad para ver mi nuevo despacho, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo. 

—No hay prisa —lo tranquilizó. 

—Sí la hay —replicó él, con un susurro ardiente. 

Timmy suspiró. 

—Iré esta tarde. 

—Ven a cenar. Te pasaré a buscar a las seis y media. 

—Iré solo. Tomaré un taxi. —Timmy interrumpió el silencio que siguió a sus palabras diciéndole que tenía que irse. 

—Bien —replicó él, tenso—. Si prefieres venir en taxi, estás en tu derecho. 

—Voy a mantener la mente abierta hasta que hayamos hablado. Te pido que hagas lo mismo —dijo en tono conciliador. 

Armie no había perdido del todo las esperanzas, pero poco le faltaba. No estaba nada seguro de que Timmy fuera a perdonarlo. Y, aunque lo hiciera, el monstruo de los celos lo martirizaba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si él le confesaba que se había refugiado en Paul en un momento de debilidad y se había acostado con él. 

«¡Maldito follaángeles del demonio!» 

—Por supuesto —dijo. 

—Me ha sorprendido tu llamada. ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? 

—Es una larga historia. 

—Seguro que sí. Nos veremos esta noche. 

Timmy colgó, deseando escuchar esa historia. 

Cuando llegó al nuevo hogar, se lo quedó mirando asombrado. 

Era una casa de madera de dos plantas, con una fachada sencilla, pintada de gris marengo con el borde exterior más oscuro. Casi no había jardín en la parte delantera; sólo un rectángulo asfaltado donde dejar el coche. 

En un correo electrónico donde le daba la dirección exacta, Armie le había enviado un enlace a la página de la inmobiliaria en la que se veía la casa. El valor de la misma, construida antes de la segunda guerra mundial, superaba el millón de dólares. 

De hecho, la calle entera había sido un barrio de inmigrantes italianos que se habían construido unas casitas de dos plantas hacia 1920. En esos días, la calle estaba ocupada por jóvenes de buena familia, por profesores de Harvard y por Armie. 

Mientras contemplaba la sobria elegancia del edificio, Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

«Así que esto es lo que puedes conseguir con un millón de dólares en este vecindario.»   
Al acercarse a la puerta, vio una nota manuscrita de Armie. 

Timothée: 

Por favor, reúnete conmigo en el jardín. 

Armie. 

Timmy suspiró, porque de pronto fue consciente de que la noche que tenía por delante iba a ser muy difícil. Rodeó la casa y ahogó una exclamación al llegar al jardín trasero. 

Todo estaba lleno de flores y arbustos. Había plantas acuáticas y setos elegantemente recortados. En el centro distinguió lo que parecía la tienda de un sultán. A la derecha de la misma había una fuente con una estatua de Venus y bajo la fuente, un pequeño estanque con lo que parecían carpas rojas y blancas.   
Se acercó a la tienda y echó un vistazo al interior. Y lo que vio lo entristeció. Porque dentro había una cama cuadrada, exactamente igual al futón de terraza de la suite que habían compartido en Florencia. La suite donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez. La terraza donde él le había dado fresas con chocolate y donde habían bailado bajo las estrellas con música de Diana Krall. El futón donde habían hecho el   
amor a la mañana siguiente. 

Armie había tratado de reproducir todos los detalles, hasta las sábanas. La voz de Frank Sinatra sonaba desde algún lugar cercano y en cada superficie plana había una vela. Lámparas marroquíes colgaban de cables que cruzaban el techo. Era un escenario de cuento de hadas. Era Florencia y su huerto de manzanos y un cuento de las mil y una noches. Por desgracia para Armie, el extravagante gesto suscitaba una cuestión obvia: si había tenido el tiempo suficiente para preparar ese decorado perfecto, ¿no podía haber dedicado un momento a avisarle de que iba a volver? 

Él lo estaba observando con el corazón desbocado. Se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero la rigidez de su espalda le indicó que Timmy no apreciaría sus caricias en ese momento. Así que se acercó cautelosamente. 

—Buenas noches, Timothée — saludó con un susurro suave como el terciopelo, inclinándose hacia él desde atrás. 

Timmy, que no lo había oído acercarse, se estremeció ligeramente. Armie le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo, teóricamente para quitarle el frío, aunque el gesto resultaba muy erótico. 

—Bonita música —comentó, apartándose un poco. 

Él le tendió la mano, en una muda invitación. Con cautela, Timmy colocó la mano sobre la suya. Armie le besó los nudillos antes de soltarlo y mirarlo de arriba abajo. 

—Estás impresionante, como siempre. 

Disfrutó de la visión de Timmy vestido con un sencillo traje negro. Al volverse hacia él, la brisa del atardecer le revolvió el pelo. 

—Gracias. 

Timmy esperaba que le hiciera algún comentario sobre su atuendo, ya que se había quedado mirándolo un poco más de lo que era educado hacer. Se había puesto un traje sensillo porque era más cómodo, pero también como una manera de reafirmar su independencia. Sabía que a Armie no le gustarían. Sin embargo, él sonrió. Timmy se fijó entonces en que iba vestido más informalmente de lo que era habitual en él, con unos pantalones caqui, una camisa de lino blanca y una chaqueta, también de lino, azul marino. Aunque sin duda la sonrisa era su complemento más atractivo. 

—La tienda es preciosa. 

—¿Te ha gustado? 

—Siempre me preguntas eso. 

Su sonrisa perdió intensidad. 

—Antes apreciabas que fuera un amante considerado. 

Timmy apartó la vista. 

—Ha sido un gesto muy bonito, pero habría preferido una llamada telefónica hace tres meses. 

Pareció que Armie iba a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión. 

—¿Dónde están mis modales? —murmuró y ofreciéndole el brazo, lo acompañó hasta una mesa redonda, metálica, como las de restaurante, situada en un rincón del patio. 

Estaba iluminada por lamparitas blancas que colgaban de las ramas de un arce cercano. Timmy se preguntó si habría contratado a un decorador para la ocasión. Armie le retiró la silla y lo ayudó a sentarse. Entonces se fijó en que el centro de mesa estaba hecho con enormes gerberas rojas y anaranjadas. 

—¿Cómo has montado todo esto? —preguntó, desdoblando la servilleta y colocándosela sobre el regazo. 

—Mafalda es una maravilla. Un modelo de la diligencia propia de Nueva Inglaterra. 

Timmy lo miró curioso, pero él no tuvo que explicarle nada, porque la mujer hizo su aparición para servir la cena. 

El ama de llaves era alta y amable. Llevaba el pelo canoso recogido en un severo moño. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, brillaban con una pizca de travesura. 

Suponía que Armie le habría contado sus planes respecto a él, al menos en parte. 

A diferencia de la ambientación y de la música, que eran perfectas, la cena fue bastante sencilla para lo que Armie estaba acostumbrado: crema de langosta, una ensalada con pera, nueces y queso gorgonzola, mejillones al vapor con patatas fritas y, por último, una gloriosa tarta de arándanos con helado de limón ácido. 

Armie le sirvió el champán, el mismo Veuve Cliquot que le había ofrecido la primera vez que cenó en su piso de Toronto. Aunque no había pasado ni un año, esa noche parecía muy lejana.   
Durante la cena hablaron de temas seguros, como la boda de Rachel o la novia de Scott y su hijo. Él le comentó las cosas que le gustaban de la casa y las que le disgustaban, prometiéndole enseñárselas más tarde. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por tocar temas más personales. 

—¿Tú no bebes? —preguntó Timmy, al ver que se servía solo agua. 

—Lo dejé. 

Timmy alzó las cejas, sorprendido. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque estaba bebiendo demasiado. 

—Cuando estabas conmigo no bebías demasiado. Me juraste que no volverías a emborracharte. 

—Precisamente. 

Timmy lo miró con atención y vio que sus palabras escondían una experiencia desagradable. 

—Pero te gustaba beber. 

—Tengo una personalidad adictiva, Timothée, ya lo sabes —admitió, antes de cambiar de tema. 

Cuando Mafalda les sirvió el postre, ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. 

—¿No hay tarta de chocolate esta noche? 

—Non, mon ange —susurró Armie—. Aunque nada me gustaría más que alimentarte. 

Timmy sintió que se ruborizaba. Sabía que no era buena idea seguir por ese camino antes de haber hablado de todo lo que necesitaban aclarar, pero al ver la mirada ardiente que él le dirigía, dejó de parecerle importante. 

—Me encantaría —dijo en voz baja. 

Armie sonrió como si el sol hubiera vuelto a iluminar la Tierra después de una larga ausencia. Con un rápido gesto, movió la silla y se sentó a su lado. Muy cerca. Tan cerca que Timmy sintió su aliento en el cuello y se estremeció. Quitándole el tenedor de la mano, Armie cortó un trozo de tarta y una porción de helado y se los ofreció juntos. Al ver el deseo en los ojos de él, se olvidó de respirar. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Timmy, alarmado. 

—Casi había olvidado lo precioso que eres. 

Acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, llevó la tarta hasta sus labios. 

Timmy cerró los ojos y abrió la boca y, en ese momento, Armie se sintió eufórico. Sí, era un detalle casi sin importancia, pero era una muestra de confianza y eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Una muestra de confianza que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.   
Al notar el contraste de sabores, Timmy gimió y abrió los ojos. Armie no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios quedaron casi unidos y susurró: 

—¿Puedo? 

Cuando Timmy asintió, lo besó. Timmy era la luz y la dulzura, la amabilidad y la bondad, el objetivo de todas sus búsquedas en este mundo, el fuego y la fascinación. Pero no era suyo y por eso lo besó con delicadeza, como aquella primera vez en su huerto de manzanos, enredándole los dedos en el pelo. Luego se echó hacia atrás para   
verle la cara. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de los labios de Timmy, rojos como los rubíes,   
mientras permanecía flotando, con los ojos cerrados. 

—Te quiero —dijo Armie. 

Timmy abrió los ojos bruscamente. En su mirada se reflejaba una emoción intensa, pero no le devolvió las palabras. Cuando hubieron terminado el postre, Armie sugirió que tomaran el café en la tienda y le dijo a Mafalda que no la necesitarían más. 

La noche había caído sobre aquel rincón del edén y, como si del mismo Adán se tratase, Armie acompañó a una Eva ruborizada a su refugio. Timmy se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en un rincón del futón, mordiéndose las uñas nervioso, mientras Armie encendía las lámparas marroquíes. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, ajustando la intensidad de las lámparas hasta   
conseguir una luz suave y sugerente. Luego encendió varias velas en distintos rincones   
de la tienda y finalmente se tumbó en el futón, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, para   
contemplarla a placer. 

—Me gustaría que habláramos de lo que pasó —dijo Timmy. 

Armie escuchó con atención. 

—Cuando apareciste frente a mi casa, no sabía si besarte o darte una bofetada —confesó en voz baja. 

—¿Ah, no? —murmuró él. 

—No hice ni una cosa ni la otra. 

—No está en tu naturaleza ser vengativo. Ni cruel. 

Tras respirar hondo, Timmy empezó a hablar. Le contó que le había roto el corazón al no responder a ninguno de sus mensajes. Le contó la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar su piso vacío; la amabilidad de su vecino y de la profesora Picton. Le habló de sus sesiones con Nicole. Mientras lo hacía, Timmy daba vueltas a la cucharilla del café y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras estaban alterando a Armie.   
Al mencionar cómo el libro de texto había acabado ignorado en la estantería, él maldijo a Paul. 

—No te permito que hables así de él —dijo Timmy, enfadado—. No es culpa suya que tú decidieras mandar tu mensaje en un libro de texto. ¿Por qué no elegiste un ejemplar de tu biblioteca? Tal vez así lo habría reconocido. 

—Me habían ordenado que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Si hubiera dejado un libro de mi biblioteca personal, alguien se habría dado cuenta. Ya me arriesgué al usar ese libro y dejarlo en tu casillero de noche. —Resopló frustrado—. ¿No te dijo nada el título? 

—¿Qué título? 

—El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado. 

—¿Y qué querías que me dijera? Que yo supiera, habías jugado conmigo como si fuera Eloísa y me habías abandonado. No tenía ninguna razón para creer otra cosa. 

Armie se le acercó con los ojos en llamas. 

—El libro era esa razón. El título, la foto del huerto, la imagen de san Francisco tratando de salvar a Guido da Montefeltro... —Hizo una agónica pausa cuando se le quebró la voz—. ¿Te habías olvidado de nuestra conversación en Belice? Te dije que iría al infierno a salvarte si fuera necesario. Y eso es lo que hice. 

—No sabía que habías tratado de ponerte en contacto conmigo. No miré dentro del libro porque no sabía que me lo habías enviado tú. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? 

—No podía hablar contigo —murmuró—. Me dijeron que te entrevistarían antes de que te graduaras y que descubrirían si había tratado de ponerme en contacto. Eres una persona deliciosa, Timothée, pero pésimo mintiendo. Tuve que conformarme con los mensajes en clave. 

Timmy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. 

—¿Sabías que me entrevistarían? 

—Sabía muchas cosas, pero no podía contártelas. De eso se trataba. 

—Rachel me dijo que no perdiera la fe, que no desesperara. Pero necesitaba oírlo de tu boca. La última noche que pasamos juntos, nos acostamos pero no me dijiste ni una palabra. ¿Qué iba a pensar? 

No pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera secárselas con la mano, Armie tiró de él y lo abrazó. Apretándolo contra su pecho, lo besó en la cabeza. Por alguna razón, al sentirse rodeado por sus fuertes brazos, lloró con más sentimiento. Él lo acarició. 

—Mi orgullo fue mi perdición. Pensé que podría cortejarte mientras eras mi alumno y salirme con la mía sin que hubiera consecuencias. Me equivoqué. 

—Pensé que habías renunciado a mí a cambio de mantener tu trabajo —admitió, sin ocultar el dolor que había sentido durante esos interminables meses—. Cuando vi que te habías marchado de casa sin despedirte... ¿Por qué no me avisaste? 

—No podía. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Perdóname, Timothée. Te juro que no quería hacerte daño. Siento muchísimo todo por lo que has tenido que pasar. —Lo besó en la frente—. Tengo que contarte lo que pasó. Es una historia larga y sólo tú conoces el final.


	23. XXIII Echa un vistazo.

Timmy se apartó un poco para verle la cara, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de llegar. El movimiento llevó al aroma su cabello hasta la nariz de Armie.

—Tu pelo... está distinto —murmuró.

—Tal vez un poco más largo.

—Ya no huele a vainilla.

—Cambié de champú —replicó Timmy, secamente.

—¿Por qué? —Armie cambió de postura para eliminar la distancia entre los dos.

—Porque me recordaba a ti.

—¿Por eso no llevas el collar? —le preguntó él, acariciándole el cuello.

—Sí.

Lo miró, herido.

Él apartó la vista.

—Te quiero, Timothée. No importa lo que pienses de mí. Todo lo que hice lo hice para protegerte.

Timmy se volvió para tumbarse de lado, sin tocarlo.

—«Yo soy el que te es fiel, Beatriz» —citó Armie, con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Por favor, recuérdalo en todo momento mientras te cuento lo que pasó.

Y, suspirando hondo, elevó una rápida plegaria antes de empezar a hablar.

—Cuando nos presentamos ante los miembros del comité, había centrado mis esperanzas en que tanto tú como yo nos mantendríamos en silencio, obligándolos a mostrar las pruebas que tenían contra nosotros. Pero pronto quedó claro que no iban a detenerse hasta que no encontraran algo incriminatorio.

»Metí la pata al enviar la nota de Katherine al Registro. Estaban preocupados por si habías recibido trato de favor y pensaban dejar tu nota en suspenso hasta haberlo investigado todo.

—¿Pueden hacer eso?

—Sí, está contemplado en las normas de la universidad. Y sin el expediente completo, no habrías podido graduarte.

Timmy parpadeó al comprender las implicaciones de lo que estaba oyendo.

—Me habría quedado sin Harvard —susurró.

—Te habrías quedado sin Harvard este año, pero probablemente para siempre, porque la suspensión del expediente habría despertado sus sospechas. Aunque no hubieran podido descubrir nada, ¿para qué iban a darle la plaza a alguien sospechoso, con tantísimas solicitudes como reciben al año?

Timmy permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras como una carga.

Armie se rascó la barbilla, inquieto.

—Tenía miedo de que los miembros del comité arruinaran tu futuro. No podía consentirlo. Había sido culpa mía. Había sido yo quien te había asegurado que estaríamos a salvo siempre y cuando no nos acostáramos. Fui yo quien te invitó a ir a Italia. Debí haber esperado. Mi egoísmo fue lo que nos metió en líos.—Mirándolo a los ojos, bajó la voz y añadió—: Siento lo de la última noche. Debí haber hablado contigo, pero estaba tan asustado que no podía razonar. No merecías que te tratara así.

—Me sentí tan solo a la mañana siguiente...

—No se me podía haber ocurrido una manera peor de lidiar con mi ansiedad. Pero espero que entiendas que no fue sólo... sexo para descargar tensiones. Siempre que he estado contigo ha sido con amor. Siempre. Lo juro.

Timmy bajó la vista.

—Para mí también. Nunca ha habido nadie más en mi vida, ni antes ni después.

Armie cerró los ojos, dejando que el alivio le relajara los músculos. Aunque él se había sentido furioso y traicionado, su frustración no lo había llevado a los brazos de otro hombre. No había perdido la fe en él por completo.

—Gracias —susurró, respirando hondo antes de continuar—: Cuando confesaste ante el comité y vi su reacción, supe que estábamos perdidos. Mi abogado estaba preparado para negarlo todo, esperando que me excusaran o que dictaran una resolución que pudiera luego impugnar en los tribunales, pero tu confesión les dio la confirmación que necesitaban.

—Habíamos acordado que presentaríamos un frente unido, Armie, ¿lo has olvidado? —dijo Timmy, subiendo el tono de voz.

—Lo acepté, no lo niego, pero también te dije que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño ni pusiera en peligro tu carrera. Y esa promesa tenía prioridad.

—Un acuerdo también es una promesa.

Él se echó hacia adelante.

—Estaban amenazando tu futuro. ¿Creías que me iba a quedar allí quieto, mirando sin hacer nada?

Al ver que Timmy no respondía, insistió.

—¿Acaso tú te quedaste sin hacer nada cuando amenazaron con demandarme?

Timmy reaccionó al fin, levantando la vista hacia él.

—Ya sabes que no. Les supliqué. Pero no quisieron escucharme.

—Exacto. ¿De quién crees que tomé ejemplo?

Timmy negó con la cabeza, pero no le llevó la contraria.

—Si los dos rompimos las reglas, ¿por qué no nos castigaron a los dos?

—Yo soy el profesor; mi responsabilidad era mayor. Y la profesora Chakravartty te defendió desde el primer momento. No cree en la posibilidad de que una relación entre un profesor y un alumno pueda ser consentida. Y, por desgracia, encontraron tu correo electrónico.

—Así que fue culpa mía.

Armie le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—No. Yo te convencí de que sería seguro romper las reglas. Y luego, en vez de asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos, me escondí detrás de mi abogado. Tú fuiste el único con el suficiente valor para levantarte y decir la verdad. Pero una vez la verdad hubo salido a la luz, tuve que confesar.

»Acepté mi castigo sin protestar a cambio de que aceleraran la resolución del caso. Los miembros del comité estuvieron encantados de cerrar el asunto sin una demanda judicial de por medio y aceptaron, prometiéndome clemencia.

Timmy lo miró afligido.

—Por desgracia —continuó él—, su idea de clemencia y la mía son muy distintas. Esperaba una reprimenda oficial, no que me obligaran a tomarme una excedencia. —Se frotó la cara con las manos—. Jeremy estaba furioso por verse obligado a prescindir de mí, aunque fuera sólo durante un semestre. Había causado un escándalo que perjudicaba la imagen del departamento entero. Christa amenazaba con ponerle una demanda a la universidad. Todo era un embrollo considerable y yo estaba en el centro de la polémica.

—Estábamos juntos, Armie. Yo también conocía las normas cuando las rompí.

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Las normas están destinadas a proteger a los estudiantes, porque el profesor ocupa una posición de poder.

—El único poder que ejerciste sobre mí fue el del amor.

—Gracias.

Lo besó dulcemente. Tenía el corazón a rebosar de sentimientos. En ningún momento lo había mirado con la expresión de los miembros del comité. No se había apartado asqueado de él cuando lo había besado. Al contrario, sus labios le habían dado la bienvenida. Tenía la esperanza de que, al final de la conversación, Timmy siguiera a su lado.

—Cuando llamaron a Jeremy, le rogué que nos ayudara. Le prometí que haría cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Armie se removió, incómodo.

—No me imaginaba que fuera a ponerse del lado del comité, ni que me exigiría que rompiera toda relación contigo. Fue una promesa hecha en un momento de desesperación.

—¿Qué dijo él?

—Convenció al comité para que cambiaran mi suspensión administrativa por una excedencia, para que así el nombre del departamento no se viera perjudicado. También se me prohibió calificar trabajos de alumnos durante un plazo de tres años.

—Lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

Él apretó mucho los labios.

—Me dijeron que cesara toda relación contigo inmediatamente y me avisaron de que si violaba esa condición, el acuerdo quedaría sin validez y reabrirían la investigación. Sobre los dos. —Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Si me consideraban la víctima —lo interrumpió Timmy. ¿Por qué amenazar con seguir investigándome?

Los ojos de Armie brillaron con frialdad.

—El doctor Aras sospechaba que estabas diciendo la verdad, que nuestra relación era consentida y que yo pretendía salvar tu reputación. No iba a tolerar que saliéramos de allí juntos y riéndonos de todos a sus espaldas. Por eso te envié el correo. Sabía que él lo vería.

—Ese correo fue muy cruel.

Armie frunció el cejo.

—Ya lo sé, pero pensé que, al enviártelo desde mi cuenta de la universidad a tu cuenta de la universidad, te percatarías de que estaba escrito de cara a la galería. ¿Alguna vez te he hablado en ese tono?

Timmy lo miró desafiante.

—Quiero decir... ¿alguna vez te he hablado en ese tono desde que sé quién eres?

—¿Las autoridades universitarias pueden prohibirte verme?

Armie se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hicieron. La amenaza de Christa pendía sobre la cabeza de todos. Jeremy pensó que si me tomaba una excedencia, podría convencerla a ella de que retirara la demanda. Y lo cierto es que lo consiguió. Pero no olvides que me había amenazado con no mover un dedo para ayudarnos si seguíamos viéndonos.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Eso es política académica. Si la demanda de Christa hubiera llegado a la justicia ordinaria, el perjuicio al prestigio de la universidad habría sido irreparable.

Jeremy habría perdido la posibilidad de atraer a los mejores profesores y alumnos al departamento, porque se correría la voz de que no era un lugar seguro. No quería verme envuelto en un escándalo de ese tipo, ni quería que tú tuvieras que acudir a un tribunal, aunque sólo fuera como testigo.

Timmy era consciente de que estaba pasando un mal rato, pero no obstante siguió hablando:

—Acepté sus condiciones. Jeremy y David insistieron en que te entrevistarían al final del semestre para asegurarse de que habíamos roto el contacto. No tenía elección.

Timmy jugueteó con el dobladillo de su saco.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Por qué no pediste un receso para explicarme lo que estaba pasando? Éramos una pareja, Armie. Se suponía que hacíamos las cosas juntos.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera llevado aparte y te hubiera contado lo que pensaba hacer?

—No te lo habría permitido.

—Exactamente. No podía permitir que lo lanzaras todo por la borda. No habría podido vivir con ese peso sobre mi conciencia. Sólo podía esperar que pudieras perdonarme... algún día.

Timmy lo miró, asombrado.

—¿Fuiste capaz de arriesgarlo todo sin estar seguro de si podría perdonarte?

—Sí.

Timmy notó que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas, pero se las secó.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado.

—Quería hacerlo, pero le había prometido a Jeremy que no volvería a acercarme a ti. Traté de hablar contigo antes de que él saliera al pasillo, pero John y Soraya no paraban de meterse por medio.

—Lo sé, pero...

Armie interrumpió.

—Si te hubiera dicho que era temporal, los miembros del comité se habrían dado cuenta sólo mirándote a la cara. Se habrían dado cuenta de que no teníamos ninguna intención de cumplir la promesa. Y yo había dado mi palabra.

—Pero pensabas romperla.

—Sí, pensaba romperla —reconoció, mirando hacia afuera.

—No entiendo nada, Armie. Les hiciste todo tipo de promesas, pero las rompiste. Me escribiste un mensaje en un libro, lo dejaste en mi casillero...

—Pensaba hacer más cosas. Pensaba escribirte un correo explicándote la situación, diciéndote que sólo teníamos que esperar hasta el final del curso. Cuando tú te hubieras graduado y yo hubiera renunciado a la plaza, podríamos reanudar la relación. Siempre y cuando tú así lo quisieras —bajó la voz—. Sabía que te estarían vigilando. Y que te entrevistarían para saber si había roto mi promesa. Me preocupaba tu incapacidad para mentir.

—Eso son tonterías —protestó con rabia—. Podrías haberme dicho que fingiera estar deprimido. No soy un gran actor, pero algo habría podido hacer.

—Había otros... factores.

Timmy cerró los ojos.

—Cuando tropecé... me miraste como si me odiaras. Parecía que sintieras repugnancia por mí.

—Timmy, por favor. —Armie le agarró una mano y la estrechó contra su pecho—. Esa mirada no iba dirigida a ti. Estaba asqueado, pero por la vista, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Te juro que tú no tenías nada que ver con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Timmy soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, aliviado al haber logrado respuestas para muchas de sus preguntas. Aunque faltaban algunas de las respuestas más importantes.

—Odio que estés llorando por mi culpa —manifestó Armie con pesar, acariciándole la espalda.

Timmy se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Tengo que volver a casa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche —propuso él, cautelosamente.

Timmy no sabía qué hacer. Si se quedaba, tal vez perdiera la distancia que necesitaba para acabar de preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, aunque volver a su apartamento frío y oscuro le parecía una decisión cobarde. Sabía que si permitía que su cuerpo se acurrucase junto al de Armie, éste arrastraría también a su mente y a su corazón.

—Debería marcharme —dijo finalmente, suspirando—, pero ahora mismo no me veo capaz de levantarme.

—Pues quédate. Quédate aquí, entre mis brazos. —Lo besó en la frente y le susurró varias veces que lo amaba.

Muy lentamente, se separó de él y fue a buscar un par de mantas, aprovechando de paso para apagar las velas. Dejó encendidas las candelitas de las lámparas marroquíes, que llenaban de luz y color las paredes de la tienda. El aire brillaba a su alrededor.

Crearon un nido en el centro del futón. Armie se tumbó de espaldas y Timmy se acurrucó a su lado. Él no hizo nada para contener el profundo suspiro de alivio que se escapó de sus labios mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

—¿Armie?

—¿Sí?

Armie le acarició el pelo lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de los mechones que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Trató de deleitarse con su nuevo aroma, pero se encontró añorando el antiguo.

—Te... te he echado mucho de menos.

—Gracias —dijo él, abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo un gran alivio.

—Por las noches no podía dormir deseando que estuvieras a mi lado.

Los ojos de Armie se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz.

Era vulnerable pero valiente al mismo tiempo. Si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda sobre si lo amaría y lo admiraría eternamente, esa duda se desvaneció en ese preciso instante.

—Yo también lo deseaba.

Timmy suspiró y pocos segundos después, los dos antiguos amantes, agotados, se quedaron dormidos.

Al abrir los ojos, Timmy vio la brillante luz de julio entrando por la puerta abierta de la tienda.

Estaba tapada con mucho mimo con dos mantas de cachemira, pero estaba sola. De no ser porque sabía que aquélla era la casa de Armie, habría pensado que la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Aunque tal vez seguía soñando.

Al incorporarse, encontró una nota junto a los cojines.

Cariño:

Estabas durmiendo tan a gusto que no me he atrevido a despertarte. Le pediré a Mafalda que prepare gofres, porque sé que te gustan. Dormir en tus brazos me ha recordado que durante estos meses sólo he sido media persona.

Tú me completas.  
Todo mi amor,  
Armie.

Mientras leía la nota, numerosas emociones la asaltaron, como una sinfonía tocada con distintos instrumentos. Aunque una de ellas dominaba sobre las demás: el alivio.

Armie lo amaba. Armie había vuelto.

Pero el perdón y la reconciliación eran cosas distintas. Sabía que había habido terceras personas implicadas en el conflicto, pero tanto él como Armie eran responsables de la situación en la que se encontraban. Por mucho que le apeteciera, Timmy no pensaba lanzarse a sus brazos sólo para huir de la angustia de la separación. Sería como tomarse una pastilla para el dolor sin molestarse en averiguar antes qué lo causaba.

Se calzó y salió al jardín, recuperando el bolso antes de entrar en la casa por la puerta de atrás. Mafalda estaba trabajando en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa al verlo entrar.

—Buenos días. —Señaló la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba—. Iba a ir al baño.

La mujer se secó las manos con el delantal.

—Me temo que Armie lo está usando.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué no llama a la puerta? Tal vez ya haya terminado.

Timmy se ruborizó al pensar en él, recién salido de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla.

—Esperaré. ¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando el fregadero.

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, se lavó las manos. Aguardó a que se le secaran para sacar una goma del bolso y hacerse una cola de caballo corta

Mafalda lo invitó a sentarse a la mesita de la cocina.

—Es muy incómodo que sólo haya un baño y que esté en el piso de arriba. Me paso el día subiendo y bajando. Incluso mi casita tiene dos baños.

Timmy lo miró sorprendida.

—Pensaba que vivía aquí.

La mujer se echó a reír, mientras sacaba una jarra de zumo de naranja recién exprimido de la nevera.

—Vivo en Norwood. Vivía con mi madre, pero murió hace unos meses.

—Lo siento. —Timmy le dirigió una mirada compasiva, mientras ella servía zumo de naranja en dos copas de vino.

—Tenía alzheimer —explicó, antes de volver a su trabajo.

Timmy la observó mientras enchufaba la gofrera eléctrica, lavaba un cestillo de fresas y batía un poco de nata. Armie había planeado el desayuno con todo detalle.

—Es un cambio muy brusco, cuidar de un profesor después de haber estado cuidando de mi madre. Parece un hombre muy exigente, pero eso me gusta. ¿Sabe? Me deja libros. Acabo de empezar Jane Eyre. No lo había leído todavía. Dice que mientras siga preparándole los platos que le preparo, puedo llevarme los libros que quiera. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de retomar mi educación... y de usar todo lo que he aprendido después de años de mirar el Canal Cocina.

—¿Deja que se lleve libros de su biblioteca personal? —A Timmy le costaba creérselo.

—Sí. Qué amable, ¿verdad? No lo conozco mucho todavía, pero ya le he cogido cariño. Me recuerda a mi hijo.

Bebió un sorbo de zumo y, como la mujer le dijo que Armie había dicho que no lo esperaran, empezó a desayunar.

—No entiendo por qué ha comprado esta casa tan pequeña y con sólo un baño —comentó Timmy, mientras se comía un gofre de canela.

Mafalda le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

—Quería vivir en este vecindario y le gustó el jardín. Dice que le recuerda al que había en casa de sus padres. Piensa reformar la casa para que sea más cómoda, pero no ha querido empezar a hacer nada hasta tener su aprobación.

—¿Mi aprobación? —A Timmy se le cayó el tenedor al suelo.

La mujer le ofreció otro inmediatamente.

—Me parece recordar que dijo que la vendería si a usted no le gustaba. Aunque, por lo que le he oído esta mañana, juraría que ha decidido empezar con las obras inmediatamente.—Pasándole un plato de beicon crujiente, añadió—: No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero el profesor puede ser un poco... intenso.

Timmy se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—No lo sabe usted bien.

Estaba acabando de disfrutar del segundo gofre, cuando oyó a Armie bajando la escalera.

—Buenos días —lo saludó, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Buenos días. —Timmu le devolvió el saludo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Mafalda, así que en seguida se excusó y subió al cuarto de baño.

Una mirada al espejo le dijo que tendría que ducharse. Al volverse hacia la ducha, vio que alguien había dejado una bolsa llena de todo lo que podía necesitar.

Había varias botellas de su antiguo champú de vainilla, gel de baño de la misma marca y una esponja nueva, color durazno, como la anterior. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al ver un traje color verde pálido, con una chaqueta a juego.

Le llevó unos instantes controlar las emociones. Cuando se calmó un poco, se duchó y se puso la ropa nueva.

Aunque estaba agradecido por poder ponerse ropa limpia después de ducharse, la presunción de Armie de que iba a quedarse a dormir le resultaba irritante. Se preguntó si encontraría ropa interior de su talla en el cajón de su cómoda. Una cosa llevó a la otra y se encontró preguntándose si habría traído la ropa que dejó en Toronto.

Se peinó, colocándose el pelo por detrás de las orejas. El collar de perlas de Grace los tenía guardados en el fondo del cajón de la ropa interior, con un par de tesoros más. Sabía que, al quitárselo, le había hecho daño a Armie, pero tras su partida le había parecido absurdo seguir llevándolo.

Los dos se habían hecho daño. Necesitaban perdonarse para que sus heridas pudieran cicatrizar. Lo que no sabía Timmy era por dónde empezar. Las alternativas más obvias no siempre eran las mejores.

Cuando por fin bajó a la cocina, Mafalda estaba acabando de poner en orden la cocina después del desayuno y Armie estaba en el jardín. Lo encontró sentado bajo un parasol.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Abriéndolos, él sonrió.

—Ahora sí. ¿Me acompañas? —Le tendió la mano. Aceptándola, se sentó a su lado.

—Ese color te sienta muy bien —comentó, observándolo con satisfacción.

—Gracias por haber ido de compras.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Timmy se tiró de las mangas del saco, tratando de cubrirse las manos.

—Creo que deberíamos acabar de hablar.

Armie asintió, pidiendo ayuda a Dios en silencio. No quería perderla. Y sabía que la segunda parte de la historia podía provocar justo esa reacción.

—¿Te acuerdas de la conversación en el pasillo, después de la vista? Cuando John te faltó al respeto, estuve a punto de romperle el dedo y hacérselo tragar.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que no acabas de entender el alcance de mis sentimientos por ti. Van más allá de querer estar contigo y de querer protegerte. Quiero que seas feliz y que todo el mundo te trate con respeto.

—No puedes ir rompiéndoles los dedos a todos los que me hablen mal.

Armie fingió reflexionar sobre sus palabras, acariciándose la barbilla.

—Supongo que no. ¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Que los golpee con las obras completas de Shakespeare?

—¿En un solo volumen? Excelente idea.

Ambos se echaron a reír y luego permanecieron en silencio.

—Quería contarte lo que pasó cuando te hicieron salir de la sala, pero me ordenaron que no lo hiciera. Por eso te hablé en clave. El problema fue que elegí citar a Abelardo, olvidándome de que tu visión y la mía sobre su relación con Eloísa son muy distintas. Debí citar a Dante, a Shakespeare, a Milton, a cualquiera menos a Abelardo.

Negó con la cabeza, disgustado. Pero al cabo de unos momentos en silencio, continuó:

—Estabas furioso. Me acusaste de follarte, Timothée... —La voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre—. ¿Tan mala opinión tenías de mí que pensaste que ésa había sido mi manera de despedirme?

No pudiendo soportar la intensidad de su mirada, Timmy apartó la vista.

—¿Y qué querías que pensara? No me dijiste ni una palabra y, cuando me desperté, te habías ido sin dejarme ni una nota. Y de repente, durante la vista, dices que todo ha terminado.

—No podía contarte nada. Te hice el amor pensando que con mis actos te demostraría lo que quería expresar: que somos uno. Que siempre hemos sido un solo ser.

Incómodo, Timmy cambió de tema.

—Has hablado de la conversación en el pasillo. No entiendo que te obligaran a marcharte de la ciudad.

—No lo hicieron. Sólo me hicieron prometer que no volvería a verte.

Timmy se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Jeremy descubrió que había roto mi promesa y que había hablado contigo antes de que salieras del edificio. Me hizo jurar por mi honor que rompería la relación de una vez por todas y que me mantendría alejado de ti. Le había prometido que haría lo que él quisiera si nos ayudaba. No tenía elección.

Timmy recordó la entrevista con el doctor Aras y el profesor Martin justo antes de la graduación.

—¿Cómo descubrió Jeremy que habías roto tu promesa? Nadie me vio en el pasillo. Y por el correo que me enviaste después, nadie lo habría adivinado.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pensé que leerías entre líneas y te darías cuenta de que lo había escrito para ojos ajenos. Antes te había enviado otro correo, desde mi cuenta de gmail, avisándote de todo.

—No, no me lo enviaste.

Armie se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y buscó hasta encontrar el correo al que se refería. Mirándolo atormentado, dijo:

—Tras la vista, entré en los servicios y te escribí un correo. —Le alargó el teléfono—. Es éste.

Timmy leyó en la pantalla:

"Beatriz, te quiero. No lo dudes nunca. Confía en mí, por favor. A."

Timmy parpadeó varias veces, tratando de vincular lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla con su experiencia personal de los meses pasados.

—No lo entiendo. No lo recibí.

—Lo sé —replicó él, con expresión torturada.

Al volver a mirar la pantalla, Timmy se fijó en que la fecha y la hora confirmaban la versión de Armie. Pero el destinatario del mensaje no era él. De hecho, el correo le había llegado a otra persona: J. H. Martin.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante la magnitud del error que Armie había cometido. En vez de enviarle el correo a Timothée H. Chalamet, se lo había mandado a Jeremy H. Martin, catedrático del Departamento de Estudios Italianos.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró.

—Cada vez que pensaba en hacer algo para arreglar la situación, la estropeaba aún más. Cuando intenté defenderte ante los miembros del comité, sospecharon de mí; cuando traté de tranquilizarte en el pasillo, creíste que te había abandonado. Cuando traté de explicártelo, le envié el mensaje a la persona que acababa de prohibirme ponerme en contacto contigo. Sinceramente, de no ser porque confiaba en que pudiésemos tener esta conversación algún día, me habría sentido tentado de salir a la calle Bloor en hora punta y haberme tumbado en mitad de la vía.

—No digas esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera las pienses!

Ver que Timmy se preocupaba por él le alegró el alma, pero en seguida rectificó.

—Perderte fue de lo más duro que me ha sucedido nunca, pero sé que el suicidio no volverá a pasarme por la cabeza —dijo él, solemne—. Jeremy estaba furioso. Había puesto su carrera y al departamento en peligro por ayudarme y yo no había tardado ni dos minutos en faltar a mi palabra. Acababa de darle una prueba, por escrito, de que no pensaba respetar la promesa que le había hecho al comité. Tenía que hacer lo que me pidiera. No tenía otra alternativa. Si Jeremy le hubiera mostrado el correo al comité, las consecuencias habrían sido dramáticas para los dos.

En ese momento, Mafalda los interrumpió. Llevaba una jarra de limonada, con unas cuantas frambuesas heladas flotando en el líquido amarillo. Tras servirle un vaso a cada uno, se retiró con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Armie se bebió el suyo a grandes tragos, agradeciendo la tregua.

—¿Qué pasó luego? —preguntó Timmy, bebiéndose su limonada a pequeños sorbos.

—Jeremy me ordenó apartarme de ti. No tenía elección. Tenía la espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza.

—¿No le contó a nadie lo del mensaje?

—No. Volvió a confiar en mi palabra. —Armie hizo una mueca al recordar la dolorosa conversación—. Se apiadó de mí y eso hizo que me sintiera aún más obligado a mantener mi palabra. Decidí que no volvería a ponerme en contacto contigo hasta que tu entrada en Harvard fuera segura.

Timmy negó con la cabeza con obstinación.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con las promesas que me hiciste a mí? ¿Las has olvidado? Me hiciste muchas.

—Por supuesto que no. Por eso antes de marcharme de Toronto te dejé el libro en el casillero. Pensé que encontrarías el pasaje de la carta y que leerías la nota de la fotografía.

—Ni siquiera sabía que el libro fuera tuyo. No lo abrí hasta la noche que viniste a buscarme. Por eso salía de casa corriendo. En mi apartamento no hay conexión a Internet y quería mandarte un correo.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—No lo sé. Tienes que entender que yo creía que te habías cansado de mí; que pensabas que no valía la pena luchar por lo nuestro. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las secó con impaciencia.

—Si ha habido alguien en esta relación por quien no mereciera la pena luchar, ése era yo. Sé que he sido muy torpe y que he acabado haciéndote daño, pero nunca fue mi intención. —Bajando la vista, empezó a darle vueltas al anillo—. Fue culpa de mi orgullo, de mi falta de juicio y de una cadena de errores.

»Katherine Picton trató de ayudarme. Me aseguró que se ocuparía de que las autoridades académicas te dejaran en paz durante mi ausencia y que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que te graduaras puntualmente. Me comentó que un amigo suyo acababa de dejar su plaza en Boston para irse a UCLA y me pidió permiso para proponerme como su sucesor. Se lo di.

»Hice una entrevista y, mientras esperaba su respuesta, viajé a Italia. Tenía que hacer algo para librarme de la depresión antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

A Timmy se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Qué clase de tontería?

—No hablo de sexo. La sola idea de estar con alguien que no fueras tú me daba náuseas. Estaba preocupado por... otro tipo de vicios.

—Antes de que sigas hablando, tengo algo que contarte —lo interrumpió.

Su voz sonó más decidida que la voluntad que había detrás. Armie lo observó detenidamente, preguntándose qué demonios estaría a punto de revelarle.

—Cuando te dije que mi relación con Paul era de amistad, era cierto. Técnicamente.

—¿Técnicamente? —La voz de él se volvió tan grave que sonó casi como un gruñido.

—Él quería que fuera algo más. Me dijo que me amaba y... y nos besamos.

Armie guardó silencio, pero Timmy vio que apretaba tanto los nudillos que se le pusieron blancos.

—¿Es Paul a quien quieres en tu vida?

—Fue un gran amigo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero nunca he tenido sentimientos románticos hacia él. Me temo que, después de ti, los demás hombres no tienen nada que hacer. Ninguno de ellos resiste la comparación —admitió, con la voz temblorosa.

—Pero le besaste.

—Sí, lo hice. —Inclinándose hacia adelante, Timmy le apartó el rebelde mechón de la frente—. Pero eso fue todo. Pensaba que no volvería a verte, pero igualmente lo rechacé. No porque no hubiera podido tener una buena vida a su lado, sino porque no eras tú.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no debió de hacerle ninguna gracia.

—Le rompí el corazón —reconoció, hundiendo los hombros— y no disfruté haciéndolo.

Armie se conmovió al ver su compasión, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un gran alivio al pensar que no tenía que enfrentarse a ningún rival para lograr su afecto. Le apretó el hombro cariñosamente antes de decir:

—Reconozco que tenía miedo de que, si teníamos algún contacto y se lo contabas a Paul, él le fuera con el cuento a Jeremy.

—Paul no habría hecho una cosa así. Siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo, incluso después de que le rompiera el corazón. —Timmy se alisó unas imaginarias arrugas del saco— ¿alguien te besó?

—No. — Sonrió pesaroso—. Sería un buen dominico o un buen jesuita si me lo propusiera, ¿no crees? El celibato no me ha supuesto un problema, aunque durante estos meses he descubierto que no tengo vocación de franciscano.

Timmy lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia. Otro día te la contaré.

Él le apretó la mano con cariño, animándolo a seguir hablando.

—Decidí que si no me daban la plaza en Boston, dimitiría igualmente. No pensaba volver a Toronto. Sólo tenía que aguantar unos meses, hasta que te graduaras.

»Quería sentirme cerca de ti; recordar el tiempo feliz que pasamos en Italia. Sinceramente, Timothée, los días que pasamos en Florencia y Umbría fueron los más felices de mi vida. —Apartó la vista—. Incluso fui a Asís.

—¿A ver cómo se te daba ser franciscano? —bromeó.

—Más bien no. Visité la basílica y creí verte allí.

Lo miró, dudando si continuar. Tenía miedo de que pensara que estaba desequilibrado.

—Tu doble, versión femenina, me guió por la iglesia hasta llegar a la cripta, frente a la tumba de san Francisco. Al principio me quedé mirando a aquella mujer, deseando que fueras tú, deseando no haber cometido tantos errores. En la paz de aquel lugar me enfrenté a mis fracasos y a mis pecados. Me di cuenta de que te había idolatrado, de que te había convertido en un ídolo pagano. Cuando te perdí, sentí que lo había perdido todo. Me decía que necesitaba que vinieras a rescatarme, que yo sin ti no era nada.

»Me di cuenta de las numerosas oportunidades que había desperdiciado. Sin hacer nada para merecerlo, había recibido amor y gracia durante toda mi vida y no había sabido valorarlos. No me merecía la familia que me había adoptado. No me merecía a Maia, que fue la mejor parte de mi relación con Paulina. No me merecía haber sobrevivido a las drogas ni haberme graduado en Harvard. No te merecía a ti.

Hizo una breve pausa y se secó la humedad que sentía en los ojos, pero no sirvió de nada.

—La gracia no es algo que nos merezcamos, Armie —dijo Timmy suavemente—. Es algo que nace del amor. Dios llena el mundo de segundas oportunidades, hojitas y misericordia, aunque no todos las ven ni las quieren.

Él le besó la mano.

—Exactamente. En la cripta de la basílica, pasó algo. Me di cuenta de que tú no podías salvarme. Y encontré la paz.

—A veces perseguimos la gracia hasta que ésta nos encuentra.

—¿De verdad no eres un ángel? —murmuró Armie, admirado—. El caso es que, tras esa experiencia, quise ser mejor persona. Me centré en Dios, pero sin olvidarme de ti. Quería amarte mejor. Siempre me ha atraído tu bondad, Timothée, pero creo que ahora te quiero más que antes.

Timmy asintió, con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas.

—Debí decirte que te amaba mucho antes. Debí pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Pensaba que sabía lo que te convenía. Pensaba que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Timmy trató de hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde, Timothée. Dime que no te he perdido para siempre.

Timmy se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de abrazarlo.

—Te quiero, Armie. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Los dos hemos cometido errores, con nuestras relaciones, en la universidad, el uno con el otro... Pero nunca he dejado de esperar que volvieras a mí. Que aún me quisieras.

Cuando lo besó en los labios, Armie sintió un enorme alivio, mezclado con una gran culpabilidad.

Timmy notó que estaba avergonzado. No por sus lágrimas, sino por los sentimientos que se las provocaban: el agotamiento, la frustración y el dolor que causa una prolongada depresión.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó él, en voz baja.

Timmy titubeó el tiempo suficiente para que Armie volviera a preocuparse.

—Quiero más de lo que teníamos.

—¿Más de lo que puedo darte?

—No necesariamente eso, pero durante estos últimos meses he cambiado. Es indudable que tú también. La pregunta es, ¿y ahora qué?

—Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

Timmy negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que lo descubramos juntos. Y eso llevará su tiempo.

Pronto empezó a hacer demasiado calor para estar al aire libre. Armie y Timmy entraron en la casa y se sentaron en el salón. Él se acomodó en el sofá de piel, mientras Timmy se acurrucaba en una de las butacas de terciopelo rojo.

—En algún momento vamos a tener que abordar el tema.

Armie asintió, tenso.

—Empezaré yo —se ofreció Timmy—. Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero ser tu compañero.

—Yo quiero que seas mucho más que eso —susurró Armie.

Timmy negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Es demasiado pronto. Decidiste por mí, Armie. Me dejaste sin opciones. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso o no llegaremos muy lejos.

La expresión de él se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Timmy, alarmado.

—No me arrepiento de haber tratado de salvar tu carrera. Ojalá hubiéramos podido llegar a una decisión consensuada, pero cuando te vi en peligro, reaccioné. Creo que tú harías lo mismo si me vieras en peligro a mí.

Timmy empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ni tus disculpas ni esta conversación significan nada?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sé que debí hablar contigo antes de decidir nada. Pero si esperas que sea de ese tipo de hombres que se queda quieto mientras la persona que ama pierde sus sueños, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

Timmy se sulfuró.

—Entonces, ¿volvemos a estar como al principio?

—Yo no te eché en cara que me defendieras de Christa o del comité. Ni que me acusaras de acosarte en aquel correo, aunque ambos sabemos que fue un error. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mí? ¿No puedes darme gracia, Timothée? ¿Tu gracia?

A pesar de su tono de súplica, Timmy no lo estaba escuchando. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que Armie se negaba a admitir sus quejas. Una vez más.

Negando con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Habían llegado a una encrucijada. Si se marchaba, sus caminos se separarían y todo habría acabado entre los dos. No habría una tercera oportunidad. Si se quedaba, tendría que aceptar que él no viera su maldito comportamiento heroico ante el tribunal como algo problemático.

Dudó.

Armie aprovechó esos instantes para levantarse y acercarse por detrás.

—Deja que te ame, Timothée. Deja que te ame como te mereces ser amado —le susurró al oído.

Timmy sintió que el calor de su cuerpo le atravesaba la ropa y le quemaba la espalda.

—«Soy el que te es fiel, Beatriz.» Por supuesto que quiero protegerte. Nada va a cambiar eso.

—Si hubiera tenido que elegir entre Harvard y tú, te habría elegido a ti.

—Ahora puedes tenernos a los dos.

Timmy se volvió hacia él.

—Pero ¿a qué precio? No me digas que esta situación no ha dañado nuestra relación, tal vez de manera irreparable.

Apartándole el pelo por encima del hombro, Armie le besó el cuello.

—Perdóname. Te prometo que respetaré tu dignidad y nuestra condición de socios. Pero no puedo prometerte que me mantendré al margen si veo a alguien dispuesto a hacerte daño. No me obligues a convertirme en un cerdo egoísta.

Tozudo, Timmy siguió avanzando hacia la puerta, pero él lo agarró del brazo.

—En un mundo ideal —siguió diciendo—, podríamos comunicarnos en todo momento y ponernos de acuerdo antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Pero no vivimos en ese mundo. Hay emergencias y hay gente peligrosa y vengativa. ¿Es mi deseo de protegerte de esa gente un pecado tan grave como para abandonarme?

Como no respondió, siguió hablando:

—Haré todo lo posible para tomar decisiones contigo y no en tu lugar, pero no me disculparé por querer que estés a salvo y seas feliz. Y no pienso someterme a la regla de tener que consultarlo todo contigo, incluso en casos de emergencia.

»Tú quieres que te trate como a un igual. Yo quiero el mismo trato. Y eso implica que debes confiar en que tomaré la mejor decisión posible, según la información de que disponga en ese momento. Sin ser omnisciente, ni perfecto.

—Prefiero tenerte a mi lado, vivo, llevando tu escudo, que muerto y tumbado sobre él —replicó, obstinado.

Armie se echó a reír.

—Creo que ya hemos superado nuestra batalla de las Termópilas, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pienso lo mismo, mi pequeño guerrero.

Volvió a besarle el cuello.

—Toma mi anillo. —Se lo quitó de la mano izquierda y se lo ofreció por encima del hombro—. Lo llevaba para indicar que mi corazón y mi vida son tuyos.

Timmy lo cogió, vacilante, y se lo puso en el pulgar.

—Venderé esta maldita casa. Sólo la compré para estar cerca de ti. Me mudaré a un apartamento hasta que encontremos una casa que nos guste a los dos.

—Acabas de mudarte aquí. Y sé que te gusta el jardín. —Timmy suspiró.

—Entonces, dime lo que quieres. Podemos seguir juntos de momento, sin hacernos promesas de futuro, pero, por favor, perdóname. Enséñame. Te prometo que seré tu alumno más diligente.

Timmy permaneció callado e inmóvil varios minutos. Finalmente, Armie lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta el dormitorio, en la planta de arriba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Timmy, al ver adónde se dirigía.

—Necesito abrazarte y creo que tú necesitas que te abrace. Y ese maldito sofá es demasiado estrecho. Por favor.

Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y abrió los brazos, invitándolo a acurrucarse a su lado.

Timmy vaciló.

—¿Y Mafalda?

—No nos molestará.

A Timmy no le apetecía ponérselo tan fácil, así que miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para distraerlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando hacia lo que parecían ser varios marcos apoyados contra la pared y cubiertos por una sábana.

—Echa un vistazo.

Se agachó y retiró la sábana. Eran diez fotografías grandes, divididas en dos hileras de cinco. Todas en blanco y negro. Todas de él. En algunas aparecía Armie. Muchas no las había visto, ya que él las había enmarcado después de su separación. Había fotografías de Belice, de Italia y algunos posados de su regalo de Navidad. Todas eran preciosas y desprendían un gran amor.

—Me resultaba doloroso verlas cuando pensaba que te había perdido, pero ya ves, las conservé.

Lo contempló mientras él las observaba una por una, antes de detenerse en su favorita, su foto tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama de Belice.

—¿Qué pasó con las fotos que tenías antes?

—Las tiré hace tiempo. No las necesitaba ni las quería.

Tras cubrirlas de nuevo con la sábana, Timmy se dirigió a la cama, inseguro.

Armie le ofreció la mano.

—Relájate. Sólo quiero abrazarte. —Le permitió que tirara de el hasta que quedó acostado a su lado, abrazada a su pecho. —Mucho mejor —murmuró él, besándole la frente—. Quiero ganarme tu respeto y tu confianza. Quiero ser tu marido.

Timmy guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras procesaba lo que estaba oyendo.

—Quiero que vayamos despacio —dijo finalmente—. No vuelvas a hablarme de matrimonio.

—Por suerte, puedo esperar. —Armie lo besó una vez más. Esa vez, el beso fue a más. Las manos vagaron buscando apoyo en curvas y músculos; las bocas se unieron con decisión, sólo deteniéndose por algún suspiro o jadeo ocasional; los corazones empezaron a latir acelerados. Era un beso que celebraba un reencuentro, un juramento de amor y fidelidad.

Con ese beso, Armie trató de demostrarle que lo amaba y que estaba arrepentido. Timmy se lo devolvió para que entendiera que nunca podría darle su corazón a otra persona. Que tenía fe en que, una vez superaran sus conflictos, pudieran compartir imperfecciones y llevar una vida en común sana y feliz.

Timmy fue el primero en retirarse. Al oír la respiración alterada de él, se alegró al comprobar que la chispa entre ellos no había desaparecido.

—No espero que nuestra relación sea perfecta, pero hay algunas cuestiones que vamos a tener que trabajar. Con ayuda de terapeutas o solos, pero llevará su tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Armiel—. Quiero cortejarte como no pude hacerlo en Toronto. Quiero que paseemos por la calle, de la mano. Quiero llevarte a un concierto, acompañarte a tu casa y besarte en la puerta.

Timmy se echó a reír.

—Hemos sido amantes, Armie. Tienes fotos de los dos en la cama debajo de esa sábana. ¿No podemos retomar la relación de un modo normal?

Él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Quiero compensarte. Quiero tratarte como merecías desde el principio.

—Siempre fuiste muy generoso en la cama —lo defendió Timmy.

—Pero egoísta en el resto de la relación. Por eso no volveré a hacerte el amor hasta que no haya recuperado tu confianza.

<https://cafecito.app/justmecharmie>

<https://ko-fi.com/i/IT6T72SH6E>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! Cómo están? Espero que estén disfrutando esta adaptación tanto como yo! Ya casi llegando al final... Pero habrá 3er libro!!
> 
> Quiero contarles que me abrí dos plataformas donde los lectores pueden contribuir económicamente, una de ellas es "Ko- Fi", donde ustedes pueden apoyar mí trabajo regalándome un "cafecito" de 3 dólares. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/i/IT6T72SH6E
> 
> Y la otra es "Cafecito", dónde pueden apoyar mí trabajo regalándome un cafecito pero en pesos argentinos, cada contribución es de $75. 
> 
> https://cafecito.app/justmecharmie
> 
> No necesito urgentemente dinero, pero mantendré esos canales abiertos hasta que consiga trabajo. 
> 
> Cuentan conmigo para lo que necesiten, abrazos cálidos y muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
